On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans !
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Abandonnée.
1. Prologue: Chacun ses secrets

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs : **Nous sommes **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, le rating est de T même si cela ne correspond pas forcément pour ce premier chapitre. Il changera peut-être – sans doute même - au fur et à mesure.

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part le personnage de Leanor et d'Hopkins (pour l'instant), rien ne nous appartient : le monde magique et les personnages dans leur majorité appartiennent à leur auteure, J.K. Rowling. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic !

**Résumé : **1977. Tandis que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroit encore davantage, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et leurs amis entrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Entre passé et futur, entre douleur et joie, ils vont devoir assumer leurs choix.

**Note des auteurs :**

**1/ **Ce chapitre correspond à une sorte de prologue pour présenter le personnage de Leanor Richards et ce qui la lie aux Maraudeurs et à Lily, même si pour Lily, ce n'est pas encore spécialement explicite. Pour un prologue, c'est un peu long mais cette scène nous tenait particulièrement à cœur. Elle se déroule bien avant le reste de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire l'été précédant la deuxième année d'études de Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily et Leanor !

**2/** Le chapitre est d'ailleurs dédié à **Mélanie**, notre beta lectrice, qui nous a encouragé à imaginer et écrire tout ça très vite.

**Sur ce, et en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre n° 1 : Chacun ses secrets**

En traversant le couloir du premier étage, il ne rencontra aucun patient. Seulement quelques adultes vêtus de robes vertes, qu'il commençait à connaître de vue et qui lui adressèrent des signes de tête, de la main ou des sourires. Certains prononcèrent même un vague " Bonjour " d'une voix ensommeillée, à l'adresse de sa mère, qui ne faisait pas réellement attention, trop occupée à le coller le plus près possible d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui demanderait ce qu'elle faisait là avec _lui_. La main de sa mère le pressant contre son flanc, il tentaitde marcher comme si de rien n'était mais son étreinte le soulevait presque du sol par moment.

Arrivant enfin devant la porte du cabinet, sa mère la poussa avec un soupir, identifié par le jeune garçon comme un signe de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais voulu la croire quand elle lui disait qu'il venait ici de bon matin pour ne pas à avoir à attendre - ils attendaient toujours - ou parce que le guérisseur Hopkins l'avait demandé pour les bienfaits d'un traitement - ça ne marchait jamais de toute façon - mais il n'avait jamais osé la contredire.

Ainsi, il entra sans broncher, plutôt soulagé lui aussi de pouvoir enfin marcher par ses propres moyens. Il n'y avait jamais eu de patient avant eux ici, sa mère s'arrangeant toujours pour cela, et il ne manqua donc pas de remarquer rapidement la présence d'une fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui et dont le sommet du crâne dépassait de derrière une revue. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte de la salle d'attente derrière eux.

A ses côtés, sa mère semblait en proie à un combat intérieur pour savoir si elle devait rester là, et risquer de rencontrer les parents de cette fillette qu'elle connaissait peut-être, ou si elle devait partir précipitamment, quitte à manquer un rendez-vous prévu depuis un moment. Son choix se porta finalement sur la première solution puisqu'elle prit la main de son fils et l'entraîna rapidement le plus loin possible de la gamine, qui continuait de lire son magazine, les pieds rassemblés sur le fauteuil dans une position nonchalante. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de sa mère et observa la fille pendant un moment. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et d'un noir d'ébène, qui retombaient mollement sur ses épaules, lui disaient vaguement quelque chose mais ne voyant pas son visage, il cessa de la regarder, de peur de la gêner en la fixant.

Peut-être l'avait-il tout simplement vue ici un autre jour ? C'était peu vraisemblable mais tout de même.

Il entreprit donc de passer le temps d'attente autrement qu'en se tournant les pouces bêtement mais ne sut vraiment que faire.

Regarder la déco ? Il connaissait déjà cette salle par cœur.

Lire ? Il n'avait rien à lire, à part peut-être ces prospectus sur les morsures de loup-garou, de vampires, sur les griffures de chimères et les attaques de toutes sortes de créatures mais il les connaissait tout aussi bien.

Dormir ? Sa mère ne serait pas spécialement contente.

Parler avec les tableaux ? Il adorait ça mais ça risquait de rendre sa mère furieuse, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il se contenta donc de regarder le sol d'un air morne, tandis que sa mère, à ses côtés, lui tenait toujours la main pour l'empêcher de bouger à sa guise.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Ce devait être la fillette et apparemment, elle, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de le gêner ou pas. Il releva donc lentement la tête et se figea dans son mouvement en croisant le regard inquisiteur de la gamine, qui lui souriait presque amicalement.

Mais bien sûr qu'il la connaissait ! Ces cheveux ne lui étaient pas inconnus puisqu'il les avait vus environ tous les jours l'an dernier, à Poudlard. Cette pensée le fit pâlir furieusement et il sentit ses organes se contracter.

La peur fit place à la panique : elle allait forcément lui poser de nombreuses questions ! Leanor Richards - car c'était son nom, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours - était connue pour être une pipelette hors du commun. Et si elle comprenait qui il était ? Et si elle allait raconter à tout le monde où elle l'avait vu ? Tout le monde finirait par comprendre qui il était... ce qu'il était.

Le garçon s'agita nerveusement sur son siège, se tassant chaque seconde un peu plus, dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir disparaître comme son père le faisait si souvent. Leanor continuait de le regarder sans s'encombrer de paraître polie. Elle semblait le détailler sous tous les angles, comme si elle pouvait réussir à découvrir la raison de sa présence ici d'un simple regard...

Et si elle le pouvait ? Trop absorbé dans ses pensées inquiètes, il remarqua à peine que sa mère se levait pour aller parler avec la secrétaire d'Hopkins. Il ne sentit même pas quand elle lâcha sa main. La seule chose qu'il remarqua, c'était Leanor qui se dirigeait résolument vers lui, les deux mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« - Salut ! lâcha-t-elle avec bonne humeur, en se laissant tomber sur le siège le plus proche.

- Salut, » répondit-il simplement en essayant en vain de se calmer.

Il inspira un bon coup, tandis que la gamine se fendait d'un sourire sans se soucier de son malaise évident.

« - Ca va ? s'enquit-elle sans se départir de l'excès de gaieté dans sa voix.

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- Oh moi, ça va très bien, chantonna-t-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus. Toi, c'est Remus Lupin non ? »

Elle le connaissait, évidemment.

Cette fille connaissait absolument tout le monde !

Il n'y avait qu'à la façon dont elle arpentait Poudlard, l'an dernier, en demandant à chacun de ceux qu'elle voyait leurs noms, prénoms, âges et années. Du haut de ses onze ans, et de sa petite taille, elle n'était ni timide, ni impressionnée lorsqu'elle s'adressait à un septième année qu'elle regardait d'en bas. Elle ne cédait ni sous les regards ahuris, ni sous les protestations misérables des élèves de son année, ni même sous les regards dédaigneux qu'on lui accordait parfois.

Cette fille connaissait tout le monde, alors pourquoi s'étonner d'entendre son nom dans sa bouche ?

Remus s'interrompit dans ses pensées, pour lui répondre.

« Oui c'est bien moi. Leanor Richards, c'est ça ? »

La fillette l'observa une seconde sans répondre.

« - Oui oui évidemment c'est moi. Tu le savais non, alors pourquoi me le demander ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé aussi et que tu savais parfaitement qui j'étais, répliqua Remus, du tac au tac.

- Evidemment. C'est une question de politesse, » lâcha-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, pas le moins du monde gênée.

Etonné, le jeune Lupin ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

Cette fille était spéciale. Singulière et spéciale.

Etait-elle du genre à colporter des ragots ? Peut-être.

Savait-elle garder un secret ? Peut-être pas.

Que faisait-elle là, d'ailleurs ? Cette question brûlait les lèvres du jeune garçon mais il n'osa pas la poser, de peur qu'elle la lui retourne.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux tandis que Leanor détaillait chaque parcelle du visage de Remus.

Décidément, cette fille ne se gênait pas ! Il allait lui en faire la remarque lorsque d'une voix neutre, où perçait tout de même un soupçon vaguement dissimulé de curiosité, elle demanda:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Remus sentit son sang se glacer tandis qu'un flot de pensées désordonnées venait fleurir dans son esprit.

Règle n°1: ne jamais dire à quelqu'un que l'on est loup-garou.

Le jeune garçon baissa brusquement la tête pour observer le sol et ainsi éviter le regard avide de sa camarade.

Règle n°2: Ne pas faire peur aux petites filles et donc ne pas révéler qu'il est loup-garou.

Il posa avec brutalité ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Règle n°3: Inventer un mensonge. Un mensonge plausible de préférence.

Il serra ses mains un peu plus fort sur les accoudoirs.

Règle n°4: Se dépêcher de trouver un mensonge ! Et un mensonge plausible de préférence !

Son ongle transperça le velours vert de l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Règle n°5: Vite !

Il releva la tête pour lui faire face.

Règle n°6: VITE !

« Un hippogriffe ! » lança-t-il sous le coup d'une inspiration soudaine.

Dès lors qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase, il dut se retenir de se mordre la lèvre.

Un hippogriffe ? Que pouvait bien lui faire un hippogriffe ?

Cédant au regard interrogatif de Leanor, il ajouta en mettant autant de conviction qu'il en avait :

« Il m'a mordu. Un hippogriffe m'a mordu. »

Ca tenait la route. C'était un mensonge plausible.

Plutôt fier de lui, il observa la réaction, un petit peu, voire totalement excessive de la jeune Richards.

Remus comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître Leanor grâce à sa chevelure spécifique.

Leanor Richards était reconnaissable à sa voix, à ses paroles, à sa façon de parler, à sa façon de s'agiter quand une information l'intéressait, pas à ses cheveux. Oui, Leanor Richards était définitivement reconnaissable à ses exclamations hystériques lorsqu'elle s'intéressait à quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire - selon elle.

« Un hippogriffe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain. Waouuuuh ! Tu plaisantes non ? Un hippogriffe ça a des dents ? En fait, je n'en ai jamais vu tu comprends ! Une fois, maman a voulu m'emmener en voir quelques-uns uns mais je ne sais plus trop pourquoi, ça ne s'est jamais fait. Bien sur, j'aurais été heureuse d'en voir un, comme ça, j'aurais pu savoir si Samuel Wriggle disait la vérité quand il prétendait avoir une collection complète de dents d'hippogriffes ! Tu vois qui c'est Samuel Wriggle ? Et bien, il prétend toujours avoir toutes sortes de dents de créatures, à croire qu'il en fait la collection ! Seulement depuis qu'il a voulu vendre à Lily une dent de véracrasse en ivoire et qu'elle lui a répliqué que les véracrasses n'avaient pas de dents - elle a lu ça dans un livre ! - j'ai du mal à croire que les hippogriffes en ont, eux ! En même temps, c'est de notoriété publique... Wriggle est un idiot ! Tout le monde sait ça ! Tu le savais toi n'est ce pas ? ... »

Remus décrocha peu à peu: cette fille était, en plus d'être spéciale, absolument assommante quand elle s'y mettait !

Il connaissait Wriggle mais il ne put lui répondre puisqu'elle continuait à débiter le plus de mots possible pour former des phrases sans grand intérêt. Il recommença donc à scruter la pièce, indifférent au discours de Leanor, à la recherche de sa mère. Lorsqu'il la vit, toujours en conversation avec la secrétaire, il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hopkins. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci se contenterait de le saluer d'un signe de la tête plutôt que de lancer de son habituel ton enjoué " Alors Remus, la dernière pleine lune ? ". Cette idée le fit paniquer de nouveau. Il se laissa submerger par des pensées plus ou moins inquiétantes, où au final, toute l'école finissait par savoir ce qui se passait chaque mois, pourquoi il partait à chaque fois...

« Hé ho. Hé ho ! Ici, Leanor, l'amie des hippogriffes ! » fit une voix, tout près de lui.

Il sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La main de Leanor passait devant son visage à intervalle régulier tandis qu'elle souriait encore largement.

« - Hurmf ? Hein ? Désolé, tu me parlais ? questionna-t-il bêtement.

- Oui, bien sûr que je te parlais ! A qui crois-tu que je parlais ! Alors, tu le connais ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ben Samuel Wriggle évidemment ! Qui d'autre ?

- Oui je vois qui c'est. Le petit Serdaigle blond ?

- Ah ! Je vois que tu le connais ! En même temps, ça me paraît évident, tout le monde te connaît et tu connais tout le monde. En une année, avec tes trois copains - Potter, Black, Pettigrow - vous êtes devenus sacrément connus dans l'école. »

Remus sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Repenser à ses meilleurs amis était sans doute plus source de tranquillité que de se dire qu'il allait être démasqué, si cette fille ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Il avait hâte de les revoir tous et de retourner à Poudlard. Quitte à supporter Leanor, et ses incessantes questions. Après tout, elle n'était pas si méchante que ça. Au contraire.

« En fait, je trouve que vous êtes sacrément proches quand même tous les quatre ! » commenta-t-elle avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. « Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais quand même ! Surtout Black et Potter... sacrément proches ! »

Qu'insinuait-elle ?

« - Bon d'accord, ça ne me concerne pas mais je me demandais quand même... Enfin non pas moi. Une amie. Elle trouve que c'est quand même louche... Tu es ami avec eux alors je peux te poser la question. Mais peut-être que tu voudras garder leur secret... c'est logique après tout ! Mais je suis une personne de confiance tu sais ! J'emporterai ce que tu me diras dans la tombe... Promis ! Alors... Black et Potter ?

- Quoi Black et Potter ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Ils sont ensembles, non ? »

Remus observa Leanor pendant une demi-minute sans réagir.

Elle le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il confirme d'un hochement de tête.

James et Sirius ?

A cette idée, il fut pris d'un tel fou rire que Leanor dut lui tapoter le dos à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il reprenne une respiration normale. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, elle semblait toujours attendre qu'il réponde.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser que... ?

« - Alors ? s'impatienta la fillette.

- James et Sirius ? Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'ils... ? »

Ses traits se fendirent en une grimace et il secoua la tête doucement.

« - C'était simplement une question, lança Leanor devant son air éberlué. Ils n'ont qu'à pas toujours être si proches l'un de l'autre et il n'y aura pas de questions embarrassantes ! Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, moi je ne dis rien, je ne pense rien, je ne juge rien !

- Mais ils ne sont pas ensembles ! » s'offusqua Remus.

La fillette scruta son visage avant de se fendre d'un nouveau sourire éclatant.

« Oh ! Eloise sera contente ! Elle a toujours pensé que Potter serait un obstacle pour atteindre Black et filer le parfait amour avec lui. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et haussa les épaules.

« Personnellement, je n'ai encore jamais pensé à filer le parfait amour avec quelqu'un. C'est tellement idiot de se dire que le premier venu sera l'amour de notre vie. A onze ans, tu te rends compte ? Elle pense déjà qu'elle se mariera avec lui et qu'ils auront deux enfants, Sirius Junior et Prune ! D'un côté, l'espoir fait vivre non ? Mais Prune, c'est tout de même assez attristant comme prénom ! Black serait d'accord pour appeler sa fille comme ça, tu crois ? Je ne crois pas ! Mais pourquoi pas ? L'art du compromis est important dans un mariage ! »

Remus éclata de rire. Un rire exaspéré et amusé tout à la fois. Malgré sa spécificité, Leanor plaisait bien à Remus. C'était une fille pleine de vie et d'impulsivité. Tout son contraire. Mais elle lui plaisait bien, tout de même.

« - Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Papa me dit toujours qu'il faut mettre en situation quelqu'un, pour qu'il donne son avis véritable. Alors par exemple, si je me marie avec toi - j'ai dit par exemple, hein ! - et que je veux appeler ma fille Prune. Tu serais d'accord ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop !

- Maman dit qu'il faut aussi impliquer les sentiments des gens... Alors en fait, si on est mariés, c'est qu'on s'aime non ? Alors si tu m'aimes, et que je veux quand même l'appeler Prune... tu serais d'accord ?

- Peut-être bien... Je ne peux pas te le dire... Enfin j'en sais rien ! »

Décontenancé, le garçon haussa les épaules devant son air insistant.

Voilà qu'elle lui demandait de s'imaginer marié avec elle, à choisir le prénom de leur fille !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du cabinet d'Hopkins, se demandant pourquoi il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Sa mère continuait de converser, comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en pleine conversation avec la gamine dont elle l'avait éloignée volontairement parce qu'elle était là à une heure improbable.

A cette pensée, il tourna la tête soudainement vers Leanor, qui continuait de monologuer sur le mariage, les compromis, Prune, Sirius, James, Eloise, elle et lui.

« Et toi, en fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » coupa-t-il avec curiosité.

Leanor stoppa net sa phrase et regarda Remus avec attention, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Au bout d'une minute, cependant, elle agita finalement sa main, dans l'attitude d'une personne qui chasse une mouche exaspérante.

« J'attends quelqu'un, » répondit-elle d'un ton chantant. « Ma mère. En fait, le docteur Hopkins l'a fait venir super tôt parce qu'elle a raté deux rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donnés ! Elle est très distraite, ma mère. Alors elle a oublié qu'elle avait rendez-vous... Du coup, il lui a dit de venir avant tous les autres patients, comme ça elle ne gênerait personne avec ses retards, et il n'a pas cessé de nous harceler par hibou pour qu'elle n'oublie pas ! »

Il hocha la tête, prêt à ne rien ajouter de plus pour qu'elle ne continue pas son discours. Enfin, comme obéissant au désir le plus profond de Remus - qui était de s'éloigner de Leanor avant qu'elle ne lui repose des questions sur sa prétendue morsure d'hippogriffe - le crâne dégarni du docteur Hopkins passa la porte du fond. Il adressa un sourire à ses patients, tandis qu'une femme, de grande taille, à la peau mate et qui avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que Leanor, sortait derrière lui.

« Mme Lupin et son fils, » annonça-t-il de son habituel ton joyeux. « C'est à vous. »

Remus se leva d'un bond et commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa mère avant qu'elle ne le voie en compagnie de sa camarade. Mais, conscient d'être quelque peu impoli, il se tourna vers elle :

« - Ravi d'avoir fait un peu plus ta connaissance !

- Je considère que l'on connaît quelqu'un seulement lorsqu'on sait quel est son goût de glace préféré, » répondit-t-elle avec un sourire sincère et un haussement d'épaules.

Cette fille était définitivement bizarre.

Il lui adressa un signe de la main pour seule réponse, puis courut presque vers sa mère avant qu'elle ne le voie en charmante compagnie.

Il entra dans le cabinet derrière elle, et devant Hopkins, qui, avant de fermer la porte, lança d'une voix rassurante:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Léa, c'est ton tour après ! »

Le jeune loup-garou mit une petite minute à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans cette phrase.

Elle lui avait menti ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était là pour accompagner sa mère alors que non c'était elle qui consultait ! Elle ! "Léa !" Si Hopkins l'avait en plus appelée par son diminutif, c'est qu'elle était une habituée.

Et il avait avalé son mensonge ! Elle irait dire à tout le monde qu'il avait été mordu par un hippogriffe.

Il se tapa la tête contre la paume de sa main et écouta à peine ce que lui disait Hopkins sur la dernière potion qu'il avait testée et sur les effets de la dernière pleine lune sur son corps et sa santé. C'était le discours habituel, encourageant, où Remus ne voyait rien de plus qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il savait qu'il resterait toujours le même, toujours un loup-garou, quoiqu'il arrive, et quoiqu'il puisse tester. Mais ses parents avaient insisté pour essayer tous les prétendus remèdes contre ce mal et le jeune garçon ne les comptait même plus.

Il décrit distraitement les "effets" qu'avait eus la dernière des potions, essayant de ne pas paraître défaitiste en prétendant d'emblée qu'elle n'avait strictement rien changé. Avant la fin de l'entretien, Hopkins lui donna une autre potion à boire à partir du jour même jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, ainsi qu'un onguent efficace contre les morsures qu'il s'infligerait durant sa lycanthropie.

En sortant, il chercha des yeux Leanor, mais ne la vit pas.

Son envie de lui avouer qu'il était au courant qu'elle lui avait menti honteusement ne le quittait pas.

Il écouta donc la conversation entre sa mère et son guérisseur, qui parlait inlassablement de potions, d'onguents, de tests, de formules et de pleine lune. Inlassablement.

Sa mère n'abandonnait pas et n'abandonnerait probablement jamais. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, elle ne lâchait pas et continuait de lutter pour repousser avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle en avait ce qui lui pourrissait littéralement la vie. Mais ces efforts n'étaient jamais récompensés - malheureusement pour Remus. Pourtant elle n'en découdrait pas, il le savait. Elle lutterait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Une voix à son oreille, et une main autour de son avant-bras, le sortirent brutalement de ses pensées pour sa mère. Il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et dût faire quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas s'étaler sans discrétion au milieu de la pièce.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, puisqu'une voix enthousiaste au possible lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots :

« Alors c'est qui le loup-garou ? »

Sans grand mal, il reconnut sa voix.

Leanor. Encore elle.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas là quand il l'avait cherchée. Il eut le pressentiment que cette fille savait se cacher et apparaître souvent là où on ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

_« Alors c'est qui le loup-garou ? ». _

Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Remus, qui semblait comme paralysé.

Elle savait.

Elle savait.

Elle le saurait à jamais.

La fille la plus pipelette que le monde n'avait jamais portée en son sein savait qu'il était un loup-garou. C'en était fini de lui, de son secret, de ses prétendues visites à sa mère malade ou à son père souffrant, de sa réputation. Tout le monde allait lui tourner le dos, forcément.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle à ses côtés. « Je suppose que c'est toi ! Tu ne cesses de disparaître chaque mois maintenant que j'y pense. Et puis, tu as l'attitude du pris-sur-le-fait. »

Il ne répondit pas. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle encore si elle avait compris ?

Que faisait-elle encore près de lui ? Pourquoi lui tenait-elle toujours le bras ? Elle était peut-être inconsciente mais pas bête, non ? Toute autre personne se serait éloignée de lui dans la minute à laquelle elle l'aurait compris.

Mais Leanor était toujours là, à le regarder, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part.

Il ne répondit toujours rien, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, refusant catégoriquement de la regarder en face. Elle lui pressa légèrement le bras, mais il ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

« Tu as honte ? » murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix soudain moins joyeuse. « C'est ça hein ? »

Oui, sans doute qu'il avait honte de sa condition.

Mais plus encore que la honte, il avait peur. Peur qu'on découvre son secret et qu'on le juge sans le connaître. Les loups-garous avaient une réputation derrière eux, et il comprenait parfaitement qu'on l'abandonne quand on découvrait sa lycanthropie.

Mais il n'aimait pas être jugé avant même d'être connu.

Leanor aurait pu le considérer comme quelqu'un _« d'absolument adorable »_ - comme elle aimait tant le dire - et aurait même pu être une de ses amies. Mais la découverte de son secret compliquait toujours tout. Toujours tout. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Leanor murmura à nouveau:

« Ecoute. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne dis rien, je ne pense rien, je ne juge rien. Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais juger les gens sans les connaître. Et même si j'admets ne pas réellement tenir compte de ce qu'il me dit des fois, je sais qu'il a raison. Quand je juge qu'une fille ou un garçon est idiot, je le pense parce que... simplement parce que j'ai envie de le penser. Mais il arrive que parfois, je change d'avis rien qu'en leur parlant. Et puis généralement, quand quelqu'un est idiot, ça ne change pas grand chose que je le sache ou non. »

Elle avait perdu l'accent joyeux de sa voix.

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai un cousin du côté de ma mère - normal, mon père est Moldu - qui est vampire. Bien sûr, il peut faire peur par moment mais malgré tout ce que ça implique, Will est resté un de mes cousins préférés et le restera. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le regardant avec insistance pour le faire bouger, mais il garda sa tête obstinément baissée.

« Alors je ne te juge pas, » conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et je ne te jugerais pas, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Remus absorba ses paroles avec intérêt, chaque mot lui donnant la sensation d'être plus soulagé qu'auparavant.

Elle savait. Elle admettait. Elle n'en tenait absolument pas compte. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Il releva la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était sincère. En voyant qu'il réagissait, Leanor recouvra instantanément son large sourire.

« Mais quand même ! Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité. J'y ai quand même cru à ton histoire d'hippogriffe ! »

Remus eut un haussement d'épaules d'excuse, souriant faiblement. La gamine l'observa quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, semblant réfléchir.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont des dents quand même ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus sérieuse, en le scrutant comme s'il était possible qu'il connaisse réellement la réponse.

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'agrandit un peu plus.

Elle n'abandonnait donc jamais !

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Leanor ne le quitta pas du regard, les lèvres soudain pincées.

« C'était quand même très culotté de ta part de me mentir ! » lui reprocha-t-elle de nouveau avec exaspération. « Tu m'as fais croire quelque chose qui n'était peut-être même pas vrai ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher une telle chose ?

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Que je sache, » marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « Toi aussi tu m'as menti ! »

Le teint mat de Leanor vira au rouge pivoine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Du point de vue de Remus, c'était absolument inédit de voir Leanor Richards ouvrir la bouche sans parler. Il réprimanda son envie de rire en mordillant l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Alors ? Toi aussi tu m'as menti ! » insista-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de l'impatience de sa camarade.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Remus la secoua par les épaules avec douceur.

« Tu peux t'imaginer que moi non plus, je ne te jugerai pas. »

Elle le regarda intensément et lâcha finalement d'une voix qui, étrangement, ne lui allait pas du tout:

« D'accord, je t'ai menti. Je n'aurais pas dû mais je l'ai fait. Parce que... je ne savais pas si je pouvais te le dire. Enfin bon… ! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, semblant se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation et de sa réplique.

« En fait, on est quittes ! Tu m'as menti aussi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gênée de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité. »

Un sourcil arqué, Remus s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Mais... bien sûr, le principe de l'égalité m'oblige presque à te révéler ce qui m'amène ici puisque moi-même, je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

Remus examina l'expression du visage de la fillette: elle avait beau être complètement différente de lui, elle semblait cacher un secret aussi lourd que celui qu'il portait. Il lui sourit.

« Je t'écoute alors. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire timide cette fois. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il venait d'assister à la transformation la plus inattendue qui soit : Leanor Richards pouvait être gênée ET timide.

« Hum... C'est une longue histoire ! Si tu veux l'écouter, je te la raconterai. Mais pas ici. Je crois que si je dis à maman que je veux aller boire quelque chose en haut avant de passer voir Hopkins, elle sera d'accord. Tu aimes la glace aux groseilles ? »


	2. Tout est une question de méthode

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS ! **

**Auteurs : **Nous sommes **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, General

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, le rating est de T même si cela ne correspond pas forcément encore. Il changera peut-être – sans doute même - au fur et à mesure.

**Disclaimer : **Comme au chapitre précédent et dans les chapitres qui vont suivre (étonnant que ça ne change jamais !), seuls les personnages de Leanor, John, Rosangela, Taïna Richards (oui oui c'est toute une famille !) et Meredith Evans nous appartiennent. Remus, Peter, Sirius, James et Lily sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé général : **1977. Tandis que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroit encore davantage, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et leurs amis entrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Entre passé et futur, entre douleur et joie, ils vont devoir assumer leurs choix. ¤JPLE¤ JP/LE

**Note :** L'histoire se met peu à peu en place. Ce chapitre, comme vous le verrait, correspond au départ pour Poudlard, pour la 7ème année très exactement. Evidemment, la fic comportera une romance entre Lily et James, qui constitue un des fils conducteurs de l'histoire. Il est prévu aussi des tas de petites histoires pour Leanor, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Merci à **Ezilda** (la comparaison de Leanor avec Dumbledore est vraiment inattendue lol), **littleangel03-19**,**'-Luna-'** et **Miss Lisa Black** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : Tout est une question de méthode**

Leanor dormait à poings fermés. Les couvertures qui l'avaient recouverte au début de la nuit pendaient maintenant lamentablement au bord de son lit. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit blanche, qui découvrait ses jambes et ses bras à la peau bronzée par le soleil d'Andalousie où elle avait passée deux semaines en compagnie de sa famille.

Son visage, habituellement rieur, affichait dans l'instant une certaine tranquillité. La tranquillité du sommeil. En effet, un léger sourire étirait les coins de ses fines lèvres, dont la couleur rouge contrastait avec son teint hâlé, dont elle avait hérité de par ses origines brésiliennes.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Leaaaaaaaaa ! » s'égosilla une voix féminine, et furieuse, juste au dessus d'elle.

Aussitôt l'air paisible qui ornait le visage de la jeune fille disparut. Elle grimaça et se tourna de côté en espérant échapper au réveil brutal qui semblait lui être destiné ce jour-là.

Elle retomba instantanément dans un demi-sommeil, où le moindre bruit de la maison lui parvenait, mais elle n'y fit pas véritablement attention. Elle voulait rester là, dans son lit, roulée en boule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres.

Mais cette idée ne semblait pas convenir dans les circonstances actuelles puisque deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et la secouèrent vigoureusement pour la tirer de force de ce simulacre de sommeil.

« Allez Lea ! On va être en retard ! » supplia la voix à ses côtés.

Face à tant de désespoir, Leanor ouvrit un œil, vite suivi par le second. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux, ses pupilles se sentant agressées d'emblée par une couleur auburn, qui s'avéra être de longs cheveux. Deux yeux verts en amande l'observaient avec agacement et elle se sentit à nouveau secouée de tous les côtés. A ce rythme là, elle rendrait bientôt le peu de nourriture qui demeurait dans son estomac.

« Je me lève, je me lève ! » gémit-elle en retombant sur le ventre, le nez dans son oreiller moelleux.

Cette sensation la fit sombrer à nouveau dans un état de somnolence. Cependant, elle entendit distinctement le soupir d'exaspération à son oreille.

« Leanor Richards, si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, je t'attaque à coup de sorts ! »

La dite Leanor grogna bruyamment et releva la tête avec réticence pour faire face à son amie.

Celle-ci, en voyant que son amie se réveillait enfin, plaça avec brusquerie le cadran d'un réveil face à elle. Les yeux à demi clos, Leanor y lut neuf heures et demie. Elle bailla longuement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux réactions abusives de Lily, qui venait de sortir en claquant la porte.

Neuf heures et demie, ce n'était pas si terrible ! Elle avait fait bien pire, non ? Elle regarda avec consternation autour d'elle, sans cesser de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le sol de sa chambre était jonché d'une ribambelle d'oreillers que les deux filles avaient utilisés la veille pour finir leur soirée affalées confortablement devant la télévision. Des vêtements entassés un peu partout donnaient à la chambre l'allure d'une friperie et deux grandes valises près de la porte indiquaient un départ pour un long voyage.

Le regard perdu de la jeune fille s'attarda quelques secondes sur les valises. Peu à peu, elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers le réveil que Lily avait laissé à ses côtés sur le lit et elle étouffa un cri d'horreur.

Neuf heures et demie ! Elle allait rater son train !

Elle sauta sur ses deux jambes et courut presque vers la salle de bain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'avait pas réveillée plus tôt ? Elle pesta longuement contre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en rejetant le plus loin possible dans son esprit la petite voix qui lui rappelait avec ironie qu'elle avait été réveillée par une Lily furieuse. Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cabine de douche.

« Dépêche-toi chérie ! On part dans une demi-heure ! »

Sans répondre à sa mère, dont le ton était bien trop joyeux pour ne pas faire naître chez la jeune fille un sentiment d'irritation, Leanor fit couler l'eau tiède et entreprit de se laver rapidement les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement réveillée par le jet d'eau froide dont elle avait finalement fait usage, la jeune fille sortit de la cabine de douche en tremblotant de froid. A peine eut-elle enfilé un peignoir de bains qu'elle traversa rapidement la salle de bains et entra dans sa chambre.

Lily n'était pas là. Sans doute était-elle en bas, en plein petit déjeuner. Elle se sécha rapidement et prit dans son armoire les seuls vêtements décents qui y traînaient encore. En enfilant la robe qui venait de lui tomber sous la main, elle remercia intérieurement Lily de l'avoir obligée à préparer ses valises correctement.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau désordonné, tira sa baguette magique et rangea à l'aide de plusieurs sorts, les quelques livres et vêtements oubliés qui allèrent se poser sagement dans la valise de gauche. Sur le bureau, elle saisit une brosse à cheveux, prête à dompter ses boucles noires et descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui séparaient le premier étage du rez-de-chaussée.

L'horloge indiquait 9h45. Quinze petites minutes.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! » claironna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sa mère lui répondit sur le même ton enjoué, Lily grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à un « Il était temps ! » et son père se tourna vers elle, souriant.

« Bonjour Princesse. On attendait plus que toi. Tu as faim ? »

Leanor secoua la tête énergiquement en signe de dénégation. Elle avait toujours détesté manger le matin, peu importe que ce soit mauvais ou non.

« Je m'étais dis que peut-être, tu changerais d'avis ce matin, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Leanor lui rendit un sourire radieux sans répondre. Son père avait toujours été la seule personne qui savait être convaincante sans devenir lourde à la longue. On aurait pu penser qu'il était normal de faire confiance à ses parents mais la confiance que Leanor accordait à son père dépassait celle qu'elle n'avait jamais accordée. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui parler de tout ce qui lui arrivait, de sa vie au collège Poudlard jusqu'à ce garçon 'mignon et adorable' qu'elle avait rencontrée Merlin seul sait où. Peut-être cette confiance était due à son visage rond, qui lui donnait un éternel air juvénile ? Ou peut-être était-ce dû à ses cheveux encore châtains, qui malgré les quelques rides qu'ils avaient au coin de ses yeux clairs, lui faisait perdre instantanément quelques années ? Ou peut-être était ce simplement son sourire bienveillant et chaleureux qu'il abordait toujours lorsqu'elle était dans les parages ?

La voix inquiète – mais tout de même enjouée – de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées :

« - Ma chérie, mange quelque chose voyons ! Tu vas prendre le train pendant des heures et tu sais bien que…

- …le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, continua Leanor, comme si elle récitait une leçon qu'elle aurait apprise par cœur. Oui je le sais parfaitement bien, maman ! »

Sa mère lui adressa un regard désapprobateur mais, haussant les épaules, Leanor ne lui laissa pas le temps de commenter puisqu'elle tira par le bras Lily, qui semblait avoir abandonné, à quelques détails près, sa mauvaise humeur matinale, pour sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit près du réveil. Plus que cinq minutes avant le départ. Elle empoigna sa baguette et allégea le poids des deux valises tandis que Lily recoiffait machinalement ses cheveux flamboyants.

« Cesse d'y toucher, » grinça Leanor. « Ils sont très bien comme ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tira la langue, un air enfantin sur le visage. Leanor se leva et recoiffa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux encore mouillés.

« - Tu devrais peut-être les sécher ? suggéra son amie avec sollicitude.

- Non, je les aime bien comme ça, » répondit-elle simplement en passant un doigt au travers.

Elle attrapa un gilet qui traînait sur le lit et l'enfila avant de se tourner vers son amie, soudainement sérieuse.

« J'ai encore une minute pour te parler avant que Papa et son côté je-ne-suis-jamais-en-retard ne se réveille et ne nous demande de descendre. Tu sais, des fois je me demande comment il a fait pour se marier avec maman… Ils sont si différents ! »

Elle s'arrêta et ricana bêtement face au regard sceptique de son amie, qui semblait avoir saisi l'allusion.

« Je te demanderais juste d'être sympa. Sympa seulement. Et rien de plus. »

Sur ce, elle prit sa valise ridiculement légère et descendit en sautillant l'escalier, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre. Elle fut suivie un instant après par Lily, qui continuait d'afficher une mine soucieuse.

Le chemin vers la gare de King Cross se passa sans encombre. Coincée à l'arrière près de sa mère, sa petite sœur – Taïna – et Lily, Leanor observait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux par la fenêtre ouverte. Son esprit vagabondait entre les voitures agglutinées sur la route, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour rendre sa septième année à Poudlard exceptionnelle. Ce qu'elle était sûre de vouloir, c'était de bons résultats mais elle les obtenait toujours _plus ou moins_.

Elle avait une certaine facilité pour la métamorphose, ainsi qu'une passion sans nom pour les Soins aux créatures magiques. Et pour cause. Ce que Leanor savait faire de mieux, c'était chouchouter avec amour toutes sortes de créatures fréquentables. Mais il était hors de question de ne se consacrer qu'aux études. De toute façon, il était impossible de ne se consacrer qu'à ça quand on fréquentait un internat.

Elle joua avec une mèche de cheveux noirs et tourna la tête vers Lily, qui était en pleine conversation avec Taïna sur un quelconque dessin animé idiot. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se disait que finalement, avec ce qu'elle avait prévu pour sa meilleure amie, l'année risquait d'être pleine de rebondissements.

Sur les coups de 10h40, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare et se précipitèrent vers la voie 9 sans se faire prier. Taïna, du haut de son mètre dix et de ses sept ans, poussait le chariot qui contenait les valises des adolescentes et hurlait à s'en casser la voix quand quelqu'un osait l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Derrière elle donc, se tenait ses parents, Rosangela et John Richards et la mère de Lily, Meredith, qui les avait accompagnés pour l'occasion. Après avoir passé le mur qui cachait subtilement la voie 9 ¾, Leanor scruta d'un regard inquisiteur la foule qui s'étalait devant elle.

Elle repéra rapidement les personnes qu'elle cherchait et son visage s'étira en un grand sourire qu'elle adressa à Lily :

« Encore plus mignon qu'au début de l'été, » minauda-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son amie.

Lily grommela un vague phrase sans queue ni tête, signe de sa mauvaise humeur soudaine, et s'éloigna, le nez en l'air. Incapable de se retenir, Leanor éclata de rire et suivit rapidement son amie dans la foule, en faisant signe à ses parents de la suivre.

« - Ce que tu peux être susceptible quand tu veux ! Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parlais ! Ca prouve tout.

- Et nianiania, bougonna Lily avec humeur.

- Je t'aurai à l'usure, Lilou ! » s'exclama Leanor, sans se départir de son grand sourire, tout en adressant des signes de la main en direction de ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Elle essaya de repérer ses camarades de dortoir parmi la foule compacte mais ne distinguait que des élèves beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle.

Peut-être que tout le monde était monté dans le train finalement ? Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers une grande horloge qui indiquait 10h45. Il lui restait quinze bonnes minutes. Largement suffisant.

Elle monta dans le train, en saisissant sa valise sous les exclamations de sa petite sœur et entra dans le premier compartiment libre qu'elle trouva. Elle y déposa son fardeau et redescendit immédiatement sur le quai. Ses parents la regardaient, une mine presque affligée sur leurs visages.

Elle leur sourit gentiment avant de tourner la tête à sa gauche. Le sourire triste sur son visage se transforma instantanément en une expression joyeuse. Après s'être faufilé rapidement à travers les élèves, elle glissa derrière un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair. Il l'avait sans doute senti car avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot ou faire un geste, il s'était retourné pour lui faire face. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en entourant un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, par habitude.

« C'est fou quand même. Je n'arriverai probablement jamais à te faire peur, c'est frustrant ! » lâcha-t-elle en faisant mine d'être vexée.

Il ne répondit rien mais se détacha d'elle avec un léger sourire après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Son visage trahissait une fatigue extrême et sous ses yeux s'étendaient des cernes sombres, qui inquiétèrent Leanor. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais une voix masculine s'éleva derrière elle.

« Je vois que c'est l'amour fou par ici. »

Grognant sourdement, Leanor se tourna pour faire face à un autre de ses camarades.

« - Jaloux, Black ? répondit-elle en jetant un regard défiant vers le garçon le plus à gauche.

- Jamais. Je trouve simplement affligeant que Lunard soit aussi réceptif à ce genre de câlinerie féminine que tu lui _infliges_. »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir mais ne riposta pas. Inutile d'user de sa salive pour lui.

« - Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Lea ? questionna alors Remus pour éviter tout débordement.

- Elles auraient sans doute été meilleures si tu avais accepté de venir, » le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment en retour.

Sa phrase fit flotter un silence pendant une seconde.

« Quelle était ton excuse, cette année ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avec amertume.

La réponse ne vint pas de suite et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, ce ne fut sans doute pas de la bonne personne.

« - Il vient de passer presque un mois avec les Maraudeurs au complet, lança joyeusement Black en souriant largement.

- Dans le nouvel appart' de Sirius, ajouta James avec enthousiasme.

- Une petite merveille ! » renchérit Peter.

Le teint de Remus vira cramoisi tandis que Leanor serrait les poings contre ses cuisses.

Remus et Sirius s'apprêtaient à ajouter quelque chose – deux choses fondamentalement différentes naturellement – mais Leanor leva une main devant son visage pour les stopper.

« Je vois » coupa-t-elle d'un ton cassant. « Inutile de m'en dire plus, je doute que ma compagnie ait pu faire le poids. Bon voyage. »

Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa famille qui attendait plus loin. Malgré sa colère, Leanor remarqua le regard de Lily qui s'attardait lourdement sur la silhouette de James, qui était de dos à elle. Cette constatation l'aurait fait rire en temps normal, mais elle n'était plus d'humeur.

A peine quelques pas plus loin, une main l'agrippa cependant pour la faire se retourner. Elle lança son regard le plus haineux possible vers son propriétaire, qui semblait au comble de sa gêne.

« - Ecoute Lea… C'est vrai que j'ai passé une partie de mes vacances avec eux mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu venir le reste du temps. C'était prévu depuis longtemps…

- 27 jours pour eux et 3 jours pour moi, c'aurait été un bon calcul ! l'interrompit Leanor avec fougue et en retirant violemment sa main.

- Tu sais bien que…, » commença-t-il, piteusement.

Son visage se fendit d'une légère grimace, qui sembla vouloir dire quelque chose aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui roula des yeux.

« L'excuse de la timidité, ça ne marche plus. On a plus 12 ans, Remus ! Celle du temps que tu n'aurais pas, tes copains se sont chargés de la démonter. Les devoirs ? Les punitions ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me servir, cette fois ? » aboya-t-elle, s'attirant quelques regards interrogateurs.

Remus rougit à nouveau, conscient que la colère de la jeune fille était justifiée. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à cause de ses parents, alors que c'était faux.

Sans répondre, il tourna presque instinctivement les yeux vers la famille de Leanor. Celle-ci suivit son regard.

« Je ne vis pas chez le diable ! » s'insurge-t-elle alors, lorsqu'elle comprit ses pensées, de plus en plus en colère.

Remus ne répondit rien sur le moment. Puis d'une voix mal assurée, il reprit :

« Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ? »

La colère de Leanor retomba aussi sec et elle lui envoya un regard à la fois désapprobateur et compatissant. Remus avait toujours eu de drôles d'effets sur sa forte personnalité habituelle.

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Ca change tout. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu m'exaspères, tu sais ? On a déjà eu cette conversation, si je me souviens bien ! Ca ne change _strictement_ rien. Et si tu veux savoir, mon père est au courant. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

La mine horrifiée de Remus l'exaspéra davantage.

« Ca peut changer des tas de choses… » répondit-il d'une voix cassé.

La jeune fille soupira lourdement.

« Un cas désespéré, c'est ce que tu es ! Je suis sûre qu'il sait déjà que c'est à toi que je parle à l'instant même, » s'exclama l'adolescente en le tapant gentiment sur la tête.

Elle lui attrapa soudainement la main.

« Viens, je vais te les présenter. »

Sans tenir compte des protestations de son camarade, elle l'entraîna vers sa famille, qui s'était tenu à bonne distance, rapidement suivis par les Maraudeurs, qui avaient fait de même. Chacun savait en son fort intérieur qu'il ne fallait pas se trouver sur le chemin d'une Leanor énervée. Elle se planta devant ses parents et tira Remus de toutes ses forces pour qu'il s'arrête à ses côtés.

« Papa, Maman, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix faussement pompeuse, « je vous présente Remus Lupin. »

Sa mère le dévisagea sans la moindre gêne, comme pour le juger d'un premier regard, ce qui rappela à Remus le regard que Leanor elle-même avait posé sur lui lors de leur rencontre à Ste Mangouste. Son père, lui, ne montra aucun signe de surprise, d'indignation ou de colère et gratifia le jeune homme d'un sourire, en lui tendant la main. Après quelques mains serrées et deux à trois paroles échangées, Leanor se tourna, victorieuse vers son ami, prenant son air le plus insupportable et suffisant, qui signifiait clairement _'je-te-l'avais-bien-dis'_. Avant qu'elle ait pu joindre la parole au regard, elle sentit un poids sur sa jambe droite. Elle baissa les yeux pour se retrouver face à la petite Taïna, qui s'appuyait sur elle de toutes ses forces pour se faire remarquer.

« Dis, Lea, c'est lui ton n'amoureux ? » couina la fillette de sa voix enfantine.

Les joues de Remus prirent presque immédiatement une teinte rouge pivoine tandis que Leanor regardait sa petite sœur avec amusement.

« - De quoi est ce que je me mêle, dis moi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Lily ! Tu disais qu'il y avait un garçon que tu aimais bien… »

Leanor arqua un sourcil et sa petite sœur roula des yeux, soudainement perplexe.

« Ou peut-être que tu disais que c'était Lily qui aimait bien ce garçon… » fit la fillette, en se grattant la tête de sa petite main.

Leanor émit un petit rire, puis se fendit d'un sourire carnassier en tournant un regard amusé vers Lily.

Celle-ci, le regard noir, murmura du coin des lèvres un « Je-vais-te-tuer ! » furieux. Malheureusement pour elle, Mrs Evans, qui était tout près, l'entendit distinctement.

« Lily ! »

Meredith Evans avait toujours représenté aux yeux de Leanor, un modèle – parfois agaçant il est vrai – de politesse et de bonne figure. Pour une fille comme elle, qui n'avait jamais réussi à faire bonne figure quand il le fallait, Mrs Evans, avec ses cheveux flamboyants et parfaitement coiffés, son élégance naturelle favorisé par une tenue toujours intacte, inspirait véritablement le respect, la sévérité et la politesse. Sur ses traits fins et harmonieux, titillés par de petites ridules au coin des lèvres, des yeux et sur le front, se lisait une croyance presque prophétique aux bienfaits d'une éducation sans faille. Même si Meredith était une femme d'une extrême gentillesse – Leanor le savait – rien ne valait mieux selon elle que les apparences. Être sévère avec sa fille et relever tous ces marmonnements assassins, se formaliser à propos d'une phrase insignifiante lui paraissait nécessaire. La mort du père de Lily, deux ans plus tôt, avait accentuée encore cette nécessité : ses filles devaient savoir se tenir, quoiqu'il arrive. Si Leanor n'avait pas été elle-même un brin excentrique, elle aurait trouvée beaucoup plus apaisant de devoir obéir à une mère comme celle de Lily plutôt que de subir constamment les assauts publics que sa mère à elle ne cessait de provoquer, par inconscience sans doute.

« - Désolée maman, bafouilla Lily, rouge de honte et d'une indignation cachée. Elle m'a un peu énervée.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ! s'indigna sa mère avec un regard sévère. Sois gentille et excuse-toi. »

Indignée d'être ainsi traité comme une gamine par sa mère en public, Lily lança un regard meurtrier en direction de sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci prit les devants, de peur de devoir supporter une revanche cruelle.

« Inutile ! Je l'ai…vaguement provoquée. » marmonna Leanor, à contre cœur.

Les autres ne semblèrent pas saisir ce qui se passait, mis à part Mr Richards, dont la commissure des lèvres frémissait, prêt à sourire. Leanor lui jeta un regard lourd de sous entendus et se baissa finalement vers sa petite sœur, qui, à présent, tirait sur sa robe pour la faire réagir.

« - Alors ? s'impatienta la gamine en tirant de plus en plus fort.

- Non ma puce, ce n'est pas mon n'amoureux.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ? Il y a que les amoureux qui font comme ça, pas vrai ? Moi, des fois, je tiens la main de Josh, dans la cour de l'école. Quand on est amoureux. Mais des fois non, parce qu'on décide de plus être amoureux. Si tu lui tiens la main, c'est qu'il est amoureux de toi, pas vrai ? Ou que tu es amoureuse de lui ? Est-ce que vous vous faites des bisous sur la bouche des fois ?»

Devant le flot de questions de sa sœur, Leanor ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

De son côté, les joues de Remus étaient sur le point de prendre feu – et il lâcha d'ailleurs brusquement sa main - alors quelques rires s'élevaient autour d'eux.

« Je lui tiens la main parce que j'ai dû le tirer pour venir ici. Alors non, nous ne sommes pas des amoureux. Et puis, on ne se fait jamais des bisous sur la bouche. Juste sur la joue. Tu comprends ? » expliqua enfin Leanor avec patience mais néanmoins amusée.

Taïna opina de la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui sortit l'adolescente de la contemplation de sa sœurette.

« Alors qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Depuis quand sa mère fronçait-elle les sourcils ?

Après tant d'années de cohabitation, elle avait rarement vu sa mère s'énerver, et n'était habituée qu'à sa voix enjouée et à ses sourires radieux, qui ressemblaient trait pour trait aux siens, selon les dires de son paternel. Regardant autour d'elle pour chercher la réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas comprise, elle ne trouva que quelques regards interrogateurs. Elle planta donc son regard dans celui de sa mère, qui désigna, d'un imperceptible signe de la tête, Remus. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par lancer un « Ah ! » du bout des lèvres.

« Mon meilleur ami, » fit-elle simplement.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Il n'était que son meilleur ami. Rien de plus. Mais les questions de Taïna et ses allusions à un 'garçon' lié intimement à de l'amour juvénile, avaient eu raison de sa mère, et de son bon sens par la même occasion.

« - Ton meilleur ami ? Et c'est tout ? interrogea Rosangela, une mine sceptique sur le visage.

- Oui. Simplement mon meilleur ami. C'est interdit d'avoir un ami ? Un meilleur ami ? » répliqua Leanor avec mauvaise humeur.

Sa mère fronça encore davantage les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur Remus.

« - 70 des amitiés mixtes finissent…

- … par de l'amour, » compléta Leanor entre ses dents. « C'est un nouveau test et je suis ta nouvelle victime ? »

Sa mère secoua la tête devant la brusquerie de son ton et s'apprêtait sans doute à répondre mais Leanor ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit immédiatement :

« Il n'est pas mon petit ami, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le deviendra sans doute jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé, ni quoique ce soit qui puisse faire croire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ce n'est pas le cas !

- Et le câlin de tout à l'heure ? la contredit sa mère en clignant des yeux devant la férocité de sa fille.

- Les gênes. Tu m'as refilé le gêne de la tendresse naturelle. » railla la jeune fille, dont les joues avaient pâli sous l'effet de sa soudaine colère.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et ajouta finalement d'une voix badine, délibérément provocatrice :

« Et même si il se passait quelque chose entre nous, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te gêner. Si j'ai bien compris ce que papa m'a expliqué, tu n'étais pas plus sage que moi, dans ta jeunesse. »

Mrs Richards ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son mari, refusant d'être pris à parti, fut le plus rapide.

« Cessez de vous chamailler toutes les deux, » fit-il d'une voix douce. « On te croit, Lea, quand tu dis qu'il n'est pas ton petit ami. Et de toute façon, ça n'aurait gêné personne. »

Il lança un regard appuyé à sa femme et voulut adresser un sourire bienveillant à sa fille mais la voix de Sirius le détourna de son objectif.

« - Ces deux là ensemble ? ironisa-t-il, s'accompagnant d'un petit rire sarcastique. On se pose déjà assez de questions quant à leur amitié…alors de l'amour…

- Black, ferme-la !

- Lea, sois polie ! » la réprimanda doucement son père.

La jeune Richards lança un regard noir à Sirius, qui lui souriait narquoisement, puis se tourna vers sa mère, qui semblait avoir saisi une information particulièrement exceptionnelle. La main devant sa bouche ouverte, elle battait bêtement des paupières.

« - Ah ! lança-t-elle soudain. Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le garçon que l'on a rencontrées à…

- Non ! Non ! » s'exclama Leanor fermement, soudain paniquée, en jetant un furtif regard en direction de Remus, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. « Tu n'étais pas là quand je l'ai rencontrée. »

Heureusement, sa mère se contenta de cette réponse et haussa les épaules. Mais elle n'abandonna pas la conversation, se souvenant à peine que les filles avaient un train à prendre.

« Et c'était qui ce garçon dont parlait Taïna ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Leanor afficha un grand sourire qui déconcerta les autres, qui sans se mêler à une telle conversation, n'en perdaient pourtant pas une miette. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lily rougir légèrement.

« Lui ? C'est le genre de secret que les amies se promettent de ne pas révéler, tu comprends ? Je ne voudrais pas trahir Lily ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers la concernée, qui rougit de plus belle, en jetant à Leanor un regard qui signifiait clairement sa colère. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé et qui donna par la même occasion une raison à Lily de se défiler, en déclarant qu'il était temps de monter dans le train, s'ils ne voulaient pas le rater.

Après une série d'embrassades, de câlins et autres cajoleries de la part de sa famille et de la mère de Lily ainsi qu'une promesse d'écrire autant de lettres que possible, Leanor monta dans le train, quelque peu mélancolique, à la recherche du compartiment qu'elle avait réservé. Elle marchait lentement, bousculant au passage quelques élèves qui s'étaient postés aux fenêtres pour un dernier au revoir, lorsque Lily lui attrapa brutalement le bras.

« - C'était quoi ça ? grinça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante.

- Hein ?

- Tes sous-entendus mal placés !

- Ah _ça_, fit Leanor en souriant. Je me justifiais auprès de ma mère, c'est tout.

- A mes dépends ! » grogna son amie en la fusillant du regard.

Leanor haussa les épaules, en roulant des yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

- Rien ! rétorqua Lily de sa voix la plus froide. Absolument rien. Pour la discrétion, bravo !

- Comment voulais-tu qu'ils comprennent ? Et puis, tu ne peux pas parler de discrétion s'il n'y a pas de secret… A part si… Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose ? »

Sa camarade leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'attitude de Richards.

« - _ Je ne voudrais pas trahir Lily,_ l'imita-t-elle rageusement, ignorant délibérément la dernière partie de la réplique. Tu crois qu'après ça, ils ne vont pas se poser des questions !

- Justement, il y a des questions à se poser sur ton comportement, ma très chère Lilou, railla Leanor narquoisement.

- Bon alors maintenant, on va régler ça une fois pour toutes, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune question à se poser sur mon soit disant comportement louche ! Si tu penses à celui dont tu me parles depuis des jours, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Leanor ne se laissa pas démonter par son monologue, au contraire, puisqu'elle ricana légèrement.

« Ce qu'il y avait de plus clair tout à l'heure, c'étaient tes yeux sur sa belle paire de fesses, » la nargua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. « Musclées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment réservé, où personne heureusement n'avait élu domicile durant leur absence, et Leanor s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Lily se posta devant elle, rougissante, en lui lançant une œillade meurtrière.

« - Je ne le matais pas ! s'écria-t-elle, les poings serrés.

- A peine ! Tu te rinçais l'œil sympathiquement. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, j'en suis sûre.

- Il n'y a que toi pour remarquer ce genre de choses impossibles, Leanor. Tu devrais soigner tes hallucinations.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse deviner ce que tu penses devant une _paire de fesses bien musclées_, tu veux dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lily émit un grognement rageur, en fusillant son amie du regard. Le silence s'éternisa une seconde seulement avant qu'il ne soit brisé.

« Je suppose que c'est moi le propriétaire de cette _« paire de fesses bien musclés »_ ? » railla une voix près de la porte.

Sirius se tenait là, appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire conquérant sur le visage. En retrait derrière lui, se tenait James, qui affichait un air boudeur, qui n'était sans nul doute pas sans rapport avec ce qu'il avait entendu, Peter, qui se contentant de sourire et Remus, qui regardait alternativement les deux filles, se demandant sûrement ce qui se passait pour que Lily soit à ce point furieuse.

« Barre-toi Black, » siffla Leanor sans laisser à Lily le temps de déverser sa rage sur eux.

Sirius eut un reniflement dédaigneux pour seule réponse. Il était de notoriété publique que Leanor Richards, s'opposait à l'idée même d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec Sirius Black. Bien que ses sentiments à l'égard de l'adolescent n'aille pas jusqu'à la haine pure et simple, Leanor s'entendait rarement bien avec Sirius, dont les convictions et les idées étaient aux antipodes des siennes. Sa loi morale plus que douteuse **(1)**, ses habitudes de charme sur tout ce qui ressemblait à une fille et son arrogance désinvolte l'exaspérait au plus au point. Certes, il était possible de les voir discuter entre eux, généralement entouré de Remus qui veillait à ce que rien ne se finisse mal, mais il était beaucoup plus probable de les trouver en train de s'enguirlander dans un débat féroce sur un quelconque sujet. Cette opposition avait sans doute pour origine deux éducations totalement différentes : si Sirius avait été élevé par une famille de Sang Pur aux convictions douteuses – auquel il n'adhérait pas cependant - et qui préconisait la supériorité des sorciers de pure souche, Leanor, pour sa part, avait grandi un pied dans les deux mondes. Son père étant moldu et sa mère sorcière, elle avait pu avoir une échelle de comparaison considérable, qui avait été accentuée par un passage à l'école 'des Moldus', ce qui était rare pour une Sang Mêlé. Sirius estimait qu'être un sorcier était beaucoup plus excitant que de devoir vivre sans la magie, ce à quoi s'opposait farouchement Leanor, qui portait une affection particulière à ses origines paternelles.

« - Il n'y a plus de compartiments libres, expliqua calmement Peter en balayant d'un regard la petite pièce. Celui là a l'air presque vide.

- Presque vide ? C'est une jolie façon de nous dire que vous allez camper là, c'est ça ? » ironisa Lily, qui n'était toujours pas calmée.

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot pendant quelques secondes, mais Leanor brisa vite le silence.

« De mauvais poil depuis le réveil, » indiqua-t-elle simplement, d'une voix cependant moqueuse.

Lily ne répondit rien mais se dirigea résolument vers la porte et bouscula sans gêne les garçons en déclarant froidement :

« Je dois faire une ronde. A plus tard ! »

Leanor soupira d'exaspération mais son sourire amusé trahissait son état d'esprit.

Mettre Lily en rage à propos de ses amours secrets – mais mal dissimulés à ses yeux – était une vengeance froide sur le réveil furieux de ce matin. De plus, taquiner son amie était une véritable partie de plaisir quand l'ambiance s'y prêtait.

Elle s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour observer le paysage pendant que les quatre garçons s'installaient joyeusement dans le compartiment. Elle sentit la présence de Remus à ses côtés, ainsi que son regard sur elle, mais ne préféra rien dire, car seul un sermon en bonne et due forme sur son comportement exaspérant souhaitait passer ses lèvres. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention des autres, qui n'avaient jamais su qu'elle était au courant de sa condition de loup-garou. Elle vit James et Sirius s'installaient en face d'elle et en conclut que Peter s'était assis sur la banquette qu'elle occupait, près de Remus.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les garçons conversèrent entre eux, Leanor refusant obstinément de prendre part à leur conversation, qu'elle jugeait profondément idiote puisqu'elle avait pour sujet leurs vacances. Sujet sensible quand Remus était près d'elle. Son regard se perdait dans le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait par la fenêtre, qu'elle avait légèrement entrouverte pour sentir le faible vent lui caresser la joue.

« Leanor, tu vas bien ? » chuchota finalement Peter pour faire cesser les coups d'œil réguliers dans sa direction.

Trop absorbée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, elle se contenta de répondre gentiment qu'elle allait très bien. Cette réponse courte et claire avait pour but de leur signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas véritablement parler maintenant mais Peter insista. Elle consentit donc à tourner son regard vers lui pour lui sourire.

« Je vais très bien, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, c'est tout.

- C'est justement ça qui est inquiétant, » intervint James, souriant doucement.

Leanor eut un petit rire. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Lily s'obstinait à dire que ce garçon était sans cœur. Du moins, elle ne le comprenait plus du tout depuis l'an dernier.

« - C'est si inquiétant que ça ?

- On t'a rarement vu hésitante, timide ou silencieuse pendant une heure entière, » avoua Peter, taquin.

Leanor roula des yeux et croisa le regard de Remus, qui, lui, affichait un demi-sourire. Il pensait à la même chose qu'elle, elle en était sûre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? » tenta de nouveau James.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Les quatre garçons ne répondirent rien, cherchant sans doute comment la coincer. Mais Leanor n'avait rien à cacher, elle disait vrai.

« - Alors dis-nous : comment c'était tes vacances ? s'enquit James.

- Et bien, c'était sympa, » fit-elle simplement, en tournant un œil vers lui.

Il l'incita d'un signe de tête à continuer.

« Je suis allée en Espagne avec ma famille pour prendre le soleil et j'ai passé le reste de mon temps ici, en Angleterre. J'ai jonglé entre les circuits de moto avec mon père – un de ses passes temps complètement fou –, les magasins avec ma mère, la télévision avec ma sœur – « la quoi ? » interrompit James, perplexe – et une bonne partie de mes journées avec Lily. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase attisa l'intérêt de James.

« Si elle était d'aussi bonne humeur que tout à l'heure, ce devait être superbe, » se moqua Sirius, d'une voix railleuse.

Il récolta pour seule réponse un regard noir de James.

« - Tu habites loin de chez Lily ? demanda celui-ci avec curiosité

- Non, pas vraiment. Je la connais depuis qu'on a 8 ans, on a fréquenté la même école moldue toutes les deux alors on ne vit pas loin l'une de l'autre. Bien sûr, au début, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sorcière. Moi-même, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle l'était, même si des fois, c'était évident.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment une fille aussi prude et droite qu'Evans a pu se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi excentrique et joyeux que toi, lança Sirius avec une moue interrogative.

- Je suis joyeuse, » admit-t-elle avec une moue indignée. « Mais pas excentrique. Et Lily n'est pas prude, ni même aussi droite que tu ne le penses ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« - Toujours est-il que vous êtes foncièrement différente, insista-t-il. Comment est-ce que vous avez pu devenir amies ?

- C'est plutôt le fait qu'on se soit connu avant d'être ensemble à Poudlard qui nous a rapproché après… Quand j'étais plus petite, je trouvais Lily vraiment trop… droite. »

Le sourire moqueur de Sirius rappela à Leanor à quel point il pouvait être exaspérant. Refusant pourtant d'ajouter quoique ce soit, puisqu'il avait toujours été décidé que son amitié avec Lily et ce qui s'y rattachait ne se partageait pas avec Black. Et avec personne d'autre, en fait.

Le silence fut interrompu par un gloussement. Leanor tourna un regard las dans cette direction, exaspéré de voir qu'une fille venait de s'arrêter devant la porte, l'air stupide et le regard posé sur un des quatre garçons, elle ne savait réellement lequel.

Merlin soit loué, la porte était heureusement fermée et ses camarades ne semblaient pas vouloir l'ouvrir.

En profitant cependant pour détourner la conversation, elle désigna sans gêne la porte, sans même se soucier de savoir si la jeune fille s'en était allé, et demanda d'une voix chantonnante :

« Je suppose que vous avez vos petits projets à ce niveau-là, non ? »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Sirius opta pour un sourire de prédateur à la recherche d'une proie éventuelle, son œil obliquant inévitablement vers la porte derrière laquelle la fille avait disparu. James sembla soudain davantage boudeur et Leanor remarqua avec un serrement de cœur, la lueur de tristesse qui dansait devant ses yeux. Peter rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux châtain foncé et Remus haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux.

« Laisse moi deviner : tu as encore fais vœu d'abstinence et de chasteté ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment en tapotant sa cuisse la plus proche.

Elle fit abstraction du soupir exaspéré du jeune homme et ajouta d'une voix badine :

« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de filles qui tueraient ne serait-ce que pour t'embrasser sur la joue. J'ai souvent fait l'objet de vengeance sadique pour t'avoir tiré par la main dans un couloir ou pour t'avoir embrassé sur la joue après une conversation, ou pour t'avoir serré dans mes bras pour une quelconque raison. Je suis certaine que même la dispute sur le quai m'attira quelques ennuis. Quelle indécence que d'aboyer vertement contre Remus Lupin, vraiment ! »

Sa réplique arracha un sourire à chaque jeune homme, y compris Remus.

« - Et maman qui s'inquiétait de savoir si tu étais mon petit ami, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête, retrouvant soudain son habituelle soif de bavardage. Elle serait étonnée de savoir qu'un aussi beau garçon refuse tout net de se trouver une petite amie. Quoique je serais ravie de prouver au monde entier que Remus Lupin n'est pas aussi saint qu'il voudrait le faire croire.

- J'ai déjà eu une petite amie Leanor, tu le sais, interrompit le jeune Lupin en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Les filles qui t'ont invité à des fêtes de Slug, ça ne compte pas. Je veux dire… une petite amie, une vraie ! Pas une fille que tu aimeras bien et que tu plaqueras au bout de 3 semaines. Oui, t'as toujours de bonne raison MAIS moi je pense qu'un garçon aussi stable que toi devrais penser à se stabiliser davantage. Je suis sûre que je serais capable de te trouver une charmante petite amie, tu ne crois pas ? Une fille intelligente, pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas, et plutôt jolie à regarder, pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas aussi. Pas une de ces bécasses, qui jacassent sans cesse et qui plaisent tant à Black !

- Eh ! s'offusqua l'intéressé en la jaugeant d'un regard noir. Je ne sors pas _qu_'avec des bécasses sans cervelle. »

Leanor roula des yeux, offusquée par l'insistance particulière qu'il avait donné au mot « que ».

« - Jamais je n'oserais sous-entendre une telle chose, ironisa-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur dans un geste mélodramatique. Offusquer le seigneur Black est un acte puni aussi sévèrement qu'une bise de Remus, je devrais pourtant m'en souvenir, de ça aussi. »

Ledit Black ne répondit rien mais son regard parlait pour lui : Leanor y lut de la colère, du ressentiment et une quantité certaine de doute, qui la déstabilisa un instant. Mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention : il était déjà arrivé que Black la vexe considérablement mais il n'avait jamais eu la présence d'esprit de s'excuser. Elle continua donc son analyse psychologique du comportement des autres garçons.

« Peter, je suis sûre que tu as une jolie demoiselle en vue, n'est-ce pas ? Cette rougeur sur tes joues ne peut rien signifier d'autre. Allez dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

La rougeur précitée sur le visage de Peter, qui s'était un peu estompé durant les minauderies de Leanor à propos de Remus et Sirius, revint avec force sur son visage, ce qui la fit sourire grandement.

« J'en-étais-sûre ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec son entrain naturelle. « Alors son nom ? Son âge ? Sa maison ? »

Peter ne répondit rien sur l'instant, la tête baissée. Leanor continua un moment à réitérer ses questions avec le peu de subtilité qui l'avait toujours caractérisé.

« Leanor Richards est de retour, » chuchota Remus, faussement exaspérée, mais avec un amusement pourtant perceptible.

Pour seule réponse, Leanor lui tira la langue puérilement et se leva pour aller se rasseoir près de Peter. Elle entoura son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste pour le rapprocher d'elle et murmura à son oreille de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende.

« Allez dis-moi. Tes copains n'en seront rien, ils ne pourront pas se moquer de toi. Je suis quelqu'un de confiance, tu sais. J'emporterai ton secret dans ma tombe. Et puis moi, je ne dis rien, je ne pense rien, je ne juge rien ! » promit-elle en essayant de paraître sérieuse et convaincante.

Un ricanement la sortit de sa confidence. Elle releva la tête pour faire face à Remus, qui s'était arrêté mais dont le sourire éclatant trahissait son hilarité.

Elle lui offrit un « Quoi ? » silencieux, accompagné d'un regard qui signifiait d'un regard d'avertissement quant à sa réponse. Il sourit.

« Tu sers toujours le même discours après 6 ans, c'est tout, » répondit-il, énigmatique.

Leanor n'eut même pas besoin d'une grande réflexion pour se souvenir avec clarté les mots qu'elle avait prononcés lors de sa première rencontre avec lui. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette rencontre parmi les Maraudeurs et Leanor n'en avait pas plus parlé à Lily. Elle réprimanda son envie de rire en croisant les regards de Sirius et James. Tout avait commencé à cause d'une stupide rumeur dont elle voulait avoir confirmation. Une rumeur idiote certes mais qui avait eu pour résultat une nouvelle amitié impossible selon bien des gens.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire.

« - Le plus souvent, ça marche très bien, non ? fit-elle d'une voix tout à fait innocente. Tu sais bien que ça a marché avec toi !

- Ce qui a marché avec moi, c'est la notion d'amitié. Je ne pouvais laisser une telle rumeur traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard et les regarder dans les yeux en leur promettant une éternelle amitié par la suite ! »

Incapable de se retenir un instant de plus, Leanor éclata de rire. De plus, la tête des autres garçons étaient à graver dans les annales.

« - C'est de nous que vous parlez ? demanda James avec précaution.

- C'est ce genre de choses que les amis les plus fidèles gardent pour eux. C'est pour votre bien, » affirma Leanor en hochant la tête d'un air grave.

Et pour se donner contenance et détourner la conversation dangereuse qui risquerait de lui faire perdre la vie en peu de temps, elle se leva pour retourner à sa place face à James.

« Et toi, dis-moi ? Tes plans sont toujours les mêmes ? »

Le teint de James vira au rouge et la même lueur dansante de tristesse s'empara de son visage. Leanor s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Fais pas cette tête. Lily n'est pas inaccessible, je t'assure. Tu t'y prends tellement mal que c'en est presque compréhensible qu'elle te rejette à chaque fois. »

La mine dépitée de James lui indiqua qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa méthode était aussi foireuse. Il était certes intelligent mais Leanor ne put s'empêcher de le trouver bête en cet instant.

« - Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu fais fausse route depuis le début. Lily n'est pas comme toutes celles que tu as séduites avant elle. Lily ne va céder parce que tu le lui demanderas, ni même parce que tu lui souriras avec charme comme tu le fais avec toutes les autres. Elle est au dessus de tout ça. Elle ne cherche pas un petit ami de pacotille avec lequel passer du temps.

- Mais moi non plus, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ! s'énerva James, les poings serrés.

- Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. Mais Lily ne veut pas m'entendre. J'ai beau le lui répéter, elle s'obstine à dire que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est sa ténacité. Elle pense que tu veux simplement l'ajouter à ta longue liste de conquêtes et qu'elle est devenue superbement intéressante simplement parce qu'elle t'a souvent repoussé. Oui je sais que c'est faux, ajouta-t-elle alors que James s'apprêtait à répliquer. Mais Lily ne veut pas m'entendre, je n'y peux rien.

- Tu es sa meilleure amie quand même ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant autour de lui un regard désespéré.

- Essaye de faire croire à Black que je suis folle amoureuse de lui et de son corps magnifiquement sculpté. Tu n'aurais pas de meilleurs résultats ! »

James s'avoua instantanément vaincu.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés.

- T'intéresser à une autre fille, risqua aussitôt Sirius, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

- Continuer ton petit manège, enchaîna Peter sans conviction.

- Te faire de nouveaux amis, proposa Leanor en jetant un regard noir aux deux autres. Vous manquez cruellement de subtilité, vous, les mecs. Et de sensibilité, Black. James est amoureux de Lily, une autre fille lui paraîtra affreusement morne comparée aux yeux verts et aux cheveux flamboyants de notre Préfète en Chef. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et se fendit d'un léger sourire.

« Il y a des choses que tu as faites, l'an dernier, qui ont légèrement changés l'avis qu'elle avait de toi, tu as du le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'au contraire, elle ne m'a jamais trouvé aussi crétin… » rétorqua-t-il dans un grognement disgracieux. « Faut dire que pour le coup, elle avait peut-être raison… »

Sirius eut le désavantage de ricaner, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de son meilleur ami. Pour éviter toute dispute puérile sur un quelconque sujet, Leanor reprit :

« C'est vrai que tu as peut-être été très… original, » fit-elle de sa voix la plus conciliatrice, hésitante. « Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce que tu as réussi à faire ! Je suis convaincu qu'elle a vraiment changé d'avis sur ta personne. »

James resta sceptique face à ses propos.

« Elle m'a simplement souri, » indiqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, refusant cependant de spécifier ce que ce sourire avait pu signifier pour lui, et son estomac. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une preuve… »

Leanor gloussa stupidement, sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Elle t'a simplement souri ? » répéta-t-elle doucement, en secouant la tête. « Tu n'aurais pas oublié de spécifier qu'elle avait aussi arrêté de te crier dessus à tout va, non ? »

James hocha la tête avec peu de conviction.

« - Certes mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, mon petit ! » l'interrompit Leanor d'une voix menaçante. « Je suis sa meilleure amie, je sais quand est ce qu'elle change d'avis ou non… Il suffit juste maintenant… de lui faire avouer. »

Potter se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant faire comprendre à Leanor que justement, faire avouer quoique ce soit à Lily était du domaine de l'impossible à ses yeux. Mais devant son air implacable, il se résigna à l'écouter, partagé qu'il était entre ce qu'elle semblait savoir et ses réticences à l'égard de cette histoire qui durait depuis deux ans bientôt.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » demanda-t-il finalement, presque à contre cœur.

Le visage de Leanor s'éclaira d'un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent un instant de malice.

« Je suis contente que tu me le demandes. Je suis prête à te donner de brillants conseils. »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre !**

**(1):** Que ce soit clair, sa morale plus que douteuse sur tout ce qui concerne les filles hein ! On a eu du mal sur ce passage, car nous voulions montrer que Leanor et Sirius s'opposent de par leur éducation même si Sirius n'est pas d'accord avec la sienne. C'est à propos du statut de sorcier qu'ils ne s'entendent pas mais Sirius, dans cette histoire comme dans les livres de Rowling, ne tient évidemment pas compte de sa famille et les détestent toujours autant.

**Note: **On a toujours l'impression de traîner en longueur sur les détails. Si ça gène, n'hésitez pas à le dire. On a quand même réussi à faire quelque chose d'assez long pour seulement une durée plutôt courte (du réveil de Lea à 9h30 du matin à quelque chose sur les coups de midi). Mais nous préférions inclure les relations qui seront importantes pour le reste de l'histoire : la relation conflictuelle entre Lea et Sirius qui promet des tas de bêtises, la façon dont Lea aime taquiner Lily, ce qui n'est pas près d'être fini, le fait que Lea s'entende plutôt bien avec les Maraudeurs, la façon dont elle voit la peur de Remus, sa relation avec son père dont elle est très proche, et avec sa mère, qui est un ptit peu comme elle dans le fond, ce qui crée pas mal de disputes. En gros, tout ça quoi… On ne sait pas si c'est passé comme ça à la lecture, mais nous voulions que les mères de Lily et Leanor soit foncièrement différentes comme les deux filles.

Autrement, comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté, le point de vue change le plus souvent par chapitre mais plus tard, il se peut qu'il y ait plusieurs points de vue par chapitre.

Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis par reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Choix de vie

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS ! **

**Auteurs : **Nous sommes **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, le rating est de T même si cela ne correspond pas forcément encore. Il changera peut-être – sans doute même - au fur et à mesure.

**Disclaimer : **Ca ne change pas… Tout ce que vous connaissez déjà (Poudlard, Lily, les Maraudeurs, Dumbledore, McGonagall…) appartient à Rowling. Leanor Richards, Jade Carter, Aïssa Brewa et le professeur Emerson sont tout droit sortis de notre esprit et de nos nombreuses conversations.

**Résumé général : **1977. Tandis que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroît encore davantage, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et leurs amis entrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Entre passé et futur, entre douleur et joie, ils vont devoir assumer leurs choix. ¤JPLE¤

Ce chapitre est dédié inévitablement à **Sandra** (même si elle ne le lira pas) car elle a inspirée le personnage de Jade Carter, autant pour son nom, que pour sa personnalité. D'ailleurs la conversation qu'elle a avec Leanor est directement inspirée d'une de nos conversations

Merci à **Mélanie** pour la correction. Et à **Drudrue** pour la relecture.

Et à **Miss Lisa Black**, **littleangel03-19**, **Ezilda** et **Lizoune** pour leurs reviews. Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent.

* * *

**Chapitre n°3 : Choix de vie**

La tête posée sur sa main, son coude appuyé sur la table des Gryffondors, le dos voûté, James laissa son regard se promener sur tout le corps visible de la rouquine assise un peu plus loin, sur le banc d'en face. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de ses cheveux flamboyants, analysant chaque ondulation avec un soin particulier. Ses joues roses, qu'il avait toujours voulu caresser, sa peau blanche, ses yeux verts étincelants, dont il voulait constamment avoir un regard, le sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres rouges, qu'il avait furieusement envie d'embrasser, donnaient à James l'impression que rien d'autre au monde ne pouvait être plus magnétique.

Son regard descendit dans le cou de la jeune fille, qu'il avait rêvé couvrir de baisers à plusieurs reprises, pour s'arrêter au col de son uniforme d'élève. Son regard tomba sur son insigne de Préfète en Chef, épinglé juste au niveau de son sein. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour se calmer.

En les rouvrant, il constata avec consternation le sourire moqueur de Sirius et l'amusement non dissimulé qui accentuait les traits rieurs du visage de Leanor. Il se força à regarder le directeur, qui semblait plonger dans un discours de début d'année. Le discours habituel.

_« La forêt interdite porte évidemment très bien son nom. »_

Si ce n'était que ça, il pouvait s'accorder un moment de détente. Ses yeux obliquèrent vers Lily, qui restait concentrée sur la table des Professeurs.

_« Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre-feu. »_

Ses traits tirés en une expression sérieuse avaient toujours eu plus d'effet que nécessaire sur lui.

_« Les bombabouses et autres farces et attrapes sont également interdites. La liste complète est accrochée sur la porte du bureau de Rusard. »_

Ses yeux verts plissés aussi.

_« Je vous rappelle que les premières années n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai. »_

Sa peau qu'il imaginait douce encore davantage.

_« Votre nouveau professeur de… »_

Et ses lèvres peut-être même plus…

_« … forces du Mal, Mr … »_

…puisqu'il avait envie de les embrasser.

_« Je vous souhaite… »_

Son habitude de tordre ses mains blanches en tout sens lui donnait de plus en plus d'idées…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de nouveau, en passant inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fixés toujours sur la jeune fille.

« JAMES ! »

Il sursauta si brusquement qu'il renversa le gobelet d'or que Remus venait de remplir de jus de citrouille. Relevant la tête et arrachant son regard du cou de Lily, il cligna des paupières deux fois et tourna un regard noir de colère vers Sirius, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, moqueur.

« Tu commençais à baver, » crut-il bon de lui indiquer d'une voix mutine.

Le regard de James se fit plus dur et il serra les dents.

« Et je me suis douté que ton rêve allait beaucoup trop loin. »

Un grognement échappa à Potter.

« Pas en public, James, voyons ! »

James envisageait maintenant sérieusement de le remettre à sa place de la manière la plus violente qui soit lorsque la voix de Peter intervint pour calmer le jeu dangereux dans lequel Sirius s'était encore empêtré.

« Il voulait simplement te dire que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de t'occuper de ça… Tu n'as rien écouté ? »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait strictement rien écouté du discours du professeur Dumbledore. Son silence le trahit sans doute puisque Remus intervint à son tour :

« Il a seulement présenté le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rien de passionnant. Je me demande comment il sera, celui-là. »

James se tourna sans répondre vers la table des Professeurs pour y retrouver une quantité de visages déjà bien connu : le Professeur McGonagall, la Directrice de sa Maison, et son habituelle expression sévère, en conversation avec le Professeur Dumbledore, et son éternelle robe à motifs farfelus, le minuscule Flitwick, le séduisant Wintour, professeur de Botanique, qui récoltait la majorité des regards féminins de la salle, un professeur à l'air blasé dont il savait qu'il enseignait l'Etude des Moldus, Slughorn, le Maître des Potions et…

Ah ! Ce devait être lui : les cheveux noirs parfaitement bien coiffés, lissés, collés à son crâne, ses petits yeux perçants qui fixaient avec agacement les tables des Quatre Maisons, comme si la rumeur des conversations le gênait plus que tout, le nouveau professeur se tenait excessivement droit. De là où il était, James lui donnait une cinquantaine d'années.

« - Sévère je dirais. C'est quoi son nom ? finit-il par dire.

- Emerson. Tu devrais commencer à manger, » répondit Peter, la bouche déjà pleine.

James se décala légèrement pour ne pas recevoir de morceaux finement broyés de pommes de terre mêlés à quelques postillons de Peter et entreprit de remplir son assiette. Maintenant qu'on le lui rappelait, il mourrait de faim. Il avait passé l'après-midi aux nombreux conseils « d'expert » que lui avait fourni Leanor et avait par conséquent oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son estomac.

Le festin terminé, les quatre garçons se levèrent à leur tour, le ventre plein. Après avoir fait un détour rapide pour vérifier que le stock de leur nécessaire à blagues n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il l'avait planqué avant de s'en aller l'an dernier, ils finirent par monter vers le septième étage, réfléchissant à la mise en œuvre d'une première blague au cours de la semaine. Alors que Sirius exposait avec son entrain habituel la première idée qui venait de lui passer par la tête, ils se faufilèrent derrière un groupe de sixième année pour faire éruption dans la salle commune. Presque immédiatement, une voix féminine interpella l'ouïe de James.

« Franchement, j'ai jamais compris ce que c'était que ce rituel de la glace aux groseilles. »

Il pencha la tête de côté pour voir Lily, de dos, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus proche de l'entrée, sur lequel était affalée Leanor, une main sur le front.

« - Ce que tu peux être casse-pieds avec ça ! Si je mange de la glace aux groseilles, c'est parce que j'aime ça… Et si Remus fait de même, c'est sans aucun doute pour la même raison… Qu'est que tu veux que je t'explique de plus ?

- Mais vous faites ça comme si c'était un grand rituel ! protesta Lily en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à son amie, au plus grand plaisir de James. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions !

- C'est parce que c'est un grand rituel, affirma Leanor avec une moue. Mais il y a bien d'autres questions auxquelles il faudrait répondre, tu sais. Ce que je fais avec Remus en public n'est un secret pour personne, je te signale.

- Ben pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas alors ? Ca fait six ans que tu le connais et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu l'as rencontré. »

Leanor leva les yeux au ciel alors que James, comme ses compères, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Remus, qui haussa les épaules doucement.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dis ! claqua sèchement la jeune fille. Sur le chemin de Traverse, dans une boutique. Je l'ai vu, je suis allée lui parler parce que je suis la plus grande pipelette au monde et voilà, on a sympathisé.

- Et tu crois pouvoir me faire croire ça ? Remus Lupin, sympathiser aussi facilement avec toi ! Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de plus.

- Et bien, vas-y, dis le tout de suite que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être ami avec le mystérieux, le beau, le gentil, Remus Lupin. Comment peut-il apprécier la présence d'une fille aussi excentrique ? » s'exclama Leanor en se relevant un peu sur son siège.

Lily se fendit d'une grimace.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais. Il y a bien plus que ça entre Remus et toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait _tout_ de toi depuis le début.

- Et bien arrête de le penser, tiens. Tu crois vraiment que je le lui aurais dis alors que je ne le connaissais pas ? Et même s'il était au courant de toute ma vie dans les moindres détails, ça ne concerne que moi. Je sais choisir les gens à qui faire confiance. Il ne révélera jamais ce qu'il sait de moi, quoiqu'il sache. »

La rouquine secoua la tête, offusquée par le ton de son amie et s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à choisir ses amis, mais Leanor ajouta d'une voix moins froide :

« - Et puis, cesse de penser qu'il est beaucoup trop sage pour pouvoir m'approcher. Il passe bien ses journées avec des personnes très différentes de lui. James, Peter et Black sont…

- Tu pourrais l'appeler Sirius, maintenant, » intervint Lily sans pouvoir retenir son sourire moqueur.

Leanor cligna des yeux et lança à sa camarade un regard courroucé.

« - Dans tes rêves, Lily. Ne joue pas à _ce_ jeu avec moi.

- Alors arrête de jouer à _ce_ jeu avec moi, lui retourna Lily d'un ton évident.

- Entre toi et moi, Lily, il y a une énorme différence, sourit Leanor avec subtilité. Tu es…

- Ne me dis pas que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Pas plus que tu ne serais amoureuse de Sirius, s'énerva-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

- Black et moi, ce n'est pas envisageable, tu comprends ? Tandis que lui…

- Ne me dis pas qu'il m'aime aussi parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, marmonna Lily, plus pour elle-même que pour Leanor.

- Si tu essayes de te convaincre, c'est peine perdue. Le plus borgne d'entre tous les élèves de Poudlard a dû le comprendre, sans même que je ne sois obligé de le lui faire remarquer. »

Lily ne répondit rien et se rassit calmement sur le fauteuil. Il était inutile de converser avec Leanor, elle ne changerait pas d'avis et continuerait probablement à l'enrager.

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, prête à ne plus adresser le moindre mot à sa meilleure amie. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur les garçons, qui n'avaient pas bougés, les écoutant avec attention. Le regard soudain plus venimeux, elle lança d'une voix glaciale :

« Ca va, on ne vous gène pas ? Si on parlait un peu plus fort, vous entendriez mieux non ? Ou peut-être que vous devriez vous approcher, de là-bas, vous n'entendez sans doute pas assez bien. »

En l'entendant, James se sentit inévitablement idiot à les regarder bêtement.

A ses côtés, Sirius haussa les épaules avec dédain et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut finalement devancé par Remus, qui lui passa devant pour se diriger résolument vers les deux filles.

Sans prononcer un mot, il s'assit à l'endroit même où Lily était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. James surprit une drôle d'expression sur le visage fatigué de son ami lycanthrope, comme un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Leanor releva la tête et sembla, elle aussi, remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose, puisqu'elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Après un petit moment de silence tendu, James se décida à s'avancer, avec les deux autres, pour intervenir.

Mais que dire ? Il opta pour une phrase toute simple…

« Désolé Ev… »

Il se stoppa, le premier conseil de Leanor lui revenant en mémoire.

_« Appelle-la Lily ! Evans, ça fait vraiment antipathique et puis si tu es amoureux d'elle, tu dois l'appeler par son prénom. Quand vous serez mariés, tu ne l'appelleras pas Evans, non ? » _

« Désolé Lily, » lâcha-t-il alors, hésitant.

Elle tourna un regard étonné dans sa direction mais eut l'amabilité de ne pas révéler le changement, ce qui aurait eu pour conséquence de gêner plus que de coutume James.

_« Contrôle tes émotions. Elle ne doit pas voir que ça te met dans tous tes états de lui parler. »_

« On voulait pas vous écouter, » ajouta-t-il en se reprenant. « Vous parliez fort, tu sais. »

Peter et Sirius semblaient amusés de voir James user de son self-control, qui avait été inexistant ou inutilisé pendant des années.

Remus, lui, n'écoutait qu'à moitié, ses iris fixés sur Lily, en pleine réflexion. Leanor ne prit même pas la peine de relever le comportement pour le moins innovant de James, à tel point que celui-ci fut pris d'une nouvelle série de questions qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec son attitude nouvelle envers Lily.

Celle-ci avait raison : que se passait-il véritablement entre ces deux-là ?

Le jeune homme se souvenait de son étonnement, à la rentrée en deuxième année, à la vue de Remus, allant saluer presque aussi chaleureusement qu'eux, sa nouvelle amie.

Les mêmes questions sur leur relation s'étaient réitérées de nombreuses fois, tout comme chez Peter et Sirius, chaque fois que Remus s'en allait discuter avec sa camarade, sous le regard inquisiteur de Lily, qui semblait n'y rien comprendre aussi.

Sans gêne, les trois garçons l'avaient d'ailleurs assailli de questions dès qu'ils avaient pu, et plus gêné que jamais auparavant, Remus leur avait simplement raconté la même histoire que Leanor : ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le chemin de Traverse et avaient sympathisé, voilà tout.

Son comportement avait confirmé par la suite ce qu'ils avaient tous remarqués, à savoir qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un mensonge pour le moins bancal. Quiconque n'était pas aveugle remarquait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre les deux adolescents. Non pas qu'ils soient amoureux, loin de là. Mais ils semblaient tous deux se connaître très bien. Peut-être trop bien. Comme s'ils savaient tout de l'un l'autre. Comme s'ils se comprenaient en _tout_ point.

Pourtant, aux yeux de James, l'idée même de connaître Remus en tout point était risible. Il était clair que Remus était quelqu'un de très secret, même lorsqu'on le connaissait. James ne se souvenait que trop bien du temps qu'il avait mis à leur accorder sa confiance, à lui, Sirius et Peter. C'était compréhensible, considérant son secret et tout ce qui lui était arrivé auparavant.

Alors, comment Leanor pouvait-elle être aussi proche de lui ? Il avait envisagé l'idée, à plusieurs reprises même, qu'elle soit au courant pour sa lycanthropie. Il était fréquent, et même régulier, de la voir soucieuse, irritée, de mauvaise humeur, inquiète, à l'approche de la pleine lune. Combien de fois l'avait-il surpris, ces soirs-là, les yeux dans le vague, jetant sans cesse des regards par la fenêtre ? Il en avait souvent déduit qu'elle savait tout. Mais ce n'était pas dans la nature de Remus de révéler son plus grand secret à une fillette qu'il avait rencontré dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Surtout pas à une fillette bavarde et pipelette, comme l'avait toujours été Leanor !

Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Sa réflexion lancée, James dût entendre la voix de Lily s'élevait à ses côtés pour sortir de ses pensées.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-elle après cinq bonnes minutes d'un confortable silence.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, sans un regard en arrière. James tenta vainement de ne pas s'attarder sur sa silhouette mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Heureusement, elle disparut rapidement dans l'escalier.

« Toujours de mauvaise humeur, » leur indiqua Leanor en se relevant à son tour, pour éviter qu'un nouveau silence ne s'éternise. « Je la suis, j'ai à lui parler. Bonne nuit. »

Avant de partir cependant, elle se pencha sur Remus, qui était resté assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« J'espère que tu ne crois pas sincèrement que ce qu'elle a dit était dirigé contre toi, hein,» murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix pourtant légèrement plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. « Ca serait stupide de ta part. »

Remus haussa légèrement les épaules, ce qui provoqua une grimace sur les traits de la jeune fille. Levant les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération, elle n'ajouta pourtant rien d'autre et se contenta de déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

A peine fut-elle hors de vue que Sirius s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Lily tandis que James et Peter encadraient Remus des deux côtés du fauteuil. Celui-ci sentit sans doute les questions arriver puisqu'il tenta de se relever mais Sirius approcha un peu plus son fauteuil, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre Richards et toi depuis toutes ces années ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Absolument rien, répondit Remus avec un brin de lassitude dans la voix.

- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, l'avertit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- On voit bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, » ajouta James en hochant la tête pour appuyer les dires de ses amis.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Remus, Sirius balança les mains en avant, manquant d'heurter ses camarades par la même occasion.

« Révèle nous tes secrets ! » ordonna-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur son ami.

Remus arqua un sourcil pour seule réponse, et aussitôt, Sirius se laissa retomber sur le dos du fauteuil.

« - Allez dis-nous, s'il te plaît ! soupira-t-il en affichant un air de chien battu.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà. » répliqua Remus d'un ton catégorique. « On est amis, et c'est tout. Ca suffit à répondre à toutes vos questions… Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. »

En priant d'un regard ses amis de le laisser passer, il se leva de son fauteuil sans un mot de plus et grimpa les marches menant au dortoir. Après un soupir résigné et un échange de regards misérables, les trois autres le suivirent en traînant des pieds.

♦♦♦

A sept précises, la sonnerie du réveil du dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor retentit.

La réaction immédiate de la majorité des filles présentes à l'intérieur fut de pousser une sorte de grognement sourd, dont l'intensité variait en fonction de l'occupante du lit d'où il provenait. Après quelques minutes à s'étirait paresseusement dans son lit, Lily se leva pourtant pour tirer les baldaquins autour de son lit.

Comme elle s'en était doutée avant même d'avoir ouvert le rideau, aucune sorte de réaction ne lui parvint depuis le lit de Leanor, à sa gauche. Les deux autres occupantes de la pièce, Jade Carter était assise sur le bord de son lit, les pieds se balançant sur le sol, pestant contre le directeur qui ne pensait aucunement à leur bien-être lorsqu'il les envoyait en cours dès le lendemain de leur arrivée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit que Lily venait de sortir de son lit, elle sauta presque du sien pour aller accaparer la salle de bains adjacente à la pièce, arrachant un faible sourire amusé à la rouquine. Jade avait toujours été ainsi, après tout.

A côté du dernier lit de la pièce, Aïssa Brewa, s'affairait autour de sa malle, dans le même concert de gestes calmes et ordonnés qui la définissait aux yeux des autres. Après quelques minutes à farfouiller, elle retourna son visage à la peau métissée vers Lily pour s'asseoir sur son lit, un uniforme au sceau des Gryffondors coincé sous le bras.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix trahissant sa sollicitude, en constatant qu'Evans était éveillée.

Lily retint un bâillement disgracieux, en se frottant les yeux par compensation.

« - Mouais, répondit-elle à voix relativement basse, en secouant doucement la tête. On n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler aussi longtemps hier soir

- Tu connais Leanor et Jade, quand elles se mettent à parler potins, on ne peut plus les arrêter. J'ai cru les entendre piailler jusqu'à une heure impossible… »

Lily eut un petit rire en hochant la tête, pour confirmer à son amie qu'elle avait entendu elle-même quelques éclats de voix. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une Jade rayonnante, qui fit un tour sur elle-même dans un excès soudain de bonne humeur.

« Fin prête pour aller travailler ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement en s'appuyant négligemment sur l'embrasure de la porte.

Lily lui adressa un regard insistant, d'où perçait son amusement devant l'attitude de son camarade.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi l'eau avait un effet spécial sur ta personne, pour que tu changes à ce point d'attitude en l'espace de cinq minutes. »

Jade eut un sourire mystérieux, se retenant de ricaner.

« Secret professionnel, ma petite. »

Evans arqua un sourcil et se leva de son lit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Aïssa.

« Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la salle de bains la première, je vais réveiller Lea, histoire qu'elle n'arrive pas en retard dès son premier jour. »

Après avoir parcouru les deux pas qui la séparaient du lit de la jeune fille, elle ouvrit les baldaquins et se pencha sur sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, malgré son plissement de paupières qui indiquait clairement qu'elle cherchait à retarder subtilement l'heure de son réveil.

« Lève-toi Lea ! On a cours. »

Elle obtint pour seule réponse un grognement identique à tout ceux qu'elle lui connaissait. Leanor se retourna de côté pour éviter Lily mais de l'autre côté, l'attendait Jade, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je propose une méthode beaucoup plus drastique, tu ne crois pas Lily ? Avec les cours qui vont bientôt commencer… »

Tentant de ne pas sourire à son tour, Lily hocha la tête avec conviction, amusée. D'un geste de la main, Jade tira donc sur la couverture de Leanor, qui se recroquevilla autour de celle-ci pour l'empêcher de la lui retirer complètement.

« Lève-toi, paresseuse ! On va être en retard ! »

Jade dût pourtant s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que la couverture en question se démêle des pieds de Leanor, dont l'oreiller venait d'être tiré par Lily. Tiraillée en tout sens, elle daigna donc enfin se lever, maugréant avec mauvaise humeur, sans pour autant quitter la position assise qu'elle venait de prendre sur son lit. Lily en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle en fut sorti, Leanor n'avait pas bougé de sa position, les yeux fixés sur ses orteils nus, refusant de se lever.

« Vous savez que je déteste le petit-déjeuner, » ronchonna-t-elle avec hargne, en leur jetant un regard noir. « Mais non, il faut absolument que je vous accompagne ! »

Soupirant, Jade prit l'initiative de fouiller dans la valise de Leanor pour en sortir un uniforme tout neuf, tandis que Lily et Aïssa se chargeait de la faire sortir par diverses procédés de son lit qu'elle avait un mal fou à quitter.

« - Va te préparer maintenant. On t'attend en bas, déclara Lily en la poussant vers la salle de bains, lorsque Richards fut enfin sur ses jambes.

- Et tâche de ne pas nous faire attendre longtemps, lui demanda Aïssa avec un sourire moqueur, pour lequel elle récolta un regard colérique.

- Et ne retourne pas te coucher surtout sinon ça va chauffer ! » menaça Lily en s'attachant les cheveux dans son dos.

Sans répondre quoique ce soit, Leanor entra dans la salle de bain et leur claqua la porte au nez.

Les trois filles descendirent donc dans la Salle Commune, amusées. Au milieu d'un cortège d'élèves particulièrement fatigués, aux yeux bouffis et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Lily n'eut aucun mal à repérer Remus, qui attendait à quelques mètres de l'escalier, les yeux fixés dans cette direction. Un peu plus loin, Peter roupillait tranquillement dans un fauteuil, de même que le jeune Black, qui était loin du Sirius charmeur de la veille. De son côté, les cheveux de James, plus ébouriffés que jamais, lui donnaient l'air d'être tombé de son lit. Ce devait être le cas, sans doute.

Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Remus pour se planter devant lui. Le regard de son camarade se releva vers elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de distinguer son état puisqu'elle baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol, les mains s'entortillant entre elles, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, hier, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je… En fait, Leanor m'a fait la morale pendant une demi-heure parce qu'apparemment, elle pense que tu as mal pris que je me sois demandé si elle t'avait confié quelque chose et parce que j'aurais sous entendu qu'elle ne devait pas te le confier. »

Hésitante, elle releva un vague regard vers lui, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne pensais pas du tout ça… Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là à nous écouter et si j'ai dis ça, c'est parce que je me posais des questions sur vous… Mais, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu pourrais le prendre contre toi. »

Son monologue débité en vitesse, elle risqua un regard dans sa direction et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit hocher la tête simplement, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dû le prendre pour moi, répondit-il du bout des lèvres, comme s'excusant. Elle est encore en haut ?

- Comme d'habitude, elle a eu du mal à se réveiller… Tu devrais l'attendre en bas, sinon je suppose que Sirius va tomber à la renverse, vu l'équilibre précaire de sa position et Peter va s'endormir définitivement. »

Remus hocha de nouveau la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Pendant qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie, le regard de Lily s'attarda sur James, un peu plus loin. Sans doute était-ce un effet de sa nouvelle conception du jeune homme, dû aux changements indirects que son attitude idiote de l'an dernier avait eu sur sa personnalité, mais il lui semblait que sa maturité avait atteint jusqu'à son visage. Du haut de ses dix sept ans, et du fait de sa disposition naturelle à ce genre de choses, Lily n'avait jamais pu nier vraisemblablement que le jeune homme était plutôt craquant.

Mais admettre qu'il pouvait peut-être être aussi gentil que mignon lui paraissait sans doute encore inenvisageable.

Elle secoua la tête et s'arracha à sa contemplation, au moment où il passait le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Lily, tu ne changeras donc jamais ? » demanda à cet instant la voix de Leanor dans son dos.

En se retournant, la jeune Evans lui lança un regard agacé, consciente à la fois de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit mais considérant dans le même temps qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Elle emboîta le pas aux trois filles en direction de la Grande Salle tandis que Leanor pouffait de rire bêtement. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intensive sur la question de savoir quand est-ce que sa meilleure réussirait à avoir la preuve matérielle de sa nouvelle et étrange sympathie pour James, elle balaya les quelques mètres qui lui restaient à parcourir avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Derrière elle, la conversation entre Leanor et Jade lui parvint et elle tourna donc un regard dans leur direction pour s'empêcher de s'empêtrer lamentablement dans ses pensées.

« Je disais donc… » expliquait Leanor, son air le plus sérieux sur le visage, atténué cependant par l'effet du sourire stupide qu'elle arborait. « Soit tu y vas doucement et tu lui dis : ' Ecoute Charlie, c'était superbe avec toi mais je crois qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu comprends, je recherche la stabilité et je n'imagine pas ma vie avec toi.' Soit tu l'envoies balader franchement. ' Josh, t'es vraiment gentil mais tu me combles pas, tu comprends ?' »

Jade ricana, pendant Leanor s'interrompait pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Si vraiment tu crois qu'il est volage et tu remarques qu'il passe son temps à lorgner sur des minettes blondes en mini jupe pendant qu'il est dans tes bras, tu lui sers ce qu'il recherche avant de le plaquer rageusement alors qu'il est carrément fou de désir. Genre, tu t'habilles d'une façon diablement sexy et tu te balades comme ça, à moitié nue, ou à moitié habillée plutôt, dans les couloirs du collège en laissant les autres garçons te mater furieusement. Si t'es vraiment aguicheuse, tu peux même les provoquer. Et puis ensuite, quand il te rencontre, si c'est un type clean, il te dira 'Mais Jade, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Viens, on rentre' et il te donnera sa cape…Mais ça, ça n'existe pas, à part peut-être Remus, mais lui, il est peut-être _un peu trop_ clean, tu vois. »

Elle s'assit à côté du dit Remus, qui l'écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés, et l'embrassa sur les joues.

« Mais si c'est un mec, un vrai de vrai, le genre de viril qui ne peut pas laisser une fille comme ça passer à côté de lui, qui ne pense qu'avec son membre, il t'attrapera par la taille et te plaquera au mur comme une bête pour essayer d'embrasser toutes les parties dénudées de ton corps de déesse. Et là, bien sûr tu t'éloignes le plus rapidement possible, en usant même de certains moyens radicaux que chaque fille connaît, et tu lui lances ses quatre vérités. 'Tu sais, Jack, tu n'aurais pas dû me tromper. C'est fini entre nous.' De ta voix la plus mélodramatique bien sûr. Ou sinon, si t'es vraiment quelqu'un de pacifique, tu évites les coups, ou le coup dans le cas présent, sans le laisser t'approcher : 'Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me tromper, Fred. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.' Et là tu embarques le plus séduisant garçon dans les parages et tu t'en vas en le laissant passer sa main sur tes fesses. »

Seuls les regards interloqués des garçons assis en face et près d'elle lui répondirent. Elle laissa échapper un sourire, en haussant les épaules.

« Il y a beaucoup d'autres méthodes en fait. Si ça s'est vraiment bien passé avec lui et qu'il était vraiment gentil, contrairement à Charlie, Josh, Jack et Fred, tu lui dis : 'Je crois que si on continue ainsi, je vais définitivement m'accrocher et ça n'est pas bien pour mes études, James. Tu sais comme ça compte pour moi.' »

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle croisa le regard dur et peu amical de sa meilleure amie.

« Mais si James était vraiment un bon coup, tu lui sors 'On en reparle après les examens, d'accord ?'. Bien sûr, tu ne risques pas de le revoir mais il sera rassuré quant à sa virilité. Bon, évidemment James peut être amoureux de toi et là… Aïe ! »

Le gémissement plaintif qu'elle venait de laisser échapper, et provoqué par un coup particulièrement ardu dans son tibia, arracha un sourire menaçant à Lily.

« Franchement Lily, c'est quoi ces manières ? » articula Leanor en massant sa jambe douloureuse, dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention dans sa direction.

Le même sourire menaçant de sa meilleure amie lui répondit, malgré les regards des autres qui pesèrent en effet rapidement sur ses épaules. Leanor attrapa alors une carafe et remplit son verre d'eau tandis que ses amis remplissaient leurs assiettes de victuailles matinales.

« - Et évidemment, continua-t-elle inlassablement en refusant d'un geste de la main les toasts que lui tendait Lily et Remus, il y a pleins d'autres méthodes pour plaquer un mec. Plus il est con, plus ça doit faire mal.

- Tu comptes plaquer qui ? Tu n'as pas de petit ami, constata Peter en piochant dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

- C'est un simple cours de théorie sur la façon de plaquer un mec. Mais je peux te donner des exemples concrets, si tu veux… »

Elle fit un tour d'horizon des jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient et reprit d'une voix badine :

« Par exemple, Remus, si je sortais avec lui…je suppose que je ne plaquerais pas mais sait-on jamais avec lui… Il est peut-être beaucoup moins gentleman avec les autres filles. Toi, je te dirais comme à Charlie, le coup de la stabilité. James, je serais probablement gentille avec lui, l'amour ça le fait trop souffrir. Black évidemment, recevrait le traitement le plus violent qui soit, peut-être que ça lui servira d'électrochoc. »

Un silence suivit sa réplique. Ecarlate, James tenta de se donner une contenance en attrapant une nouveau pichet de jus de citrouille. Lily avait baissé la tête et laissait sa cuillère tourner dans ses céréales. Peter la fixa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles. Remus affichait une expression amusée, Sirius adressait à la jeune fille des regards noirs, Aïssa mangeait tranquillement et Jade observait les réactions de tous les autres pour y chercher une trace de je ne sais quel sentiment qui relancerait les potins.

« - Tu sais, Lea, je me demande comment tu peux avoir toutes ces méthodes pour plaquer un mec alors que tu ne les utilises jamais. Tu parles du vide sentimental de ma vie mais dans le fond, tu n'as pas plus de petit ami que moi, lui fit remarquer Remus après un instant.

- Les garçons sont tous des crétins. Ils ne pensent qu'avec leurs hormones. Mais ça n'empêche que je puisse m'amuser de temps à autre tout en recherchant un brin de stabilité pour ma vie future. »

Elle eut un petit rire face à la mine sceptique de ses amis.

« - Tu ne trouveras pas la stabilité si tu ne cherches pas de mec. A ce rythme, tu vas finir vieille fille, ironisa Sirius devant l'absence de réaction des autres.

- Ah ah ! Le Dieu de l'amour fait son entrée et me refile de superbes conseils, voyez vous ça ! Alors, selon toi, je devrais tous les essayer pour trouver le bon ? La méthode made in Black, garantie sans casse, ni cœur brisé ?

- C'est à peu près ça. Tu comprends de plus en plus vite, Richards, » se moqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

La jeune fille eut un reniflement de dédain. Elle dût pourtant ravaler sa réplique cinglante puisque la silhouette du professeur McGonagall se profilait à l'horizon, ses mains pleines de parchemins sur lesquels avait été inscrit les emplois du temps de leur année de torture. Elle saisit le sien du bout des doigts, en gratifiant sa directrice d'un grand sourire qui fit arquer un sourcil à celle-ci, et parcourut les plages horaires des yeux.

« Soins aux créatures magiques, à partir du jeudi et du vendredi. Ca me fera un super début de semaine, ça, » marmonna-t-elle lugubrement. « Et oh superbe… Double cours de Potions dès maintenant. Tu parles d'une chance ! »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Lily se fendit d'un sourire et ne tarda pas à se lever, entraînant sans même son consentement sa meilleure amie avec elle.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais tant ce cours. Rien que de devoir supporter les Serpentards plus de quelques minutes. Et Slug qui ne cesse de complimenter Rogue sur ses merveilleuses concoctions. Et puis, sa façon d'aider ces petits protégés, on a pas idée du favoritisme que ça crée. Et puis quand il te félicite de tes progrès – d'ailleurs lesquels hein ? Tu as toujours été la meilleure – cette façon de te regarder. C'est limite s'il ne va tomber à tes pieds, et te demander de l'épouser. C'est franchement exaspérant, _chérie_. »

Lily eut un petit rire.

« - Ne m'appelle pas chérie, ça fait couple marié et qui se range, répondit-t-elle en prenant le bras de Leanor pour la tirer hors de la salle.

- Je vois. Ce surnom est donc déjà réservé pour ton futur mari, je présume ?

- Si je me marie.

- Evidemment que tu vas te marier, grogna Leanor en montrant ses dents, menaçante. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les Maraudeurs passer devant elle pour descendre vers les cachots, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit tout près, juste sous ton nez. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Lily leva inévitablement les yeux au ciel, choisissant d'opter pour la méthode la plus classique pour nier.

« - Leanor, tu deviens franchement lassante avec ça. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que…

- Jusqu'à ce que je considère que tu ne me mens pas, l'interrompit Leanor en levant une main devant son visage. Quand tu seras sincère avec moi - d'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi je n'en suis pas horriblement vexée - je serai apte à cesser de te taquiner avec cet amour secret que tu voues à James. »

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, après réflexion d'une seconde mais la voix de Jade, qui venait de les rejoindre rapidement, l'en empêcha :

« Qui est-ce qui voue un amour secret à James ? »

Son air excité ne présageait rien de bon et la panique vint poindre dans le cœur de Lily. Mais avant d'avoir pu pâlir en conséquence, Leanor balaya la question d'un geste ample de la main.

« Une gamine de cinquième. Me souviens plus de son nom. Rodge peut-être. Une Serdaigle en tous cas, » expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules feint.

Lily sentit la boule dans sa gorge se desserrer instantanément et adressa un petit sourire à sa meilleure amie. Leanor avait beau la taquiner sans arrêt à propos de nombreuses choses, elle savait également tenir sa langue quand la conversation risquait de tourner au drame. Ou, dans le cas présent, en une suite de ragots dont Lily et James seraient les principaux intéressés.

Elles arrivèrent aux cachots juste avant que la sonnerie du début des cours ne retentisse. Le cours se passa relativement bien pour Lily, qui trouvait apaisant de se pencher sur une multitude d'ingrédients pour concocter une quelconque potion aux effets divers. Elle s'était, depuis le temps, habituée à sa condition de sorcière mais la fumée aux dessus de la quinzaine de chaudrons mijotant sur feu doux et l'idée qu'un simple breuvage puisse avoir un effet spécial sur celui qui le boit, avait toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur elle. Régulièrement, elle jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers James, qui parlait à voix basse avec Sirius, sous le regard incessant de Remus, qui participait de temps à autre à leur conversation. Peter, lui, s'était tout simplement affranchi de ce cours pour ses ASPIC, considérant qu'il ne servait à rien de gâcher encore plus de chaudrons qu'il n'en avait déjà usé en cinq ans d'étude obligatoire de la matière. Tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer avec sa baguette la mixture de son chaudron, Leanor, à ses côtés, essayait de ne pas roupiller sur sa table, les yeux fixés avec absence sur sa propre potion.

« Mes félicitations ! Vous n'avez pas perdu la main pendant ces vacances, miss Evans. 10 points pour Gryffondor ! » s'enthousiasma au bout d'un moment le professeur Slughorn d'une voix tonitruante, en se penchant avec un sourire éclatant sur le chaudron de Lily, faisant sursauter Leanor.

Le sourire éclatant que lui rendu Lily suffit à déclencher la mauvaise humeur de sa meilleure amie, qui les regarda alternativement avec froideur.

Leanor passa par conséquent le reste de la journée à se plaindre d'une voix forte que le professeur Slughorn n'était qu'un insensible qui ne pensait qu'à ses pauvres petits chouchous, sans se douter que tout près de lui, de fragiles oreilles espéraient silencieusement qu'il ne les maltraiterait pas en continue avec les progrès astronomiques d'une prodige en Potions qui ne faisait aucun progrès notable puisqu'elle n'avait jamais failli dans l'élaboration de quoique ce fût. Malgré ses efforts, Lily ne réussit pas à éviter de sourire moqueusement à sa meilleure amie chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Cependant, arrivée en cours de Métamorphose, Leanor opta pour une tout autre attitude. Après tout, c'était une matière où ses capacités n'étaient pas négligeables, cette fois. Aussitôt entrée dans la salle, la jeune fille adressa le même sourire étonnamment blanc qu'elle avait offert au professeur le matin même. McGonagall arqua un sourcil, suspicieuse.

« C'est fou ce que vous m'avez manqué, sincèrement, professeur » claironna-t-elle d'un ton tel qu'il réussissait à mettre le doute sur ses intentions véritables, en passant devant le bureau auquel l'enseignante était assise.

Devant le manque de réaction du professeur, elle ajouta :

« - Vos cours évidemment. L'été sans vous, c'est comme un été sans soleil. Comme un poisson sans son eau.

- Miss Richards, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, » répondit le professeur sans donner d'importance aux propos de l'adolescente, auxquels elle s'était habituée.

Leanor obéit immédiatement, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle se glissa sur une chaise, entre Remus et Lily, et continua pourtant de parler, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Comme le sorcier sans sa baguette.»

Le silence s'installa et chacun sortit livre et baguette magique sur la table, attendant les instructions.

« Comme Rogue sans ses immondes cheveux gras. »

Remus ricana et Lily lui adressa un regard appuyé pour tenter de la faire taire.

« Comme le Quidditch sans balai. »

Le professeur débuta son cours, suite directe à son cours sur la Métamorphose Humaine, sujet qu'il avait débuté l'an dernier et qui réussissait à passionner la plupart des élèves.

« Comme Black sans sa stupidité légendaire. »

Elle s'attira un regard lourd de reproche de Remus, qui supportait mal de voir deux de ses meilleurs amis s'enguirlander à longueur de journée. Lui-même n'avait cessé d'entretenir Leanor et Sirius, alternativement, mais les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas encore capables de grandir et de se supporter mutuellement.

« Comme James sans son amour inconditionnel et passionné pour… ARGH ! »

Le professeur tourna vivement la tête vers Leanor, qui se massait les côtes, en jetant des regards noirs à Lily, qui affichait un sourire à la pointe du sadisme.

« - Miss Richards ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils de son professeur.

- Rien… rien ! Excusez-moi, » haleta ladite Richards avec un sourire aimable, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus tant la douleur dans ses côtes était fulgurante.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, Leanor n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Lily sa violence, malgré la soirée de la veille que celle-ci avait passé à essayer de tirer sa meilleure amie des premiers devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés, qui, selon la jeune Richards, passait avant tout en cette année d'ASPICS. Dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient étrangement faux mais elle s'en était tenue à cette histoire, bougonnant pourtant sans arrêt que la violence n'était pas le meilleur moyen de régler les conflits.

« - Tu m'as donné un coup de pied en plein tibia et un coup de coude dans les côtes ! Tu trouves que c'est rien, toi ? s'exclama Leanor en avançant de plus en plus vite dans le couloir du premier étage, par lequel les deux filles entendaient rejoindre leur salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas avec tes sous entendus ! Comme si ce n'était pas flagrant, le coup des études et de ce garçon que, _comme par hasard_, tu as décidé de nommer James. Et puis, en Métamorphose, avec tes histoires de sorciers sans baguette et nianiania…

- Personne n'a entendu ! Je murmurais !

- Remus t'a entendu ! s'écria Lily, le rouge aux joues.

- Comme si Remus n'était pas au courant ! »

Lily s'arrêta aussitôt, brusquement, si bien qu'elle heurta de plein fouet une petite blonde de troisième année qui s'excusa précipitamment, horrifiée d'avoir fait trébucher la Préfète en Chef. Lily la rassura mais la petite se sauva aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle se tourna donc vers Leanor, qui ricanait bêtement, en continuant à marcher vers la salle. Elle la suivit.

« Tu fais même peur aux gosses que tu es censé guidé dans leurs premiers pas ici, » ironisa son amie d'une voix mi-sarcastique, mi-moqueuse.

Lily ignora complètement sa remarque.

« Comment est-ce que Remus peut être au courant ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproche.

Elle toisa sa meilleure amie, se demandant si vraiment, elle avait pu révéler à Remus quelque chose sur son attirance pour James. D'une part, c'était un mensonge ! Elle n'était pas attirée par Potter. Du moins, pas comme chacun l'entendait. D'autre part, le secret était une chose de mise entre meilleures amies, non ?

Leanor sembla comprendre le débat qui se déroulait dans le cerveau de son amie, puisqu'elle s'écria, outrée :

« J'y crois pas ! Tu doutes de moi ? C'est la meilleure, ça ! Depuis l'an dernier, tu me caches que tu ne le vois plus comme le décérébré que tu as toujours eu en tête et maintenant, tu oses croire que j'aurais été tout dire à Remus ! Superbe, vraiment sympa ! Je vois que la confiance règne. »

Devant son discours, Lily ne put empêcher un vague sentiment de culpabilité de la saisir.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser et ce ne fut que le son d'une voix dans son dos qui l'empêcha de répondre.

« Qu'est ce que tu es censée m'avoir dit ? »

Leanor, presque aussitôt, fit volte face. Ni elle, ni Lily n'avaient remarqué qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Un mélange de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, de Serpentards et de Gryffondors attendaient patiemment devant la salle vide, qui avait abrité leurs cours, divers et variés, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec six professeurs différents.

« Qu'est ce que tu es censé m'avoir dit ? » répéta Remus, souriant de la situation.

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer. En seulement deux jours, elle s'était, avec la précieuse aide de sa meilleure amie, fourrée dans pas moins de trois situations embarrassantes à propos de James. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour constater qu'ill l'observait. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« - Je t'ai dit quelque chose que je ne te dirais jamais, indiqua Leanor pour éluder sa question.

- Très logique, » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Leanor l'appuya d'un signe de tête, la mine toujours outrée.

« - Lily croit que je t'ai dit quelque chose à propos de sa vie _privée_… N'est ce pas que c'est totalement faux ?

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, » assura Remus en se tournant vers la rouquine.

Celle-ci scruta son expression attentivement. Elle tourna un œil vers Leanor, qui s'était appuyé sur le mur, la mine presque boudeuse.

« - Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dit qu'il était au courant ? s'enquit Evans, suspicieuse.

- Parce que Remus peut aisément le deviner... De toute façon, c'est censé être le fruit de mon imagination, non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui n'arrêtes pas de dire que je rêve ? Alors même si il savait ça, ça servirait juste à lui montrer que je suis plus instable que ce que l'on croit. »

Remus lui accorda un sourire face à sa moue et Lily s'appuya à son tour contre le mur sans répondre.

Maintenant, tout le monde allait croire qu'elle cachait quelque chose, qu'elle avait un secret. Et avec les sous entendus répétés de Leanor, ils allaient tous finir par comprendre, Potter y compris.

Soupirant lourdement, elle aperçut au fond du couloir la silhouette d'un homme, qu'elle reconnut sans grand mal comme étant leur professeur. Comme l'avant-veille au festin, il se tenait excessivement droit, ce qui lui faisait d'ailleurs gagner quelques centimètres en plus sur sa petite taille. Sa robe de sorcier, noir et dont la coupe était nette, jurait horriblement avec l'expression sévère qui tirait au maximum les traits de son visage. Ses petits yeux noirs électriques parcoururent la foule et sans un sourire, ni un mot, il entra dans la salle, vite suivi par ses élèves, sans un bruit.

Lily s'installa au deuxième rang quand elle vit les Maraudeurs prendre possession de l'avant dernier. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard narquois de Remus et les interrogations muettes de James, Sirius ou Peter. Leanor se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle, silencieuse.

« Ca risque de ne pas être très drôle, » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Lily en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Je n'aime pas la théorie et les livres. Avec moi, ce sera de la pratique en grande majorité, » lança le professeur Emerson d'une voix forte, brisant le silence tendu, après avoir constaté que les livres des élèves venaient être sortis.

En écho, Leanor laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu parles d'une présentation ! » murmura-t-elle doucement à Lily.

Le regard dur du professeur s'arrêta aussitôt à leur table. Il toisa Leanor, qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Je n'aime pas les bavardages. Ni les rires pendant mon cours. »

Il continua son tour d'horizon, toisant les élèves un à un. Leanor se pencha vers Lily dès qu'il l'eut quitté des yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres :

« Etonnant qu'il n'aime pas qu'on papote. »

Brusquement, le regard du professeur revint se poser sur elle. Elle s'éloigna de Lily, étonnée.

« Je _déteste_ me répéter. »

Leanor haussa les épaules imperceptiblement. Le professeur reprit :

« Je n'aime pas les mauvaises blagues, ni les élèves insolents. Je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'amitié en plein cours. Encore moins les démonstrations d'amour. Vous attendrez de vous peloter en dehors de mon cours. »

Leanor fut prise d'un petit rire silencieux. Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude suivi d'un regard d'avertissement. Le regard du professeur s'était à nouveau tourné vers elles.

« Je ne cautionnerai pas les manquements au règlement, les moqueries inutiles, les futilités débitées à mon cours. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise 'Je n'y arrive pas'. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est que vous ne voulez pas y arriver. Votre réussite dépend de votre volonté. »

Il fit une pause, observant ses élèves et leurs réactions. Personne ne bougeait plus, osant à peine respirer.

« Je n'aime pas le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin. Je n'aime pas regarder mes élèves plongés dans une lecture inintéressante sur les Forces du Mal. Je n'aime pas débiter pendant une heure des banalités sur tel ou tel sort. »

Il s'interrompit pour se lever, contourna son bureau et parcourut les rangs, le regard toujours dur. Leanor en profita pour lever la main. Elle sentit le regard soupçonneux du professeur la transperçait, vite suivi par celui de Remus dans son dos.

« - Oui, Miss… ? s'enquit Emerson en haussant un sourcil.

- Richards, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix assurée. J'aurais voulu savoir : est-ce que vous aimez quelque chose, monsieur ? »

Quelques élèves sourirent mais le professeur les dissuada d'un regard de continuer.

« - Je n'aime pas l'insolence, répondit-il avec sévérité.

- Je ne suis pas insolente, professeur. Je suis simplement curieuse, le contredit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je n'aime pas la curiosité. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille s'évanouit quelques secondes mais il fut vite de retour. Elle détestait se laisser démonter.

Ce professeur avait l'air spécial mais ce n'était pas un mal, à vrai dire. Tout ce qui était spécial était, selon Leanor, vraiment intéressant.

« - Ca ne répond pas à sa question, intervint alors Sirius, tout aussi curieux, sans même prendre la peine de signifier son intervention en levant la main.

- Je n'aime pas être interrompu. »

Perplexe, Sirius mit quelques secondes à réagir. Alors que le regard d'Emerson allait le quitter pour se poser sur une nouvelle personne, Black leva la main.

« - Oui, Monsieur… ?

- Black. Je ne voudrais pas être insolent, ni trop curieux, ni vous interrompre…, fit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre plus sérieux. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui vous plait dans ce monde ? Professeur ? »

Le professeur Emerson plissa ses petits yeux qu'il posa alternativement sur Leanor, puis sur Sirius.

« Je m'aime beaucoup,» finir-il par lâcher avec un semblant de sourire.

Leanor secoua la tête de gauche à droite en pouffant.

L'année avec ce professeur risquait d'être fortement intéressante.

« Arrête de te faire remarquer, il va finir par te prendre en grippe, » lui souffla Lily dans un murmure.

Leanor hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot. Une envie de rire lui titillait la gorge. Pour une fois, le professeur ne lui accorda pas un regard et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre.

« J'aime aussi me battre. Pour mes convictions. »

Le sérieux qui s'était relâché dans la salle revint presque immédiatement se greffer sur les traits intéressés de chaque élève.

« Cette dernière année ici sera la plus importante de toutes. A l'issue de cette formation, vous prendrez chacun un chemin différent. Vous aurez le choix entre le courage, la facilité, la résistance ou l'aveuglement. Mais il vous faudra faire un choix. Certains d'entre vous résisteront, quitte à y perdre la vie, face à la guerre. D'autres choisiront la voie du Mal, rarement par conviction, souvent par lâcheté, par peur. La majorité, cependant, se contentera de faire office du peuple. Sourd. Apeuré. Incapable d'agir. »

Il prit une pause. Les élèves semblaient boire ses paroles avec un intérêt particulier.

« Je suis là pour vous aider à faire ce choix. A vous former pour le _bon_ choix. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je réussirai à mener à bien ma tâche mais si une seule personne est capable de choisir la justice plutôt qu'autre chose, mes enseignements auront servi à quelque chose cette année. Il est possible que je vous paraisse antipathique, sévère, voire extrêmement méchant. Mais je ne suis ni là pour me faire des amis, ni pour que mes élèves m'apprécient. »

Un silence pesant suivi ses mots. Il reprit rapidement.

« Dehors, la guerre fait rage et il n'y aura plus rien pour vous retenir une fois que vous vous retrouverez à l'extérieur. Les murs de ce château ne vous protégeront plus. Vous ne serez plus ces étudiants, choyés, chouchoutés, mis à l'écart. Vous serez des adultes, vous l'êtes d'ailleurs théoriquement pour la plupart d'entre vous. Personne ne vous attendra dehors pour vous aider. Vous serez seuls. Absolument seuls. Seuls et sans personne. »

Il parcourut la salle de son regard dur.

« A la fin de l'année, vous serez lâchés dans l'arène. A moi de vous aider à vous procurer les armes pour vous en sortir. »

* * *

Le chapitre n°4 n'est pas encore commencé. Il faut encore qu'on en définisse tout les contours. Comme à chaque fois qu'on écrit, il y a une nouvelle idée de dialogues, de situations, c'est plutôt difficile de s'en sortir. Mais il arrivera dès que possible. Etant donné que nous sommes désormais toutes les deux entrer en cours, ce sera plus difficile mais l'écriture de cette fic nous tient beaucoup à cœur alors il est impossible que nous en restions là.

Pour répondre à **Ezilda**, écrire une fic à deux, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Il suffit d'une bonne entende et de nombreuses, d'énormément de discussions pour définir l'idée générale. Comme chacune d'entre nous a ses chouchous, c'est dur de se mettre d'accord sur ce qui va arriver ou non, sur comment ça va se faire et pourquoi mais bon, à deux, on a toujours le double d'idées, ce qui est bienvenue, à vrai dire ! Et puis, c'est plus facile d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant en la jugeant à deux. Si l'idée est trop farfelue, l'autre peut le dire…ou bien l'arranger. Bref, c'est plutôt sympa ! JMerci pour tes compliments

Bon, sinon on sait que ça va assez lentement. Mais ce chapitre, c'était surtout pour présenter Emerson et pour donner un aperçu des pensées de Lily et James l'un pour l'autre.

**Note:** Nous avons autorisés les reviews anonymes (sachant qu'on n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était automatiquement bloqué) et puis voilà…


	4. La sempiternelle discussion

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS ! **

**Auteurs : **Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, General

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, le rating est de T même si cela ne correspond pas forcément encore. Il changera peut-être – sans doute même - au fur et à mesure.

**Disclaimer : **Toujours la même chose. Tout appartient à Mme Rowling, mis à part quelques personnages que vous reconnaîtrait facilement.

**Résumé général : **1977. Tandis que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroît encore davantage, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et leurs amis entrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Entre passé et futur, entre douleur et joie, ils vont devoir assumer leurs choix.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup à nos deux bêtas, **Mélanie** et **Drudrue** (je suis sure qu'un jour, tu pourras nous envoyer ton avis détaillé sans bug !). Vos corrections, vos relectures attentives en quête de la petite erreur sont toujours aussi importantes. Votre avis nous aide beaucoup et l'est tout autant. Merci merci !

Et à **Miss Lisa Black**, **Jojo Potter**, **Drudrue**, **Nobee**, **Noriane**, **Ezilda**, **Lizoune** et **Larme d'ange** pour leurs reviews. 8 reviews quand même ! Merciii infiniment :)

Héhé ! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. On s'est beaucoup dépêchés pour pouvoir le publier assez vite. On espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Bon alors… Dans ce chapitre, ça ira peut être un peu trop rapidement à vos yeux. Oui oui, une fois c'est trop lent, une fois trop rapide… Jamais de juste milieu LoL ! M'enfin ce n'est qu'une rapidité apparente, rien de plus.

Autrement, comme vous le voyez, on a commencé par un point de vue purement masculin. Ce fut assez compliqué d'alterner tous les points de vue sans faire vraiment intervenir Leanor et Lily dans la première partie.

Il y a aussi un nouveau personnage. Ca nous a beaucoup fait rire d'écrire cette scène et elle est d'ailleurs dédié à **A.**, une « amie » qui ne se reconnaîtra probablement jamais dans une telle scène. Mais elle nous a vraiment inspiré pour tout ça.

Quant au titre du chapitre, il fait référence aux discussions, qui dans le chapitre, sont des discussions qui reviennent souvent entre les personnages. Vous comprendrez ;)

Bref, beaucoup de blabla pour rien…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre n°4 : La sempiternelle discussion**

Cela faisait déjà plus de quinze minutes que Remus était assis sur son lit, un parchemin sur les genoux, une bouteille d'encre posé, bancale, sur les couvertures, menaçant au moindre mouvement brusque de se renverser et une plume dans la main, prêt à commencer une lettre pour ses parents. Hésitant sur les mots à employer, et ne sachant même pas par où commencer pour leur signifier que sa vie n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la semaine dernière, il parcourut du regard le dortoir.

A peine une semaine et demi ici, et chacun paraissait avoir repris ses marques dans la pièce qui leur servait de dortoir depuis 6 années consécutives.

Un bordel monstre et relativement habituel s'entassait autour du lit de Sirius : livres, vêtements, parchemins, plumes, bouteilles d'encre, bombabouses et autres farces et attrapes l'entourait à longueur de journée. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs affalé sur son lit, somnolant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les pieds en hauteur, appuyés sur l'une des poutres de son baldaquin. Remus songea quelques secondes à le réveiller en fanfare mais il renonça bien vite à son idée, qui ne ferait que troubler le calme rudement acquis du dortoir.

Il détourna donc la tête vers Peter, qui, assis au bas de son lit, appuyé contre une des poutres, tentait avec un acharnement considérable de comprendre le contenu de ses notes des cours de Métamorphose de l'année précédente. Il dodelinait de temps à autre de la tête comme pour dire à son parchemin usé et rapiécé qu'il venait de saisir quelque chose.

Un sourire échappa à Lupin devant cette attitude, et il entreprit de tourner la tête vers le troisième et dernier lit, à sa droite.

Constatant qu'il était vide, il s'apprêtait à demander aux deux autres, en prenant le risque de les interrompre, si ils savaient où pouvait bien être James mais un claquement de porte près de lui vint interrompre brutalement son intention, le faisant sursauter. Un juron grossier lui échappa alors qu'il constatait que la bouteille d'encre noire posée sur son lit venait de dévaster à elle seule la couverture sur laquelle il était assis.

« Cornedrue ? » entendit-il marmonner d'une voix pâteuse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il vit alors Sirius relever la tête vers son meilleur ami, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil dont il venait d'être tiré sans la moindre subtilité. Clignant stupidement des paupières, il se frotta les yeux sans finesse, et observa James, qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais donnait l'impression qu'il avait passé sa main au travers une bonne centaine de fois et le coin de ses lèvres était déformé par un rictus nerveux.

Il répondit par un grognement sourd.

« James ? » tenta de l'appeler Peter à son tour, en relevant avec déplaisir la tête de ses notes.

Le jeune homme avait toujours détesté être gêné dans ses révisions. Et le pas brusque et incessant de James n'était pas pour l'aider à se concentrer sur son travail.

« Hé ho ! » appela Sirius en se retournant sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le centre de la pièce où continuait de tournicoter James. « Tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de nous répondre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Potter l'ignora délibérément, se retenant avec force de ne pas leur adresser à chacun un regard meurtrier. Sirius leva alors les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'exaspération, et appuya sa tête sur ses deux paumes pour poser un regard insistant sur son camarade.

« Bon, allez, tu peux arrêter de jouer à celui dont la colère est telle qu'il est incapable d'arrêter de marcher nerveusement et nous dire simplement ce que Lily a bien pu te faire pour te mettre dans un tel état. »

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté puisque James s'arrêta brusquement pour lui adresser son regard le plus noir, arrachant paradoxalement un sourire ravi à Sirius.

« J'ai visé juste, » ajouta ce dernier d'un ton badin, presque victorieux. « Ce n'était pas bien difficile, après tout. »

Il récolta de nouveau un regard noir, qui le fit ricaner.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'enquit James, visiblement toujours énervé.

Remus choisit ce moment pour intervenir, ayant à cœur que la situation ne s'envenime pas entre les deux personnalités, et il lança donc un regard d'avertissement au jeune Black qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Tes réactions sont excessivement drôles, mon petit Jamesie, » répondit-il d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître sérieuse en d'autres circonstances. « Tu devrais nous dire ce qu'elle t'a fait pour qu'on en finisse. »

Silencieux, James se laissa tomber sur son lit en regardant avec hargne le plafond, qui étincelait de blancheur. Il laissa passer une minute tout au plus avant de céder à l'investigation de ses amis :

« Elle croit que je la suis, » marmonna-t-il avec réticence.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ca n'est pas ce que tu fais, justement ? » questionna Peter en arquant un sourcil, repoussant sur le sol ses parchemins noircis de notes.

James releva la tête pour l'apostropher du regard tandis que Sirius éclatait de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

« Il a raison, Cornedrue. Tu la suis. »

Il récolta à son tour un regard noir.

« - Non ! répliqua le dit Cornedrue avec irritation. Je ne la suivais pas… J'étais à la biblioth…

- A la bibliothèque ? » l'interrompit Remus avec scepticisme.

Devant son sous-entendu évident, Potter soupira pour se calmer. Cela ne sembla pas marcher pourtant.

« - J'vous assure que je ne la suivais pas ! s'insurgea-t-il avec colère.

- Pourtant, tu as pris l'habitude de le faire si je me souviens bien, » lança Sirius, l'air de rien.

James grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas et retomba sur le lit dans un bruit étouffé par ses couvertures, sans prendre la peine de réponse.

« - Jamesie, sois pas vexé, se moqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- La ferme, bougonna ce dernier sans bouger.

- Très original tout ça…

- Ne me cherche pas, Sirius. »

Le dit Sirius entoura ses bras autour de sa propre taille, feignant un tremblement incontrôlable.

« Ce que tu peux être effrayant, quand tu t'y met ! »

James se mordit la lèvre en relevant la tête pour lui adresser un énième regard colérique.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Remus pour intervenir, d'un ton ferme, pour faire stopper la dispute infantile de ses deux camarades :

« Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? »

Un silence relatif s'installa alors, pendant lequel Peter se leva pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac pendant que Sirius restait immobile, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Seul le martèlement régulier des pieds de James sur le bord du lit vint troubler le calme ambiant et pesant.

« Allez, raconte tout, Cornedrue, » demanda doucement Peter en s'asseyant sur son lit, les mains sur les genoux.

James continua de taper du pied sans rien dire pendant un long moment avant de se décider. Remus avait eu le temps de ranger à son tour ses affaires dans sa malle, renonçant finalement à écrire tout de suite à ses parents. Attendre encore une semaine ne changerait rien et lui permettrait de trouver quelque chose de plus constructif à raconter.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque pour trouver un sortilège pour… »

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour scruter l'attitude de ses amis.

« Tais-toi Patmol ! » aboya-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Le jeune Black resta un instant décontenancé mais ferma finalement sa bouche restée grande ouverte, l'air dépité.

« - J'étais donc à la bibliothèque, reprit James avec un sourire satisfait, et je cherchais un sort dont on a parlé en cours de Défense… Vous savez, Emerson…

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes pourtant, interrompit Peter sans finesse.

- Tu me demandes de te raconter et tu m'arrêtes pour ça ? ragea son ami en le fusillant du regard.

- Il est prêt à mordre aujourd'hui, le gentil Jamesie, ironisa Sirius.

- Si vous le laissiez continuer, qu'on en finisse. On tourne autour du pot depuis dix minutes maintenant. A ce rythme, on en a pour l'année toute entière, » leur fit remarquer finalement Remus avec agacement.

Peter acquiesça silencieusement, Sirius souffla bruyamment pour exprimer sa désapprobation et James lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

« - Donc, j'étais à la bibliothèque à la recherche du sort dont Emerson a parlé… Celui qu'il a évoqué quand Leanor et Patmol se sont disputés _violemment_ en cours de pratique… Celui qu'il a proposé à Leanor pour faire perdre à Sirius son assurance agaçante…

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'écria le jeune Black en sautant sur ces jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'Emerson a proposé à Richards ?

- Oh, une bricole, minimisa James d'une voix nonchalante. Il lui a proposé quelques petites méthodes en aparté pour te faire taire quand tu étais vraiment - mais alors vraiment - insupportable. J'ai pactisé avec elle pour lui en soutirer une, mais j'ai promis en retour de ne pas t'en dire plus…

- Sale traître, cracha Sirius avec une grimace. Je n'y crois pas ! Emerson est vraiment sous le charme de cette fille, c'est écœurant… »

James roula des yeux avec scepticisme.

« Tu peux bien parler… Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a proposé des techniques imparables pour éloigner une rivale féminine en usant de ses faiblesses ? On se demande de qui il parlait… »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« - D'ailleurs, il est tout de même bizarre ce professeur, non ? fit Peter d'une voix incertaine en balançant des pieds. Je veux dire, il parle sans cesse de lier les maisons, de ne pas se mettre à dos les autres élèves, de baser notre magie et toute notre vie sur les liens précieux de l'amitié… Enfin le blabla habituel de Dumbledore quoi… Et après, il propose à Patmol et Leanor des tas de bêtises pour se détester encore plus ouvertement. Moi, je le trouve franchement bizarre…

- Leanor et Sirius, c'est un cas bien particulier. Je crois qu'il pense sincèrement que vous ne vous détestez pas autant que vous le dites. Et ça l'amuse, expliqua Remus en regardant Sirius, qui continuait d'afficher un air franchement courroucé.

- Ouais, c'est ça. S'il croit pouvoir me faire changer d'avis, il peut toujours attendre, » lâcha son camarade avec un mépris évident.

Remus fronça presque instantanément les sourcils.

« - Tu utiliserais vraiment le sortilège des pustules permanentes sur elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse, une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

- Si elle dépasse les bornes, oui !

- Elle ne le ferait jamais, elle, assura Remus d'une voix ferme.

- Tu parles ! Elle est d'une férocité manifeste, ta _copine _! s'exclama Sirius en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un jour, elle t'a donné un coup de genou là où ça fait mal que tu dois lui retirer le fait qu'elle peut être gentille quand elle le veut et quand on l'est avec elle. Tu l'avais cherché, après tout. »

Sirius rougit légèrement de colère et d'humiliation. Ce souvenir cuisant n'avait fait que renforcer l'aversion qu'il avait pour le caractère trempé de la jeune fille.

« - Il faut toujours que tu la défendes, commenta-t-il, acerbe.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi dur avec elle, je n'aurais probablement pas à le faire, répondit le jeune Lupin d'une voix calmement maîtrisée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle doit être d'une gentillesse extrême à mon égard, » railla Sirius, presque amer.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

« Le retour de la sempiternelle discussion… » intervint philosophiquement James dans un sourire.

Sa remarque eut l'avantage de faire taire les deux partis. Il reprit donc son récit là où il l'avait laissé, à la demande de Peter, qui s'était amusé, comme d'habitude, de l'échange acide entre Remus et Sirius. Car Leanor avait toujours été un sujet tabou.

« - Bon, j'étais à la bibliothèque, reprit-il pour la énième fois.

- Sans blague, persifla Sirius, moqueur, et encore boudeur.

- Et il n'y avait pas grand monde, continua James sans faire attention à sa remarque. Je me promenais dans les rayons depuis un moment. En tirant un livre d'une étagère, j'ai cru l'apercevoir de l'autre côté et donc…

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller te rincer l'œil un bon coup pour bien commencer la journée, hein ? »

La nouvelle remarque de Sirius fit monter d'un cran la nervosité de James et il dût faire un effort considérable pour ne répliquer vertement.

« J'allais reposer mon livre pour éviter qu'elle me voit à son tour, mais au moment où je le faisais, je suppose qu'elle a dû me remarquer puisqu'elle rejoint là où j'étais. »

Sirius émit un petit ricanement.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » se moqua-t-il avec un sourire railleur. « Elle t'a cruellement accusé de la suivre sans cesse, partout où elle allait et tout le blabla habituel… Bien sûr, ça t'a affreusement vexé et donc tu as répliqué que non, bien sûr que non, tu ne la suivais pas ! Et par conséquent, suite aux cris qui en ont résultés, vous avez été viré comme des malpropres de la bibliothèque et de ce fait, ses cris n'ont fait que redoublés. »

Son discours terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, souriant. James l'observa quelques secondes, ressassant ses paroles, avant de secouer la tête, un étrange sentiment dénouant presque instantanément la boule qui serrait sa gorge jusque là.

A entendre Sirius, il semblait que cette situation avait été une habitude pendant des années, ce qui était vrai en soi. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça ne s'était pas réellement passé comme ça.

« Non, » fit-il enfin après un instant de silence. « Elle m'a simplement demandé si je la suivais. »

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un silence sceptique.

« Ah ? » articula Sirius d'un air perdu. « Et c'est tout ? »

James hocha la tête.

C'était bien suffisant, non ?

« Tu n'as pas riposté ? » demanda finalement Sirius pour meubler la conversation qui freinait.

Le jeune brun ébouriffé haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu voulais que je riposte comment ? » grogna-t-il malgré lui.

Sirius lui adressa son regard le plus condescendant, exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami.

« - En lui disant que tu ne la suivais pas, _par exemple_.

- Je le lui ai dis, répliqua James, piqué à vif.

- Et ? »

James détourna la tête avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur son lit.

« Elle m'a demandée de ne plus la suivre, et elle est partie sans même attendre que je lui réponde quoique ce soit. »

Son aveu eut pour résultat d'arracher un soupir exaspéré à Sirius.

« T'es devenu un bon à rien, mon pauvre Jamesie. »

Peter ricana légèrement alors que le dit Jamesie se fendait d'une grimace. Il releva la tête de la contemplation du plafond au dessus de sa tête pour regarder ses amis.

« - Mais Leanor m'a conseillé de la laisser faire, non ? Elle m'a bien expliqué qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une technique un peu tordue pour ne pas avoir à admettre que j'avais peut-être changé, hésita-t-il. Une façon de se défendre, quoi.

- Richards est elle-même une fille tordue, » déclara Sirius en secouant la tête, avec dérision. « Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, James. »

Remus secoua à son tour la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Leanor est aussi la plus proche amie de Lily, elle sait sans doute mieux que toi comment son amie fonctionne. »

Sirius renifla avec dédain, haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne peux jamais renoncer à la défendre, Lunard ? » s'enquit-il avec calme, la voix pourtant teintée de ressentiment.

James leva les yeux au ciel avec irritation. Voilà qu'ils recommençaient. S'ensuivit une conversation houleuse où chacun des deux campa sur ses positions, comme à leur habitude.

Le jeune homme se releva donc sur ses pieds, vite suivi par Peter, refusant d'assister plus longtemps à une conversation qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« On va manger, nous. Vous devriez abandonner ce débat, ça ne mène à rien. »

En descendant en direction de la Grande Salle avec Peter, vite suivi par les deux autres, James continuait d'afficher un air soucieux. Il entra dans la gigantesque Salle, qui à cette heure de grande affluence pour un samedi, était bondé. Les seuls places encore disponibles à la table des Gryffondors semblaient avoir été réservé par Leanor pour être sûr d'avoir Remus à ses côtés. Celui-ci se dirigea donc avec un sourire en direction de la jeune fille. Sirius et James se renfrognèrent presque immédiatement.

A la vue de Lily assise à côté de Leanor, le nez dans son assiette, visiblement tout aussi calme que la dernière fois qu'il avait entraperçu, le jeune Potter hésita. Ce fut Peter qui l'entraîna finalement à sa suite en lui adressant un simple signe de tête.

« C'est simplement une fille, James, elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. »

Une demie minute plus tard, les quatre garçons prirent place tout autour des filles. Lily releva la tête vers James, le couvant d'un regard à la fois soupçonneux et hésitant. Refusant de laisser transparaître son trouble, James attrapa un plat plus loin en détournant consciencieusement la tête de l'autre côté. Il le regretta pourtant presque aussitôt lorsqu'il rencontra par compensation le regard moqueur de Richards.

Se sentant plus mal à l'aise qu'à l'accoutumée, James leva son regard vers le ciel au dessus de sa tête. Un ricanement léger de Leanor faillit le détourner de son but.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'une humeur joyeusement maraudeuse, aujourd'hui, » claironna-t-elle d'un ton pourtant presque plus joyeux qu'à son habitude.

Les garçons haussèrent en quasi simultanéité les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? » ajouta la jeune fille en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Sirius choisit cet instant, exaspéré par les quelques attentions moqueuses de Richards, pour pousser un grognement sourd, qui lui attira le regard étonné des deux filles. Il n'y fit pas attention, continuant de manger sans rien ajouter de plus.

« - Je vois, commenta Leanor avec une moue significative. Seigneur Black est de mauvaise humeur ? Une véritable petite catastrophe…

- Richards, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes et ta prétendue bonne humeur communicative, aujourd'hui. »

Leanor joua des sourcils, un mi sourire sur les lèvres.

« A t'entendre comme ça, j'aurais tendance à croire que tu penses sincèrement que les petits problèmes de ta vie quotidienne m'intéressent vraiment, » fit-elle moqueusement.

Sirius fusilla du regard pour seule réponse.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de devoir supporter les sarcasmes de Leanor alors même que quelques minutes avant, elle avait été la source d'une nouvelle altercation entre lui et Remus.

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe, entrecoupé par des bruits de couverts et par le tumulte qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par le bruit de pas rapides dans leur dos. Personne ne prit la peine de se tourner, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix toute proche se fasse entendre, appelant Sirius et James.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Leanor leva les yeux qu'elle avait fini par baisser sur son assiette, en soufflant bruyamment, pour exprimer son irritation d'être dérangé en plein repas. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui l'avait appelé.

« Regina, » se contenta-t-il de dire pour la saluer, un sourire charmant étirant ses lèvres. « Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune blonde pivota vers lui, détachant son regard de James, qui n'avait même pas relevé les yeux. Elle paraissait vouloir chasser de son visage toute trace de déception, et pour ce faire, lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

« Si j'avais eu l'occasion de te voir cette semaine, j'aurais peut-être pu te répondre que tout va bien, » minauda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, les yeux brillants. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la rentrée. »

A cet instant, Leanor fut prise d'une étrange quinte de toux qui s'éternisa. Sirius lui lança un regard noir, qui la fit davantage sourire.

« J'étais très occupé, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

De nouveau, Leanor fit mine de s'étouffer en toussotant excessivement. Lily dût lui taper brutalement dans le dos pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin.

« En tous cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, » gloussa Regina sans s'offusquer de la moquerie évidente de Leanor, en balançant ses cheveux bouclés de droite à gauche.

Elle entortilla une mèche blonde autour d'un de ses doigts en posant deux prunelles avides sur le jeune homme, qui ne put que sourire au compliment.

Rien de tel que ce genre de phrase pour permettre de recommencer la journée du bon côté !

Malheureusement, Leanor choisit ce moment pour se racler la gorge, signe qu'elle allait saisir la perche tendue par Jorkins.

« Tu sais, il ne perd jamais son temps, _Sirius_… C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu de la semaine, » ironisa la jeune fille d'une voix doucereuse. « Ses mains, voire même le reste de son corps, devaient être sacrément plus occupés qu'on ne le croit tous. »

Regina roula des yeux, un air profondément idiot sur le visage. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et elle consentit à se retourner, l'air mauvais.

Ses traits tirés se détendirent considérablement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Tiffany Phoenix, une de ses amies. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment, en retirant sa main de son épaule.

« Régi, tu viens ? Il y a les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, dans quelques minutes. »

Sirius vit James relever la tête, enfin intéressé. Les sélections des équipes de l'école l'intéressaient énormément puisqu'il avait été promu Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis l'an dernier. Il était nécessaire pour lui d'en savoir plus sur les autres équipes afin de monter une stratégie.

« - Oui oui j'arrive, répondit Regina avec un geste de la main impatient.

- Vas-y, ou tu vas être en retard, » intervint Leanor avec un grand sourire moqueur, en adressant un signe de la main pour saluer Tiffany. « Je serais quand même dommage de rater le rassemblement de testostérone qui va avoir lieu. »

Regina ne sembla pas saisir la moquerie de ses propos puisqu'elle se fendit d'une grimace pensive quelques secondes.

- Bon, concéda finalement la Poufsouffle avec résignation. On se reverra plus tard… De toute façon, on devait passer au dortoir, Tiff. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Dans le silence, Leanor ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir une fois de plus.

« C'est vrai, il te faut vérifier que ton crayon noir ne coule pas. Ca serait dommage d'obscurcir ta vue encore plus, » railla Leanor avec l'air le plus sérieux qui soit, en désignant d'un signe de tête les yeux de Regina.

La Poufsouffle afficha une mine déconfite et outrée, qui laissa pourtant transparaître quelques signes de panique. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre cependant, Tiffany l'avait déjà tiré par la robe dans une tentative pour éviter tout clash entre les deux filles et elle n'eut le temps que d'adresser un signe de tête rapide à Sirius et aux autres en guise d'au revoir.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Black tourna un regard furibond vers Leanor pour l'accabler de tous les mots qui lui passeraient par la tête. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de donner de la cohérence à ses propres pensées, Lily l'avait devancé :

« T'y as été un peu fort quand même, Lea… Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, Regina, » lui fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Leanor se leva avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en chopant sur la table une part de gâteau.

« Peut-être bien, » concéda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules agaçant, sans se départir de son sourire. « Mais _il_ a été exécrable tout à l'heure, alors je voulais simplement le remettre à sa place. »

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière elle, un Sirius, qui les dents serrées, songeait à lui faire payer cet affront avec autant de férocité que possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose d'assez humiliant pour être utilisé à charge de revanche. Il suivit les autres, qui, dans un fracas de couverts posés et de raclements de banc, se levèrent pour suivre la jeune fille. Il la poursuivit du regard tandis qu'elle passait la porte de la Grande Salle en même temps qu'un groupe de Serpentards, parmi lesquels il reconnut Regulus, son frère de deux ans son cadet, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Il réalisa après une minute d'observation que le plus jeune des Black reluquer avec un intérêt plus que perceptible la silhouette de sa camarade de Gryffondor.

Un sourire malsain se forma sur ses lèvres. Ca, c'était le genre de révélation éblouissante qui lui permettait de mettre mal à l'aise et son frère, et Leanor. D'une pierre, deux coups !

« Patmol ? » entendit-il prononcer juste à côté de lui.

En tournant la tête, il constata que James l'observait d'un œil soupçonneux. Il se dépêcha d'afficher l'air le plus innocent possible. Son meilleur ami était en ce moment intraitable quant à la façon de traiter la petite Richards : c'était, selon lui, sa seule chance d'obtenir un signe encourageant de Lily.

« - Oui ? s'enquit-il.

- T'as l'air en extase devant Rogue… Je me demandais pourquoi _il_ te faisait sourire de cette façon. »

Sirius mit quelques secondes à comprendre la portée des mots de James, en saisissant à peine la moquerie. Après réflexion, il examina le groupe de Serpentards et remarqua qu'effectivement, non loin de son frère, se tenait Rogue, le teint aussi cireux qu'à son habitude, ses cheveux toujours aussi gras.

« Je me disais juste, » fit-il avec un nouveau sourire mauvais, improvisant totalement sa réponse. « Qu'une blague ne serait pas superflue, non ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on croit que nous nous sommes ramollis, tous autant que nous sommes. »

James afficha une moue pensive puis opina finalement de la tête.

« Après les sélections de Poufsouffle seulement, » répondit James avec le plus grand sérieux. « Une mission d'infiltration est nécessaire pour la mise au point d'une tactique défensive et offensive. »

Sirius eut un sourire dément, provoqué par le soulagement de retrouver son véritable ami et non pas ce simulacre de Potter qui le remplaçait si souvent ces temps-ci. Les deux autres Maraudeurs eurent probablement la même pensée puisque aucun des deux ne rechigna à l'idée de piéger Rogue d'une quelconque façon. Cette constatation accentua un peu plus le sourire de Sirius.

Sa journée n'était pas définitivement ratée, finalement.

♦♦♦

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, Leanor se dirigea à petits pas vers le fauteuil où s'était affalée Lily quelques minutes auparavant. Sur le visage de son amie était inscrite une profonde expression de colère froide, qui déformait les traits fins de son visage plus pâle encore que d'habitude.

Sans s'en inquiéter plus que de nécessaire, et refusant surtout de se détourner du but qu'elle avait en tête en entrant dans la pièce, Leanor lâcha un soupir truffé d'irritation avant de se planter face à sa meilleure amie en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs.

« T'as vraiment été bête sur ce coup-là, Lily ! » l'apostropha-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix forte et où perçait nettement sa désapprobation.

Presque dans le même temps, le visage de son amie se leva vers elle, scandalisée.

« Ne me dit pas que tu te ranges de son côté ? De leur côté ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, la mine outrée, en se relevant pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.

Leanor émit un petit rire, profondément moqueur et ironique. Elle poussa Lily sur son fauteuil et la surplomba de nouveau en se penchant vers elle, pour remettre à leur place initiale ses deux mains.

« - Tu t'entends parler des fois ? Ca n'a rien avoir avec un côté ou un autre !

- Alors, il est où le problème ? Je ne jouais que mon rôle de préfète ! » s'écria Lily en la foudroyant du regard, malgré elle.

Les regards des élèves présents dans la pièce commençaient à doucement se tourner vers eux, plus ou moins discrètement.

« - Tu parles d'une excuse ! répliqua Leanor, sans s'en soucier. Tu ne cries jamais sur les autres de cette façon ! Dès qu'ils font, soit disant, quelque chose, tu leur tombes dessus comme une masse !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je suis aussi juste avec eux qu'avec les autres, » grogna Lily avec hargne, en serrant les poings.

Leanor roula des yeux en signe de scepticisme.

« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi déconcertante, Lily. »

La dite Lily arqua un sourcil, s'adossant au dos du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » glapit-elle avec mauvaise humeur, scrutant l'expression de son amie.

La réponse dût mettre quelques secondes pour se faire entendre, soumise à la réflexion de Leanor.

« Qui te dit que c'était eux qui avaient fait ça ? » s'enquit-elle finalement d'une voix calme.

La rouquine tapa du pied sur le sol.

« - Selon toi, qui aurait pu trafiquer le jus de citrouille de Rogue pour que ses bras et ses chevilles gonflent à ce point ? Tu crois que ça s'est fait tout seul ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si Rogue était une personne vénérée qui n'avait qu'un seul ennemi en ce bas monde, répliqua toujours calmement la jeune Richards.

- Tu vois bien que tu les défends ! » grinça Lily entre ses dents serrées. « Tu détestes à ce point quand je crie sur Remus, c'est ça ? Il n'est pas en porcelaine alors arrête de toujours t'inquiéter pour lui. »

Leanor souffla, excédée et lança à Lily un regard qui signifiait clairement son exaspération.

« Ca n'a franchement rien à voir avec Remus, cesse de tout mélanger ! » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hachée par sa colère. « Certes, je n'aime pas que tu cries sur Remus, ce n'était vraiment pas futé de lui dire qu'il lui faudrait penser un peu plus à son devoir de Préfet et qu'il devrait donc 'par voie de conséquence', tenter de calmer un peu ces copains. Tu ne tentes jamais vraiment de me calmer, que je sache ? Et puis je peux bien m'inquiéter pour lui tant que je veux, tu ne vas pas te mettre à me reprocher ce genre de comportements, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le sujet… Tu as vraiment été injuste avec James ! »

Lily roula des yeux et se laissa tomber contre le dos du fauteuil en soupirant à son tour.

« Voilà que tu recommences ! » grommela-t-elle avec humeur.

Leanor afficha un sourire malicieux et s'affaissa sur le fauteuil à côté de Lily, la pressant sur le côté pour faire un peu de place.

« - T'as vraiment été injuste avec lui, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, cette fois.

- Non, je ne crois pas ! Il n'avait pas qu'à faire ça ! s'insurgea immédiatement Lily en haussant la voix avec reproche.

- Il ne l'a pas fait tout seul.

- J'ai aussi crié sur les autres ! » répliqua Lily à voix basse, las.

Leanor sauta sur ses pieds aussi brusquement qu'un diable sortant de sa boîte. Elle fit face à Lily, les poings sur les hanches, une expression sévère sur le visage, qui ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint, fusillant du regard tous les malheureux sur son passage. Une parfaite imitation de Lily.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ponctuer le tout du monologue que Lily devinait aisément sans même l'avoir entendu, puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même prononcé, la rousse leva une main qu'elle secoua devant le visage de son amie pour l'arrêter.

« - Ca va, ça va ! J'ai compris…

- Ah oui ? répondit Leanor avec un sourire satisfait en se rasseyant. Et qu'est ce que tu as compris au juste ? Que tu étais injuste ? »

Lily secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, obstinée.

- Arrête, Lea, je leur ai parlé à eux quatre ! Que je sache, je n'ai pas seulement à Potter qu'il était un crétin, non ? J'ai également ajouté Black, Lupin et Pettigrow !

- Non, non, non ! Tu as dit 'POTTERRRRRRRRR, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin !', c'est complètement différent. »

La mine renfrognée qu'afficha Lily lui arracha un rire amusé.

« - Alors comme ça, tu avoues ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que tu as eu tort, tout simplement.

- Non ! »

Son exclamation fit lever les yeux de Richards vers le plafond, avec un reniflement de lassitude.

« Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets ! Ca devient lassant maintenant. »

S'entortillant les mains entre elles dans un excès de nervosité, Lily haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui devient lassant ?

- Ta pseudo haine envers James… Peut-être que tu devrais penser à devenir…, commença Leanor en se rasseyant près d'elle.

- Ah, non, non, non ! » s'emporta-t-elle en se levant à son tour avec brusquerie, pointant un index accusateur sur sa meilleure amie. « Ne me demandes pas d'être son amie, c'est hors de question. »

Leanor recula le fauteuil à l'aide de ses jambes et adressa un sourire carnassier à la jeune Evans.

« Tu deviens agressive, hystérique, sur les nerfs… Ce sont là les symptômes - les plus mauvais certes - de l'amûûûrrr ! » s'exclama Leanor en roulant des yeux sans cesser de sourire, d'un air illuminé.

Lily lui décocha un regard assassin, qui aurait suffi à effrayer une bonne partie des élèves. Au contraire, sa camarade se mit à rire doucement.

« Et en fait, qui te dit que je voulais que tu sois son amie ? Moi j'aurais tendance à penser que tu as la capacité de devenir plus que son amie… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le ricanement de Leanor s'intensifia et elle leva les mains pour signifier à Lily qu'elle n'avait pas finie.

« Un jour, je suis certaine que tu seras mariée avec lui. Un magnifique mariage en blanc avec des bouquets, pleins de fleurs, de l'amûûûrrr et évidemment, je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur. Hum… ça sera génial. Et puis un autre beau jour, vous aurez des enfants. Plein de petits garçons bruns avec des grands yeux verts ! Ou des petites filles rousses avec de grands yeux chocolat ! Ou encore, plein de petits garçons roux avec des yeux noisette ! Ou des fillettes brunes avec des émeraudes vertes ! Ah ! Lily ! Ma chère Liliane ! Je serais la marraine de la première gamine rousse aux yeux noisette, pas vrai ? »

Lily prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours eu un don pour l'irriter au plus haut point.

Se marier avec James ! Non mais quelle idée ! Qui pouvait oser penser ça vraisemblablement ? Alors, avoir des enfants avec lui ! L'idée même l'horripilait. Quoique… _techniquement parlant,_ ce ne pouvait être vraiment abominable. Il y avait bien certains… _avantages_. A cette pensée, elle secoua vivement la tête. Non mais, c'était quoi ça ? Comment pouvait-elle penser ce genre de… choses ? Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Alors on hésite ? On doute ? On se demande si… finalement… James… un lit… un enfant… un mariage… ? »

Lily releva la tête avec fougue et empoigna le premier objet qu'elle trouva sur le fauteuil- un oreiller qui traînait apparemment - pour le jeter avec force sur sa camarade, qui décala son siège d'un geste de la baguette, une fois encore, en pouffant. Le fameux coussin atterrit contre le dos d'une élève de cinquième année qui leur lança un regard scandalisé au dessus de ses devoirs.

« - Leanor, tu deviens de plus en plus perverse !

- Voyez-vous ça. JE deviens perverse ! Que dirait-on de toi ? Tu crois que l'expression de ton visage ne révélait pas tes plus profondes pensées ? Oh, Lily, ce que tu peux être naïve ! Sache quand même que James serait ravi de… comment dire ? Tenter l'expérience… oui c'est ça. Tenter l'expérience.

- Là tu frôles vraiment l'indécence Leanor… Jamais je ne…

- Ne jamais dire jamais. Première règle de la vie, Lilou ! affirma Leanor avec un hochement de tête appuyé d'un sourire.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne pourrais jamais devenir plus…hum…comment dire ? Imaginative ? Oui c'est ça, imaginative, » ironisa Lily en lui rendant un sourire sarcastique.

Leanor ne se départit pas de son sourire, qui vira presque machiavélique.

Elle allait la coincer à son propre jeu !

« - Imaginative, tu dis ? Je tiendrais bien un pari avec toi pour voir si bientôt tu seras… 'plus que l'amie' …de James mais j'ai trop peur d'abuser de ta naïveté.

- Trop aimable, railla Lily, sarcastiquement.

- James a mordu à l'hameçon depuis tellement longtemps…

- Et alors ? riposta Lily avec un reniflement moqueur. Rien ne dit que je mordrais, moi !

- Toi, tu ne le dis pas, forcément, répliqua Leanor avec un clin d'œil significatif. Mais moi, je suis sûre que tu vas craquer…forcément…un jour ou l'autre…

- Non ! l'interrompit sa camarade avec un regard noir.

- Après tout… il est amoureux de toi…

- La bonne blague ! commenta la rouquine sèchement.

- Et puis, c'est un bon coup…je suppose… Et personne ne refuserait vraiment un bon coup comme celui là…

- Si c'était vraiment un bon coup que je recherchais, j'aurais déjà cédé à ses avances depuis longtemps, crois-moi ! »

Le sourire vainqueur de Leanor lui exprima clairement qu'elle venait de débiter une bêtise.

Voire même un de ses secrets confidentiels.

« Ha ha ! Lily, je t'ai eue ! » gloussa Leanor en levant son poing vers le ciel dans un geste triomphant. « Tu avoues donc que James a l'allure d'un bon coup à tes yeux ? Grande révélation, ma foi ! Je suis soufflée ! »

A cet instant, le portrait de la salle commune pivota pour laisser entrer les quatre garçons. Sans se soucier de Lily, Leanor chantonna d'une voix forte :

« Quand on parle du loup… ! »

Aussitôt, le regard du jeune Lupin se tourna vers elle, une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux ambre. Leanor soupira doucement. Ce qu'il pouvait être parano ! D'un geste ample de la main, elle désigna Lily, qui s'était laissée tomber sur un fauteuil en face, la mine boudeuse, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs, puis tourna la tête vers James et le regarda furtivement à plusieurs reprises. Remus eut un petit rire qui fit relever la tête de Lily. Il se dirigea vers Leanor sans rien dire aux autres Maraudeurs, qui ne semblèrent même pas remarquer son départ tant ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation, et s'assit près d'elle.

« - Qui était le loup ? questionna-t-il d'emblée avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- James, évidemment, répondit Leanor d'un ton évident, » en haussant d'un air faussement désintéressé les épaules.

Un grognement se fit entendre depuis le fauteuil d'en face.

« - Leanor !

- Lily ? » s'enquit Leanor, innocemment.

La dite Lily soupira et s'affaissa un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Que Remus aille dire à Potter qu'elle parlait de lui. Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie, le brave petit !

Elle foudroya du regard, pour la cinquantième fois consécutive, sa meilleure amie. Sans succès. Leanor s'était lancé dans un long plaidoyer sur James. Encore un ! Lily l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« - Sois sincère, il a changé, non ?

- Tu vas me servir le même refrain pendant combien de temps ? interrogea Lily, l'air blasé.

- Bonne question. Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses le choix entre ces propositions… Premièrement, tu peux me dire que tu aimes bien James et que ça ne te gênerait pas de sortir avec lui…

- Ensuite ? demanda Lily en feintant une grimace.

- Deuxièmement, tu peux me dire que tu es amoureuse de James et que tu serais ravie de me choisir comme la marraine de votre première petite fille rousse aux yeux noisette… »

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil meurtrier de la jeune Evans, dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rouge brique.

« - Troisièmement, tu peux encore me mentir indéfiniment mais je te ferais incontestablement cédé…

- Je ne mens pas ! s'offusqua Lily.

- Quatrièmement… tu pourrais me dire que James ne t'intéresse absolument pas, l'assurer par la foi de Merlin le tout-puissant, et tout le tralala… et là je te croirais… et je me suis dit que si c'est cette solution que tu choisis, je pourrais, éventuellement, sortir avec lui, moi ! Après tout, je ne…

- Tu n'oserais pas ?! » protesta Lily, la phrase passant ses lèvres avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Et on appelait ça une amie ?

Sous prétexte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sortir avec James, Leanor voulait le détourner d'elle. On avait beau dire mais… se sentir aimé par quelqu'un, c'était rassurant !

Aimer ? Non, non ! Savoir simplement qu'on pouvait attirer quelqu'un…Oui c'était ça, attirer ! James était simplement attiré par elle. Ce fut une exclamation suraigu qui la tira de ses pensées :

« Et de deux ! Je t'ai encore eue ! C'est fou comme tu baisses les armes, quand il s'agit de James… » s'écria Leanor en accompagnant sa réplique d'un éclat de rire, qui sonna comme exaspérant aux oreilles de Lily.

Et qu'avait-elle dit pour que Leanor « l'ait eu » une seconde fois ? Certes, il était évident qu'à la première révélation, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence du piège que lui avait tendu sa meilleure amie… Mais là ?

Elle soupira et tenta de se remémorer sa dernière phrase… Instantanément, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, en rougissant fortement. Elle n'avait quand même pas dit ça… ? Si ? Vu l'état d'hilarité qui caractérisait Leanor à cet instant… Oui, elle avait bien dit cela à haute voix.

« Respire Lily, inutile de se mettre dans cet état ! » fit Leanor entre deux ricanements des plus agaçants.

La jeune Evans releva la tête vers elle, la mine contrariée, les traits figés par la colère. Elle croisa alors le regard de Remus et sentit à nouveau ses joues s'embraser et ses entrailles se tortiller. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était là.

C'était sûr et certain : une fois à l'abri des regards d'éventuels témoins, elle tuerait Leanor de ses propres mains ! Remus, de son côté, interpréta son regard et lança d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante :

« - Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire, à ce que je sache !

- Mais c'est qu'elle nie en plus, la petite Lily… Tu ne crois pas que là, tu t'es dévoilée au grand jour ? intervint Leanor en toussotant pour calmer son fou rire.

N'en pouvant plus, Lily se leva alors brusquement pour faire entièrement face à sa meilleure amie.

« Ma patience a des limites, tu ne savais pas ? » grogna-t-elle avec hargne. « Si tu ne veux pas que je perde patience et que tout te retombe dessus, tu ferais mieux de te taire. »

Le fou rire de Leanor, à sa plus grande exaspération, redoubla considérablement. Lily opta pour la pratique claire de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire subir à son amie et s'apprêtait à se pencher vers elle quand une voix masculine retentit dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

« HEY Lunard ! Tu nous as abandonné ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là avec les filles ? »

En reconnaissant la voix assurée de Sirius, Lily poussa un profond soupir de frustration et fit un brusque geste dans la direction du jeune homme qui recula précipitamment. Elle se retourna si vite qu'elle entendit un os de son cou craquer et lança à Sirius un regard si froid qu'il aurait pu geler les flammes qui se consumaient dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil perplexe autour de lui et stoppa son tour d'horizon sur Leanor, hilare.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il finalement pour briser le silence et les regards échangés.

Seul le drôle de toussotement de Leanor lui parvint comme réponse. Il soupira et regarda Lily qui bouillonnait à ses côtés. Une veine au niveau de ses tempes semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » s'enquit-il alors d'une voix suspicieuse, en la regardant fixement.

Toujours en colère, Lily lâcha une exclamation rageuse et s'éloigna à grands pas après avoir lancé un dernier regard haineux en direction de son amie et de James.

Après tout, c'était SA faute à lui ! En passant devant lui, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée et fut déroutée en saisissant la lueur de tristesse qui planait sur son visage. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et remonta avec autant de bruit que possible les marches menant au dortoir. Arrivée là, elle claqua la porte aussi fort que possible et s'écroula sur son lit, la tête la première dans les couvertures.

Quelle superbe soirée !

Elle récapitula rapidement les catastrophes de cette magnifique soirée. Juste avant le dîner, elle était, _une fois de plus_, entrée dans une colère sans nom pour une raison idiote : James & ses acolytes s'étaient fait une joie de clôturer cette deuxième semaine de cours par une de leurs blagues idiotes et futiles à l'encontre de Rogue. Le Serpentard n'était pas, certes, une personne sympathique, ni même une personne recommandable, mais Lily s'était fait un devoir de guetter, en ce début d'année, les moindres manquements aux règlements.

Elle s'était donc, _une fois de plus_, laissée emporter par sa colère, une colère inutile et infondée et s'était acharnée - acharner était bien le mot - sur les Maraudeurs, et en particulier sur James. Elle souffla doucement.

S'acharner sur lui était devenu une habitude. Une mauvaise habitude.

Une habitude qu'elle avait cru avoir perdu. Mais qui ressemblait en fait davantage à une bombe à retardement qui ne demandait qu'à exploser chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Lui demander d'arrêter, c'était comme lui demander d'en vouloir plus d'une journée à Leanor pour ses affronts. Elle ne s'en croyait pas capable. Tout simplement parce que cela faisait plus de trois ans que ce rythme avait été instauré. Elle le détestait. Il l'aimait. Il lui soufflait des mots d'amour. Elle lui répondait par des cris, des vociférations. Elle l'ignorait superbement. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner, à chercher la petite bête. Et quoiqu'on en dise, elle avait toujours trouvé que ce rythme, cet équilibre « parfaitement parfait », comme aimait à l'appeler Leanor, était une bonne chose.

Il avait beau l'énerver, la mettre hors d'elle, l'agacer, l'irriter… Il avait beau faire tout ça, elle avait fini par s'y habituer.

Mais voilà que cette année, tout semblait vouloir lui tourner le dos et se déséquilibrer.

James ne lui parlait plus, ne lui courait plus après, ne la taquinait plus, ne cherchait plus la petite bête. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient rentrés au château, et il n'avait pas daigné lui accorder la moindre de ses anciennes attentions. Il ne l'avait pas détourné de ses devoirs juste pour lui demander, pour la énième fois, de sortir avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas attrapée par la taille - geste qui l'horripilait en fait - au détour d'un couloir, pour lui demander d'être sa petite amie. Il n'avait encore humilié personne, simplement pour qu'elle daigne tourner son regard vers lui. Il n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

Il n'avait même pas cru nécessaire de continuer à feindre la gentillesse avec certaines personnes pour s'attirer ses faveurs.

Il avait interrompu « leur jeu » pour une raison inconnue.

Pourtant, Lily avait souvent surpris ses regards sur elle. Elle avait souvent senti qu'il allait lui parler mais qu'il se ravisait, au dernier moment, sans prévenir. Et sans savoir pourquoi, toutes ses réactions inexpliquées - et qu'elle avait _« officiellement » _ardemment espérées - l'avait plongée - elle, Lily Evans - dans un état de tristesse incompréhensible.

C'était à croire qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui. A cette pensée, elle eut un éclat de rire nerveux. S'attacher à Potter ? Non ! Ce n'était même pas envisageable… Non ! Elle ne s'était pas attachée à lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Bon d'accord, toutes ses petites habitudes stupides, futiles, idiotes, potteriennes en un mot, lui manquaient. Elle s'était surprise plus d'une fois cette semaine à regretter le geste de la main qu'il faisait pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, à le chercher des yeux à la sortie des cours ou dans la Salle Commune, ou bien à le regarder de dos lorsqu'il semblait complètement ailleurs. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Absolument rien.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et observa le plafond, respirant profondément. Elle laissa ensuite son regard se balader dans la pièce et remarqua une ombre élancée près de la porte, qui contrastait avec la lumière. Elle semblait figée et Lily savait à qui elle appartenait.

Elle roula sur le côté pour tourner le dos à la porte - et à l'ombre - et abattit sur son visage l'oreiller qu'elle venait de saisir. Elle ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas Leanor ! C'était bien beau l'amitié mais son amie venait de l'humilier publiquement - et oui, Remus était un public à lui tout seul ! - à propos de Potter.

Encore une fois.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas assez fait depuis le début des cours.

Lily s'était accrochée à l'espoir qu'après les quelques blagues, anodines et implicites, de sa meilleure amie durant les premiers jours des cours, elle serait en paix. Mais c'était sans compter sur Leanor, sur sa répartie, sur sa franchise et sur sa fine observation. Un seul détail et Leanor sautait sur l'occasion.

« J'attendais que tu me remarques… » fit Leanor, juste à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter Lily.

Lily repoussa l'oreiller qui lui cachait la vue et adressa un regard noir à la jeune brune, qui s'était assise sur le lit à ses côtés, avant de se tourner de l'autre côté.

Cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, non !

« Lily…je… »

La rouquine tira avec férocité sur ses couvertures pour s'en couvrir.

« - Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! cracha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Je ne comptais pas m'excuser, » répliqua Leanor avec calme, en arquant un sourcil.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Lily se tourna vivement vers son amie, une expression d'indignation empreinte sur son visage.

Non mais c'était se foutre du monde !

Leanor afficha un sourire satisfait.

« C'est toi qui m'a tendu le bâton pour te battre. Je n'allais pas m'en priver ! »

Leanor avait toujours eu cette façon si spéciale d'expliquer son comportement. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Lily n'avait jamais vu Leanor s'excuser véritablement - « Pardon » ou « Excuse-moi » ne voulait rien dire à ses yeux - pour une chose qu'elle trouvait utile, intéressante, amusante ou juste.

Lily se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment Leanor considérait sa situation : utile, intéressante, amusante ou juste ?

Amusante, très probablement. Amusante parce qu'autrement, elle aurait vite abandonnée son petit jeu. Mais une petite voix dans la tête de Lily lui souffla que jamais Leanor ne l'aurait taquinée à ce point là pour une situation simplement amusante. Non, Leanor devait trouver ça intéressant. Ou juste. Peut-être même les deux. Elle se détendit sous ses couvertures et releva la tête, de peur de mourir de chaud là-dessous. Leanor la fixait, imperturbable, depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« Juste ou intéressant ? » demanda Lily, sans préavis, convaincu qu'elle comprendrait.

Leanor sourit, contente d'avoir une fois de plus, obtenu une porte de secours pour justifier convenablement ses actions.

« Fondé, juste et intéressant, » répondit-elle, flegmatique, en secouant la tête.

Lily hocha la tête pour seule réponse, s'assit sur son lit, relevant les genoux sous son menton, et tapota la place à ses côtés. Leanor eut un petit sourire reconnaissant et s'assit à ses côtés en étendant ses jambes de tout son long sur le lit, retirant par la même occasion ses chaussures, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit la rouquine en dessinant des ronds avec son index sur sa robe d'uniforme noire, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Leanor détacha son regard de la contemplation de ses doigts de pieds et le planta dans celui de Lily.

« Juste, parce qu'il le mérite. Et toi aussi. »

Lily ne répondit rien. Après tout, elles étaient seules et nier n'aurait fait qu'ameuter les troupes.

« Intéressant parce que tout ce qui te concerne paraît intéressant à mes yeux. »

Les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent en un mince sourire amusé. Leanor avait toujours maîtrisé l'art du compliment déguisé. Le non déguisé aussi d'ailleurs.

« Et ça devient d'autant plus intéressant quand ça concerne James ET toi. »

Lily lui adressa un regard d'avertissement.

« Fondé parce que je suis sûre que tu n'y es pas insensible. Peu importe ce qui fait que tu t'intéresses maintenant à lui autrement que dans le passé, même si j'ai une grande idée sur la question. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'intéresses à lui. Que ce soit pour son physique. Pour son intelligence. Ou pour son caractère. Ou même parce que lui semble ne plus s'intéresser autant à toi, à tes yeux seulement. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu t'intéresses à lui. Et même si tu le nies, pour garder la face, pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas tout déséquilibrer, moi je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Que tu l'apprécies. »

Leanor reprit son souffle et continua de contempler ses pieds nonchalamment, plissant de ses orteils nus les couvertures sur le lit.

Dire tout ça à Lily n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Car le lui dire c'était lui faire admettre toute la vérité. Et lui faire admette cette vérité, c'était changer, sans aucun doute, son comportement. Ou s'attendre à une longue dispute. Mais Lily paraissait s'être calmée, prête à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Leanor en profita.

« Je sais que tu penses avoir ta place dans la vie de James. Il t'y a fait une place jusqu'à présent - tu en as toujours une, quoique tu puisses en penser - et tu veux que ça continue. Parce que James Potter ne peut vivre sa vie sans Lily Evans. C'est une pensée égoïste. Mais c'est ce que tu penses, j'en suis sûre. »

Leanor tourna la tête vers son amie, avec hésitation, comme si elle appréhendait sa réaction. Mais Lily ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir s'énerver ce soir-là. Elle essayait d'assimiler le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire avec une lenteur affolante, les mots que sa meilleure amie venait de prononcer. Finalement, elle acquiesça simplement de la tête avec une infinie lenteur.

C'était peut-être l'ambiance secrète, la conversation « normale » - très rare en compagnie de Leanor - ou la fatigue mais Lily n'avait plus la force de démentir les propos de la personne qui la connaissait, incontestablement, le mieux.

Leanor avait été sa première vraie amie. Elle lui avait appris à s'amuser, comme seule Leanor savait s'amuser. Elle lui avait expliquée avec excitation tout ce qui concernait la magie quand elle avait découvert avec joie que Lily était une sorcière, alors même qu'elle se connaissait à peine à proprement parler.

Elle avait été la première de ses amies à lui présenter ses parents, ce qui officialisait considérablement leur amitié pour Lily. Leanor avait été la seule à l'écouter avec une incommensurable patience lorsqu'elle lui avait contée le récit haut en couleur de sa première dispute avec Pétunia à propos de son statut de « monstre ».

Elle lui avait prêtée son épaule pour pleurer tant de fois que Lily avait souvent eue peur de l'user par ses larmes. A la mort de son père, elle avait été l'unique personne à ne pas lui servir le banal « Je suis désolée » ou l'insupportable « Toutes mes condoléances ». Elle avait simplement été là, muette, respectant avec une gravité de circonstance, le silence mélancolique de Lily. Et c'était Leanor qui l'avait aidé à se relever, à sa façon certes, durant tout le temps de sa cicatrisation.

Il était donc inutile de nier l'évidence avec elle.

Aux yeux de Lily, c'était presque comme sous-estimer leur amitié.

« - C'est idiot quand même de te l'avouer, comme ça, alors que tu me harcèles depuis des mois…, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- La franche conversation est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la vérité. »

Lily pencha la tête, un sourire éclairant ses traits.

« - Tu avais quand même du mal à la trouver la solution pour m'arracher un aveu, en bonne et due forme ! commenta-t-elle, un brin dubitative.

- J'avais du mal, oui, » approuva sa camarade en secouant la tête, exagérément sinistre.

Elle se fendit pourtant l'instant d'après d'un sourire ravi.

« Mais je t'ai eue quand même, » constata-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, brandissant le poing avec autant de dynamisme qu'en début de soirée.

Lily eut un sourire imperceptible : Leanor ne restait jamais sérieuse plus de quelques minutes. Un silence suivit sa réplique, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que la contemplation de la lune presque pleine l'ennuyait fermement, que Leanor pouffa légèrement, comme se rendant compte de quelque chose.

« Alors comme ça, tu l'apprécies vraiment, le Potter ? » persifla-t-elle d'une voix badine.

Lily lui assena un coup de sang froid sur l'épaule, ce qui fit ricaner son amie d'un air narquois.

Mais dans le fond, cette phrase permettait de mettre des mots sur ses pensées pour admettre l'indubitable vérité : elle commençait à apprécier James Potter.

* * *

Malheureusement, le chapitre 5 n'est pas encore écrit, mais lui est défini dans tous ces contours normalement, mais on essayera de le poster dès que possible. C'est vrai qu'on devrait s'avancer sur les chapitres dans notre temps libre, ce qu'on fait d'ailleurs mais… on avance sur des scènes qui nous viennent comme ça, et qui vont apparaître dans longtemps. Il y a des moments de l'histoire qui nous passionne particulièrement et donc, des fois, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de commencer un chapitre qui n'arrivera que dans longtemps. Mais en même temps, ça nous permettra d'avancer plus vite au moment où on postera ces fameuses scènes. Dans un moment quand même. Pfiou ! Quand on nous connaît, on sait pourquoi certaines scènes nous passionnent plus que d'autres. Mais vous ne saurez rien, hihi. Bref, on parle beaucoup aujourd'hui. Donc, tout ça pour dire qu'on essayera de se dépêcher mais qu'avec les cours et tout ça… Patience :) 

Dans ce prochain chapitre, ce sera du… James/Lily encore une fois. Et une bonne dose. Ah oui… si vous avez lu le blabla d'en haut… on s'est dit que c'était peut-être un peu rapide qu'elle avoue maintenant qu'elle apprécie - apprécier, seulement apprécier. Bah oui, ce n'est pas drôle si elle avoue tout de suite tout ! Mais Leanor est là héhé - James. Mais comme on disait avant, ce n'est qu'une apparente rapidité. Oui oui, il leur reste du chemin à faire ces deux-là !

**Petite note de Mimi :** Une petite dédicace à **Lizoune** que je fais toujours inutilement attendre, que je fais languir plus que les autres avec un plaisir sadique. Merci de m'avoir, et donc de nous avoir indirectement, boostés pour ce chapitre. C'est toujours marrant d'essayer de ne rien te révéler sur la suite des évènements ou de marchander avec toi pour en ressortir chacune satisfaite. D'ailleurs, moi, j'attends toujours mdr.

Oups oups ! Désolé pour ce grand blabla… Vu la longueur des chapitres, il n'est aucunement utile de vous dire que nous parlons beaucoup ! Bref… Une petite review ?


	5. La jalousie voit tout excepté ce qui est

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS ! **

**Auteurs : **Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, Géneral

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, le rating est de T.

**Disclaimer : **James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours !

**Résumé général : **1977. Tandis que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroît encore davantage, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et leurs amis entrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Entre passé et futur, entre douleur et joie, ils vont devoir assumer leurs choix.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Leanor a fait avouer à Lily qu'elle appréciait James après une houleuse dispute. Remus et Sirius se sont encore pris le bec à cause de Leanor (La sempiternelle discussion…) et le personnage de Regina Jorkins a été présenté.

Comme toujours, un énorme merci à **Mélanie**, qui pour ce chapitre a dû supporter notre non-inspiration, nos plaintes désespérées et tout ce qui a rendu l'écriture de ce chapitre difficile. Ahlala, sans toi ! Merci à **Drudrue** pour son bêta toujours aussi impec' ! Votre patience à corriger nos chapitres très (trop) longs est inestimable :D

Merci à **Drudrue**, **Miss Lisa Black**, **Lizoune**, **Julie231**, **Ezilda**, **Jojo Potter**, **Lune**, **Goglu** et **mirli** !  
Vos reviews nous ont fait sacrément plaisir ! Une réponse à la review en question a dû vous parvenir tout récemment… Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit, il suffit de laisser un mail pour avoir une réponse. En tous cas, merci :D

**Note de nous**La honte, la honte, la honte ! Première fois qu'on vous fait attendre et… On s'est senti bien mal. Mais, manque de chance, l'inspiration n'était vraiment pas au rendez vous et ça a été sacrément dur d'écrire ces deux dernières semaines. Tout était en tête, les scènes étaient fixés mais… Grand blocage ! Heureusement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre cette dernière semaine et nous vous avons pondu 17 petites pages Word ! C'est long, pas vrai ? On espère que ça compensera l'attente. Vraiment vraiment désolées.

**Note n°2 de nous** : Alors, l'idée nous est venue cet aprèm… Juste avant chaque chapitre, il y aura maintenant une phrase, emprunté à un auteur, un livre, une conversation débile… La citation en question sera liée à un des personnages, à sa psychologie. Elle pourra avoir un rapport avec le chapitre ou pas mais dans tous les cas, elle sera le reflet de notre conception d'un personnage.

Sur ce, place au chapitre.

* * *

_Sirius Black :  
« Quand la vie vous tend un citron, il faut dire : 'Mmm…j'adore les citrons. Vous avez quoi d'autre ?'. »  
(Dixit Henry Rollins)_

**Chapitre n°5 : La jalousie voit tout excepté ce qui est**

« Les illusions ! »

La voix dure du professeur Emerson claqua comme un fouet à l'oreille de Lily, qui sursauta avec frayeur.

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle tentait de garder les yeux ouverts et l'esprit vif pour repousser correctement les sortilèges de sommeil que devait lui lancer son coéquipier.

Emerson posa une grosse caisse sur le sol du parc dans un lourd fracas.

« Qui peut me dire ce qu'est l'illusion ? »

Lily secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle porta une main à sa tempe pour la masser doucement. Le trop grand nombre de sortilèges que Rogue lui avait lancé avait provoqué un feu d'artifice désagréable dans son esprit. Maudissant Emerson de l'avoir mise avec un Serpentard qui la considérait avec dédain chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir la main d'une élève se lever avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. Cette brusque vision accentua son tournis.

« L'illusion est une forme ancienne de magie qui permet à celui qui en possède une de faire vivre sa plus grande peur à la personne de son choix. »

Lily roula des yeux, incapable de saisir un traître mot de ce qui se disait. Les paupières lourdes, elle luttait contre le sommeil qui la gagnait. Lentement, elle fit quelques pas vers l'arbre le plus proche et s'y adossa, fermant les yeux. Un cours théorique sur les illusions n'était pas attractif pour elle : elle s'y était déjà intéressée de près.

« Bien. Dix points pour Serdaigle. »

Elle sentit un regard s'attarder sur elle, sur ses yeux fermés, sur son visage à la pâleur fantomatique mais elle n'avait pas la force de cligner des paupières pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle voulait simplement somnoler.

« Professeur ? »

Lily reconnut sans grand mal la voix toute proche d'elle de Leanor.

« Richards ? »

Alors que son menton touchait presque le haut de son buste, elle sentit une personne se heurter à elle et se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Leanor.

Relevant la tête qui pendait lamentablement, elle rencontra le regard noisette de James, qui se détourna bien vite. Un soupir lui échappa inévitablement.

« Je ne vois pas quelle différence il y a entre l'épouvantard et l'illusion, » expliqua Leanor d'une voix claire en se détournant de Lily pour regarder le professeur. « L'épouvantard nous montre aussi notre plus grande peur, non ? »

Une main se leva aussitôt dans l'assemblée des élèves qui entourait le professeur mais ce dernier n'y fit guère attention. Il jaugea son élève de ses deux petits yeux noirs et perçants avant de répondre, en hochant la tête.

« La seule chose qu'ont l'épouvantard et l'illusion en commun est d'user du capital de peur qui sommeille en chacun. Leur différence réside dans la forme que prend cette peur. »

Leanor haussa un sourcil avec scepticisme.

« Ca ne répond pas _véritablement_ à ma question, que je sache. »

Sa réplique arracha un mince sourire mystérieux au professeur Emerson.

« L'épouvantard matérialisera votre plus grande peur et vous ne ferez que la ressentir. L'illusion vous fera vivre à proprement parler cette peur. »

Lily vit de là où elle se trouvait une majorité des élèves froncer les sourcils. A ses yeux également, la distinction n'était pas nécessairement clair mais sa somnolence l'empêchait de réagir de la même façon que tous les autres.

« Euh… » commença une élève de Serdaigle d'une voix mal assurée. « Ca revient au même, non ? »

Le professeur Emerson cilla, sans la regarder, et se baissa vers la boîte.

« Ressentir et vivre ne revient pas _du tout_ au même, Miss Scrimgeour. »

Il s'affaira autour de la boîte, sous les yeux curieux des élèves.

Lily s'approcha à son tour, répondant ainsi au signe de leur professeur qui leur demandait de se réunir autour de lui, lorsque la voix perplexe de Leanor perça à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé.

« Mais ressentir la peur, c'est forcément la vivre. »

Une fois de plus, un sourire presque exaspérant éclaira le visage si sévère de leur professeur, lorsqu'il releva la tête.

« - Vous pouvez ressentir sans vivre, Miss Richards.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Leanor avec une moue d'incompréhension.

- Vous ne comprenez pas plutôt. »

Elle opina lentement de la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« Je dois dire que oui… Un épouvantard fait ressentir la peur et l'illusion la fait vivre, donc. Mais… Si je vois ma plus grande peur se matérialiser devant moi, je la ressens. Et si je la ressens, je la vis. »

Le professeur Emerson secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« L'épouvantard matérialisera votre peur, et vous la ressentirez mais ressentir la peur ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'elle soit vécue, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton patient. « Vivre quelque chose est plus puissant que ressentir. »

Leanor roula des yeux, lui signifiant ainsi son incompréhension.

« - Vous avez déjà eu de la peine ? s'enquit Emerson en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Et avez-vous déjà vécu cette peine ?

- Si j'ai de la peine, je la vis, donc je suppose que oui. »

Son air perdu semblait pourtant dire le contraire, puisque le professeur fit quelques pas vers elle, délaissant l'ouverture de la boîte.

« - Si Miss Evans va mal pour on ne sait quelles raisons, tenta d'expliquer Emerson, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés, vous serez triste, je suppose ?

- Ca dépend franchement de la raison pour laquelle elle serait hypothétiquement triste. Si elle broie du noir pour quelque chose de bête, je pense que je la forcerais à se bouger pour faire changer les choses… » répondit-elle dans un demi sourire.

Lily poussa un soupir résigné.

Leanor ne changerait définitivement jamais !

« - … Mais si elle est vraiment triste, pour de bonnes raisons, évidemment que j'aurais de la peine pour elle.

- Bien. Vous ressentirez sa peine, donc ?

- Oui, je la partagerais. »

Sa réponse sembla contenter Emerson qui l'appuya d'un signe de tête.

« - Mais vous ne la vivrez pas à proprement parler, conclut Emerson dans un sourire.

- Vu comme ça, oui mais d'un autre côté, objecta-t-elle immédiatement, si je ressens quelque peu sa peine, et bien je la vis un peu aussi… non ? »

Le professeur Emerson retourna près de la boîte, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Vous aimez contredire les gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire.

La capacité de ce professeur à cerner la personnalité de ses élèves était époustouflante. Il ne les connaissait depuis moins d'un mois et il avait tout de suite su voir où étaient leurs limites, leurs faiblesses et leurs points forts. D'un simple coup d'œil, il avait pu cerner les animosités qui régulaient les relations entre élèves de diverses maisons et les amitiés qui en liaient d'autres, ce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser dans le cadre de son cours.

Ainsi, les antagonismes entre élèves avaient été mis à profit dans son projet, irréalisable, d'unifier les maisons. Ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute les drôles duos qui composaient la classe.

« La pratique maintenant, » reprit le professeur après que Leanor lui ait adressé un regard plein de malice, mêlé cependant à son incompréhension.

Parmi la masse des élèves, il y eut comme un mouvement de recul, atténué pourtant par le fait que chaque binôme était dispersé en tout sens autour de lui. Mais Emerson ne manqua pas de noter la réaction de ses élèves puisqu'il arqua un sourcil.

« Affronter sa peur ne la rend que plus inoffensive. »

Lily, comme les autres, ne bougea pas le moindre muscle en se retranchant davantage vers l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était déjà appuyée. Dans son état, elle n'avait aucune envie de ressentir, et encore moins de vivre, sa plus grande peur, peu importe la différence qui pouvait exister entre les deux.

« Autant d'enthousiasme me remplit le cœur d'une fierté immense, » railla Emerson d'une voix moqueuse au bout de quelques secondes. « Je vais devoir désigner quelqu'un, dans ce cas.»

La main de Lily se tendit tandis qu'elle la posait sur l'écorce brunâtre de l'arbre. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en état d'affronter quoi que ce soit.

« Hum… » fit le professeur en parcourant du regard les alentours, où les élèves attendaient fébrilement la sentence. « Pourquoi pas, Miss Richards ? Rien ne vaut l'expérience pour juger de la différence entre ressentir et vivre. »

Leanor leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle fit un pas en avant au moment où la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours.

« Vous y échappez simplement cette fois. Rien ne dit que la prochaine fois, mon caractère capricieux soit d'humeur à vous faire passer vous, et personne d'autre, » l'avertit Emerson avec agacement en voyant le visage de son élève s'illuminer.

Leanor lui accorda un bref sourire pathétique, ramassa son sac au sol et s'en alla avant qu'il ne la retienne pour une raison quelconque.

Elle parcourut au pas de course la distance qui la séparait des Gryffondors de son année, qui l'avaient devancé.

« Je suis touchée de voir que vous m'avez attendue, » railla-t-elle dès qu'elle fut à leur hauteur.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle vit la bouche de Black s'ouvrir pour répliquer mais le début de sa phrase fut étouffé par un toussotement de Lily.

« Temps mort, les amis. »

Sirius détourna la tête de son objectif initial, à savoir Leanor, pour l'interroger du regard sur cette habitude qu'elle avait, ces temps-ci, à pacifier les relations autour d'elle. Lily lui répondit par un simple sourire innocent.

« - On ne voulait pas risquer un cours supplémentaire à _ressentir_ ou _vivre_ des illusions, expliqua-t-elle à Leanor avant que Sirius ne puisse ajouter un mot.

- Vive le courage des Gryffondors, » ironisa Leanor, sarcastiquement.

Elle récolta pour première réponse des regards à la fois interloqué et vexé. Il était de notoriété publique qu'un Gryffondor détestait par-dessus tout voir son courage être remis en cause.

« - Entre nous, tu aurais vraiment aimé subir une de tes frayeurs, comme ça, un vendredi après-midi dans le parc au milieu des autres élèves ? s'enquit Jade, un sourcil haussé.

- Et il est où le problème ? J'aurais pu comprendre cette satanée différence.

- Tu la comprendras bien vite, » intervint Aïssa avec philosophie, la voix pourtant teintée d'un voile de tristesse, le regard perdu devant elle.

Les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement.

« - Tu veux dire quoi par là ? l'interrogea Sirius, sans même laisser aux autres le temps d'une réaction.

- On finit toujours par vivre ses peurs, » répondit la jeune métisse avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sirius arqua un sourcil à son tour, à l'instar des autres.

« - Et… ?

- Et disons que ces temps-ci, le moment est particulièrement propice, » répondit-elle d'un air soudain beaucoup plus grave.

Un silence pesant s'installa au sein du groupe, parasité par le bruit de leurs pas sur l'herbe et par la rumeur des conversations autour d'eux. Chacun gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds ou sur un point invisible devant lui.

Aborder la question de la guerre et de Voldemort était à coup sûr le meilleur moyen de miner le moral des élèves. Les mines les plus affligées et désespérées apparaissaient de bon matin, à la réception de la Gazette du Sorcier où la retranscription des crimes divers et des meurtres constants se poursuivait chaque jour un peu plus.

Ce fut Jade, qui l'air soucieux, brisa ce silence :

« Il a le droit d'utiliser les illusions dans le cadre de son cours ? Après tout, s'il veut tous nous traumatiser, c'est un bon moyen… »

Sa remarque fit converger les regards dans sa direction.

« - C'est légal, vous croyez ? s'enquit soudain Peter d'une voix blanche.

- Légal, oui. Utiliser l'illusion contre nous serait illégal. Je suppose qu'en user pour nous mettre en situation est légal… Mais pas forcément légitime. C'est assez brute comme magie, et c'est vrai que… peut-être Dumbledore n'a pas autorisé Emerson à s'en servir, » hésita Lily en attachant ses cheveux en haute queue de cheval.

Devant leurs airs soudain bien plus méfiant, et parfois même paniqué, elle ajouta d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante :

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est légal. Aucun professeur ne pourrait passer outre les interdictions du Ministère ou du directeur pour un cours. Même dans le but de nous préparer.

- Nous préparer ? s'étrangla Jade d'une voix outrée. Il ne nous prépare pas, il nous…

- … fait vivre ! »

La fin de phrase de Leanor fit rouler des yeux la jeune Carter mais elle ne répondit rien.

« C'est plutôt brutal comme façon de nous préparer, » fit remarquer Peter en réprimant un frisson.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le Hall et commençaient à grimper les marches qui menaient à leur cour de Métamorphose.

« D'un côté, plus tard, personne ne cherchera à savoir si on sait se protéger pour nous attaquer, » contesta James d'une voix ferme, manifestant enfin sa présence que Lily avait à peine remarquée. « Les Mangemorts, et les mages noirs en général, n'ont vraiment aucune pitié. Vous avez vu ce matin, l'histoire de ce garçon de 10 ans, dont on a retrouvé les parents morts et qui a revendiqué stupidement son implication dans cette histoire ? Voldemort a même réussi à monter la tête de gosses plus jeunes que nous l'étions quand nous sommes entrés ici pour la première fois ! Ce garçon a dénoncé ses parents à Vous-Savez-Qui… S'il arrive à détourner l'esprit de jeunes enfants… Alors, apprendre à combattre ce qu'il pourrait, lui et ses disciples, utiliser contre nous, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire. La Défense contre les forces du mal, après tout, c'est censé nous montrer comment nous défendre. Et ce professeur le fait, au moins. »

Lily secoua lentement la tête. Elle avait rarement entendu une tirade aussi impliquée de la bouche de James.

« Je suis d'accord avec Cornedrue,» acquiesça Sirius avec un bref mouvement de la tête. « La pratique ne risque pas de nous porter préjudice. »

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la Salle où certains élèves stationnaient déjà, les uns derrière les autres.

« - Ca ne règle pas le problème de la légitimité d'user de l'illusion, fit remarquer Remus, en se frottant les yeux pour les garder ouverts.

- C'est vrai ça : qui nous dit que Dumbledore est d'accord avec l'idée ? demanda Peter, anxieux.

- S'il ne l'était pas, il l'aurait contesté, et s'il ne le sait pas, il l'apprendra forcément. »

Lily hocha la tête.

Sirius avait raison : rien n'échappait à Dumbledore.

Elle s'adossa au mur en avalant difficilement sa salive. Le simple fait de penser à la destruction du monde magique opérée par le mage noir la rendait malade. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en tant qu'enfant de Moldus, elle était une victime implicite de sa longue liste.

Elle en avait d'ailleurs déjà subi les conséquences, de façon indirecte. Sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle s'obligea à s'intéresser à la conversation animée qui continuait à ses côtés.

« - … dans le journal.

- L'article disait qu'elle a subi des sévices sexuels avant d'être tué, dit Remus, l'expression indéchiffrable.

- Qui ça ? » demanda Lily, avec une grimace désemparée.

Sa question sembla tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe et après lui avoir jeté un regard rapide, oubliant momentanément sa gêne ou son malaise, ce fut James qui lui apporta sa réponse :

« - Amanda Quigley, lui dit-il en déglutissant difficilement pour faire passer le goût âcre que ces nouvelles avaient mis dans sa bouche.

- La fille de Finbar Quigley, le gardien Chauve-souris de Ballycastle ? interrogea Aïssa en fronçant les sourcils.

- En personne, » répondit sombrement le jeune homme. « C'était une Auror de rang international. »

Lily s'appuya plus fort contre le mur pour ne pas céder aux tremblements qui parcouraient son corps affaibli par le dernier cours. Elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Elle vit Leanor s'approcher d'elle, inquiète.

« Lily ? » murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune rousse leva la tête, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle tenta d'adresser un sourire à sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci n'y fit guère attention. Elle serra doucement son épaule dans un geste rassurant en s'approchant de son oreille. Mais Lily n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui disait, son esprit restant figé sur la conversation entre James et Sirius, à sa gauche.

« … Ce type est resté un an prisonnier et impossible de mettre la main sur lui maintenant qu'il s'est enfui… Dumbledore sait où il est, il paraîtrait mais il semblerait qu'il n'arrive pas à le convaincre de témoigner publiquement. Il dit que pourtant, ça aiderait les gens à coopérer de temps en temps… Avec le Ministère qui essaye de rassurer la population, quitte à omettre certains détails… »

Lily n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour savoir de qui ils parlaient.

Paolo Abruzzi était connu de tous comme une figure majeure de la résistance. Son emprisonnement par Voldemort, l'année précédente avait fait les gros titres semaine après semaine. On l'avait cru mort, torturé, blessé… Mais une rumeur persistante le disait vivant. Vivant après une année de martyr.

La gorge de Lily se serra davantage et l'air autour d'elle lui sembla soudainement oppressant. Comment pouvait-on vivre après ça ? Simuler une vie qui s'était déchiré en lambeaux. C'était sans doute ça vivre après l'enfer. Elle entendit distinctement Leanor chuchoter d'une voix sèche aux garçons de se taire.

Obéissant dans l'immédiat, elle put pourtant sentir d'emblée leur regard peser sur ses épaules. Refusant de relever la tête pourtant, elle fixa obstinément le bout de ses chaussures, bougeant ses orteils à l'intérieur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Lily… »

Elle sourit faiblement à sa meilleure amie qui avait entouré son épaule d'un bras protecteur et qui la serrait doucement contre elle.

Sans un mot de plus.

A la vue de ses yeux brillants, qui avait perdu l'espace d'un instant leur jovialité, elle souhaita sincèrement que Leanor ne découvre pas trop vite cette déchirante différence fondamentale entre ressentir et vivre.

Parce que dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

♦ ♦ ♦

Depuis dix minutes déjà, James était immobile, regardant le plafond sans motif qui semblait danser au dessus de son lit, dans lequel il feintait un sommeil profond.

Refusant de bouger de peur de réveiller qui que ce soit, et ainsi de se voir poser quelques questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était éveillé à une heure aussi improbable dans son cas, il resta donc un moment dans la même position.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il sentit un fourmillement désagréable parcourir le bout de ses orteils et remonter le long de ses jambes que James consentit à faire un geste.

Après s'être levé maladroitement du lit, il tituba, les mains tendues vers l'avant tel un aveugle, jusqu'à la salle de bains, sans trouver la force de trouver ses lunettes sur la table de cheveux. Les yeux plissés, il observa son reflet aux traits vagues dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Même myope, il était impossible de passer à côté des cernes bleu foncé qui avaient élus domicile sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, les mains toujours en appui sur le lavabo puis les rouvrit. Après une minute d'inactivité, il ferma le verrou de la porte, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce adjacente où ses trois amis continuaient de dormir paisiblement.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi était un euphémisme : il lui avait semblé s'être réveillé toutes les dix minutes. Imprégnés par leurs échafaudes de plans plus saugrenus les uns que les autres, aucun d'eux n'avaient vu le temps passé la veille au soir. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin, quand Remus avait baillé bruyamment, la bouche grande ouverte, sans même prendre la peine de cacher ce spectacle à la vue de tous, qu'ils avaient clos la séance mensuelle de préparation de la pleine lune.

Lorsqu'il avait regagné ses couvertures, James avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Il en était même arrivé, au comble du désespoir, à compter les dragons. Et quand il l'avait enfin trouvé, au bout 846 lui semblait-il, il n'avait été qu'une suite de tourments et agitations qui l'avaient réveillé à maintes reprises.

Tourments et agitations ayant toujours rapport à…

Il secoua la tête brusquement de droite à gauche, manquant de peu de s'écraser le nez contre le carrelage qui ornait le mur de la douche dans lequel il venait d'entrer.

Ne pas penser à elle. Il se l'était promis depuis qu'elle avait sous entendu qu'il la suivait.

Non pas parce que cela l'avait vexé.

Simplement parce qu'il lui avait paru évident que cette simple accusation signifiait mieux que toute autre chose que ses chances de séduire la jeune fille était presque inexistantes.

En sortant de la cabine, il songea à une diversité étonnante de choses pour chasser les spéculations qui commençaient à s'engager dans son esprit pourtant encore embrumé. La pensée de la journée qui l'attendait se chargea de le réveiller complètement. Un sourire effleura ses fines lèvres.

Une serviette enserrant sa taille, il traversa rapidement la pièce en regardant autour de lui. Seuls les ronflements gras qui provenaient du lit de Peter et de Sirius venaient troubler le silence qui régnait. Il remarqua d'emblée que Sirius n'avait même pas pris la peine de tirer ses rideaux, dévoilant le champ de bataille de draps causé par son sommeil agité. Du côté de Remus, aucun bruit ne lui parvint mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Minimisant le bruit, il entreprit une recherche frénétique. Quand la moitié de sa malle fut vidé sur le sol poussiéreux, il mit enfin la main sur le seul vêtement qui était parfaitement bien plié dans le fond, sous un empilement désordonné de tenues scolaires.

L'étoffe du tissu rouge et or glissa sous ses doigts, lui procurant dans l'instant une sensation d'allégresse qui vint s'emparer de sa poitrine. Il ne put retenir un sourire ravi. La perspective de remonter sur un balai l'emportait sur sa morosité du moment. Il se contenta d'observer pendant quelques minutes la tenue posé sur ses genoux, dans un silence quasi religieux, se délectant du sentiment de plaisir qui palpitait dans ses veines, remontant son taux d'adrénaline à son point culminant.

Le jeune homme se décida finalement à passer sa robe de Quidditch, après avoir vérifié pudiquement que ses camarades dormaient encore. Debout, il défroissa de ses deux mains les moindres plis du vêtement avant de tendre le bras sous son lit. Sa main atteint après un tâtonnement incertain l'objet qu'il cherchait. Son index caressa rapidement son balai qui vibra légèrement, accentuant le sentiment de légèreté que James ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il saisit le manche puis le relâcha avec une délicatesse peu commune. Le balai resta suspendu dans les airs, prêt à être enfourcher, son manche brillant de propreté.

Un grognement sourd d'homme en colère lui parvint du lit voisin, lui permettant de résister à la tentation dévorante offerte par son Nimbus.

« Dégage de là, saleté ! »

La voix étouffée de Sirius le fit se retourner. Son meilleur ami était affalé sur le dos, battant l'air vide de ses deux mains, un œil à demi ouvert. Il donnait des coups de pied féroces dans une masse boulotte, couverte de poils brillant, tachetée de gris ça et là, pourvu de pattes aux griffes lacérés et qui s'accrochait désespérément aux couvertures. Lorsque James reconnut le chat, il se leva précipitamment pour le saisir dans ses bras.

Sirius pouvait être sérieusement violent quand on le réveillait de bon matin.

« Calme-toi, Patmol ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! » chuchota James en serrant le chat contre lui.

Sirius se releva à tâtons sur son lit, mécontent, les cheveux en bataille sur son crâne.

« - Je vais la tuer ! grogna-t-il avec hargne en tendant un poing dans le vide.

- Tu as failli tuer son chat à l'instant, c'est suffisant, » fit remarquer James en caressant le pelage doux de l'animal qui se pelotonna un peu plus dans ses bras en ronronnant.

Sirius émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

« - Il me cherche, à toujours venir me réveiller ! s'insurgea son camarade en repoussant ses couvertures d'un geste brusque.

- Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. A défaut d'avoir la maîtresse, tu auras son chat, railla Potter avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant au bord du lit de son ami.

- Ah ah ! Très spirituel, vraiment. »

James eut un petit rire auquel Sirius répondit par un regard noir, et profondément somnolant. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le chat que James continuait de cajoler affectueusement en lui grattant le ventre.

Cette vision sembla faire resurgir sa colère.

« Je vais la tuer, elle et sa saleté ! Elle ne pourrait pas le tenir en laisse tiens ? Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il a fallu que Monsieur se sente d'humeur assez joyeuse pour venir me réveiller ! Il ne peut pas aller ronronner dans ses draps à elle, hein ? Non! Evidemment ! » râla-t-il en saisissant d'un pantalon qui traînait au pied pour l'enfiler au-dessus de son caleçon.

James ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à sa réaction.

« Merlin est un chat plutôt doux quand on sait s'en occuper, » assura-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule, analysant l'expression de son visage de son ami. Il stoppa son mouvement, un pied dans son pantalon, la seconde jambe relevée une position parfaitement ridicule.

« - Non mais je rêve…, bougonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Quoi ? s'enquit James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu l'appelles par son nom, James ! Merlin… Merlin… Non mais je n'y crois pas !

- Je t'appelle bien par ton prénom quand je te parle, non ? ironisa son ami à lunettes avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ce chat s'appelle Merlin ! Merlin ! Tu sais qui est Merlin au moins ? Hein ? Qui aurait l'idée ridicule d'appeler son chat comme ça ?! C'est une insulte au plus grand sorcier qui soit… Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu appelles ce chat Merlin ! »

James éclata de rire.

« - Tu es vraiment sur les nerfs, ce matin, mon petit Patmol, se moqua-t-il joyeusement en tapotant la tête de son ami de sa main libre.

- Corrompu, siffla Sirius entre ses dents serrés.

- Et tu deviens parano, mon petit. Ne pas dormir, ça ne te va pas, vraiment.

- Toi, étrangement, ça te va bien, remarqua sarcastiquement Sirius en décidant d'ignorer les moqueries de son meilleur ami. Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? »

James haussa les épaules, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sirius lui lança un regard soupçonneux avant de remarquer sa tenue.

« Je vois, » fit-il en esquissant son premier sourire depuis son réveil. « J'ai presque eu peur que ça ait un rapport avec… »

Il se stoppa net face à la mine décomposée de James et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, Sirius conscient d'avoir commis une bourde. Comme à son habitude, à vrai dire.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » dit-il au bout d'un certain moment en se dirigeant d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains.

James acquiesça silencieusement, en se rasseyant sur un lit, le chat entre ses mains.

Il vit la tête de Sirius surgir par l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques secondes plus tard, un air mauvais sur le visage :

« Va rendre cette saleté à sa propriétaire à ma place sinon je serais capable de l'embrocher en chemin ou d'écorcher sa maîtresse arrivé à destination. »

Après un nouvel acquiescement, James prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, son balai dans une main et laissa Merlin se percher sur son épaule. Parvenu à la Salle Commune, il tourna la tête vers l'horloge qui lui faisait face.

Il n'était que huit heures. Pensant qu'il ne risquait pas de voir Leanor débarquait à une heure aussi matinale pour un samedi, il se posa sur un canapé pour attendre que quelqu'un daigne se réveiller. Merlin descendit dans ses bras, le toisant de ses deux prunelles violettes perçantes.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il à voix basse, poussé par la perplexité qu'il percevait dans le regard qu'il lui adressait, tout en lui grattant le ventre.

Le chat ronronna sous les caresses, en s'étirant paresseusement sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

« Toi aussi, tu trouves que je deviens légèrement obsédé, c'est ça ? »

Il bascula en arrière sur le canapé pour s'allonger, Merlin toujours sur son torse.

« Elle va finir par me rendre fou cette fille, tu sais, continua James en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Non, en fait, elle me rend déjà complètement fou. Tu crois qu'elle s'en rend compte ? Après tout, tu vis dans le même dortoir qu'elle.»

Il s'arrêta quelques instants tandis que le chat remontait pour poser une patte sur sa joue. Il perçut ce geste comme du réconfort de la part de l'animal, ce qui l'incita sans doute à continuer.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle a plus de considération pour un chat comme toi que pour moi, » murmura-t-il sombrement.

Le félin miaula doucement, sans bouger sa patte de sa joue.

« - Pourtant, Lea n'arrête pas de dire que c'est 'dans la poche', qu'elle va craquer, qu'elle fait semblant, que j'ai ma chance… Tu crois qu'elle a raison, toi, pas vrai ? C'est ta maîtresse après tout. Je sais bien que c'est sa meilleure amie, qu'elle la connaît par cœur, que c'est une fille aussi, qu'elle s'y connaît mieux mais… Sirius a peut-être raison ? Elle ne sait peut-être pas de quoi elle parle ? Elle interprète peut-être mal ce que lui dit…

- James ? »

Le cœur du dit James manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de son prénom dans la bouche de Lily, qui lui provoqua sans nul doute un grand choc, ou le fait qu'elle le surprenne à parler ridiculement à un chat mais il sentit ses joues le brûlaient affreusement.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en respirant profondément et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle s'était penchée au-dessus du canapé, ses longs cheveux auburn entourant son visage. Une lueur étrange brillait dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune fille, qui continuait de le fixer. Il se releva précipitamment, entraînant la chute du félin sur le canapé. Ce dernier crachota dans un bruit furieux qui interrompit momentanément le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Se sentant parfaitement ridicule, James se saisit doucement du chat et secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être tout entendue.

« Je…euh… » cafouilla-t-il en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

Elle esquissa un sourire face à sa gêne, un sentiment qui ressemblait presque à de la tendresse lui tordant l'estomac.

« Ca t'arrive souvent de parler à Merlin ? » interrogea-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

James releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, le rouge aux joues. Il aurait sans doute apprécié qu'elle lui parle tout à fait normalement si sa situation n'avait pas été aussi grotesque.

Il soupira silencieusement.

«… Euh… »

Il se sentait de plus en plus idiot à bafouiller de cette façon mais le poids de son regard amusé avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Lily ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne, si c'est ce dont tu as peur, » railla-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas de lui.

L'air indigné de James fit redoubler son hilarité. Il se renfrogna un peu plus, les épaules basses. Il avait toujours voulu la faire rire. Mais pas à ses dépends. Il aimait voir ses épaules tressauter et ses yeux pétillés. Il aimait lorsqu'elle secouait la tête dans une tentative vaine pour s'arrêter. Il se délectait de voir se creuser sur ses deux joues des fossettes qui lui donnaient un air enfantin. Il aimait tout cela. Mais pas à ses dépends.

Alors que le son de son rire claquait dans ses oreilles, semblable à une douce musique, lui faisant presque oublier la raison pour laquelle elle pouffait, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Pris au dépourvu, James tenta de cacher son soupir de frustration dans un toussotement sec. Une fois de plus, il décela une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Lily.

Elle semblait presque s'être rendu compte que son rire l'exaspérait, en partie.

Ou bien peut-être était-ce autre chose…

Toujours est-il que ses traits s'étaient tirés en une expression moins confiante

« A vrai dire, Leanor aussi parle à ses animaux, » fit-elle en s'entortillant les mains nerveusement.

James se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas soupirer bruyamment.

Voilà qu'elle pensait qu'il parlait à ses animaux !

Ridicule. Il était ridicule.

« Je ne parlais pas avec ce chat ! » protesta-t-il en détachant son regard des pieds de Lily qui se balançait à un rythme régulier.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Le jeune homme aurait presque pu entendre distinctement sa colère se dégonfler dans un sifflement inaudible.

« Enfin…Je… »

Désemparé, il n'ajouta rien de plus, conscient que la moindre explication l'enliserait davantage dans le ridicule de sa situation.

Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher doucement de lui. Sans qu'il ne la voie, elle tendit les bras pour prendre le chat qui avait repris sa place au creux des mains de James.

Quand sa main vint rencontrer malencontreusement la peau de James, elle se sentit rougir violemment, percevant le frisson qui parcourut le corps du jeune homme. Merlin sauta dans ses bras à l'instant où leurs deux regards se rencontraient, offrant à Lily une raison de détourner les yeux.

Elle recula.

« Il est venu réveiller Sirius ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

Incapable de prononcer un mot cohérent, James se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le bref contact de la peau de Lily sur la sienne lui avait embrumé l'esprit. Il cligna des paupières pour tenter de cacher son trouble et sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne pivote vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

«Je monte lui rendre son chat. Leanor sera ravie de le retrouver. Dans le fond, elle a du mal à admettre que Merlin puisse apprécier Sirius à ce point. »

James ne put retenir un sourire que Lily lui rendit, à son plus grand étonnement.

« Crois le ou pas, mais ce n'est jamais elle qui l'envoie. Elle tient beaucoup trop à son chat pour l'envoyer prendre des risques dans votre dortoir. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle remonta les marches à petits pas rapides.

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans un bruit.

Il hésitait entre un cri de désespoir et un sourire béat. Le ridicule de la scène qui venait de se dérouler l'empêchait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette conversation civilisée. L'une des seules conversations civilisées qu'il avait eues avec Lily. Et il avait réussi à se couvrir de ridicule.

Il se prit donc la tête entre les mains en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif.

« Hé, mon vieux ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

James se tourna vers Sirius qui descendait du dortoir de sa démarche nonchalante.

« Où sont les autres ? » s'enquit-il en éludant sa question.

Son camarade traversa la salle commune, les sourcils froncés.

« En haut… On les a réveillés tout à l'heure. Ils vont arrivés. »

James plissa les yeux, dubitatif.

« Tu les as réveillés, » rectifia-t-il, refusant de répondre à l'interrogation qui dansait dans les yeux de Sirius.

Sirius écarta son commentaire d'un geste de la main insouciant. Il laissa passer un instant de silence, pendant lequel il prit soin de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son ami, avant de parler.

« Tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus, Jamesie, » déclara-t-il d'un ton grave qui n'était pas de circonstance.

Peu enclin à rire, James se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Si même Sirius lui disait s'inquiéter pour lui, c'est que son cas était clairement grave.

« Il y a plein d'autres filles à Poudlard, » continua son ami, avec une certaine maladresse.

Le jeune Potter ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui lorsqu'il lui répondit avec lassitude :

« - On a déjà eu cette conversation, Sir'…

- Oui, je sais, tu ne veux pas d'autres filles mais…

- … toi, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, » le devança James dans un soupir.

Sirius le toisa d'un regard perçant, où se lisait clairement son incompréhension.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, au moins ? » s'enquit-il soudainement.

James eut un furtif sourire.

« Je doute que tu puisses trouver un moyen que Lily soit en mesure de passer plus de cinq minutes avec moi de son plein gré, » commenta-t-il avec amertume.

Sirius posa un doigt sur son menton, pensif. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand des bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'arrêtèrent. Remus et Peter les rejoignirent rapidement sur le canapé. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge indiqua à James qu'il était bientôt neuf heures et il proposa donc à ses trois amis de descendre petit déjeuner. Proposition qui fut accueilli à bras ouvert par chacun d'eux.

Alors qu'ils passaient le portrait pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, James sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Sirius lui glisser à l'oreille, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres :

« Tu sais bien qu'avec moi, _tout_ est réalisable. »

♦♦♦

« Lily, où est ce que tu vas ? »

En entendant son prénom, Lily se détourna lentement du portrait vers lequel elle se dirigeait à cet instant, pour voir Aïssa et Jade assises à une table de la Salle Commune, des parchemins et des bouquins étalés devant elle, l'observaient avec un air interrogatif.

Elle leur adressa un regard incertain, fronçant les sourcils en se rapprochant des deux filles.

« Les essais de Quidditch, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ? »

Ses deux camarades de dortoir échangèrent un regard éloquent d'incompréhension, et repoussèrent en même temps leurs livres pour se lever.

« Ca va, Lily ? » s'enquit Aïssa, un sourcil haussé.

Lily hocha doucement la tête, étonnée par la question.

Elle recula en voyant Jade s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, un drôle d'air sur le visage, une main levée. Mais son amie ne se démonta pas et vint se placer derrière elle. Sans prévenir, elle lui bascula la tête en arrière et posa fermement sa main sur son front. Lily se dégagea violemment en se massant le cou.

« - Ca ne va pas ! s'indigna-t-elle en les fusillant du regard.

- Elle n'a même pas de fièvre, décréta Jade en se tournant vers Aïssa, ignorant superbement sa réplique.

- Ca doit être autre chose. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, Lily ? »

Lily pinça les lèvres pour ne pas céder à l'impatience qui pointait à vitesse grand V en elle. Elle s'écarta d'un bond lorsque Jade voulut la mener par la main vers le fauteuil le plus proche, telle une enfant.

Aïssa en profita pour l'attraper par la taille et la faire asseoir sur une chaise vide qui traînait près d'elle. Lily se releva mais Jade la repoussa doucement sur le siège et se planta devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

Rageusement, Lily leur adressa un regard noir.

« - A quoi vous jouez toutes les deux ? interrogea-t-elle, la voix chargée de colère.

- A quoi on joue ? répéta Jade, incrédule en secouant la tête avec dépit. Et toi, à quoi tu joues ?

- Mais à rien du tout ! se défendit Lily en roulant des yeux.

- Bien sûr, » ironisa Aïssa avec un sourire malicieux qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Elle scruta de ses deux yeux bleus l'expression de Lily, avant de s'enquérir d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et sérieuse :

« Depuis quand tu souhaites assister aux essais de Quidditch, toi ? »

Lily dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas porter sa main à sa bouche.

Elle avait tellement abordé ce sujet avec Leanor, qui l'avait convaincue d'aller aux essais à force de coup de baguettes sur la tête et de menaces plus que de douteuses, qu'elle en avait presque oubliée que sa meilleure amie était la seule à « savoir ».

Elle inspira silencieusement en détournant le regard vers la gauche où un ronronnant chahut s'élever. Elle s'apprêtait à réprimander par dépit les filles de quatrième qui piaillaient mais deux mains sur ses épaules l'obligèrent à reporter son regard sur Jade.

« Répond ! » ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix impatiente.

La jeune Evans roula des yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche avec violence.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge plausible pour justifier sa soudaine et inexplicable envie d'aller assister à ces foutus essais.

Elle n'allait quand même pas révéler qu'elle tentait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop froide avec James, depuis que Leanor lui avait fait cracher le morceau

Devant son hésitation grandissante, elle surprit sur le visage de ses deux amies, qui la fixaient avec insistance, une expression soupçonneuse.

« Leanor, » lâcha-t-elle finalement dans une sorte de couinement aigu.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé le nom de sa meilleure amie, Lily se sentit idiote. Mais c'était la seule chose qui avait bien voulu lui passer par la tête.

Jade arqua un sourcil moqueur.

« Leanor ? Qu'est ce que Leanor a à voir avec le Quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur son visage. « Tu nous caches quelque chose, toi, j'en suis sûre ! »

Lily essaya de garder le visage le plus impassible possible. Se maudissant de ne pas savoir mentir convenablement, elle saisit la première idée qui liait Leanor au Quidditch et tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Elle va se présenter aux essais, » répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas cligner des yeux.

Aïssa fut la première à réagir.

« Leanor ? Aux essais de Quidditch ? » répéta-t-elle, clairement sceptique.

Lily opina vigoureusement du chef en croisant les doigts pour que Leanor ne l'égorge pas quand elle apprendrait ça.

« Et tu vas donc soutenir ta meilleure amie qui pour on ne sait quelle raison a décidé cette année de se présenter aux essais alors qu'elle n'a jamais montré une folle passion pour le Quidditch ? » résuma Jade sans la quitter des yeux.

Lily hocha de nouveau la tête, les paroles de sa camarade remontant jusqu'à son cerveau avec lenteur.

Alors qu'elle réalisait soudain l'ampleur de son mensonge, elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles à côté duquel elle était assise.

« Leanor ! » s'écria Jade avec un sourire dément en s'éloignant aussitôt de Lily. « Justement, on attendait plus que toi ! »

Lily vit la perplexité sur le visage de sa meilleure amie et se mordit inévitablement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle allait la tuer, forcément !

« Ca fait plaisir de se sentir aimer, » commenta Leanor d'un ton léger, après avoir regardé tour à tour ses trois amies face à elle.

Jade se fendit d'un sourire mais laissa le soin à Aïssa d'ajouter, d'un ton inquisiteur :

« Alors, comme ça, tu te présentes aux essais ? »

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement pendant lequel Leanor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'air perdu.

Dans un geste désespéré, Lily agita frénétiquement ses mains devant son visage pour lui faire passer un quelconque message. Le froncement de sourcils de la jeune brune à la vue de sa meilleure amie s'agitant fit retourner Jade, l'air suspicieux. Lily porta précipitamment ses deux mains à ses cheveux, pour donner l'impression qu'elle les attachait, arborant une expression impassible.

« Alors ? C'est vrai ? » insista Jade en se tournant à nouveau vers Leanor, après l'avoir observé une seconde avec soupçon.

Les yeux de Leanor se tournèrent après un instant vers Lily. Elle sembla faire un parallèle entre ce que prétendait Jade et son amie lorsque celle-ci se décida à la supplier littéralement du regard.

« Je… Oui, » assura son amie après un instant de silence.

Jade et Aïssa froncèrent encore davantage les sourcils.

« - Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ? questionna la jeune Brewa.

- J'ai décidé ça simplement hier, » déclara Leanor en recouvrant son assurance légendaire, au plus grand soulagement de Lily.

Cependant, Jade et Aïssa ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner.

« Tu comptes passer les essais dans cette tenue ? »

Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter et elle pencha la tête de côté pour constater que Leanor s'était vêtu d'un jean noir, qui moulait peut-être un peu trop ses jambes pour pouvoir être à l'aise sur un balai, et d'une paire de sandalettes moins pratique encore.

Elles étaient perdues !

« Oui, » répondit Richards en jouant des sourcils, adoptant la carte de l'innocence. « Pourquoi ? »

Un sentiment absurde de fierté naquit chez Lily et elle s'empêcha à grande peine de sourire.

Leanor était une si bonne actrice quand elle s'y mettait !

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête en synchronisation parfaite, sans doute convaincue que ce n'était qu'une spécificité de plus de Leanor.

Celle-ci s'accorda un sourire éclatant avant de lancer :

« Alors on y va ? On va être en retard sinon ! »

Sans attendre, elle empoigna fermement Lily par un bras et le lui serra aussi fort que possible, sans se départir de son sourire.

Lily ne put alors retenir une grimace.

Elle avait presque oublié un instant que Leanor allait la tuer !

A peine arrivées dans le couloir, Leanor se tourna discrètement vers elle, tandis qu'Aïssa et Jade s'engageaient dans une quelconque conversation. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et Lily ne put réprimer un sourire immédiat d'excuse.

Leanor ne sembla même pas le remarquer, les yeux plissés dans une expression courroucée.

« J'espère vraiment Lily que tu as une _bonne _explication quant à cette histoire _abracadabrante_ d'essais ! »

Lily tenta d'accélérer le pas mais Leanor referma un peu plus fort sa prise sur son bras.

« Explique-moi ça tout de suite ! » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus brusque qu'à l'ordinaire, ayant perdu son accent joyeux caractéristique.

La rouquine lui adressa son regard le plus désemparé.

« Elles me posaient pleins de questions… J'ai paniqué… J'ai sorti la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit… »

Les yeux de son amie lançaient des éclairs quand elle lui répondit.

« La première chose, hein ? » chuchota-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. « Passer les essais ? Moi ? Passer les essais ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant le comportement de son amie.

« - Calme-toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix conciliatrice. Ce n'est pas la pire chose qui te soit arrivé.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je n'ai plus utilisé un balai depuis… quoi… ma troisième année peut-être ? Tu t'en rends compte de ça ? répliqua Leanor en l'apostrophant d'un regard noir, le teint rougeâtre.

- Mais ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient pas, c'est connu ! » s'exclama Lily avec un sourire encourageant.

Leanor jura à voix basse et s'éloigna à grands pas furieux de sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre le stade qui se profilait à quelques mètres.

Lily n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, sûre qu'elle se calmerait rapidement, et se contenta d'embrasser du regard le stade. Une foule d'élèves de toutes maisons avaient pris possession des gradins, et sur le terrain traînait quelques candidats égarés, James, qu'elle reconnut à sa tenue écarlate, Peter, Sirius et Remus.

En plissant les yeux, elle remarqua deux à trois jeunes filles qui se tenaient derrière James. Presque aussitôt, une bouffée de colère monta en elle.

Et plus elle approchait, plus les yeux rêveurs et les sourires niais se distinguaient nettement sur les visages des filles.

Elle avait beau se convaincre qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une nouvelle conquête de Sirius, accompagnée de ses amies, cette idée refusait tout net de s'imposer à elle.

Surtout à la vue du regard plus qu'insistant de l'une d'elle sur la silhouette de James.

« Je ne savais pas que tu détestais le Quidditch à ce point ! » s'étonna Aïssa en considérant les joues rouges de Lily et ses yeux colériques.

Lily s'obligea à lui offrir un sourire crispé en haussant les épaules en guise de réponse et se dirigea vers Leanor qui s'était arrêté près de Remus. Son teint avait repris sa couleur normale, ce qui rassura grandement Lily.

« Alors, prête ? » s'enquit Jade en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Leanor.

Les regards convergèrent instantanément en direction de la brésilienne : James cessa de s'affairer autour de la boîte où étaient rangées les balles pour lever la tête, Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le visage de Sirius se fendit un rictus moqueur.

Seul Peter gardait les yeux fixés sur une partie des gradins où s'entassaient les élèves.

Leanor leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant silencieusement.

« Tu viens passer les essais ? » demanda James avec un étonnement non feint.

Leanor hocha la tête, sans réussir à balayer entièrement de son visage son expression irritée. Lily ne s'étonna pas de la voir lui adresser son regard agacé.

« Tu rigoles ? » s'esclaffa Sirius en toussotant, une main devant la bouche dans un excès de mise en scène.

Lily vit le teint de son amie virait de nouveau au rouge. Cette simple constatation eut le malheur de la mettre encore davantage mal à l'aise et elle se força à ne pas réprimander Sirius, purement et simplement.

Elle savait bien que dans le fond, rien ne valait mieux qu'une petite joute verbale entre les deux pour remettre Leanor d'aplomb !

Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il lui ferait oublié que l'initiative de passer les essais ne venait véritablement d'elle.

« Ca te pose un problème, Black ? grogna la jeune Richards, menaçante.

Le dit Black eut un sourire suffisant.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il avec cependant peu de conviction et beaucoup de moquerie.

Leanor haussa les sourcils dans une attitude destinée avant tout à se calmer.

« Explicite le fond de ta pensée, je t'en prie. »

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent d'une étrange lueur pendant quelques secondes, son sourire railleur toujours sur les lèvres.

« - Je me disais que quand même… Toi, Leanor Richards, inconditionnel du doofball…

- Football, rectifia Lily machinalement.

- Soit. Inconditionnel de ce jeu où il faut courir après une balle ronde à travers à un terrain long en suant comme… »

Le raclement de gorge de Leanor l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Lily crut y déceler de l'exaspération et elle savait qu'elle devait avoir bien entendu. Il n'était bon pour personne de se moquer de la passion excessive de la jeune fille pour ce jeu.

« Au Quidditch on court aussi après des baballes, mon petit, » siffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre moqueuse malgré son ressentiment.

Sirius écarta son commentaire d'un geste de la main dédaigneux avant de reprendre immédiatement de la même voix persifleuse :

« - Richards qui ne jure que par… comment il s'appelle déjà ? Pété, non ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, en tous cas…

- Pelé ! Espèce d'inculte, aboya ladite Richards, piqué au vif.

- Oui, c'est ça. Pelé… »

Il regarda autour de lui, pensif, laissant un court instant de silence s'installer.

« - Ce joueur de foot vaut de l'or, intervint alors Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à Leanor, dont les oreilles étaient sur le point de fumer.

- Toi aussi, tu es fan de football ? » demanda Sirius en arquant un sourcil narquois.

Malgré sa colère, Leanor se fendit d'un sourire soudainement plus joyeux.

« Non mais Lily aime…disons… se rincer l'œil sur les cuisses et les fesses musclées des joueurs. Ca doit être une de ses passions, ça aussi. _Les belles paires de fesses bien musclées_… »

James amorça un brusque mouvement de la tête.

« - Mais c'est un bon joueur quand même ! se défendit Lily, les joues légèrement rosies, en lançant un regard noir à son amie. Le foot est une véritable religion au Brésil et Pelé est vénéré autant que… je ne sais pas quel bon joueur de Quidditch ! Il ne joue même plus au foot et pourtant, tout le monde ne jure que par lui là bas.

- Vénéré ? Parce qu'il court après un ballon ? ironisa Black avec un sourire dément.

- Parce que tu crois qu'au Quidditch, ils ne courent pas après des balles ? Ou tu veux peut-être que je t'explique encore une fois les bases du jeu ? » cracha Leanor de sa voix la plus froide.

Sirius secoua la tête dans un petit rire sans pour autant faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« - Et donc, toi, petite fille fanatique du foot, qui ne semble pas voir la _beauté_ du Quidditch, tu comptes intégrer l'équipe ?

- Aimer le foot n'empêche pas d'apprécier le Quidditch, » intervint Remus, stoïque.

Cette simple remarque eut l'effet de faire tourner la tête de Sirius vers son ami lycanthrope pour le réprimander du regard. Leanor en profita pour sourire à Lupin et mettre fin à sa conversation sans fin avec Black.

« De toute façon, je passerais ces essais que tu le veuilles ou non ! » lui indiqua-t-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos pour éviter qu'il lui réponde.

Après avoir observé quelques secondes les alentours, elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Peter, qui n'avait quitté des yeux les tribunes, complètement ailleurs.

« Shannon ? Ou Sarah ? Peut-être Angie ? Qui c'est ? » glissa-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille.

Peter fit un bond en avant, manquant de s'écraser sur le sol. Ses joues virèrent au carmin lorsqu'il rencontra le regard perçant et inquisiteur de Leanor.

« J'ai du flair mon petit Pettigrow ! Je devinerais bientôt qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue. »

Peter rougit encore plus et détourna la tête avec une grimace. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés instantanément vers lui et la lourdeur de leur ignorance pesait sur ses épaules.

Heureusement un bruit dans leur dos empêcha ses amis de poser les questions qui semblaient leur brûler soudainement les lèvres.

« Lily ! » entendit-il appeler dans la seconde qui suivit.

Lily et James pivotèrent presque en même temps dans la direction de la voix masculine.

« Salut John, » souffla la jeune fille d'une voix d'où perçait son peu d'enthousiasme, dès lors qu'elle eut reconnu son camarade.

Un sourire carnassier que Lily ne manqua pas de remarquer apparut sur les lèvres de Leanor.

Sirius toisait le Poufsouffle avec hauteur. Remus se recula lentement vers Peter, qui semblait soulagé par la brusque apparition.

James, quant à lui, tenta de garder un visage impassible mais les jointures blanches de ses mains serrées en disaient long sur son état.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu m'évitais, hein ? » plaisanta le jeune homme d'une voix badine.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déposa deux baisers sur ses joues en lui saisissant doucement le poignet.

Ce simple geste eut don d'exaspérer la jeune fille.

Comment pouvait-il penser sérieusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas évité ?

Elle sentit un regard dans son dos, qu'elle devina être celui de James tant il était insistant mais l'idée de se retourner lui semblait particulièrement stupide.

Elle se surprit même à apprécier la jalousie qui paraissait saisir le jeune homme, et dut retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle l'entendit déglutir avec difficulté.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, et Lily s'obligea finalement à sourire gentiment au Poufsouffle en se dégageant doucement de son emprise.

Il sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie contemplative et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, souriant à son tour, mais le bruit sourd qui se fit entendre du côté de James l'interrompit.

Lily tourna instinctivement la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de faire tomber sur le sol le souaffle qu'il tenait en main. Elle s'accorda alors un temps plus long que nécessaire pour l'observer.

Sa main serrant de plus en plus fort son balai, ses joues rouges, ses yeux noisette brillants de colère, son poing crispé, sa mâchoire contractée : chacun de ses gestes regorgeait de jalousie mal contenue. Savoir que Smith avait pu ne serait-ce que toucher le poignet de Lily là où lui ne pouvait que l'admirer le rendait furieux.

Sous le regard de Lily, que cette vision laissait presque désemparé, et de ses camarades, il saisit fébrilement le souaffle, et se retourna pour rejoindre le centre du terrain en soupirant pour se calmer. Dès qu'il se fut retourné cependant, il sursauta, constatant qu'une silhouette plus petite que lui se tenait juste derrière.

« Salut James ! » s'écria le garçon qui venait d'apparaître.

James cligna des paupières et se baissa pour ramasser le Souaffle qui venait de retomber sur le sol.

« Ca va, Harvey ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un franc sourire, ses yeux débordant de joie.

Cette vision fit sourire James à son tour.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harvey Strawson avait une voix qui portait aussi loin que celle de ses amis, Leanor tout particulièrement, quand il s'agissait de soutenir James pendant les matchs. Du haut de son mètre trente, tout au plus, James l'avait vu maintes fois sautiller en hurlant lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil rapide dans la foule. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était qu'il appartenait à la maison Serdaigle.

« Oui ! » répondit-il avec un sourire excessivement heureux. « Je ne pouvais pas rater les essais quand même ! J'ai pourtant failli, si Kevin ne m'avait pas prévenu à temps ! Vous commencez bientôt ? »

L'excitation communicative de Harvey rendit son sourire à James. Il cala sous son bras le souaffle.

« Tout de suite. »

Le petit blond sautilla sur littéralement sur place et s'éloigna après lui avoir assurer qu'il serait en haut pour l'observer voler.

James hocha la tête inutilement, puisque la seconde d'après le jeune garçon avait disparu. Il se tourna en conséquence vers les quelques Gryffondors rassemblés, qui briguaient le poste de Poursuiveur ou de Batteur, la mine sérieuse.

« Les poursuiveurs d'abord, » annonça-t-il d'une voix réfléchi en les scrutant d'un regard rapide.

Quelques élèves s'avancèrent timidement, Leanor y compris, poussé par Lily. Sa mine contrite quand elle saisit un des balais sur le sol étonna le brun ébouriffé mais il n'y fit pas longuement attention. Il enfourcha son balai, sans se rendre compte du regard de Lily sur lui, bien décidé à ne plus penser à elle.

Ses problèmes s'envolèrent en même temps que lui lorsqu'il sentit la sensation grisante du vol le submergeait et le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 arrivera, promis, plus rapidement ! Eh oui, il est déjà écrit à moitié (10 pages environ) et met en scène… un nouveau personnage, peut-être deux ou trois, l'amitié de Remus et Leanor (amitié, amitié seulement) et… Oui oui, James et Lily évidemment. 

Merci d'avoir lu et… une petite review pour avoir votre avis nous ferait vraiment plaisir ! On est curieuses de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Alors… GO.


	6. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS ! **

**Auteurs : **Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, General

**Disclaimer : **James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours !

**Résumé général : **1977. Tandis que le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroît encore davantage, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et leurs amis entrent en 7ème année à Poudlard. Entre passé et futur, entre douleur et joie, ils vont devoir assumer leurs choix. ¤JPLE¤

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Jalousie de James mais aussi de Lily. Présentation de Harvey et John. Essais de Quidditch pour Leanor. Cours sur les illusions avec Emerson. Et un petit aperçu du monde magique en ruine.

Comme d'habitude - à force vous allez prendre la grosse tête, pas vrai ? - un grand merci à **Mélanie** et à **Drudrue** pour leur bêta ! Que disons-nous déjà ? Vous êtes indispensables pour la cohérence de nos propos et pour effacer nos vilaines fautes !

Un énorme merci à **Miss Lisa Black**, **Lizoune**, **DaReL**, **Julie231**, **Ezilda**, **Noriane**, **Lune**, **Zelda-sama **et **Mélanie** pour leurs reviews ! Si vous saviez comme ça nous fait plaisir ! Et puis vous voir vous poser pleins de questions sur les différents couples et sur les secrets de chacun, ça nous amuse xD Sans méchanceté… mais on aime beaucoup voir comment vous percevez nos petits indices jetés par ci par là ! Encore merci à vous…et à tout ceux qui lisent sans reviewer :)

**Dégustez bien !**

* * *

_Emerson :  
« Le problème ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est votre façon de réagir face au problème »_

**Chapitre n°6 : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**

« Leanor ! »

En voyant son amie qu'elle venait d'appeler reculer encore davantage vers le fond de la pièce, Lily laissa échapper un bruit entre la soupir et le grognement, lui démontrant ainsi son agacement face à son comportement puérile. Elle essuya de son bras libre la sueur qui perlait sur son front avant de poser ses deux yeux verts sur sa camarade pour la fusiller du regard.

« C'est écœurant, Lily ! » se défendit Leanor en continuant de reculer.

La jeune fille se heurta rapidement à la baie vitrée de la serre n°6 où se déroulait le cours de Botanique ce jour-là, sous le regard courroucé du professeur Wintour.

Elle lui sourit avec désolation et avança d'un pas, comme pour montrer qu'elle tentait un effort, pendant que Lily continuait de se débattre avec sa plante, obstinée. Sa robe, ses mains et même quelques parties de son visage étaient maculées de terre fraîchement retournée.

« Leanor, bouge-toi, merde ! »

La dite Leanor haussa les épaules d'un air consterné face à l'exclamation de son amie, qui était visiblement énervée.

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais trouvé les cours de Botanique particulièrement intéressants… surtout quand il s'agissait d'étudier des plantes qui avaient l'air si dangereuses. Et se salir les mains pour une telle chose…

« Fais pas ta fine bouche et viens m'aider à tenir ça ! » ajouta Evans d'une voix toujours plus colérique, semblant deviner ses pensées.

La jeune Richards grimaça avec dégoût.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux t'en sortir seule, » répondit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Lily lui adressa pour seule réponse un regard froid et essaya tant bien que mal d'enfoncer dans la terre une des tentacules qui se débattait, lui renvoyant au visage tout ce qu'elle tentait d'amasser autour de la plante.

Lasse, elle la lâcha dans le pot qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Elle décela dans le regard des quelques élèves qui s'étaient intéressés au bruit, plutôt qu'à leur Tentaculia, une lueur de compréhension mêlé de compassion. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à subir les conséquences désastreuses de l'élevage intensif de ces végétaux par le professeur Wintour.

La rouquine sentit un regard dans sa nuque et releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée vers la plante pour constater qu'une sorte de sourire horrible déformait ce qui ressemblait à une bouche sur l'unique racine des tentacules verdâtres. Aussitôt qu'elle croisa le regard de James, elle sentit son estomac bondir mais avant d'avoir pu à son tour réagir à son regard en circonstance - par un sourire ou simplement, par une autre expression que l'étonnement - il avait déjà détourné la tête.

Dépitée, elle jeta une œillade meurtrière à Leanor, qui ricanait à ses côtés, ayant visiblement surpris la scène.

« - Tu lui fais peur ! commenta-t-elle d'une voix amusée, en s'appliquant distraitement à ôter toute trace de terre dans les ongles de ses dix doigts.

- Viens m'aider, répliqua Lily en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Non ! » protesta sa camarade avec dégoût.

Retenant son soupir irrité, Lily se détourna d'elle en feignant la nonchalance.

« Froussarde, » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Sa meilleure amie esquissa immédiatement un mouvement vers la plante, en se renfrognant.

La prendre par les sentiments était, à la connaissance de Lily, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir d'elle ce que l'on voulait, à condition que ce soit réalisable. Une ombre de sourire se refléta sur le visage de la rouquine en considérant la détermination soudaine de son amie. Leanor n'avait jamais supporté de voir son courage Gryffondorien remis en cause. Surtout à cause d'une misérable plante velue.

« Je te préfère comme ça ! »

Leanor grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles en se baissant pour ramasser le pot censé recueillir la Tentaculia. Juste à côté, gisait la plante abandonnée depuis sa chute. Ses tentacules continuaient de se tortiller frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

« Dépêchez vous ! » lança le professeur de Botanique d'une voix impatience en roulant de ses yeux bleus électrifiant. Vous n'allez quand même pas être dépassés par ces Tentaculias ridiculement inoffensives. »

Leanor et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se saisir à deux du végétal qui se torsadait furieusement.

La brune continuait d'affecter cet air écœuré, qui se transforma en une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'une des tentacules qu'elle tenait à la main vint fouetter son visage, y laissant une marque bleutée. Elle n'abandonna pourtant pas, et entreprit d'enfoncer avec autant de férocité que possible les dix tentacules qui se débattaient dans les mains des deux filles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de combat acharné où chacune d'entre elles reçut suffisamment de terre sur le visage pour planter une serre entière de fleurs, elles finirent par réussir à la loger dans son pot.

Essoufflée, Leanor fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'adosser à une table où quelques bocaux vides étaient entreposés. Elle caressa de son index sa joue meurtrie par la bataille improvisée et haussa un sourcil narquois en direction de la plante, comme pour la narguer.

Non loin, Lily se remettait également de leur travail fastidieux.

Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon de la serre en agitant sa baguette afin d'en faire jaillir un jet d'eau pour se nettoyer les mains et évita soigneusement de regarder à sa gauche, là où elle savait que James travaillait en compagnie de Sirius et Peter, Remus étant parti, selon ses dires, rendre visite à sa mère malade ce jour-là.

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux et le simple fait que Leanor se soit réveillée avant elle ce matin, accoudée à la fenêtre avec un air calme qui n'était pas habituel, lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle savait déjà. A force de le voir disparaître chaque mois, elle avait fini par comprendre son secret.

Hésitante, elle avait voulu en parler à Leanor mais son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Que Leanor savait, qu'elle avait toujours su et que lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à son tour au courant briserait sans doute les illusions de sa meilleure amie.

Inconsciemment, elle posa son regard sur James, qui tenait à la main une grosse motte de terre. Il paraissait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée et les longues cernes sous ses yeux noisettes laissaient deviner une nuit blanche.

Il ne sembla pas la remarquer. Ou, du moins, il n'y fit pas attention. Un soupir échappa à Lily.

« Lily ? » appela Leanor en la considérant de haut en bas.

Elle sursauta légèrement et pivota pour faire face à son amie.

« A quoi tu penses ? » questionna Leanor à voix basse en s'approchant, faisant mine de s'intéresser à sa plante pour éloigner le professeur.

Lily remarqua d'emblée son sourire malicieux qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait compris.

« A rien, » répondit la jeune fille en se détournant pour tasser la terre dans le pot.

La jeune Richards eut un petit rire.

« On ne me la fait pas à moi, Evans. »

La rouquine arqua un sourcil.

« Grandis un peu, Lily. Fais comme lui. Il est beaucoup plus mature maintenant ! »

Sans regarder, Leanor désigna à sa gauche les trois garçons.

Lentement, Lily tourna la tête de nouveau de ce côté de la serre. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était sans doute l'antagonisme parfait de la maturité : James, Sirius et Peter s'était lancé dans une bataille de terreau. Les cheveux ébouriffés de James étaient parsemés ça et là de petites graines qui lui donnaient un drôle d'air. Sirius et lui s'appliquaient, leurs épaules tressautant au rythme d'un fou rire silencieux, à maquiller de grands traits brunâtres les joues de Peter, qui se débattait faiblement en enfonçant sur le sommet du crâne du jeune Black une motte de terre dégoulinante d'eau. Elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en se détournant vers son amie.

« Qu'est ce que tu disais ? » railla-t-elle, moqueuse.

Leanor la considéra sans ciller, l'air le plus sérieux sur le visage.

« Allez, admet qu'il a changé… grandi… Je t'assure ! C'est vrai quoi… Il a maturé depuis l'an dernier ! »

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, t'as l'air idiote ! » lui lança Leanor avec exaspération.

Mais elle put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. La jeune fille fixa ses deux yeux sur les trois garçons qui continuaient de s'amuser, sans que le professeur ne semble le remarquer. Après une minute de silencieuse observation, elle croisa le regard amusé de Lily, qu'elle avait soigneusement évité, et émit un petit rire en signe de défaite.

« - Bon, d'accord… Mais je t'assure qu'au fin fond de son être, il a mûri ! C'est compliqué d'être constamment sérieux pour attirer un regard de sa belle, crois-moi. Et puis, James, il est comme ça… C'est tout ou rien Lily ! Tu ne peux le faire ch…

- Richards, vous souhaitez continuer à nous faire part de votre point de vue ? »

Leanor sursauta en attendant la voix du professeur toute proche de son oreille. Celui-ci la fusillait du regard, une ride de colère plissant la peau entre ses deux yeux. Toute la classe paraissait avoir choisi le moment où elle avait haussé quelque peu la voix pour faire le silence. Réprimant son envie de soupirer bruyamment, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Euh… Non, non, ça ira, merci ! »

Lorsque le professeur cessa enfin de la fusiller sur place, elle tournoya pour refaire face à Lily, qui avait les oreilles étrangement rouges. Avant que sa meilleure amie ait pu parler, elle agita ses deux mains devant son visage pour l'inciter au calme.

« Ce n'était pas prémédité ! Je te jure, Lily, ce n'était pas prémédité, » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix presque affolée.

Lily l'examina quelques instants avec froideur puis baissa les bras qu'elle avait levés, avec un soupir résigné. Le visage de Leanor se fendit en un faible sourire.

« - Il a entendu, tu crois ? s'enquit-elle en consultant sa montre, l'air faussement désintéressé.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il s'en fout, tu sais… » répondit Lily, d'une voix légèrement éteinte.

Leanor lui adressa un regard navré mais son sourire idiot signifiait clairement sa moquerie.

« Quoi ? » demanda sa camarade avec irritation.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit à cet instant, couvrant le gloussement intempestif de Leanor, qui sortit de la serre en trottinant. Lily la rattrapa alors qu'elle passait la porte sous l'œillade incendiaire du professeur, qui était bien connu pour ne pas supporter les bavardages inutiles pendant ses cours. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, qui se retourna avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu t'accroches, » railla-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix enjouée.

La réplique cinglante de Lily n'eut pas le temps de passer ses lèvres que deux jeunes filles les encadrèrent sur le chemin du château, au beau milieu du parc.

« Salut vous deux ! » lança Jade avec un immense sourire.

Lily répondit par un bref signe de tête quelque peu agacé, s'attirant inévitablement leurs regards.

« Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, » commenta Aïssa en l'attrapant par un bras pour l'avoir à sa hauteur.

Leanor tenta de cacher son sourire et toussota, portant la main devant sa bouche. Lily l'apostropha littéralement du regard.

« - Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez ? interrogea Jade en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.

- Absolument rien, » s'empressa de répondre Lily, la voix légèrement sourde.

Leurs deux camarades tournèrent un œil septique dans sa direction, auquel Lily répondit par un sourire forcé.

« Ca te concerne donc, » conclut Aïssa avec son flegme naturel.

Leanor ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de Lily.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dis pour une fois ! » se défendit-elle en balayant d'un geste de la main une mèche bouclée qui tombait devant ses yeux.

Elle monta d'un pas lent les marches menant au Grand Hall, sans se soucier de Lily qui bougonnait derrière elle. Alors qu'elle prenait place sur le banc face à Leanor et Jade - qui s'étaient lancées dans une de leurs conversations habituelles - et près d'Aïssa, Lily sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Etonnée, elle tourna un œil vers la personne qui se collait presque indécemment à elle.

« Sirius ! Bouge de là, » grogna-t-elle en poussant Aïssa, qui poussa à son tour quelques élèves de sixième année.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire carnassier, en essayant de ne prêter aucune attention au regard noir de haine de son meilleur ami.

« - Alors ma Lily Jolie, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-il joyeusement.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda la dite Lily en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante.

- Moi ? A rien… Absolument rien, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Lily le vit glisser un regard vers James. Un regard provocateur, amusé, déroutant… qui lui rappela vaguement les regards de Leanor lorsqu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur James.

Elle roula des yeux en s'interrogeant sur les possibilités qu'un jour, Sirius et Leanor se rendent compte de tous les points communs qu'ils avaient. Après tout, ils semblaient tous les deux prêt à tout pour… Pour quoi, au juste ?

« C'est très esthétique ce que tu as là, Richards, » fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton moqueur lorsqu'il se leva pour attraper un plat de ragoût, effleurant de son pouce la joue de Leanor, qui était traversée maintenant par une large blessure verte, infesté de petits boutons. « Je suis sûr que ça plaira incontestablement à mon frérot… Il a toujours eu de drôles de goûts lui aussi. »

Leanor serra si fort sa fourchette dans sa main qu'elle la sentit se tordre légèrement. Elle tenta de garder l'air le plus placide qui soit, luttant contre son envie de grimacer. Maintenant que Sirius avait touché sa plaie, un picotement désagréable parcourait la partie droite de son visage.

« Crétin, » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire en se rasseyant.

Ravalant l'idée, lumineuse selon elle mais que bon nombre d'élèves n'apprécieraient pas, de lui faire avaler son stupide sourire à sa façon, elle se leva de table, une idée lui traversant soudainement l'esprit. Elle attrapa une miche de pain, qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche. Lily l'observa avec étonnement.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Leanor avala de travers son pain, et le teint encore plus verdâtre, elle désigna d'une main sa blessure.

« Infirmerie, » fit-elle simplement.

Le premier à réagir à sa déclaration fut Peter. Il laissa tomber la fourchette qu'il allait porter à sa bouche dans son plat, éclaboussant de sauce par la même occasion les mains toutes proches de James et Sirius, qui étaient assis à ses côtés. S'empêchant de sourire largement face à cette double victoire, elle se contenta de le réprimander du regard, comme les autres filles. Seuls Sirius et James n'avaient étrangement pas réagi à cette maladresse, s'essuyant distraitement en la fixant, l'air quelque peu paniqué.

« Tu ne veux pas y aller après ? Je… Je dois demander quelque chose à Pomfresh, je pourrais t'y accompagner. » tenta James d'une voix posée.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, la mine douloureuse, pour ne pas éclater de rire face à ce mensonge des plus stupides.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre. »

Elle vit avec plaisir une lueur de panique dans les trois paires d'yeux des garçons. Sirius semblait en proie à la recherche intensive d'un moyen pour la tenir à distance de l'infirmerie. Le sentiment de délectation de la jeune fille n'en fut qu'accentuer : il devait se mordre les doigts de l'avoir provoqué. Se sentant incapable de retenir plus longtemps le fou rire qui la gagnait face à leurs mines, elle avala un verre d'eau et s'éloigna avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter autre chose, après avoir fait la promesse à Jade de revenir écouter ses ragots plus tard.

Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, les trois garçons se levèrent à leur tour avec une rapidité étonnante.

« - Vous allez où, vous ? questionna Jade en avalant rapidement la bouchée qui était dans sa bouche.

- Euh…, commença Peter en tapotant nerveusement dans ses mains.

- C'est un truc entre mecs, lâcha précipitamment Sirius en attrapant Peter par un bras pour le tirer hors de la Grande Salle.

- Leanor serait ravie d'apprendre que vous faites des 'trucs entre mecs', » railla Lily avec un sourire carnassier.

Sirius lui lança un regard outré.

« Un mot tordu à Richards et je te… » commença-t-il avec froideur en croisant le regard vert de la jeune Evans.

James le tira violemment, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

« Pas de menaces à Lily, Patmol ! Tu devrais le savoir, » ironisa Peter d'une voix moqueuse en sortant de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard féroce que lui adressa James et commença à monter les marches qui menaient aux étages.

« Grouillez vous ! » s'exclama-t-il en entendant derrière lui ses deux amis se disputer bêtement.

Il sauta sur la dernière marche et se tourna pour constater qu'il avait pris de l'avance.

« On va jamais la rattraper ! »

Sirius et James montèrent en vitesse les dernières marches du premier étage.

« Il faut admettre que Leanor est assez…dynamique, » fit remarquer James.

Peter haussa les épaules et entreprit de monter la seconde volée de marches qui s'offraient à eux.

« T'es vraiment con Sirius quand même ! » entendit-il grincer de la boucher de James.

Le dit Sirius grogna.

« - C'est de ma faute maintenant ?

- La faute à qui alors ? s'enquit James avec irritation.

- J'ai fais une minuscule remarque…

- Une minuscule remarque sur une blessure Sirius ! Tu croyais qu'elle allait faire quoi ? La garder à vie ? »

Peter souffla silencieusement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

Sirius eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Le couloir d'Ulric le Poisseux ou le passage secret du Sanguinaire ? » demanda Peter en se retournant pour observer ses deux amis.

Il continua de marcher ainsi, sans porter la moindre attention aux marches qu'il montait et le chemin qu'il empruntait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il heurta de plein fouet une silhouette qu'il daigna tourner la tête avec hâte. Il tituba en arrière, manquant de rouler bouler vers le bas mais James le rattrapa d'une main ferme par l'épaule. La tête lui tourna pendant quelques instants.

« Pettigrow ! »

Peter sentit son sang se glacer. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de tourner la tête vers cette voix qui l'avait appelé avec dureté.

Elle était là, ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés encerclant son visage juvénile. Les yeux brillants de ce qui semblait être de la colère. Peter déglutit avec difficulté, rouge carmin. Il cligna des paupières en soufflant doucement pour calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait.

« Tu pourrais regarder devant toi, non ?! »

Sa voix était brûlante d'irritation mais Peter se surprit à l'apprécier. Inconsciemment, sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure. En même temps qu'une main devant ses yeux.

« Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour sortir de ses pensées.

« Evidemment que je t'écoute, » répondit-il avec autant de détachement que possible.

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Peter battait contre ses côtes avec force tandis qu'il essayait de rester de marbre face à son regard.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus jolie. Ni la plus gentille. Ni la plus intelligente. Mais c'était celle qu'il préférait. Un reflet dans ses cheveux noirs attira son regard. Le toussotement d'une personne près de lui le fit sursauter.

« Peter ! On a pas le temps, bouge toi ! » lâcha Sirius d'une voix forte en poussant son camarade sur le côté.

Le groupe de filles se décala à son tour, entraînant l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Fais attention dorénavant ! » bougonna-t-elle avec humeur en se laissant entraîner par son amie.

Peter hocha bêtement la tête et ferma les yeux. Une secousse le sortit de la rêverie qui naissait dans sa tête.

« Pete, je comprends que… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, légèrement affolé, pour regarder James.

« … ta maladresse te mette dans tous tes états mais… »

Il souffla bruyamment, soulagé.

« Tu aurais pu t'excuser en vitesse et partir ! »

Il ne répondit rien et s'empressa de monter vers le troisième étage. Le reste du trajet se fit avec rapidité, chacun convaincu que Leanor était déjà arrivée à l'infirmerie. Peter essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur la rencontre qu'il venait de faire mais ce ne semblait pas être possible.

« Elle est plutôt bien foutue quand on la regarde bien, Scrimgeour, vous ne trouvez pas ? » s'enquit Sirius avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Le pied posé à l'entrée du passage dans lequel ils s'engouffraient, Peter se figea, pas véritablement sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Scrimgeour ? C'est ta future victime ? » demanda James d'une voix légèrement désapprobatrice en poussant sans aucun ménagement Peter vers l'avant.

Celui-ci sortit de sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il manqua de rencontrer le mur de pierres brutes.

« Ne joues pas ton moralisateur avec moi, Corny. Si toi, tu as décidé de te murer dans un désespoir dont tu ne veux pas sortir, ce n'est pas encore mon cas. J'ai toute la vie devant moi, il faut que j'en profite. Pas vrai, Pete ? »

Peter serra les dents en secouant la tête.

« Ouais… Ouais, » fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Sirius se retourna, la mine soupçonneuse.

« T'as l'air follement convaincu par la perspective de t'amuser, mon gars ! » railla le jeune Black.

Il tapa l'épaule de Peter dans un excès de sympathie.

« Aie confiance en toi ! »

Pettigrow soupira.

« Donc, je disais… » reprit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier. « Scrimgeour ? »

Peter sentit sa gorge se serrer et un sentiment brûlant s'emparer de son estomac.

« Non ! » grinça-t-il d'une voix sourde en s'engouffrant avec vivacité par la porte que tenait Sirius ouverte.

Il croisa le regard lourd d'interrogations de son ami.

« - Tu sais…, tenta-t-il de se rattraper en se décalant pour laisser passer James.

- Je sais quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, Sarah, » déclara-t-il posément en sentant le sang affluer à ses tempes.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sous le regard amusé de James.

« - Quoi ? articula Peter en traînant des pieds.

- Insulte personnelle à la virilité de Môsieur Black, s'esclaffa pompeusement James en bombant le torse.

- Toi on ne t'a rien demandé, l'amoureux transi ! cracha Sirius en se renfrognant.

- Oh oh ! » fit Potter avec un sourire moqueur, sans se démonter. « C'est qu'il n'est pas très original le chien-chien quand il est énervé. »

D'un signe de la main, Peter tenta de les inciter au silence.

« - Tu pourrais être plus clair ? interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers James.

- Toute fille est bonne pour tomber dans les filets de Sirius Black… »

Sirius lui jeta un regard froid face à son ton moqueur mais Peter distingua dans son regard une lueur qui appuyait les dires de son ami.

« - Leanor y compris…par conséquent ? demanda-t-il dans le but de le contredire.

- Si elle n'était pas si Langue-de-Vipère et mauvais caractère, si elle n'avait pas une si grande gueule, si elle n'était pas si insensible à ce qui l'entoure, si elle ne moquait pas de tout le monde à tout va, je pense que j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose avec elle, répliqua Sirius en roulant des yeux. Elle n'est pas si…

- Tu sais, si elle n'était pas tout ça, elle ne serait pas Leanor. Et elle ne serait si…si… enfin tu vois quoi ! l'interrompit James avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? marmonna Sirius avec colère.

- Non non, jamais… »

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge pour leur signifier qu'il était toujours là.

« - Cette fille, elle est comme toi, Patmol. T'as beau dire mais vous êtes fait selon le même moule tous les deux. Son mauvais caractère égale bien le tien, tu ne peux pas vraiment lui envier sa franchise, niveau moqueries tu la surpasses et puis… elle n'est pas insensible.

- Comme toi, » ajouta Peter avec conviction en opinant du chef.

Leurs répliques arrachèrent un soupir d'exaspération à Sirius. Le sourire de James, étrangement, s'agrandit.

Taquiner Sirius était décidément une source d'apaisement intarissable.

« Enfin Richards n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Scrimgeour me parait être un meilleur parti. »

Peter grogna sans même s'en rendre compte, s'attirant deux regards étonnés.

« Non, » fit-il catégoriquement.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent.

« Euh… » reprit-il, conscient de son imprudence.

Il n'avait pas tenu à leur révéler qu'il avait des vues sur la Serdaigle. Et il ne semblait eux-mêmes ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il tortilla ses orteils nerveusement dans ses chaussures pour essayer de mettre le doigt sur une excuse potable. Sinon, c'en était fini de ses cachotteries. Et les indiscrétions et les moqueries prendraient leur place. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu sais, elle est avec moi en Défense… » dit-il au bout d'un certain temps, atteignant enfin le coin du couloir de l'infirmerie où il distingua deux silhouettes dont celle de Leanor.

Elle semblait en grande conversation avec un homme, que Peter identifia comme étant un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Et ? insista Sirius en le rejoignant au bout du couloir.

- C'est moi qui vais devoir supporter ses plaintes quand tu la largueras. Elle va vouloir te faire payer à travers ma personne, » mentit-il en tentant de ne pas rougir.

Sirius l'observa, sceptique.

« Si tu crois qu'elles ne se plaignent jamais de toi, tu te trompes, » assura Peter en essayant de ne pas ciller.

Le jeune Black fut pris d'un fou rire, faisait arquer l'un des sourcils de Peter.

James souffla, excédé et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir adjacent, observant de loin Leanor, qui se tenait près de la porte de l'infirmerie.

« - Peter, tu y vas. Si c'est Sir' qui y va, elle ne l'écoutera jamais et si c'est moi…

- Elle te prendra par les sentiments. » acheva Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Peter ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et tourna le coin en vitesse.

Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Sarah. Et si elle acceptait de sortir avec Sirius ? Après tout, il était un meilleur parti que lui, c'était sûr. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Il ne vit donc pas Leanor, qui s'était débarrassée de son professeur, passer la porte de l'infirmerie.

♦ ♦ ♦

Au moment de tourner la poignée de la porte, Leanor aperçut une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, au bout du couloir. Souriante, elle feignit de ne pas avoir vu Peter, qui marchait aussi vite que possible pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'entre. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'oserait la suivre à l'intérieur par peur d'attiser sa curiosité, elle s'engouffra d'un pas brusque dans l'infirmerie et claqua un tantinet trop fort la porte derrière elle.

La lumière vive, conséquence des murs extrêmement blancs qui entourait la pièce, lui piqua douloureusement les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières deux à trois fois, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle distingua l'infirmière qui se dirigeait vers elle, une aura presque perceptible de colère l'entourant. Elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait une bonne et vraie raison de venir.

Elle détourna la tête, cachant sa blessure aux yeux inquisiteurs de Mme Pomfresh, qui avant même de s'arrêter face elle, lança de sa voix sévère, sa colère contenue perçant tout de même :

« Richards ! Vous ne savez donc pas tenir une porte ? Vous entrez ici comme dans un moulin et sans raison qui plus est ! Aucun respect pour les malades !»

L'infirmière balança ses mains frénétiquement de tous les côtés de la pièce en continuant de parler. Leanor recula de deux pas, écoutant distraitement, pour observer que la totalité des lits étaient vides.  
L'infirmière s'arrêta devant l'adolescente, qui continuait d'attendre, imperturbable, sûre de pouvoir filer à un moment ou à un autre vers le lit entouré de rideaux dans un coin de la pièce.

Finalement, le regard de l'infirmière tomba sur la blessure de la jeune fille, qui s'empêchait à force de morsures de lèvres de ne pas la gratter encore une fois. Satané Black !

« Ah… je vois. Vous êtes blessée, » constata-t-elle lentement en scrutant de ses yeux la blessure infectée.

Leanor hocha la tête.

Il ne fallait pas faire un faux pas.

Il ne fallait rien ajouter de plus, elle le savait.

« Asseyez-vous donc, » lâcha Mme Pomfresh avec impatience en désignant d'un geste le lit le plus éloigné de celui qui cachait Remus à la vue de tous.

Leanor s'exécuta aussitôt. Mme Pomfresh était définitivement trop prévisible. Elle la vit la surveiller du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle fouillait dans une armoire pour se munir du nécessaire pour soigner la plaie. La jeune fille fit semblant de s'intéresser à sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes.

« Tournez votre visage de ce côté, » ordonna l'infirmière lorsqu'elle fut revenue.

Mais avant que Leanor n'ait pu faire pivoter sa tête, elle l'avait déjà saisie entre ses mains, appliquant un onguent sur sa plaie. Une sensation d'apaisement parcourut son visage lorsque l'épaisse crème blanche rencontra sa peau. Elle laissa l'infirmière appliquer le produit sur toute la blessure et ne sortit de sa contemplation du mur blanc, que lorsqu'elle sentit un objet se glisser entre les doigts de sa main.

« Buvez ça. »

D'un mouvement du pouce, Leanor déboucha la fiole que lui avait tendue l'infirmière et l'avala d'un trait. Le liquide ambré enflamma son œsophage et elle ne put retenir la grimace de répugnance qui était de circonstance.

« Contre les effets du venin, » indiqua simplement Mme Pomfresh face à sa mine.

Leanor hocha de nouveau la tête, incapable d'ouvrir sa bouche pâteuse. Maudissant intérieurement le professeur Wintour et ses plantes, elle tourna la tête vers le lit de Remus. Aussitôt, l'infirmière se planta face à elle pour lui cacher la vue.

« Il en est hors de question, Richards ! »

La jeune fille grimaça, la mine contrite.

« J'ai dis non ! »

Elle adopta instantanément son expression la plus triste.

« Je viens de vous dire non, Richards ! »

Leanor joignit ses deux mains, suppliante.

« Je n'en ai pas le droit… alors non ! »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche dans une grimace douloureuse.

« Vous le verrez plus tard. Vous avez cours maintenant. »

Têtue, la jeune Richards ne bougea pas de son lit, balançant ses jambes dans le vide à la manière d'une enfant.

« Richards… Ca ne marchera pas. »

Sentant un accord se profiler face à l'hésitation de l'infirmière, Leanor ne remua pas la moindre partie de son corps.

« Il doit se reposer. »

Se refusant à tout entendement, elle se mordilla seulement la lèvre en tapotant de ses doigts son genou, avec impatience. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'horloge qui lui faisait face. Dans la minute qui suivait, la cloche de la reprise des cours allait sonner.

« Juste une minute, » supplia-t-elle en relevant la tête vers l'infirmière.

Ce n'était plus le moment de traîner.

« Je vous ai dis non. Il doit se reposer et je n'en ai pas le droit, » chuchota Mme Pomfresh d'un ton secret.

Elle opta rapidement pour son air de chien battu le plus convaincant.

« Une misérable petite minute. Il n'y a personne ici. »

Elle vit dans les yeux de la femme une lueur vaciller au son de sa voix implorante. Après une minute de silence où le plus difficile pour la jeune fille fut de ne crier victoire trop vite, elle vit la bouche de son interlocutrice s'ouvrir pour lui répondre. Mais les premiers mots de sa phrase moururent dans le strident retentissement de la sonnerie.

Une vague de panique s'empara de Leanor. Suppliant silencieusement Merlin pour que Pomfresh oublie de lui demander si elle avait cours, elle attendit patiemment. L'infirmière était redevenue silencieuse mais elle finit par dire, les lèvres pincées :

« Une minute seulement et pas une seconde de plus. »

Leanor ne put empêcher un sourire joyeux de se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sauta sur ses jambes pour rejoindre le lit. Elle la remercia d'un regard débordant de reconnaissance et s'approcha en deux foulées du lit de Remus. D'un geste de la main, elle attrapa un pan du rideau et tira dessus doucement pour passer sa tête.

A la vue de son meilleur ami, allongé de côté, les yeux fermés, le visage blafard et couvert d'égratignures plus ou moins marquées, une boule d'anxiété se forma dans sa gorge. Elle sentit le coin de ses yeux la picoter désagréablement. Elle battit des paupières et se contenta de s'approcher. Après quelques secondes à le contempler fixement, analysant une à une les blessures qui recouvraient son visage et son cou, que son drap ne recouvrait pas, elle perçut un mouvement rapide dans ses bras. Sûre qu'il était réveillé, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et saisit avec hésitation une de ses mains, où une entaille était visible.

« Ca va ? » murmura-t-elle, se penchant sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux au son de sa voix. Lorsqu'il remarqua son visage penché sur lui et ses yeux qui exprimaient son angoisse, il réussit à sourire faiblement. Mais elle n'en fut que plus inquiète encore, si c'était possible, en considérant ce rictus.

« C'était bête comme question, j'admets, » s'excusa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour la énième fois de la journée.

Elle se sentait toujours maladroite lorsqu'elle réussissait à braver l'interdit de Mme Pomfresh pour venir le voir à l'infirmerie. A le voir à chaque fois, allongé sur son lit de malade, le teint maladif et les yeux cernés, ses blessures toujours plus terrifiantes, elle en perdait toute son excentricité naturelle.

Dans ces moments, elle ne se sentait plus Leanor, la fille joyeuse et plus qu'étrange qui détendait toujours l'atmosphère à coups d'idioties bien senties, elle n'était plus cette jeune fille qui jouait de son charme pour s'amuser, ni même l'impulsive et caractérielle Leanor Richards qui rabattait à force de sarcasmes le clapet de bon nombre d'individus qui l'exaspéraient.

Non, à sa vue, elle ressentait inévitablement le même pincement au cœur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il lui avait tout raconté. Elle revoyait avec exactitude la scène qui l'avait liée à ce jeune homme qui semblait si différent d'elle. Elle retombait instantanément dans l'esprit de cette gamine effrontée qu'elle avait été à douze ans, et qui sommeillait toujours en elle, lorsqu'elle croisait son regard douloureux, effrayé, qu'il essayait de cacher en détournant les yeux. Et à chaque fois, sans exception, elle sentait la tristesse lui serrer la gorge et l'empêcher de respirer convenablement.

Il se redressa dans son lit sans lâcher sa main qu'elle tenait toujours fermement entre la sienne. Il sentait ses doigts raidis par l'anxiété sous sa poigne faible. Il serra doucement son index pour la rassurer.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, sortant de sa rêverie. Dès qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était redressé, elle se leva et entreposa ses oreillers pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser sans souffrir inutilement.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu ferais une excellente maman, » sourit-il tandis qu'elle tapotait les coussins pour les rendre plus moelleux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Elle se rassit à bas de son lit en l'observant remonter les jambes sous sa couverture, une grimace sur le visage. L'engourdissement qu'avait provoqué sa transformation de la nuit dernière sur tout son corps se faisait encore sentir. Avec le temps, il avait pensé pouvoir s'habituer à cette douleur lancinante. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Encore une fois, tu as réussi à faire craquer l'indémontable Pomfresh, » constata Remus d'un ton badin.

Il vit le visage de Leanor se fendre en un sourire éclatant. Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux !

« - Elle m'a donnée une minute, déclara-t-elle, ravie.

- J'ai cru entendre ça.

- Une minute que j'ai largement dépassé, » remarqua la jeune fille en passant sa tête par le rideau pour scruter la pièce vide.

En ne voyant personne, elle en conclut que Pomfresh était allée dans son bureau. Ce qui lui laissait quelques minutes de répit avant que l'infirmière ne se rende compte de la grossière erreur qu'elle faisait en supposant que Leanor allait respecter cette misérable minute de visite.

« - Tu n'étais pas censée essayer de venir ce soir ? demanda Remus lorsqu'elle eut tiré de nouveau le rideau.

- Si… Mais tu vois bien que j'ai modifié mes plans.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- James a décidé qu'on aurait un entraînement de Quidditch sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de me défiler… »

Remus toussota.

« - Je me demande encore pourquoi tu t'es présentée si ça ne te plait pas.

- C'est pas que ça ne me plait pas… En même temps, il n'était pas prévu que je sois admise dans l'équipe. C'est juste que ça me prend un temps que j'aurais pu passer à tenter de contourner la vigilance de Pomfresh. »

Il sourit.

« - Et qu'est ce qui t'as permis de tromper sa vigilance cette fois ?

- Blessure inattendue, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

- Cours de botanique ? interrogea-t-il, la mine amusée.

- Les plantes ridiculement inoffensives de Wintour. Toujours elles, » ironisa-t-elle en hochant la tête gravement.

Il eut un petit rire qui remonta considérablement vite le moral de Leanor, rassurée de voir qu'il n'était pas si mal en point que ça. Elle prit ses aises sur le lit en face de lui et s'assit en tailleur, les mains sur ses genoux.

« - C'est ton idiot de copain qui m'y a fait penser. Il doit s'en vouloir maintenant de n'avoir pu me retenir. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Sans doute…, répondit Remus en secouant la tête avec lenteur. Je n'aime pas leur mentir, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient au courant que tu leur mentais, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix brusque.

- Lea… »

Elle s'était souvent montrée agressive quand il s'agissait de parler de ça.

« - Mmm… Quoi ? J'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

- Je suis ton amie aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu leur dis quoique ce soit, j'en déduirais que tu les préfères à moi. Et je t'assure que ça me vexerait à un point inimaginable. »

Il eut un léger sourire, qui s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas une question de préférence. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Bien sûr que si ! Comme si ça changerait quelque chose qu'ils sachent que je sais, » contesta-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix plus forte.

Remus roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien. Un silence s'installa, interrompu par le bruit des mains de Leanor lissant les draps consciencieusement.

« Et puis tu sais quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle finalement d'un ton enjoué. « J'trouve ça super excitant comme situation. On dirait un de ses couples qui ne veut pas se montrer et qui tente alors par tous les moyens de se cacher. Les rendez-vous secrets, les mensonges les moins plausibles, les idées saugrenus… »

Il sourit largement à sa réplique. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sérieuse bien longtemps.

« - Tu sais qu'on m'a demandé de tes nouvelles ? fit-elle sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

- Mmm… Ne stresse pas. C'était juste Tiffany. »

Il eut un furtif sourire.

« Elle est plutôt gentille, non ? » ajouta Leanor avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

Le regard que lui adressa son meilleur ami fit sourire encore davantage Leanor.

« Ce petit air outré te va bien, mon petit Remus. Tu ne serais pas le premier à céder charme de Tiffany. »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ce sous entendu que des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent.

« RICHARDS ! »

Leanor sursauta et sauta du lit à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Oh merde, elle va me tuer ! » murmura-t-elle avec affolement au moment où le rideau qui était resté fermé s'ouvrit violemment.

Les deux yeux noirs de colère de l'infirmière lui firent face et elle n'eut pas même le temps de prononcer un mot à l'intention de Remus qu'elle était déjà dehors, la porte lui claquant au nez. Elle soupira en regardant sa montre avant de traîner des pieds vers sa salle de classe. En longeant le couloir de la salle de Métamorphose, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Après deux appels vains, elle se retourna enfin.

« Sean ! » fit-elle, surprise, en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

Le Serdaigle, qui l'avait appelée du bout du couloir, la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Leanor remarqua qu'il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour la rattraper. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit en secouant la tête et réalisa que le couloir était vide. Le discours de son professeur dans la pièce toute proche lui parvint et elle attrapa le bras de son camarade pour l'entraîner plus loin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea-t-elle en relâchant doucement la main du garçon, qui s'empourpra légèrement.

A la vue de ses joues rouges carmin, Leanor ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose. Après quelques secondes à se regarder en chien de faïence, sentant que McGonagall supporterait très mal qu'elle débarque à la fin de son cours, elle se décida à parler.

« C'est pour le devoir de Soins, c'est ça ? » hasarda-t-elle en tentant de capter son regard.

Sean était en effet un de ses rares camarades de classe à suivre le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Suite à une réflexion qui échappait complètement à l'esprit d'une personne passionnée par toutes les bêtes qui puisse exister comme Leanor, la plupart des élèves s'affranchissaient de cette option au moment des ASPICS. Mais Sean faisait partie de la même catégorie d'élèves qu'elle, ce qui accentuait la sympathie que lui inspirait l'air doux et rassurant qui émanait de son visage.

Le regard de Sean se fit quelque peu dépité. Elle l'observa se tordre les mains, déroutée par son comportement.

« En fait… Je… »

Il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains avec nervosité. Certaine d'avoir compris la raison pour laquelle il l'avait abordé là, dans un couloir vide de tout élève, au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas, Leanor lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans le dernier cours ? » s'enquit la jeune fille avec assurance.

Il renifla avec gêne, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

De plus en plus perdue, Leanor garda le silence.

« Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. »

Leanor roula des yeux. S'obligeant à réfléchir rapidement, étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas très bavard aujourd'hui, elle tenta de nouveau une réponse, avec une infinie patience.

« Euh… Tu veux peut-être qu'on fasse ensemble le rapport sur l'observation des Veaudelune d'hier soir ? »

La veille au soir en effet, profitant de la pleine lune, le professeur Brulopôt les avait emmenés observer des petites créatures dansantes, qui, comme toutes bêtes, avaient attisés la passion de Leanor. Ce spectacle fascinant et envoûtant, qu'ils avaient contemplé à couvert des arbres, dans la forêt, sous la surveillance de leur professeur et de Hagrid, avait permis à Leanor d'oublier quelque peu l'angoisse qui s'emparait de son être à chaque fois que la lune se faisait ronde.

Le jeune homme face à elle cligna à plusieurs reprises de ses yeux couleur eau, qui s'illuminèrent lentement, cheminant, semblait-il, dans un processus logique de compréhension. Il lui adressa un sourire ravi.

« Oui, oui, je veux bien. »

Rassurée de voir qu'il avait retrouvé la faculté de parler, Leanor lui rendit un sourire éclatant à son tour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constatant son retard qui se rallongeait sensiblement. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle rompit le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi depuis quelques secondes, rougissante sous son regard perçant.

« Je dois retourner en cours, » expliqua Leanor d'une voix désolée. « Une longue histoire ! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

Face à son visage clairement déçu, elle comprit que ce n'était pas cette réponse qu'il attendait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité. Ce qu'elle détestait être aussi…

« Viens me voir au dîner dans la Grande Salle et on s'arrangera, d'accord ? » fit-elle en s'approchant de la porte de la salle.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire désabusé et commença à s'éloigner.

Après une seconde de flottement, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et tapa. Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce sous le regard désapprobateur de sa directrice de Maison.

♦ ♦ ♦

Lily bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« - Lily, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmm… » fit-elle en frottant ses yeux.

Leanor la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit. Puis, sans attendre, elle reprit son monologue sur un sujet que Lily n'arrivait pas à saisir complètement tant elle était vidée par sa journée, sa soirée et une partie de sa nuit. Il était à peine sept heures et demie du matin et Leanor semblait avoir encore une assez grosse réserve de sujet à épuiser.

« Papa dit que c'est dans mes gênes… »

De quoi parlait-elle ? De ne pas cesser de parler ? Des nuits blanches ?

« Il va tous me les enregistrer, » continua-t-elle en regardant rêveusement devant elle.

Lily bascula sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ses devoirs et sa meilleure amie étaient une charge beaucoup trop lourde pour elle. Cédant quelques secondes à sa fatigue, elle sentit deux mains s'agripper à ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever.

« On a cours aujourd'hui, je te signale ! »

La jeune Evans grogna sourdement en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Elle passa dans la salle de bains pour passer de l'eau sur son visage et constata que les vêtements qu'elle avait retirés pour se doucher traînaient encore sur le sol.

Elle amorça un mouvement vers sa poche mais se ravisa. Leanor se chargerait de les ranger sans même se rendre compte que ce n'était pas les siens. C'était là l'avantage d'avoir une amie bordélique.

« Je t'attends en bas ! »

Elle entendit Leanor sortir joyeusement de la pièce adjacente et sortit de la salle de bains. Assise sur son lit, elle contempla, sans vraiment la voir, la pièce qui l'entourait.

« Je t'attendrai pas toute la journée ! »

La voix de Leanor, amplifiée pour l'occasion, lui parvint distinctement. En descendant les escaliers, elle se demanda ce que son amie avait bien pu faire pour être d'humeur aussi joyeuse. Manquant de s'écraser au sol en ratant la dernière marche, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe de l'escalier.

La jeune fille se stabilisa sans un bruit et aperçut au bout de la salle commune sa meilleure amie, assise sur une table.

« Ouah ma belle ! Tu m'as l'air toute fatiguée aujourd'hui. »

Son ton moqueur irrita la rouquine. Elle traversa la salle en quelques enjambées mais n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui invitait irrésistiblement son regard que Leanor l'attirait déjà vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Un bon petit déjeuner pour les rouquines en manque flagrant de sommeil ! »

Lily se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas céder à sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Bien que Leanor y ait faiblement contribué, ce n'était pas réellement sa faute. Les sept étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée lui parurent interminables.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Sans faire le moindre effort, elle laissa sa camarade la tirer dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha habituel des élèves la fit sursauter légèrement.

« - Lily, tu démarres vraiment au quart de tour, ce matin ! ironisa Leanor avec un sourire.

- Mmm… »

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la salle pleine à craquer sans jamais regarder bien longtemps les élèves. Leanor la guida, telle une enfant, entre les tables.

« Bon, tu t'assois ? »

Lily secoua la tête avec un faible sourire en prenant place sur le banc que Leanor lui désignait.

« Salut Lily. »

Elle sursauta de nouveau en s'apercevant que James était assis à côté d'elle. Il semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle. Peut-être même plus.

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle après une minute de silence.

Elle attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille.

« - T'as fais la fête toute la nuit, Lily ? s'enquit Sirius avec un bâillement.

- Mmm… Pas vraiment. »

Elle cligna des paupières en constatant que Leanor souriait bêtement.

« Quoi ? »

Sa camarade sembla sortir de sa rêverie et chassa le sourire de son visage. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? » interrogea Remus en scrutant Leanor avec suspicion.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, son visage fendu d'un sourire.

« - Je suis juste de bonne humeur. J'ai décidé qu'il fallait prendre la vie du bon côté !

- Qui l'eut cru ? se moqua Sirius en relevant la tête de son bol de céréales.

- J'ai aussi décidé de ne plus accorder ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de mon attention à des gens comme toi.

- Tu vas à l'encontre de tes décisions, là, tout de suite, maintenant. »

Lily détourna la tête pour se désintéresser de la conversation. Entre deux bâillements, elle entraperçut Harvey qui se dirigeait en trottinant vers James.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Bonjour James ! »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barde. Lily arqua un sourcil sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle répondit au jeune garçon d'un sourire avant de retourner toute son attention à son petit déjeuner.

« - Ca va ? demanda Harvey en sautillant à côté du jeune Potter.

- Mmm… et toi ? répondit ce dernier dans un bâillement disgracieux.

- Superbe ! » s'exclama son interlocuteur avec un sourire éclatant.

James secoua la tête.

Il posa une main sur la table de bois. Harvey continuait de sautiller presque nerveusement derrière lui, accompagnant ses gestes d'un cliquetis métallique désagréable. Ce matin même la proximité de Lily n'avait aucun effet sur lui. La veille, sa surcharge de travail accumulé avait dû être sensiblement diminué et l'effet de la dernière pleine lune, synonyme de nuit blanche, se faisait encore sentir. Il piqua du nez vers son assiette, les yeux mi-clos.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, une secousse le fit sursauter. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une main ferme attrapa la sienne. Le cliquetis métallique qu'il avait cru déceler se fit entendre de nouveau. Suivit d'une exclamation plaintive. Et féminine.

« Aie ! »

Sa main prise en otage vint en percuter une autre au moment où il sentait le métal froid d'un objet enroulé autour de son poignet. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement brusque de sa main gauche et s'ouvrirent aussi rapidement que s'il avait reçu un électrochoc.

« Harvey ! Reviens ici ! » lâcha Lily d'une voix forte en se levant subitement sur ses deux jambes au où le garçon s'enfuyait en courant.

Elle ne prit pas garde à ses gestes et entraîna un James déboussolé dans son action.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent finalement avec appréhension sur les menottes qui entourait sa main gauche et la liait à celle de Lily.

* * *

Le titre du chapitre, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, se traduit par : « Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort. »

Patience, le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture. Il promet des situations assez farfelues.  
Par contre, on ne peut pas vous dire quand est ce qu'il arrivera. Il se trouve qu'on a quelques problèmes d'ordi et qu'on ne sait pas si on pourra l'écrire sans qu'il se pose quelques difficultés… Promis, on fera TOUT notre possible pour ne pas trop tarder.

Un avant goût du prochain chapitre avec le titre qui sera…  
**Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop**

Une review, un commentaire ne serait pas de refus évidemment xD. On se demande vraiment ce que vous en pensez… ceux qui lisent… ceux qui se sont inscrits pour être alerter (merci !)… Bref. On ne va pas quémander non plus hein xD Mais ça ferait plaisir :)

Sam & Mimi.


	7. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS ! **

**Auteurs : **Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX** à écrire cette fic.

**Genre :** Romance, General

**Disclaimer : **James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général : **_1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** James & Lily se retrouvent attachés l'un à l'autre.

Comme d'habitude - à force vous allez prendre la grosse tête, pas vrai ? - un grand merci à **Mélanie** et à **Drudrue** pour leur bêta ! Que disons-nous déjà ? Vous êtes indispensables pour la cohérence de nos propos et pour effacer nos vilaines fautes !

Vos reviews nous ont fait plaisir, une fois de plus. D'ailleurs, on a envoyé une réponse à toutes les reviews du chapitre 5 mais il semble qu'il y ait quelques problèmes sur le site.Vraiment désolées. Donc ! Merci à **mirli**, **Jojo Potter**, **Senslo**, **Noriane**, **Lizoune**, **Mélanie**, **Ezilda** et **Miss Lisa Black**, **titelolo**

**Note de nous : **Chapitre long avec pas mal de scènes rapides. Fiou ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

C'était sans doute stupide de penser ça.

Mais c'était la seule pensée qui réussissait à intégrer actuellement l'esprit de James, alors qu'il venait d'atteindre le dortoir des garçons depuis cinq minutes seulement en compagnie de ses camarades.

Passé les premières minutes de panique qui s'étaient emparés de lui en voyant qu'un morceau de fer emprisonnait son poignet, il avait constaté, réellement, que le même morceau de fer emprisonnait son poignet à celui de Lily.

Et cette simple constatation avait réussi à dissiper panique et stress tout à la fois.

Il allait tout de même passer au moins quelques heures en compagnie de la jeune fille avant qu'il y ait une solution qui soit trouvé à ce problème pour le moins gênant.

Et dans cette perspective, ce qui avait l'apparence d'un problème se voyait doter d'un nouvel intérêt à ses yeux.

Mais ce qu'il semblait penser de son côté ne paraissait pas réjouir Lily.

Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_« Alohomora ! » _

A peine le sort jeté, Lily tira rageusement sur son bras, entraînant à sa suite la main de James. Constatant que cela n'avait eu aucun effet, elle préféra ne pas se décourager et tenta la seconde formule que son cerveau lui dictait par automatisme.

_« Fondium ! »_

Le second échec de sa tentative lui parut clair lorsqu'elle tira de nouveau sur les menottes pour en retirer son poignet. Ce qu'elle voulait faire passer pour de la patience depuis plusieurs minutes déjà commença doucement à s'effriter et elle tapota avec force de sa baguette le morceau de fer, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à l'enfoncer dans la main de son camarade.

« Aie ! » grogna James dans la seconde qui suivit en retirant brusquement sa main pour l'éloigner de la baguette de Lily, entraînant la jeune fille dans son élan. « Tu me fais mal ! »

Sans pouvoir retenir plus longtemps le sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre depuis plusieurs minutes, Lily lui adressa un regard noir.

Bien sûr, il n'y était pour rien. Du moins, probablement pas directement. Mais il lui fallait actuellement un bouc émissaire pour calmer le flot de sentiments qui la saisissait, et notamment sa colère qui grandissait à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Etre assise sur le lit de James, stupidement, à tenter de chercher une solution qu'ils ne trouveraient probablement pas, lui portait littéralement sur les nerfs. Elle se leva donc d'un bond pour se mettre à marcher, obligeant inévitablement son camarade à la suivre dans son mouvement. Ce simple constat eut pour effet d'accentuer encore sa rage, et ses pas se firent plus bruyants et plus rapides, sous les regards parfois moqueur – Sirius et Leanor – parfois compatissant – Remus – et parfois perdu – Peter- de leurs autres camarades.

« C'est fou comme situation, quand même, » finit par lancer Peter, sans même prendre conscience de l'effet que cette simple phrase pouvait avoir sur l'ambiance actuellement explosive du dortoir des septièmes années. « J'ai jamais vu ça. »

La première réaction vint de Lily, qui, prête à exploser maintenant, vint se planter devant le jeune homme.

« Ce qui aurait été fou, Peter, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix forte et furieuse. « C'est que tu ais vu ce genre de situations ! »

Sans s'offusquer de son ton, Peter recula légèrement. La simple vue de ses yeux légèrement exorbités avait une nette tendance à l'effrayer. Dans une telle situation, il n'était pas sûr que l'agressivité de Lily ne soit pas destructive.

« En fait, ce qui est fou dans toute cette histoire stupide, » ajouta la Gryffondor d'une voix tremblante qui dénotait de son état. « C'est que ce genre de situations n'aurait jamais pu arriver à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Non, tout simplement que ce genre de stupidités n'arrive qu'à Lily Evans, la petite Gryffondor malchanceuse ! »

Le regard brillant de moquerie que lui adressa alors Leanor n'eut pas le moindre effet sur elle.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'on la libère de cet anneau stupide qui commençait d'ailleurs à la gratter.

« - Sans vouloir jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Lilou, intervint sa meilleure amie avec un sourire qui en disait justement long sur ses intentions. Tu deviens _un peu_ mélodramatique, là !

- Mélodramatique ? répéta la dite Lilou en s'arrêtant brutalement devant Leanor, sans faire attention au grognement sourd qu'émit James en réaction. Je suis attachée à un type ET je serais mélodramatique ? J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, je suis accrochée à Potter ! »

Le sourcil moqueur qu'arqua Richards eut don de l'énerver.

« Et là, Lily, tu frôles l'hystérie ! »

Sentant que justement, elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'hystérie si elle faisait encore face à sa soit disant meilleure amie, Lily reprit ses cent pas avec davantage de vigueur.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

N'importe quoi !

Elle ne pouvait pas rester accrochée à James éternellement. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas !

« Lily, tu me donnes le tournis là, » finit par lâcher Leanor au bout d'une minute, durant laquelle Lily réussit à faire pas moins de cinq tours rapides de la pièce circulaire. « Arrête de bouger ! »

Refusant de lui prêter attention, la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas.

« - D'ailleurs, ajouta alors Sirius, pour venir en aide à Richards, au plus grand étonnement de tous. Qui te dit que James a envie de faire soixante fois de suite le tour de cette chambre ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes, tous les deux ? » grogna Lily pour toute réponse, vexé par le ton moqueur de la voix de Black.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier en contradiction totale avec son attitude habituelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Richards. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais Leanor le devança.

« C'est le monde à l'envers, aujourd'hui, hein ? »

L'ironie de ses propos arracha une protestation sourde à Lily, et elle reprit rapidement sa marche.

Seulement, cette fois, elle ne put se calmer suffisamment longtemps puisque brusquement, James, qui suivait ses pas depuis quelques minutes, s'arrêta. Elle se sentit basculer vers l'arrière, mais recula aussitôt que la main libre de James vint se poser sur sa taille pour l'aider à se remettre en équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » s'enquit-elle avec agressivité, essayant d'ignorer le regard de Leanor qui s'était fait plus pesant lorsqu'elle avait perçu le contact entre les deux Gryffondors.

James haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai marre de marcher. »

De nouveau assis, Potter fit un effort considérable pour reprendre ses esprits.

Entre son cœur qui semblait vouloir battre son record de battement par seconde, et ses nerfs qui paraissaient palpiter, il était difficile pour lui de se montrer inébranlable face à la situation.

Deux minutes de silence se firent dans le dortoir, deux minuscules minutes avant que Lily n'interrompe ce silence pesant.

« Sincèrement, je vais le tuer ! »

Le soupir qui suivit eut l'air de faire écho au propre sentiment de James. Il n'était finalement pas sûr de supporter de passer du temps avec une Lily aussi remontée qu'actuellement.

« - Ca, on avait cru le comprendre, souffla Leanor, persifleuse.

- Non, non ! s'écria Lily en secouant la tête de part et d'autre. Je compte _vraiment_ le faire !

- Ca aussi, on avait compris, » intervint Sirius, sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Le moins qu'il aurait pu faire, c'était de la laisser se plaindre à sa guise, non ?

Mais leurs deux meilleurs amis paraissaient ne pas être en phase avec Lily ce jour-là. Ils étaient simplement en phase l'un avec l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que Evans crut comprendre lorsqu'elle les vit échanger un sourire clairement amusé.

Elle était attachée à James. Sirius et Leanor se souriaient.

Une journée horrible se profilait.

« Je vous signale simplement qu'on a cours bientôt, » intervint Remus au bout d'un moment, visiblement hésitant. « On devrait penser à cacher ça... avant d'y aller. »

Lorsqu'elle vit Richards et Black amorcer un même mouvement pour se lever des lits respectifs sur lesquels ils étaient assis, les protestations de James et Lily ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. D'un même bond, les deux intéressés s'étaient levés.

« - Où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ? grogna James d'une voix sourde.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille en cours comme ça ! » ajouta Lily, son regard noir passant de l'un à l'autre.

Avant que les deux intéressés aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit pour envenimer la situation, Remus s'était levé en même temps que Peter après un échange de regards éloquents. A ce rythme, la situation risquait de devenir absolument insupportable.

« On va trouver une solution avant de s'en aller, » fit Lupin d'un ton conciliateur. « Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire pour cacher ça. »

Le regard de Lily le transperça immédiatement.

« _Pour cacher ça ?_ » répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. « Il est hors de question que j'aille en cours comme ça, j'ai dis ! »

Sentant qu'une aide était nécessaire à Remus, Peter intervint :

« - Je doute sincèrement qu'on puisse retirer ces… enfin qu'on puisse vous détacher.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est Harvey qui doit avoir la clé, » répondit-il simplement en s'efforçant de lui adresser un regard sympathique et compatissant. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais c'est lui qui peut vous libérer… »

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur les raisons qui avaient pu poussés un gosse de 13 ans à l'attacher à James, Lily secoua la tête pour la énième fois.

« - Je ne sortirais pas de là !

- Et moi non plus, » leur fit savoir James. « C'est hors de question. »

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir du dortoir. La bonne idée de passer du temps avec Lily n'allait pas de paire avec la mauvaise idée de se promener menottés l'un à l'autre dans les couloirs, à la vue de tous. La traversée des sept étages après le malheureux « incident » avait déjà été bien éprouvante.

« Mmm… Vous comptiez rester là, tout seuls hein ? » s'exclama Sirius, l'air pervers. « Bande de petits cachottiers ! »

Lily s'étouffa aussitôt de colère en même temps que James s'empourprait légèrement.

« LA FERME ! »

Il envoya voler un de ses oreillers sur son lit droit vers Sirius qui l'esquiva de justesse. Le sourire entendu que lui envoya son ami était plus clair que tous les mots du monde, et il dut réfréner son envie de sourire à son tour. Sirius semblait voir dans la situation les mêmes avantages que lui.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas sécher les cours, avança Lupin au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Ah oui ? grogna Lily avec agressivité. Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es préfète-en-chef alors sécher les cours sans raison ne va pas vraiment avec ton statut.

- Vous pourriez dire que je suis malade. »

Remus plissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir, son regard passant de Lily à James. Le soupir résigné qu'il finit par lâcher ne mentit pas aux deux intéressés.

« L'idée que vous soyez malade James et toi le même jour passerait mal. Et puis, McGonagall, fine comme elle est, nous dirait de vous emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Lily soupira d'agacement. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi malchanceuse !

« Je ne bougerais pas. »

Leanor toussota doucement pour signifier sa présence et son envie d'intervenir.

« - Quoi ?

- Si vous restez là, elle viendra vous voir pour savoir pourquoi vous ne descendez pas tous les deux et pourquoi vous refusez d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Elle n'a pas que ça à faire, la contredit Lily avec obstination.

- Si si, quand il s'agit de la Préfète-en-Chef… »

La moquerie des mots n'atteint même pas Lily. Préfète-en-chef ou pas, elle n'allait pas bouger avec James accroché à elle !

« De toute façon, ça ne change strictement rien ! » intervint James avec vivacité. « Qu'elle monte ici ou qu'elle nous voit dans sa classe, les menottes ne vont pas disparaître et elle nous… »

Il fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

« …tuera ? » proposa Peter d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune Potter eut un mouvement consterné de la tête en signe de confirmation.

« J'avais pensé à éventrer, assassiner et tout un tas d'autres termes, » soupira-t-il en se forçant à ne pas basculer en arrière. « Mais tuer, ça résume bien. »

Un silence suivit leurs paroles, chacun réfléchissant à un moyen de dénouer la situation.

Ce fut finalement un raclement de gorge purement masculin qui lui indiqua que Sirius avait sans doute trouvé quelque chose à faire. Mais à la vue de son expression clairement euphorique, James, autant que Lily, fut saisi d'un sentiment de crainte quant à l'idée qui allait être exposé.

« - On pourrait faire en sorte de cacher les menottes pour que vous puissiez vous promenez sans problème, avança simplement Black, semblant peser ses mots pour entretenir un stupide suspens.

- Et tu fais souvent ça, toi, cacher des menottes ? ironisa Lily avec impatience.

- Et bien… J'ai une petite idée. »

James l'incita à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Vous pourriez faire semblant d'être ensemble ? » proposa le jeune homme, cachant tant bien que mal son hilarité en se grattant la joue. « Jouer au couple bienheureux, quoi. »

Lily secoua la tête aussitôt, lentement, pour tenter de saisir les informations que contenait cette phrase.

« Il en est hors de question ! » s'écria-t-elle lorsque le cheminement de compréhension se fut fait dans son cerveau. « Il y a forcément une autre solution ! »

Un ricanement échappa à Sirius.

« - Allez, Lily, la raisonna-t-il en coulant un regard vers leurs mains emprisonnées. Si vous vous tenez la main, personne ne dira rien.

- Ah, ben oui ! » persifla la rouquine, soudainement furieuse. « James Potter et Lily Evans ont l'habitude de se promener main dans la main dans les couloirs, en cours, dans la Grande Salle, toute la journée, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre ! »

Ce fut à Leanor d'émettre un rire profondément moqueur.

« - C'est une super idée qu'il a là Lilou.

- J'y crois pas… Depuis quand est ce que tu reconnais qu'il a de bonnes idées ?

- Il faut savoir admettre une défaite parfois, commenta Leanor d'un ton solennel. Son idée est la meilleure que l'on ait eu pour l'instant. Il suffit de tirer un peu sur vos pulls pour cacher les menottes et d'entrelacer vos doigts et le tour est joué ! Tu en as d'autres à disposition peut-être ? »

Lily secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Il en est hors de question. »

Leanor lui adressa son premier regard compatissant de la journée.

« Bien. C'est soit ça, soit vous attendez la visite de McGonagall ou d'une quelconque personne. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, attaché par des menottes, sur un lit, dans la chambre de James… »

Sirius adopta aussitôt un sourire carnassier.

« On pensera sans doute que vous avez des tendances sadomasochistes. »

♦♦♦

La phrase de Sirius, aussi stupide soit-elle, avait eu pour effet de faire changer d'avis les deux Gryffondors d'emblée.

Il était vrai que si McGonagall ou qui que ce soit d'autre les surprenait dans cette situation, dans la chambre des garçons, il en était fini de leurs réputations.

Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qui avait poussé Lily à faire le choix de descendre, les doigts emmêlés à ceux de James.

Entre mettre en pièce sa réputation, qui se limiterait alors à « aime les menottes et autres gadgets » et mettre en pièce sa réputation, qui se limiterait alors à « aime se contredire et sortir avec un mec qu'elle a repoussé pendant des années », le choix avait été rapide.

Pourtant, dès les premières minutes à se promener dans les couloirs avec son nouveau soi-disant petit ami, le temps de se débarrasser de cette chose tout du moins, elle s'était surpris à regretter amèrement sa décision.

Dans le dortoir au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir les regards clairement étonnés de tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle n'aurait pas eu à subir également, les regards noirs parfois et les regards moqueurs, souvent de Leanor ou de Sirius.

Dans le dortoir au moins, il n'y aurait pas eu Jade pour lui poser des questions sur cette nouvelle relation, ni Aïssa, pour scruter d'un air si attentif leurs deux mains que Lily se sentait dans l'obligation de tirer encore davantage sur son pull pour cacher le morceau de fer déjà caché.

Et dans le dortoir, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces petits désagréments qui commençaient à surgir à mesure que le temps passait, en constatant qu'elle n'avait l'usage que de sa main gauche.

Seulement voilà : elle n'avait d'autre chose que d'intérioriser sa situation.

Ou du moins, _d'essayer_.

« Chut ! »

Lily soupira bruyamment en essayant de se calmer.

Leanor ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider et elle ne supportait plus de la voir se retourner en leur priant de se taire, son sourire entendu scotché à ses lèvres.

Elle lança une œillade meurtrière à son voisin de table qui, à chaque geste, l'attirait inévitablement contre lui. Elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« - Tu vas arrêter de bouger, ou c'est trop te demander ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix acerbe alors qu'il se décalait vers sa gauche pour mieux poser sa tête sur la table et somnoler.

- Je m'ennuie, soupira-t-il simplement, en relevant légèrement la tête. Donc, c'est trop me demander.

- Si on ne te retrouve pas mort ce soir, tu auras une chance inouïe ! »

Cette phrase, paradoxalement, arracha un sourire rapide à James.

Gigoter était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour lui arracher un mot depuis qu'ils étaient descendus en cours.

Après tout, il ne savait pas encore dans combien de temps ils seraient séparés et son but nouveau était de profiter de chaque occasion pour discuter avec elle. Quitte à supporter quelques insignifiantes menaces.

« - Tu ne me tueras pas, répliqua-il alors d'une voix assurée, souhaitant prolonger cette bride de conversation. Même si tu le pouvais, tu ne le ferais pas.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Sans lui ajouter un mot, elle se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick qui, Dieu merci, avait choisi un cours théorique ce jour-là.

Elle fit semblant d'être attentive, mais ses yeux perdus dans le lointain montraient clairement son inattention. En plus d'être inconfortable - elle commençait sérieusement à avoir des crampes à force de garder sa main plaquée contre son corps pour ne pas que l'on remarque le lien entre James et elle - cette situation l'avait dépeuplée de toute son inébranlabilité.

Bien sûr, elle était consciente que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la situation elle-même, qui était fondamentalement stupide, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans cette journée – elle espérait réellement que ça ne serait qu'une journée ! – serait peut-être une occasion de s'entendre mieux avec lui, dans la mesure où elle ne considérait plus comme ce crétin décérébré depuis l'an dernier.

Ce serait un premier pas comme un autre, après tout.

Une fois de plus, James se décala, vers la droite, la heurtant à l'épaule par la même occasion. Cela eut pour effet de l'arracher brutalement à ses pensées.

Un grognement lui échappa.

Non, décidément, ce ne serait pas si simple que ça !

« Potter ! » siffla-t-elle d'une voix forte sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle était. « Arrête de bouger, maintenant ! »

Leanor, devant eux, se retourna.

Si ça n'avait été qu'elle, Lily n'aurait eu qu'à lui adresser un regard noir pour la faire se retourner de nouveau.

Mais elle fut suivie de près par la vingtaine d'autres élèves présents dans la classe. Ils la dévisageaient avec un étonnement non dissimulé, à tel point qu'elle s'empourpra rapidement. Evidemment, ce devait être bizarre d'entendre une petite amie appelait son petit ami par son nom !

Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie retentit au moment où le professeur s'apprêtait à parler. Son visage se fit plus sévère et il soupira avant de faire un geste de la main signifiant aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller.

« Révisez les sortilèges appris aujourd'hui ! » couina-t-il en trottinant jusqu'à son bureau. « Miss Evans ! »

Lily se figea, toujours assise, rassemblant ses affaires d'une main. Non, non, il n'allait pas lui demander d'avoir un entretien rapide avec elle !

« Soyez plus attentive la fois prochaine ! »

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et elle se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête en guise d'approbation, attrapant au passage sa baguette sur la table pour la fourrer dans sa poche. Ce fut e moment-là que choisit James pour serrer ses doigts dans les siens.

Son cœur manqua un battement, et elle réprima avec difficulté un sursaut, le rouge lui montant aux joues. La main du jeune homme était légèrement crispée, lui démontrant qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise - où était autre chose ? - qu'elle ne l'était. Il faudrait plus d'une journée pour s'habituer à ce geste. Mais maintenant qu'il devait quitter la salle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« - Arrête de serrer mes doigts aussi fort ! finit-elle par grogner, pour cacher son trouble. J'aurais encore besoin de ma main, lorsqu'elle ne sera plus coincée à la tienne !

- Si un jour, elle ne l'est plus, » répliqua le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire amusé. « On ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver, après tout ! »

Sa phrase lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa camarade, qui se retint de ne pas le frapper de sa main libre.

« Si je dois passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée de trop avec toi comme ça, » grinça-t-elle lentement, en se rapprochant de lui pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'entende. « Je te jure que je te tuerais ! »

James haussa nonchalamment les épaules, lui signifiant par là que la même réponse que tout à l'heure valait pour la même menace. Sur ce, il la tira rapidement en dehors de la salle, sa main toujours fermement serrée à celle de Lily.

Elle n'était probablement pas aussi coopérative qu'il le souhaitait mais une journée serait bien suffisante pour la dérider, il en était certain.

Dans le couloir, Leanor, Sirius, Remus et Peter les attendaient. Le clin d'œil entendu de Sirius le fit sourire légèrement.

« - Pour l'instant, vous faites davantage couple sur le point de se séparer qu'autre chose, commenta Leanor en s'attardant sur la mine maussade de la rouquine. Faites un effort, vous allez vous faire remarquer !

- J'espère qu'on sera bientôt séparé justement, » se contenta de marmonner Lily d'une voix sourde. « Et je fais des efforts ! »

Le ricanement ne vint pas de Leanor mais de Sirius.

Oscillant entre colère et autres sentiments, Lily leur adressa à tous les deux un regard meurtrier avant d'entraîner sans un mot de plus James à sa suite pour se diriger vers le cours de Botanique.

Sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, elle serra plus fort les doigts de James, maudissant ses amis qui n'en étaient visiblement pas.

« - Lily ! s'exclama-t-il en bougeant ses doigts pour les libérer de l'emprise de la jeune fille.

- Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse mais en rougissant légèrement.

Leanor leur jeta un coup d'œil amusé, qui irrita d'autant plus Lily. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre un regard flamboyant, un jeune homme surgit sur leur chemin. Lily reconnut Sean qu'elle savait être le camarade de Leanor en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et qui partageait également leurs cours de Défense, de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses.

Elle crut voir le regard du Serdaigle s'attarder longuement sur le bras de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait entouré à celui de Remus, pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Visiblement renfrogné, le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à passer son chemin sans rien dire mais l'appel de Leanor l'obligea à se retourner et à s'arrêter, étonné.

« J'ai un truc à régler pour mon devoir de Soins ! » expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le petit groupe, qui s'était à son tour arrêter à quelques pas du Hall. « Remus tu viens avec moi ? »

Sa question apparut pourtant comme rhétorique puisque sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle l'entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre Sean, qui les attendait plus loin, ayant retrouvé sa mine renfrognée.

« On vous rejoint en cours ! »

Lily les regarda quelques secondes durant avant de tourner la tête vers Sirius et Peter pour remarquer qu'eux aussi semblaient prêts à s'en aller.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent presque immédiatement.

« - On va aller grignoter un truc aux cuisines, déclara Sirius en tirant sur la manche de Peter qui paraissait hésiter à le suivre.

- On a cours de Botanique, » fit remarquer Lily d'une voix posée en tapotant de sa main libre son insigne de préfète.

Black lui adressa un sourire sardonique en haussant les épaules avec dédain.

« - On vient avec vous de toute façon, indiqua James en amorçant un pas. J'ai soif !

- Hop hop ! Hors de question que je me mette en retard pour grignoter aux cuisines, » contesta Lily d'une voix sévère. « On a cours ! »

James se rengorgea dès la seconde suivante.

« De toute façon, les pauvres elfes seraient sans doute profondément choqués de vous voir…_comme ça,_ » avança Sirius en insistant sur les derniers mots. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Lily de lui répondre vertement, il tira Peter vers l'escalier menant aux cuisines.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes pantois, observant l'escalier avant d'échanger un regard gêné. Lily se sentit immédiatement idiote de ne pas avoir envisagé qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec James s'ils s'en allaient. A croire que son cerveau refusait de faire son travail, aujourd'hui !

« Ils l'ont fait exprès,» commenta James timidement en faisant quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée du château. « On aurait dû s'y attendre. »

Lily hocha simplement la tête. C'était tout Leanor et Sirius ça d'embarquer les deux autres pour les laisser seuls !

Elle se promit d'en finir avec Leanor dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion : depuis le début de l'année, Lily se révélait être un poids considérable à supporter !

Ils franchirent les portes d'entrée à pas lents, silencieusement. Dehors, une pluie torrentielle tombait drue, ce qui les obligea à s'arrêter, gênés.

« On devrait sans doute courir, » fit Lily un peu inutilement, comme pour meubler la conversation. « Non ? »

James acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête et avant que Lily ait pu protester, il saisit de sa main libre un pan de sa cape qu'il rabattit sur leurs têtes, l'obligeant à se serrer davantage contre lui.

Leurs chaussures clapotant dans les flaques éjectaient autour d'eux et sur le bas de leurs vêtements des torrents d'eau glacée. Lily réprima un frisson, la main de James la guidant toujours au milieu du parc boueux en ce jour de la fin du mois de Septembre. L'eau s'était répandue dans ses chaussures, trempant ses chaussettes. Des gouttelettes de pluie réussissaient à braver le tissu de la cape noire que James tenait toujours et ruisselaient sur son visage, brouillant légèrement sa vue. Elle ne fit pas réellement attention aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises en butant malencontreusement contre une pierre ou un quelconque déchet solide traînant sur le sol.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la serre, Lily sentait ses cheveux légèrement mouillés collés à sa nuque et elle dut se baisser pour réajuster ses chaussettes qui en avaient profités pour descendre lamentablement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête qu'elle remarqua que dans son mouvement hâtif, elle avait dû entraîner James avec elle puisque le jeune homme la fixait, le dos courbé dans une position similaire à la sienne.

A la fois gênée par son regard et par son manque évident de diligence, la rouquine se releva précipitamment. Passer une journée avec lui ne rimait pas avec lui briser le dos ou une quelconque partie du corps chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait faire un geste habituel.

« Désolée, » glissa-t-elle finalement, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. « C'est stupide mais j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es là. »

Il fallut une petite seconde à James pour se faire à l'idée que sa voix n'était ni désagréable, ni même ironique.

Non, elle semblait vraiment s'excuser.

Il esquissa donc un sourire, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître excessivement ravi, avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est pas stupide, » répondit-il simplement, d'une voix teintée de sincérité. « Juste bizarre puisque j'ai l'impression que depuis le début de la matinée, tu n'as d'yeux que pour ce… qui nous lie en ce moment. »

Sur les derniers mots, le jeune homme avait baissé la voix pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende, si bien que Lily se sentit rougir légèrement.

C'était stupide de penser ça mais le simple fait qu'il baisse la voix pour lui parler donnait à la situation un brin d'intimité.

« - Je viens de penser à quelque chose, ajouta James après quelques secondes de flottement, arrachant ainsi Lily à sa pensée qu'elle jugeait inadaptée à la situation.

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois que tu fais un geste, préviens-moi, » répondit-il simplement d'une voix clairement amusée. « Je ferais pareil. »

Un léger rire échappa à Lily et elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Evidemment, ça sera mieux, » acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton mutin. « Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Le simple fait qu'elle ait ri fit sourire James plus que nécessaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer que cette simple petite réaction de ses réactions dénotait de la capacité qu'ils avaient de pouvoir s'entendre.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard qui n'avait rien d'antipathique cette fois, ils furent pourtant interrompus par une voix forte :

« Lily ! »

La dite Lily fit un brusque mouvement de la tête à l'entente de son prénom, manquant d'heurter par ce même mouvement la tête de James, et rompant ainsi le contact visuel qui s'était établi une seconde auparavant.

Le soupir que lâcha son camarade ne lui mentit pas : sa frustration était plus que perceptible aux yeux de Lily. Elle-même sentit un sentiment d'exaspération lui tomber dessus. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait mise dans un état qui ne lui était guère connu. Elle avait senti son cœur battre dans sa poitrine plus qu'il n'était nécessaire lorsque ses prunelles l'avaient dévisagée. Le sentiment qu'elle y avait lu ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à un regain de tendresse.

« Lily ! »

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle releva la tête en même temps que James, qui, lui, paraissait être passé de la frustration à la colère.

« Salut John, » fit-elle lentement en se tournant vers lui, James sur les talons, la main encore plus fermement accroché à la sienne. « Tu vas bien ? »

Le regard du jeune Poufsouffle s'attarda longuement sur les poignets de ses camarades si bien que Lily crut sentir les doigts de James serrait les siens encore davantage, la décalant pour que le jeune Smith la distingue clairement.

En effet, pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle vit le visage de John se crisper et s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne.

« Ca va, » finit-il par répondre, son visible effort pour rester impassible ne menant à rien.

Il s'attarda de nouveau sur leurs mains, avant de lancer, entre amertume et ironie :

« Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

Sa voix pleine d'amertume la peina mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui faire une crise de jalousie, après tout.

Pourtant, l'idée qu'il puisse être jaloux de quelque chose qui n'existait pas la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je…, » commença-t-elle d'une voix contrite en bégayant pitoyablement.

Un silence suivit ce début de phrase avant que James n'intervienne :

« Il est où le problème, dis-moi ? »

Le sourire qui éclairait son visage lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de la rouquine. Une simple phrase avait suffi à faire remonter crescendo la colère qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la matinée.

Visiblement, l'idée de pouvoir se passer pour son petit ami plaisait à James. Et il avait dans l'intention d'en profiter pour éloigner son ex petit ami.

Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, pour limiter la puérilité du Gryffondor, mais il ajouta, les yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise :

« La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Smith. »

La rouquine vit le dit Smith serrer les dents et se retint à grande peine de ne pas administrer un coup à James.

Celui-ci ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le regard flamboyant de la jeune fille. Seul lui importait l'idée de narguer Smith, dont il se souvenait parfaitement des minauderies de l'an dernier lorsqu'il se promenait main dans la main avec Lily. Le souvenir de sa rage et de sa jalousie lorsqu'ils les avaient vus la première fois lui revenait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler. Il tenait sa vengeance.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux, mentit John d'une voix anormalement calme.

- Bien entendu. »

James sentit les doigts de Lily tenter de broyer les siens. Outre passant la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait, il continua :

« C'est malheureux mais tu as laissé passer ta chance. Je comprends _parfaitement_ que tu sois déçu. »

Le teint de son camarade vira au blanc en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ce que James constata avec un sentiment de délectation presque malsain.

« Je suis désolé, » termina-t-il dans un sourire éclatant qui allait à l'encontre de ses mots. « Mais maintenant, elle est à _moi_. »

Lily souffla silencieusement pour essayer de se calmer, furieuse. A l'entendre parler d'elle, elle se sentait comme un objet de convoitise qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir, un trophée parmi les trophées qu'il accumulait. Le voyant ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, elle lui donna un discret mais féroce coup de pied dans le tibia. Le voir jubiler de cette façon la mettait hors d'elle.

« Aie ! »

John leur adressa un regard légèrement surpris. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

« - Lily, est-ce que je peux te parler ? s'enquit-il après un instant de silence gêné.

- Me parler ?

- Seule à seul.

- Me parler seule à seul ? » répéta-t-elle une seconde fois, affolée. « Maintenant ? »

Il hocha la tête tandis que Lily s'efforçait de trouver une solution, son estomac estimant utile de se tordre en tout sens sous l'effet de sa soudaine panique.

Lui parler était absolument impossible.

Et amener James avec elle était absolument inenvisageable.

Celui-ci arborait un sourire stupide, fier de son manège, laissant Lily se débrouiller par elle-même.

« Je…euh…Ecoute…Si…» bafouilla-t-elle, les joues roses, le cœur battant. « Peut-être que… »

Son camarade la jaugea d'un regard interrogatif mais elle ne trouvait rien pour justifier un refus. Et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher la main de James. Il en était hors de question, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient fourrés dans cette situation. Elle n'allait révéler pas leur lien, comme ça, au milieu du parc de Poudlard avec tous les élèves qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, d'autant plus qu'elle savait parfaitement que John allait la mettre en garde contre James. Ou lui assener une leçon de morale tintée de jalousie.

« Non, elle ne peut pas. »

La voix calme de James la sortit de sa panique.

Un élan d'espoir la saisit au ventre alors qu'elle espérait qu'il pourrait justifier un refus de façon crédible.

« On a des choses à faire, tu vois, » ajouta-t-il finalement, l'air mutin en souriant exagérément. « On va devoir te laisser, à plus tard ! »

Sans attendre de réaction de la part de Smith, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, il entraîna Lily de l'autre côté de la serre, au couvert d'un arbre. Cette dernière, avant de disparaître derrière, sourit faiblement à John, qui ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard méprisant.

Furibonde, elle se tourna vers James, qui continuait de sourire, l'air excessivement content de lui.

Evidemment, c'était crétin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux d'avoir pu enfin faire avaler son sourire et sa stupide fierté à ce Poufsouffle.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! »

Le jeune Potter perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Répond ! » aboya-t-elle violemment. « Tu-te-prends-pour-qui ? »

Penaud, James secoua la tête. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce Lily soit particulièrement heureuse de ce qu'il venait de faire – le coup qu'elle lui avait assené de sang froid le lui avait prouvé – mais tout de même, il venait de sauver leur couverture !

Refusant donc d'admettre son erreur, il se contenta de le lui faire remarquer, la voix posée.

Un brin de culpabilité sembla saisir la jeune fille durant quelques secondes, du moins ce fut ce que conclu James en croisant son regard, mais il fut de courte durée.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! » grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser tout sentiment de reconnaissance. « Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? »

Après un silence de quelques secondes, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

De tous les mots qu'il avait prononcés tout à l'heure, il y avait forcément un paquet qui avait déplu à Lily et il ne savait pas réellement de quoi elle parlait actuellement.

« Je ne t'ai rien fais, » répondit-il en toute simplement, lorsque son regard devint insupportablement pesant. « Donc, je ne sais pas exactement pour qui je me prends. »

Son ironie certaine eut don d'augmenter la colère déjà débordante de Lily.

Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il y avait possibilité de s'entendre !

« Tu n'as rien fais ?! » répéta-t-elle alors en retenant un cri de frustration. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

En voyant qu'il secouait de nouveau la tête en toute mauvaise foi, Lily tapa du pied avec force sur l'herbe.

« Attends je vais t'aider, » siffla-t-elle à voix basse en approchant son visage du sien. « Je ne suis pas A TOI ! »

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas considéré réellement les mots dont il avait usé.

« - J'ai dis ça pour le faire partir, se justifia-t-il piteusement.

- Tu mens comme tu respires ! Ca crevait les yeux que tu n'avais toujours pas avalé l'idée que je sois devenue sa petite amie l'année dernière.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Lily.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu t'entends parler parfois ? Mettons les choses au clair : me tenir la main ne te donne pas le droit de colporter des conneries énormes sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas un trophée, c'est bien clair ? Pas-un-trophée !

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai prétendu que tu étais un trophée, hein ? » répliqua James avec une soudaine agressivité. « Arrête de divaguer, Evans ! »

Submergée de colère, Lily ne s'offusqua même pas du ton qu'il employait.

« - Ecoute-moi bien maintenant… Je ne suis ni ta propriété, ni même ta petite amie, ce qui d'ailleurs est très différent au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !

- Je…

- Je t'ai dis de m'écouter ! » s'emporta-t-elle en levant une main face à son visage dans un geste rempli d'exaspération. « Tu n'avais pas à dire ce que tu as dis ! Peu importe que l'on soit attaché l'un à l'autre ou non, ça ne te donnait aucunement le droit de lui raconter de telles bêtises ! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Potter ! PAS-TA-PETITE-AMIE ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

James resta un instant silencieux, la gorge serrée.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie, inutile de le lui répéter !

« Je lui ai fais croire ça parce qu'il était là, à nous poser des questions et que je ne voyais pas comment expliquer autrement que nous nous tenions la main, » répondit-il avec un brin d'amertume dans la voix. « Où est le problème ? »

Sa question, stupide à bien des égards, sembla être la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Il avait suffi d'une conversation de trois minutes avec John et de quelques mots de sa part pour que Lily soit de nouveau saisi de ressentiment et de colère.

Cette situation était insupportable !

« Le problème ? » lança-t-elle en le fusillant littéralement sur place de ses yeux verts. « Le problème c'est que je suis attachée à toi et que tout le monde va croire que nous sortons ensemble ! Le problème c'est que parce que tu joues TROP bien au Quidditch, un gosse de 13 ans te considère comme une légende vivante et qu'il a trouvé que ça t'aiderait sans doute d'être attaché à moi ! Le problème c'est que je n'ai absolument rien demandé, que je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal et que je me retrouve un matin attaché par des menottes à cause de toi et de ton attachement à crier sur les toits que je te plais ! Le problème, Potter, c'est que je vais devoir passer la journée avec toi, qu'il n'est que 11h et que j'en ai déjà ras le bol ! Le voilà le problème ! »

Essoufflée, elle reprit sa respiration avec la sensation d'être plus légère. Bien sûr, quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne pensait pas cela, et notamment lorsqu'ils avaient échangés une conversation courte dite normale, mais elle omit de le préciser.

C'était sa colère qui parlait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle releva la tête à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'expression de James. Il semblait blessé et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui.

Il fallut une minute au moins à James pour sortir de sa léthargie.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, » se contenta-t-il de lui dire, espérant paraître détachée. « Pas plus que de la tienne. »

Il la jaugea quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et crois-moi, » crut-il bon de mentir en roulant des yeux. « Cette situation ne me plait pas plus que toi. »

Lily étudia un instant l'expression de son visage. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ne débordait pas de joie à l'idée de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : n'importe qui aurait nettement détecté la sincérité sur les traits de son visage.

Une grimace déforma ses traits et elle détourna la tête. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, quelque part, cette sincérité la vexait. Elle avait pris pour acquis qu'il était heureux de cette situation mais son regard lui signifiait clairement le contraire. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

Rapidement, elle saisit d'instinct la main de James.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » claironna la voix de Leanor dans son dos. « On vous cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Vous vous étiez vraiment bien cachés. »

Elle se retourna avec un soupir d'anticipation : Leanor se tenait face à eux, sourire sur les lèvres. Elle les jaugea d'un regard mi-attendri mi-moqueur avant de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme :

« Allez les loulous ! Wintour n'acceptera pas de retard, peu importe la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Tout le monde sait ça. »

James et Lily échangèrent un regard embarrassé mais se résignèrent à suivre ses sautillements jusqu'à l'entrée de la serre où les attendaient Sirius et son air amusé, Peter qui semblait perdu, Remus passablement irrité d'avoir à supporter pendant une heure le professeur Wintour, qui marchait d'un pas raide vers l'entrée de la serre. Les regards de leurs autres camarades ne paraissaient pas vouloir les quitter.

En passant le pas de la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, James soupira lourdement.

Certes il avait eu sa vengeance contre Smith, mais l'air de nouveau renfrogné de Lily lui signifiait clairement qu'il avait encore tout gâché.

♦♦♦

Dans le coin reculé de la serre qu'ils avaient investie pour la durée du cours, Lily se sentait à l'abri des regards. Protégé par un amas de plantes stockées devant eux, James et Lily retrouvaient partiellement la liberté des cinq doigts de leurs mains.

Mais ça n'était pas suffisamment aux yeux de Lily.

Il avait suffi de quelques mots, d'une simple façon de parler pour qu'elle retrouve sa mauvaise humeur, en même temps que cette envie désespérée de se séparer de James.

« Franchement, Lily, je ne souhaiterais pas avoir la perte de ta main sur la conscience. »

La jeune Evans rejeta en arrière sa tignasse de cheveux roux, en implorant du regard sa meilleure amie. Elle tendit de sa main libre la faucille en direction de Leanor, qui recula en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

« Me dis pas que tu es sérieuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désabusée et étonnée. « Il manquerait plus que ça ! »

Lily garda la faucille obstinément tendu vers ses amis.

Il y en avait bien un qui se dévouerait pour la libérer.

« Tu es pas sérieuse ? » s'enquit alors Peter en scrutant d'un regard craintif l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main. « C'est dangereux ! »

La rouquine lâcha un soupir las.

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! » grogna-t-elle en réponse, roulant des yeux. « En cas de problème, il y a l'infirmerie ! »

L'incrédulité sur le visage de James fit place à la panique.

Ces deux dernières années, il s'était vanté sans cesse de connaître le moindre trait de la personnalité de la jeune fille dont il se disait amoureux.

Pourtant, jusqu'ici, dangereuse et barbare n'avaient jamais figuré en tant dans la liste d'adjectifs qui la qualifiaient.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » réussit-il enfin à demander avec un petit rire qui sonnait creux. « Tu veux vraiment que quelqu'un tente de rompre les menottes avec cet instrument barbare ? »

Lily ne sembla pas même saisir le ton de sa voix puisqu'elle lui adressa un regard empli d'exaspération.

« Oui je veux ! » répondit-elle abruptement, en faisant cliqueter le métal qui liait leurs poignets. « C'est la seule solution ! »

James secoua la tête, incrédule.

« - Si tant est qu'il y ait quelqu'un veuille sincèrement nous couper un bras à l'un ou l'autre, je ne suis pas d'accord, Evans !

- Si tu savais comme je me fous de ton accord ! » cracha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas eu besoin du mien pour raconter des conneries, que je sache ! »

James laissa retomber mollement son bras qu'il avait levé pour accompagner de gestes ses protestations. Il s'attendait depuis tout à l'heure à ce qu'elle évoque ce qu'il s'était passé avec John. Après tout, il savait qu'elle pouvait tourner toute histoire à son avantage.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire ! » se défendit-il en toute mauvaise foi. « Alors cesse de ne penser qu'à toi, cinq petites secondes ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de perdre ma main parce que tu en as marre ou que tu es impatiente ! »

Lily lui adressa une œillade meurtrière mais ne put répondre quoique ce soit puisqu'elle fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de Sirius.

« Hé hé, petits cachottiers ! » ironisa ce dernier en s'approchant des deux Gryffondors, lâchant sur le sol son propre instrument. « Il vous est arrivé quoi, tout à l'heure ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tourna le dos alors que James se contentait d'un haussement d'épaules imperceptible. A choisir, il préférait feindre l'ignorance plutôt que de devoir expliciter à son meilleur ami la situation, en risquant de s'attirer les foudres de Lily.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! » finit par lâcher Lily d'une voix détachée, en tendant l'objet qu'elle tenait toujours en main vers Peter. « Pete, tu veux bien… ? »

Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister puisque le bruit des pas qu'effectua Peter, la mine horrifiée, à reculons étouffèrent ses mots.

« Pas question ! »

Irritée, Lily estima que faire le tour de ses amis ne lui coûterait rien. Elle tendit donc la faucille vers Remus, qui arqua un sourcil.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il est pacifiste, » l'interrompit Leanor à mi-voix, mi moqueuse, mi sérieuse. « Et pour le coup, je dois dire qu'il a raison de l'être ! »

Profitant de son intervention et préférant jouer le jeu de l'ignorance quant aux derniers mots prononcés, Lily se tourna vers elle, suppliante.

« - S'il te plait, Lea !

- Il est hors de question que quelqu'un s'approche de moi avec ça, j'ai dis ! » s'insurgea James d'une voix forte en reculant brutalement, faisant tomber un pot par la même occasion.

Lily manqua de s'étaler au sol mais fut rattraper par la main de James. Une fois en équilibre sur ses jambes, elle se libéra brutalement de son étreinte, en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle s'apprêtait à vociférer mais la voix de Leanor, qu'elle semblait s'efforcer de rendre désolée malgré l'absence de regrets qu'elle ressentait, l'interrompit :

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lilou. Avec ma chance, et bien que je sois sûre que Pomfresh pourrait réparer ça, je m'en voudrais à vie de t'avoir coupé une main à toi ou à James. »

Levant les yeux au ciel pour se forcer à ne pas la fusiller du regard, Evans lâcha un grognement sourd.

« Parfois, on se demande comment le Choixpeau a pu réussir à vous répartir à Gryffondor ! » leur reprocha-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Bande de… »

Elle retint tout juste un juron, du fait de la vocifération soudaine de leur professeur.

« On se tait, LA-BAS ! »

Le cri eut l'avantage de faire sursauter Lily pour la ramener sur terre, partiellement. Elle lui lança un bref sourire d'excuse et se tourna, désespéré vers Sirius, qui s'était retranché dans un coin.

« Allez, Sirius, on est amis... »

A voir le coin de ses lèvres s'étirait en un demi-sourire presque sadique, Lily crut un instant qu'il allait accepter. Il lui fit face, et se gratta le menton, réfléchissant.

« Je ne peux pas… » dit-il lentement en croisant le regard de Lily, qui fulminait.

Elle soupira en s'affaissant sur le bord d'une table. Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil, l'air mutin.

« James me tuerait si je venais à TE trancher le poignet. »

♦♦♦

« L'idée même de manger n'a plus d'attrait à mes yeux, » soupira Lily en posant brutalement sa tête sur la table de bois. « Saleté de journée ! »

Poussant le mélodramatisme à son extrême, elle laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette de soupe, répandant ainsi du liquide brûlant et rougeâtre sur le sol éclatant de propreté des cuisines de Poudlard.

James avait insisté pour ne pas manger en « public », ce que Lily n'avait pas tardé à accepter. A force de les voir collé l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues, il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour se rendre compte de leurs mascarades. Et passer le moins de temps que possible en public était censé faire penser à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait rien qui poussait James et Lily à rester accroché l'un à l'autre.

Ils avaient donc tous investis les cuisines pour manger là pendant l'heure vide de leur emploi du temps. Tous les elfes tournoyaient actuellement autour d'eux comme un essaim d'abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, déposant des victuailles en abondance.

« Allez, Lily, nourris-toi ! » la sermonna Leanor en lui fourrant sous le nez une assiette de purée. « Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire un malaise ! »

Lily souleva la tête, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle lueur d'espoir.

« Un malaise ? » répéta-t-elle en laissant se former sur ses lèvres un sourire goguenard. « C'est une bonne idée pour éviter de passer le reste de la journée à me promener dans les couloirs avec _lui_, à la vue de tous ! »

Vexé d'être ainsi désigner, comme si prononcer son prénom lui coûtait un effort surhumain, James eut un mouvement d'épaules en signe d'exaspération.

« T'es vraiment une prise de tête pas possible aujourd'hui ! » articula en avalant d'un trait son énième verre de jus de citrouille.

Il était conscient qu'à ce rythme, il n'allait pas tarder à avoir certains problèmes mais sa façon à lui de stresser était là : il lui fallait s'hydrater encore davantage que d'habitude.

La protestation de la jeune fille, comme il s'y attendait, ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une Lily aussi débordante de haine, et c'était peu dire.

« Mange et tais-toi ! » grommela Lily d'une voix sourde en agitant sa main dans un cliquetis métallique. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu as encore l'usage de la main qui t'est nécessaire pour manger, toi ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle attrapa sa fourchette de la main gauche avant de la relâcher tout aussi rapidement, sans prendre même le temps de tenter de manger quoique ce soit. Un bougonnement lui indiqua que James venait de s'excuser.

En le voyant ainsi, la jeune fille ne put ignorer la légère vague de culpabilité qui la saisit.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout…

« Tiens, » fit Leanor d'une voix irritée, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées, en lui tendant un morceau de tarte. « Tu n'as pas besoin de fourchette, pour ça. »

La rouquine s'en saisit sans grande conviction et l'avala en quelques bouchées.

Malgré toutes ses protestations, dans le fond, elle n'avait même pas faim. Son seul intérêt à râler était de cesser de considérer que cette journée était une occasion (ratée pour l'instant) de commencer quelque chose d'autre avec lui mais aussi pour ignorer toutes les paroles qu'il avait dite auparavant et qui l'avait replongé quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi « sage » que ces derniers temps.

Le reste de ce repas tardif se déroula sans incident majeur. En traînant des pieds, Lily se leva pour se diriger vers leur dernier cours de la journée. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à deux le seuil de la porte, le regard de McGonagall sur leurs mains glaça le sang de Lily dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être en faute, sans doute parce qu'elle l'était. D'un pas rapide, elle traîna James vers la table la plus éloignée du bureau professoral, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« - J'en ai…

- Oui, j'ai compris ! » la stoppa James avec lassitude. « Ma compagnie est insupportable, inutile de le répéter ! »

Il s'affala à son tour à sa place et posa sa tête entre ses mains sur la table, ratant par là même l'occasion de voir une grimace presque désolée déformer les traits de Lily.

Même s'il s'avérait être plus discret à ce sujet, la journée commençait lui aussi à lui peser. L'objectif qu'il avait en début de matinée, à savoir discuter avec elle ne serait-ce que cinq minutes sans crier, avait été vraisemblablement un échec total. Et cette simple constatation avait tendance à la rendre encore plus morose.

Parce que s'il n'arrivait même pas à lui parler alors qu'elle était accrochée à lui, son cas pouvait sincèrement être considéré comme désespéré.

Il n'entendit pas la voix de McGonagall commencer le cours jusqu'à ce qu'un coup sur la tête ne le tire de sa somnolence. Il releva la tête pour voir Lily l'observer, les lèvres pincées. Elle cligna des paupières en rencontrant ses yeux noisette.

« - Prends des notes pour une fois.

- Ecoute, je suis patient d'habitude mais là, je sature... Prends des notes par toi-même, Lily. »

Elle bougea son poignet dans un geste agacé pour lui signifier qu'elle ne pouvait pas écrire.

« Prends des notes ! »

Le regard appuyé qu'elle lui adressa durant les secondes qui suivirent obligèrent James à se saisir d'une plume à contre cœur. Si il ne le faisait pas, elle ne risquait pas de le lâcher jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Pourtant, c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant.

« C'est bon, je prends des notes ! » marmonna-t-il en plantant un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. « Ca te va ? »

Considérant que s'offusquer de sa mauvaise volonté serait peut-être de trop, Lily se força à détourner les yeux de son visage. Plus les minutes passaient, plus son sentiment de culpabilité grandissait.

Bien sûr, il avait été stupide mais elle ne pouvait nier que de son côté, elle n'était pas plus brillante aujourd'hui.

Au moment où un soupir entre résignation et frustration lui échappait – ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi contradictoire avec soi-même ! –elle sentit des doigts lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Elle se retourna donc discrètement pour faire face à Sirius, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« C'est mignon ce petit côté soumis que tu fais ressortir chez James, » chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que le dit James entende. « Je t'assure, ça lui va très bien ! »

Le regard féroce que lui renvoya James, qui avait été forcé de se tourner partiellement à son tour du fait du mouvement de Lily, le fit ricaner.

« Vous faites un joli petit couple, sincèrement ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix enjouée. « J'aurais jamais cru ça ! »

Presque aussitôt, les joues rouges carmin, Lily se retourna de nouveau vers leur professeur, empêchant James de montrer ses dents férocement à Sirius.

Des deux, ils auraient été difficiles de savoir, à cet instant, lequel était le plus perturbé.

♦♦♦

« Evans ! Potter ! Venez me voir immédiatement. »

James sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'appel de son nom et préféra ne pas regarder Lily.

La remarque de Sirius avait semblé remettre d'aplomb la jeune fille, qui avait passé le reste du cours à remettre en cause la moindre des notes qu'il prenait. L'orthographe d'un mot, le temps d'un verbe, l'exactitude d'une information… Tout.

A la simple façon dont il sentait ses doigts crispés entre les siens, il aurait pu certifier qu'elle regrettait ses actes. Ou bien qu'elle était tout simplement aussi mal que lui. Préférant ne pas faire un choix entre les deux propositions, bien que son cœur tende clairement vers l'une des deux, il ramassa ses affaires dans son sac en vitesse.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers McGonagall, silencieux, ignorant les élèves qui les bousculaient pour aller prendre l'air après cette journée de cours. Du coin de l'œil, James observa Sirius balancer son sac sur son épaule avant de lancer à voix basse :

« On vous attend dans la tour. A tout à l'heure ! »

Après une tape amicale sur l'épaule, qui donna à James l'impression qu'il montait sur l'échafaud, McGonagall leur fit face, son expression sévère le faisant déglutir.

Ce n'était pas l'idée d'affronter son professeur qui le mettait dans cet état, mais plutôt l'idée que Lily puisse trouver une autre raison pour se montrer désagréable. De plus, bien qu'une majorité des blagues qu'il avait déjà faites soit extravagante, être attaché par des menottes à Lily semblait être, face à n'importe quoi d'autre, une situation assez perturbatrice pour lui valoir une bonne douzaine d'heures de retenue.

Un faux pas, ou plutôt un faux geste, suffirait à mettre en péril leur couverture déjà bien fragile. Heureusement qu'elle ne leur avait pas demandé de venir séparément !

McGonagall se racla la gorge, assise à son bureau et posa les mains dessus, les toisant d'un regard pour le moins sévère.

« Miss Evans, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, » commença-t-elle avec un soupçon de désapprobation dans la voix. « Vous n'avez pris aucune note aujourd'hui. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre, la tête baissée. James vit les joues de la jeune fille devenir légèrement rose. Cette réaction aurait pu le faire sourire un autre jour mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Je ne…me sentais pas bien, » bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Le professeur laissa son regard fixé sur leurs deux mains toujours liées avant de se racler de nouveau la gorge.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » commenta-t-elle d'une voix acerbe en arquant un sourcil.

Sa réponse arracha dans la seconde qui suivit une grimace à James. C'était une belle façon de lui faire comprendre que Lily ne lui tiendrait jamais la main par elle-même !

Il se força à rester impassible et détourna son regard de celui de sa directrice de Maison, qui resta silencieuse quelques instants.

« Ce genre de _démonstrations_ me semble assez déplacé dans le cadre du cours. Vous avez passé le cours entier à batifoler… »

James retint un éclat de rire moqueur. Batifoler ? Il l'aurait remarqué si ça avait été le cas !

« …Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer pour que vous en arriviez là… »

Elle fit de nouveau une pause, les yeux rivés sur eux, irritant James encore davantage.

« Mais je vous serai gré de ne plus recommencer. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dans sa poche, James croisait les doigts à la manière d'un enfant, priant pour qu'elle n'ajoute rien d'autre. Lorsque finalement, d'un signe de tête, elle leur indiqua la porte, ils détalèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, s'efforçant de ne pas heurter la porte en sortant.

A peine eurent-ils passé un couloir que Lily se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute, cette fois ! » la stoppa-t-il précipitamment en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Et même si c'est le cas, tant pis, j'ai bien compris que j'étais la personne la plus insupportable que tu n'ais jamais eu à supporter de toute ta vie ! »

Etrangement, à l'entente de cette phrase, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily.

James déglutit, sentant un poids peser brutalement sur son estomac. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit. Elle était toujours là, un sourire flottant sur son visage, étirant ses lèvres, qui lui paraissaient plus qu'attirantes en cet instant. Son estomac fit un looping et il dut refermer les yeux pour s'arracher à cette vue.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Son ton brutal et irrité la fit redescendre sur terre aussi sec. Elle n'avait pu empêcher ce sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était défendu aussi soudainement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

C'était l'occasion idéale pour se montrer gentille, non ?

« - Ecoute, Potter. J'aurais dû être…

- Tu aurais dû quoi ? répéta-t-il abruptement quand il constata qu'elle n'ajoutait rien.

- Je n'aurais pas dû être…

- Oui ?

- Je… »

C'était stupide mais la voir bafouiller de cette façon avait eu l'effet immédiat de faire retomber sa soudaine colère incompréhensible. En d'autres termes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Et c'était sans ça, le plus désespérant.

« Tu… ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix innocente en s'adossant nonchalamment au mur en pierre du couloir.

Lily secoua la tête. Il le faisait exprès, elle le voyait bien.

« - Arrête…

- Tu arrêtes ? répéta-t-il en retenant un sourire. « Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, Lily. »

Il tira sur les menottes pour qu'elle se rapproche mais elle prit appui fermement sur ses pieds, déroutée.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, James. »

Son cœur manqua un battement mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Loin de moi, cette idée, franchement. »

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et détourna les yeux, de plus en plus troublée. Il tenta une fois de plus de la tirer vers lui mais elle se remit à marcher vers la tour pour ne pas céder.

« - Je voulais juste te dire que... commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- … que ? l'interrompit James avec un sourire dément.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard noir, espérant l'inciter à se taire.

Sa façon de répéter chacune de ses fins de phrase la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée, voilà, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde, en détournant la tête. « J'aurais dû être plus agréable pour que cette journée le soit un peu, je crois. »

Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un escalier pour ne pas avoir à voir son sourire vainqueur.

Mais il ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Tu es désolée, tu dis ? » s'enquit-il, amusé, en l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. « Ca m'étonne presque pas de toi, ça. »

Elle rougit légèrement en secouant la tête. Il se moquait définitivement d'elle.

Elle avait toujours détestée sa façon de lui faire du charme rien que par l'intonation de sa voix. Pourtant, maintenant, elle ne pouvait ignorer que cela lui faisait presque de l'effet.

« Bon… » fit-il finalement en se fendant d'un léger sourire. « Tu es pardonnée. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, son instinct et sa raison lui dictant de réagir de deux façons totalement différentes face au silence de la jeune fille et à son sourire, James finit par se pencher vers elle pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres.

Avant de reculer, il crut percevoir un frissonnement mais secoua la tête en retirer d'emblée cette idée.

Du coin de l'œil, le Gryffondor la vit ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour lui hurler dessus se disait-il, mais elle sembla apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle papillonna des paupières à deux reprises avant de tirer James vers elle dans un geste brusque. Ayant réussi à éviter toute collision, il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle cria d'une voix forte, pleine de colère :

« Strawson ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, trop perdu qu'il était dans une interprétation des réactions de Lily, qu'il put remarquer qu'un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles venait de leur passer devant.

Un éclat blond au milieu de ces jeunes élèves lui révéla que Harvey se cachait là. Il paraissait nettement plus petit que d'habitude, sans doute parce qu'il se recroquevillait pour passer inaperçu. En entendant le nom de leur camarade, ses amis s'arrêtèrent peu à peu.

James put alors le voir se figer avant de se tourner lentement, très lentement, vers eux. Son visage juvénile se crispa dans une expression terrorisée. A peine James eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux que le jeune garçon avait déjà pris la fuite droit devant lui, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades.

Lily jura à voix basse et se précipita à sa suite sans prendre le temps de saisir la main de James, qui manqua de s'étaler sur le sol dallé.

« Harvey ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante que James ne lui connaissait pas. « Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

En passant rapidement devant les troisièmes années qui s'étaient figés pour observer la scène, James vit une gamine jeter un coup d'œil à leurs poignets, l'air horrifié puis donner un coup de coude à une de ses petites camarades, qui les détailla, visiblement scandalisée.

James baissa la tête à cet instant, alerté, alors que Lily les menait vers un couloir à la suite de Harvey, qui détalait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

« Lily ! » articula-t-il d'une voix étouffée en lui saisissant la main pour limiter les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer. « Tout le monde nous a vu ! »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter et sauta quatre à quatre les marches vers l'étage du dessous. Constatant que Lily haletait à force de courir, il la détourna du chemin qu'il empruntait pour rejoindre un passage secret.

« Hey ! Il va nous échapper à cause de toi ! »

Il sourit légèrement et tapota de sa baguette un pan de mur qui divulgua aussitôt un passage sous les yeux étonnés de Lily. Sans attendre qu'elle se remette de cette découverte, James s'engouffra à l'intérieur et parcourut au pas de course le court chemin.

« - On va jamais le retrouver ! se plaignit Lily d'une voix acerbe, hachée par sa respiration désordonnée. Tu ne peux pas savoir où il va aller !

- Bien sûr que si. Dans sa salle commune puisqu'on ne peut pas l'y suivre !

- Et tu sais où est sa salle commune ? » s'enquit Lily en arquant un sourcil, scrutant les alentours pour se repérer.

James sourit fièrement.

« Bien évidemment ! »

Il fit quelques pas à sa gauche, tourna un coin et aperçut avec soulagement Harvey qui fonçait droit vers eux sans même s'en rendre compte, en jetant des coups d'œil par instant derrière lui. Il aperçut un sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lily, qui commença à ralentir.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, Lily chantonna d'une voix excessivement joyeuse :

« Harvey… Harvey… »

La façon dont elle parlait, lentement, presque sensuellement, eut un drôle d'effet sur James, qui sentit son estomac se contracter. En secouant la tête, il put voir Harvey se figer sur place au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves qui le bousculèrent sans remords.

« Harvey… Harvey… »

Le jeune Potter se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

« - Har…

- HARVEY ! » intervint James d'une voix forte pour couvrir celle de Lily.

Le garçon voulut faire un pas en arrière pour s'enfuir mais il semblait que ses jambes étaient hors d'état de fonctionner correctement. Profitant de sa panique, la rouquine posa une main sur son épaule, presque férocement.

« Tu sais qu'on t'a pas mal cherché aujourd'hui ? »

Harvey déglutit difficilement, incapable de bouger.

« Bien… maintenant que tu es là, » dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante. « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me libérer de ce truc ! »

Elle leva son poignet et celui de James au niveau des yeux du jeune Serdaigle, le faisant reculer. La main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule retomba le long de son corps mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la remettre, le garçon semblant trop pétrifier pour réagir.

« _Tout de suite !_ »

Un silence suivit cette ordre brusque, vite interrompu par une voix qui n'était malheureusement pas celle de Harvey leur indiquant qu'il allait obéir.

« James ! »

Le dit James eut un brusque mouvement de la tête en entendant la voix minaudante de Regina l'appeler. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et pourtant, Merlin seul sait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Oubliant un instant qu'Harvey était là, Lily se retourna à une vitesse ahurissante. La réaction la plus rationnel des deux fut celle de James, qui, avant de faire face à la Poufsouffle, s'empara de sa main. Regina venait à leur rencontre, son sac se balançant à son bras au rythme de ses pas, un sourire presque radieux sur les lèvres.

« James ! » répéta-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse. « Je te cherche depuis ce matin ! »

La fin de la phrase de la jeune fille se perdit pourtant dans le brouhaha d'un bruit de pas précipités, qui indiqua à James que Harvey en avait profité pour prendre la fuite. Les doigts de Lily serrant les siens avec une barbarie confirmèrent cette idée. Elle paraissait fulminée et il n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Je… Regina, je suis content de te voir – il crut sentir les doigts de Lily lui broyer la main à cet instant - mais on a quelque chose à faire ! » bredouilla-t-il en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Regina les détailla d'un regard hostile, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Oui, oui, on a des tas de choses à faire ! » fit brusquement Lily d'une voix de greluche. « On se revoit bientôt ! »

Sans attendre plus de réponse, Evans se détourna alors la jeune fille à pas rapides en essayant de calmer la colère qui la submergeait.

♦♦♦

Ils y étaient presque et… et…

'Je suis content de te voir' ! 'Je suis content de te voir' !

Etait-il vraiment content de la voir ? Elle secoua la tête précipitamment. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions à se poser !

« Ecoute Lily, je suis désolé mais tu dois m'écouter ! »

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un grognement sourd qui n'avait presque rien d'humain avant de l'apostropher littéralement du regard.

« Je dois t'écouter ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë en serrant les dents. « Je le _dois_ ?! »

Depuis une heure au moins, le jeune homme ne cessait de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, dans cette salle de classe qu'elle avait investi de façon arbitraire sans même se soucier de son accord.

Mais à vrai dire, maintenant qu'il devait faire à sa colère, qu'il avait cessé de courir et même de marcher, d'autres problèmes bien plus importants l'appelaient et il n'était sûr de pouvoir tenir assez longtemps en les ignorant.

« - Lily, s'il te plait, arrête de râler et écoute m…

- Non ! » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix offusquée en tapant de son doigt sur son torse, à plusieurs reprises. « Non, non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter, tu ne mérites pas que je t'écoute, tu… »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel sous son regard menaçant.

« Tu n'avais pas parlé d'être plus agréable tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit-il avec ironie, se forçant à ne pas sauter sur place ou à se contorsionner stupidement. « Parce qu'il y a un truc agréable que tu pourrais faire pour moi ! »

Evans eut un froncement de sourcils en plissant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander quelque chose ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait être agréable après ça !

« Il était là, devant nous Potter, à côté de nous, tout près de nous, à portée de main, capable de nous rendre sa maudite clé ou de dire le sort de merde qui pourrait nous sortir de cette situation ! » s'égosilla-t-elle, éjectant malgré elle des postillons. « Et elle a tout gâché, elle a tout gâché, tout, tout, tout ! »

Elle souffla avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, ne constatant même pas l'absence de distance entre eux.

« Alors non, je ne ferais rien d'agréable pour toi et je n'arrêterais pas de crier parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Il est hors de question que j'obéisse au moindre de tes caprices jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses que cette stupide fille a TOUT GACHE ! »

Les derniers mots firent reculer le jeune homme, à qui cette proximité rapide avait plu pourtant.

« Ok, je le reconnais, elle a tout gâché, » lâcha-t-il aussitôt en grimaçant. « Maintenant, écoute-moi ! »

Rageusement, Lily lui montra ses dents.

« Non ! » cracha-t-elle avec autant de hargne qu'elle n'en avait. « Tu peux toujours courir ! »

Il secoua la tête brutalement. Cette fille était décidément trop bornée. Si son cœur n'avait pas toujours tendance à s'emballer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se serait presque demandé si il en était vraiment amoureux.

« Evans, j'ai plus le temps de te prouver que je suis désolé là, » grogna-t-il alors, cédant à son impatience. « Je vais me pisser dessus ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille, aussitôt la phrase saisi, s'arrondirent, semblant sortir de leurs orbites.

« Tu… QUOI ? »

Les joues légèrement rouges de l'humiliation de cette situation, James hocha doucement la tête. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi pressé, il se serait bien tenu de le lui dire, lui !

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main droite fut levé se retrouva sur le visage de Lily, puisque celle-ci avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Sa gorge sembla faire un bond, lorsqu'il sentit sous son doigt la peau de Lily, qui ne se souciait même pas de ce qui se passait juste sous son nez.

« Attends, laisse moi récapituler ! » finit-elle par articuler lentement d'une voix étouffée par sa main. « Depuis ce matin, je suis accrochée à toi… J'ai dû supporter les moqueries incessantes de nos amis, le regard de McGonagall et de tous les élèves, la colère de John, les mines horrifiées des elfes, la voix stupide de Regina, la course après Harvey et j'ai dû te supporter toi… Et là, tu me dis que tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, qui ne serait sans doute pas venu, avant de s'exclamer :

« Il est hors de question que j'y aille avec toi ! »

Ses joues rougirent à cette simple évocation et elle détourna la tête.

« Hors de question que je me pointe dans les toilettes des hommes, » répéta-t-elle à voix basse, en relevant la tête. « J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si on nous voyait là-bas ! »

Un soupir échappa à James. Il avait toujours été avéré qu'il tenait à sa réputation. Mais il devait admettre que Lily le surpassait sans conteste sur ce point.

Il décida donc d'en jouer.

« Et sincèrement, tu ne te demandes pas ce que vont dire les autres quand ils verront que tu es toujours accrochée à moi alors que je me serais fais dessus ? »

♦♦♦

Cette phrase, bien que débile, avait réussi à faire déclarer forfait à Lily.

Bien sûr, il avait encore fallu une demi heure pour la convaincre, encore quelques évocations de stupides rumeurs qui pourraient en résulter et de l'odeur que ça pourrait avoir mais il avait finalement réussi à la traîner jusque là, après promesse qu'il se dépêcherait.

« - N'en profite pas pour me peloter, Potter ! s'exclama Lily dès lors qu'ils furent rentrer, parlant plus pour éviter de considérer la situation humiliante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un geste mal placé et je te jure que…

- Je ne te pelote pas ! Bien que je sois sûr et certain que ça te plairait bien.

- NON ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en essayant de reculer dans la minuscule cabine.

Son cri arracha un sourire à James.

« On dit ça… on dit ça… »

Lily lui flanqua un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

« Il se trouve que je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette cabine puante ! Alors fais ce que tu as à faire pendant que je regarde ailleurs. »

Lily se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de voir l'air mutin sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Evite de jeter des coups d'œil discret, je saurai les détecter. »

La rouquine repoussa d'un geste furieux une mèche qui obscurcissait sa vue avant de se retourner dans un brusque mouvement pour le fusiller du regard.

« Espèce de pervers ! »

A la vue de James s'affairant à dénouer la boucle de sa ceinture, elle piqua un fard sans pouvoir détourner la tête. L'éclat de lumière sur la ceinture couleur argent se répercutait dans ses yeux mais son regard restait fixé sur les mains de James, bloqué dans son geste.

Le rire de James la sortit de sa stupeur.

« - Et après, c'est moi le pervers, voyez-vous ça ! Je suis désolé de devoir mettre fin à ton… hum… fantasme... mais j'ai des choses à faire.

- La ferme, Potter ! » s'étrangla Lily en le poussant vers l'avant. « Et dépêches toi ! »

Son corps percuta l'un des quatre murs, avant de se retrouver contre Lily. Elle apposa sa main libre sur le mur, lui lançant un regard noir. Le visage de James se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles faire ça, tout de suite et maintenant, Lily… mais… »

La dite Lily se recula brutalement, furieuse.

Une vessie pleine avait-elle les mêmes effets sur tous les hommes ou avait-elle seulement écopé d'un pervers en devenir ?

« Je sors de là, moi ! » grogna-t-elle d'une voix sourde, ses joues la brûlant. « Débrouille toi pour te retenir ! »

James la retint par le bras, se mordant la lèvre d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il avait suffi d'une petite proximité pour qu'il use de son charme.

« - Reste là ! Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul.

- Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller par toi-même, non ? railla-t-elle d'une voix goguenarde, en se retournant. Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué !

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, » marmonna James en se rengorgeant. « Reste là. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête brusquement.

« - Et bien, non ! Tu attendras qu'on retrouve Harvey ! Après tout, c'est à cause de toi qu'il nous a échappé…

- Oui, j'oubliais, tout est de ma faute aujourd'hui. Reste là !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Potter ! » aboya Lily d'une voix forte. « Tu n'en as pas le droit ! »

James tapota impatiemment de ses doigts sur le mur de la cabine.

« Alors reste là, _s'il te plait_. »

Lily secoua la tête, désabusée et se retourna à contre cœur. James se fendit d'un sourire.

« Ne te retourne pas cette fois… »

Elle haussa les épaules, préférant l'ignorer, en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Mais dans cette cabine si petite et du fait des menottes, elle heurta rapidement la porte.

« - Sois gentille et arrête de bouger, Lily. Ca me perturbe dans ce que j'essaye de faire.

- Ah, parce que tu as besoin de concentration, même pour aller aux toilettes ? D'un côté, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne…

- Quelle petite insolente tu fais, Evans ! Sois patiente, j'y suis presque. »

Lily s'efforça de rester calme quelques secondes mais il ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« - Dépêche-toi, j'en peux plus !

- J'ai du mal à ouvrir ma ceinture d'une seule. Tu ne veux pas me filer un coup de main ? ajouta-t-il d'un air coquin.

- Non mais t'es malade ? s'insurgea-t-elle d'une voix outrée. Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

« Et si quelqu'un arrivait alors qu'on est là-dedans ? » fit-il remarquer d'une voix innocente. « Ta réputation en prendrait un sérieux coup ! Tout ça parce que tu n'auras pas voulu m'aider à détacher la boucle de ma ceinture... »

Un silence suivit sa réplique.

La nervosité de Lily monta en flèche à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se trouver dans une cabine toute proche mais l'idée de devoir l'aider à détacher sa ceinture lui semblait encore davantage stupide et humiliante. Elle amorça donc un mouvement pour se tourner afin de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec James.

Littéralement. La tête lui tourna un instant tant son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Elle le sentait battre dans sa gorge, ses poignets et était sûre que même James était en mesure de l'entendre. Le sentiment de colère qu'elle avait ressenti un instant auparavant avait laissé place à une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, de mordre ses lèvres si attirantes pour lui faire avaler son sourire pervers.

Au moment où elle s'approchait encore, assez pour sentir son souffle saccadé sur la peau de son cou et pour retirer une certaine fierté du trouble indéniable qu'elle provoquait chez lui, il eut comme un mouvement de recul et heurta de son pied les WC.

Le bruit fit sursauter Lily, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle recula mais James la rattrapa instinctivement par la taille. L'idée de le réprimander pour ce geste ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Lily dont les yeux restaient fixés sur les lèvres pleines de James. Elle se rapprocha encore, rencontrant son pied sans même s'en rendre compte mais la voix de James lui parvint près de son oreille :

« Ma ceinture. »

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle fit deux pas en arrière en se dégageant violemment de son étreinte, paniquée.

Il n'allait tout de même pas croire que…

« Ma ceinture, Lily. »

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer ou même de penser une phrase cohérente et ferma les yeux en se retournant.

« Débrouille-toi par toi-même, je t'ai dit, » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante à la fois de colère et de trouble. « Je ne suis pas une… »

James se mordit la lèvre et s'obligea à s'arracher à la vue de ses cheveux roux, se giflant mentalement tout en s'évertuant à détacher sa ceinture, qu'il n'eut en fait aucun problème à ouvrir.

Pourquoi avait-il reculé ? Il secoua la tête, chassant tant bien que mal l'image de Lily et de ses lèvres qui étaient à sa portée. Quel idiot ! Elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser - ou avait-il rêvé ? - et il l'avait repoussé, sans raison, simplement parce que _sa raison_ lui avait dicté que c'était profiter d'elle, de son trouble et de cette journée.

« - T'as vraiment décidé de me faire languir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

- Mmm… »

Elle tapa du pied.

« - Allez grouille-toi, on va se faire remarquer !

- On ne doit pas aller si vite en besogne, » murmura James d'une voix délibérément moqueuse, pour cacher son trouble de la façon qu'il connaissait le mieux. « Un peu de patience ! »

Sans réfléchir, Lily tourna la tête dans un craquement sec pour lui faire face.

Ses joues la brûlèrent intensément lorsqu'elle vit qu'il remontait la braguette de son pantalon. Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps, faisant accélérer son cœur. Elle eut la sensation d'être oppressée dans cette cabine tant la température lui sembla monter crescendo. Le sang battait à ses temps avec violence et elle eut l'impression que le monde tournait au ralenti : les yeux rivés sur son entrejambe, elle le voyait fermer son pantalon avec une lenteur démesurée. Ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès ?

Cette pensée l'arracha à sa léthargie, horrifiée. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas fixé comme _ça_ ?

Elle releva la tête en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. James s'attardait à rattacher sa ceinture, le visage impassible. Seul un imperceptible sourire en coin confirma à Lily qu'il avait remarqué la fixation indécente qu'elle s'était octroyée.

« Je commence à croire que ça te plait de te rincer l'œil, Lily… »

Lily se détourna de lui pour ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille en l'attirant vers l'arrière pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je dirais même que ça t'excite. »

La main de Lily se crispa sur la poignée de la porte, à moitié ouverte. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas cru ça ? Il n'avait tout de même pas cru ça ? Elle amorça un mouvement de la tête pour lui répondre avec la colère feinte qui lui semblait de circonstance mais elle eut le malheur de rencontrer ses yeux noisette. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour éviter son regard mais il semblait s'accrocher pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Et il réussissait. Une fois de plus.

Envolé son sourire pervers et son air suffisant.

Elle déglutit avec peine alors qu'un sentiment nouveau lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Elle ne devait pas l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser.

Elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait. Ou au contraire qu'elle s'accrocherait à cette histoire, à ce sentiment qui lui faisait pourtant peur.

Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Il ne devait pas le faire.

Il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait et qu'il en paierait le prix.

Mais la jeune fille semblait incapable de comprendre le sens des paroles que prononçait James, et il se sentait lui-même incapable de reculer.

Elle se rapprochait toujours, laissant James mortifié, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

Il sentait son odeur de vanille et son souffle sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et retenta de l'éloigner en répétant son nom. C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait vraisemblablement à faire mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un effet de sa proximité ou autre chose.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle semblait ailleurs. Autre part. Dans un autre monde. Il voyait ses yeux fixés ses lèvres avec… _envie_ ?

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux de nouveau pour essayer de se rafraîchir l'esprit.

Mais elle était trop près. Bien trop près. Assez près pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, effleurant ses lèvres.

Mais une voix froide et sévère l'interrompit dans son geste.

« EVANS ! POTTER ! »

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour et elle eut la vague impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une seconde au moins. Elle sentit les mains de James quitter précipitamment sa taille.

McGonagall leur faisait face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils ne leur manquaient plus que ça.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis : c'est pô long et ça nous fait énormément plaisir ! xD_

_**Petit coup de pub de Mimi : **Mefaits Accomplis, en lien sur notre profil ;)_


	8. Donnant, donnant !

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs :** Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc DEUX à écrire cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, General

**Disclaimer :** James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général :**1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** James et Lily, sur le point de s'embrasser, sont pris en flagrant délit dans les toilettes des garçons...

Un énorme merci à **Mélanie **et **Drudrue **de toujours jeter un coup d'oeil sur nos chapitres !

Merci à **mme.grint, Lokness, Drudrue, Lune, Lizoune, Emy, Jojo Potter, Noriane, Miss Lisa Black, Ezilda, Melanie, Eclair O' ChOcOlat, Rajhna** (pour ses 4 superbes reviews !) et **titelolo**. Vous avez reçu (ou allez recevoir) très bientôt notre réponse par mail vu que bugue !

Merci, merci, merci, merci ! XDDD

**Note de nous :** Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Moins de James & Lily pour cette fois avec une place aux autres personnages et à des nouveaux également (enfin une nouvelle plutot !) Désolé pour l'attente.

Bonne année 2007 au passage ! On espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes :)

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre n°8 : Donnant, donnant  
**

Lily se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas céder à sa panique, sa colère, son irritation et sa frustration. Un liquide métallique coula le long de sa gorge et elle porta une main légèrement tremblante à sa bouche. Voilà qu'elle s'était mordue au point d'en saigner !

Simplement parce qu'elle était dans un couloir, cheminant lentement derrière une McGonagall dont émanait une aura de colère, presque perceptible autour de sa silhouette.

Simplement parce qu'elle était toujours, et encore, attachée à un James, qui balançait ses mains à un rythme régulier, en ne cessant de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, ajoutant encore davantage à son mal aise.

Simplement parce qu'il lui semblait que tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans les couloirs pour les regarder filer, l'air curieux.

Elle passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux pour se tranquilliser.

Il y avait tout de même un avantage dans cette situation, non ?

McGonagall allait leur faire la peau, c'était certain.

Elle allait le faire payer cette situation, c'était indéniable.

Ils allaient en baver, elle en était certaine.

Mais pourtant, un seul minuscule avantage réussissait à survivre à cette avalanche de désastres qui se multipliaient : McGonagall, aussi sévère soit-elle, mettrait forcément un point d'honneur à les séparer l'un de l'autre, quitte à s'attaquer de ses propres mains à ce morceau de fer maudit.

Elle coula un regard vers James lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le jeune homme avait arrêté de la regarder sans cesse. Étrangement, le seul fait de poser ses yeux sur lui alors qu'il ne la remarquait pas lui donnait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac.

La sensation du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné…

Le frisson généré par son souffle chaud sur la peau de son cou…

L'impression de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé fermement ses deux mains au niveau de sa taille…

Et sa voix rauque, murmurant des mots qu'elle n'avait pas réellement saisis mais qui l'avaient… _excitée ?_

Elle ôta brutalement sa main, qu'elle avait inconsciemment levée vers ses lèvres, en secouant la tête pour en retirer toutes les pensées qui s'y logeaient.

Potter ne l'excitait pas.

Potter ne lui donnait pas de frisson.

Potter…

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, se creuser la tête, tenter d'expliquer rationnellement son acte… Elle avait beau y repenser mais aucune réponse ne paraissait satisfaisante.

Les faits restaient fondamentalement les mêmes à ses yeux : elle avait passé une journée entière à se plaindre d'un garçon qu'elle prétendait détester depuis des années pour finir par l'embrasser dans les toilettes des hommes, alors qu'il lui demandait tout naturellement un peu d'aide pour détacher la boucle de sa ceinture.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

Vu comme ça, la situation lui paraissait encore davantage dramatique.

Elle venait d'embrasser James !

Potter !

Le crétin. L'arrogant. L'idiot.

James.

Potter.

Le James Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Evans ? »

Le murmure à peine audible de son camarade la fit sursauter violemment.

James la toisa d'un regard étonné alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres avec acharnement.

Ces lèvres qu'elle avait posées sur les siennes…

Ces mêmes lèvres qui lui avaient donné l'impression, étonnamment agréable, que son cœur, son estomac, sa pomme d'Adam cherchaient à bondir hors de leur emplacement initial.

Ces lèvres-là, que sa propriétaire malmenait en cet instant et qu'il voulait croquer à son tour… à nouveau… une dernière fois…

Il se força, avec toute la volonté qu'il lui restait, à s'arracher à la contemplation qu'elle lui offrait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il devait comprendre.

Savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Après des années à lui rabâcher qu'il était sans nul doute le garçon à qui elle n'accordait rien d'autre qu'un mépris mérité.

Le seul qui ne méritait ni sa gentillesse, ni son intérêt.

Celui qui ne méritait que sa colère, sa mauvaise humeur et ses sarcasmes.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé, bon sang ?

Il devait savoir. Maintenant.

Peu importe McGonagall et sa colère - c'était déjà son lot quotidien.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un couloir sans vie pour rejoindre l'étage où leur directrice de Maison les menait, il se pencha vers la jeune fille, en adoptant un ton dégagé qui ne s'accordait absolument pas à la situation :

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » demanda-t-il simplement en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Il la vit s'éloigner subitement.

Mauvais signe.

« Parce que je voudrais comprendre… Tu comprendrais, toi, à ma place ? Tu me détestes depuis des années, comme tu n'as jamais détesté personne selon tes propres mots, et là… dans les toilettes… »

Leur professeur se retourna à ce moment, l'interrompant dans sa phrase.

Son regard froid glaça les entrailles de Lily, qui ne put s'empêcher pourtant de la remercier intérieurement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, faisant trembloter encore un peu plus ses mains déjà irrémédiablement tremblantes.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pose cette question ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si impatient ? Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de jubiler seul dans son coin, en se félicitant, à grand renfort de compliments aussi narcissique les uns que les autres, d'avoir réussir à faire céder l'inflexible Lily Evans ? Il ne pouvait pas décider, comme elle l'avait elle-même fait quelques secondes auparavant, de tirer un trait sur cette histoire ?

Considérer que ce n'était que le résultat d'une journée stressante ?

Tout simplement oublier qu'elle avait effleuré ses lèvres ?

Ou bien, c'était trop lui demander ?

« Je veux dire, Lily… Evans… tu m'as… embrassé… Tu m'aurais frappé, insulté pour avoir blesser ton… euh… ton ego, quoi. Là, je n'aurais pas vraiment posé de questions. Après tout, l'habitude fait que… Je me suis habitué, quoi… Mais là, ce n'est pas une habitude que tu as de m'embrasser. Ouais, c'est vrai que… »

C'était beaucoup trop lui demander, oui.

Si Lily n'avait pas été dans un état de panique incontrôlable, la situation l'aurait amusée : il était évident que le grand James Potter, le beau parleur à qui tout souriait, n'arrivait pas à cacher l'état de tourmente dans lequel il était.

Et deviner qu'elle le tourmentait, que sa bouche sur la sienne lui faisait un tel effet, donnait à la jeune fille l'envie de recommencer… de lui faire perdre pied… encore une fois… une dernière fois…

« Bon, tu vois… Tout ça pour dire que… Tu m'as embrassé, Lily ? Je n'ai pas rêvé Evans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sortit de ses pensées aussi brutalement que s'il lui avait jeté au visage un verre d'eau glacée.

Ce n'était pas le moment, mais alors pas du tout, de penser à l'embrasser de nouveau ! Cette simple pensée suffisait à la faire paniquer à nouveau. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de…

Non, non, non !

Elle ne craquait pas pour Potter ! Elle ne craquait pas et ne craquerait jamais.

C'était James.

Potter.

L'idiot. L'arrogant. Le crétin.

Elle pouvait l'apprécier, gentiment, de loin…

Elle ne pouvait pas le trouver mignon, craquant et vouloir l'embrasser encore et encore, comme toutes ces greluches qu'elle détestait tant.

Non, Potter restait Potter.

Toujours le même. Rien que le même. Jusqu'au bout.

« Tu as rêvé, Potter ! » claqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche, la phrase passant ses lèvres avant d'avoir pu la retenir.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire.

Cette fille se foutait définitivement de lui.

« Et même si ça avait été le cas, » ajouta-t-elle plus calmement en se mordant la lèvre. « Sache que je n'ai aucunement envie d'en parler ! »

♦ ♦ ♦

Sirius détacha ses lèvres gonflées de celles de sa partenaire qui haletait de plaisir. Avec un sourire carnassier, il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, qui tombaient jusqu'à ses fesses, où il apposa sa seconde main. Il remonta lentement la jupe plissée de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle passait une main gelée sous le tee-shirt de Sirius, lui arrachant un frisson dont il ne savait pas à quoi il était dû. Elle laissa ses doigts se balader sur la musculature du jeune homme, effleurant seulement chaque partie de son torse. A bout de son souffle, elle mit fin au ballet agité que leurs langues entrelacées avaient improvisé dans leurs bouches. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour y déposer une multitude de baisers et il la sentit sourire contre sa peau lorsqu'il recula pour s'asseoir sur le bureau professoral de la salle vide et perdu dans un coin inexploré du château qu'ils avaient investi. La main baladeuse de Lucy vint effleurer rapidement la boucle de sa ceinture, et Sirius dut se mordre la lèvre supérieure violemment pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Il se sépara d'elle quelques secondes, la toisant d'un regard de prédateur, avant d'ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, se crispant perceptiblement dans les bras du jeune Black. Il s'arrêta donc un instant pour lui voler un baiser violent, brûlant de désir.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque les fit sursauter et Lucy s'éloigna de Sirius, la mine épouvantée. D'un geste fébrile, elle tenta de réajuster sa jupe et son chemisier. Le jeune Black tourna la tête vers la porte, mi-frustré, mi-étonné. Il ne s'était jamais douté que quelqu'un puisse connaître l'existence de cette salle. Il aperçut une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, qui devait être en première année. A sa cravate rayée de rouge et d'or, il reconnut une de ses camarades de maison qu'il se souvenait avoir vu dans la Salle Commune, mais dont il ne savait rien. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, attachés en une queue-de-cheval tout aussi courte, presque ridicule. Ils oscillaient entre le roux foncé et le brun. La petite les toisait d'un air désapprobateur qui n'allait vraiment pas avec l'idée que Sirius se faisait d'une première année. A ses yeux, découvrir deux élèves de septième en plein flirt dans une salle vide d'une aile déserte du château aurait dû la faire détaler aussitôt. Mais elle restait là, ses yeux sombres grands ouverts, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement d'une voix sévère et acerbe.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, stupéfait. Il vit Lucy se reculer dans un coin, complètement désorientée, la chemise toujours à moitié ouverte, dévoilant un soutien gorge blanc. Elle essayait vainement de l'attacher mais il voyait bien que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était fuir le plus vite possible.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, ma jolie. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en s'approchant à pas feutrés de la gamine pour tenter de l'intimider.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les pieds fermement posés sur le sol, les mains sur les hanches, même lorsqu'il se pencha de toute sa hauteur au dessus de son visage juvénile. Elle lui adressa un regard méprisant en arquant un sourcil brun. Étrangement, ce regard mit Sirius légèrement mal à l'aise et il recula d'un pas, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je suis certaine que le professeur McGonagall se sentira concernée par cette histoire alors ! »

Lucy étouffa une exclamation. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner vers elle qu'il vit la gamine tourner les talons et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il resta quelques instants, penaud, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Quel culot elle avait cette gosse !

« Rattrape-la, merde ! »

Lucy s'était déplacée vers la sortie de la salle et l'observait, visiblement toujours secouée. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin amorcer un mouvement, elle prit la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise la fillette, que Sirius vit tourner l'angle du couloir. Passablement énervé, il se força à parcourir au pas de course la distance qui le séparait de la Gryffondor. Lorsque enfin elle se retrouva de nouveau dans son champ de vision, elle descendait les marches d'un escalier avec une rapidité exagérée pour ses si petites jambes.

« Hey ! Attends-moi ! »

Elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête, ce qui exaspéra encore davantage l'aîné des Black.

« Mini pouce ! Je te conseille de m'attendre ! »

A la mention de mini pouce, elle amorça un mouvement pour se tourner vers lui, irritée.

« Et si je ne t'attends pas, je vais en pâtir, n'est ce pas ? »

Son ton ironique exaspéra Sirius, qui descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui les séparaient. Le moment d'inattention de la fillette dura moins de cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne se remette à descendre les escaliers mais Sirius l'avait déjà rattrapé et posa un bras sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle fit un brusque mouvement pour s'arracher à sa poigne.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« - Écoute, je ne vois pas ce qui t'oblige à aller dire à McGonagall que tu as trouvé deux élèves de septième année en train de flirter innocemment dans une salle vide.

- Flirter innocemment ? railla-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Une minute de plus et je vous retrouvais en pleine action ! »

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Cette fille d'à peine 11 ans, et qui en paraissait 9 à tout casser, avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Il secoua la tête.

« - On ne parle pas de ce qu'on ne sait pas et de ce qu'on ne connaît pas surtout, mini pouce, fit-il finalement d'une voix clair.

- Tu me prends pour une demeurée ou quoi ? répliqua-t-elle avec agressivité. Pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir où vous alliez en venir, tous les deux !

- Tututu ! On se calme ma petite. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » lâcha-t-il avec agacement, le regard intimidant.

Elle le contempla un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.

« Si tu crois pouvoir m'intimider avec si peu, détrompe-toi ! »

Sirius tapa du pied, sans bruit. Cette fillette commençait sérieusement à l'énerver !

« - Écoute ma belle, je ne suis pas du genre à menacer les gosses vraiment plus jeunes que moi, et encore moins les filles…

- C'est vrai, tu préfères _autre chose_ quand il s'agit d'une fille, l'interrompit-elle avec sarcasme.

- … mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, continua Sirius d'une voix forte où perçait sa colère contenue. Un mot à McGonagall et je t'assure que ta première année ici sera un véritable cauchemar.

- Bouuh, j'ai peur ! » persifla la gamine en descendant l'escalier.

Il l'arrêta de nouveau alors qu'elle galopait presque vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, atteignant enfin un endroit fréquenté du château où ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves.

« - Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, mini pouce.

- Ah ? Moi aussi ! » répondit-elle sans même se retourner vers lui.

Sérieusement irrité, il l'attrapa par sa taille de guêpe pour la tourner vers lui. Elle se débattit avec une hargne surprenante jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche enfin pour la reposer doucement sur le sol, face à lui. Elle lui adressa une œillade meurtrière.

« - Écoute petite, on va avoir un sacré problème si tu n'en démords pas.

- J'aimerais vraiment voir ce qu'un sacré problème signifie pour toi. L'idée d'avoir McGonagall sur le dos n'en est pas un peut-être ?

- Oh, vois-tu je…, commença Sirius d'une voix amusée.

- Épargne moi ton discours sur ta réputation de… comment on vous appelle déjà avec tes copains ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as soit disant fait tout un tas de choses interdites que tu vas me faire peur ! »

Sirius se renfrogna, vexé.

« - Je commence à vraiment m'impatienter et quand je m'impatiente, je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu menaces les petites filles comme moi ? Waouh, c'est honorable ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas tout mon temps à t'accorder alors s'il le faut, tu finiras dans un placard à balais. »

Le regard noir de la gamine se fit plus méprisant encore.

« - On va un deal ma petite, ok ? proposa Sirius d'un ton conciliateur.

- Va te…

- Hop hop fillette ! Je fais des efforts alors fais en toi aussi.

- Évidemment, évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cet effort ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix posée.

Sirius laissa un adolescent les dépasser, posa son doigt sur son menton prenant l'air de quelqu'un en pleine réflexion.

« Hum… Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas, toi ? Un coin décalé du château pour une petite fille comme toi, ce n'est pas très sûr ! »

A son plus grand plaisir, elle rougit légèrement sous les quelques tâches de rousseur qui s'éparpillaient sur ses joues.

« - On a quelque chose à se reprocher, mini pouce ? railla-t-il, victorieux.

- Détrompe-toi ! répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Le rose sur tes joues, c'est juste l'effet de mon regard sur toi ? Vraiment, j'aurais été honoré si tu n'avais été si petite ! »

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait user de ses mains minuscules pour le frapper et il s'adossa au mur le plus proche pour s'éloigner d'elle - sait-on jamais.

« - Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher. Et même si c'était le cas, tu serais incapable de me coincer, dit-elle avec un sourire dément.

- Incapable, dis-tu ? L'innocence fait dire bien des bêtises de nos jours. Tu veux parier ? Quelques jours de recherche, et je trouve ce que tu me caches.

- Comme si tu n'avais que ça à faire… Quelques jours de recherche, ça te fait combien de filles en moins à berner ? Cinq ou six, non ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac d'un ton acerbe.

- Même les plus grands étalons doivent savoir lever le pied, c'est bien connu. »

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant, auquel elle répondit par une grimace insolente de dédain.

« - Tu te prends vraiment pas pour n'importe qui.

- Justement, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. » répondit-il d'une voix charmeuse sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle soupira, excédée. Elle semblait réfléchir.

« Bien, _Apollon_. Puisque tu ne découvriras absolument rien sur moi mais que tes supplications commencent à m'agacer et surtout à me faire pitié… - elle fit une pause quelques secondes avant de reprendre, davantage moqueuse - C'est vrai, toi, ô Grand Sirius Black, tu es en train d'implorer à une petite gamine que tu ne connais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam de ne pas te dénoncer. C'en est presque touchant. » dit-elle en faisant mine d'essayer une larme.

Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui. Cette fille était vraiment culottée !

« Donc je t'épargne la…hum…honte d'avoir à raconter à McGonagall ce que tu faisais dans cette salle vide avec cette fille à moitié…habillée. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Sirius ne dit rien et elle interpréta donc son silence comme approbation.

« Bonne journée alors. »

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Salle Commune mais elle l'appela une dernière fois. Il se retourna, résigné.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne me devras rien, Black. »

L'air vainqueur sur son visage de petite fille irrita Sirius. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir par une fille, âgée d'à peine 11 ans de surcroît.

♦ ♦ ♦

« Lèves ta baguette comme ça, Pettigrow ! »

Il la vit avec un plaisir excessif pousser rageusement une mèche de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, sans l'écouter.

« Non non non ! Merde ! Fais un effort ! »

Peter s'arracha à la contemplation de la jeune fille, écarlate.

« Si on a pas fini à temps, c'est foutu. Et ce sera entièrement ta faute. » ajouta-t-elle acide en tapotant de sa baguette la boîte vide qui leur faisait face.

Il secoua la tête légèrement, sans la regarder.

« Fais un effort, Pettigrow ! Ça ne va rien te coûter ! »

En essayant de ne pas faire de bêtises, Peter se saisit de sa baguette, qu'il avait une fois de plus lâchée au sol, pour tenter d'appliquer un charme de protection autour de la boîte. Mais le regard de sa coéquipière qui ne le quittait pas le rendait excessivement nerveux. Il releva la tête, penaud et l'air désolé. Ses prunelles aussi sombres que ses cheveux lui renvoyèrent un regard accablé.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il détourna la tête. Ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal commençait à lui faire mal à la tête. Et se retrouver avec Sarah ne l'aidait absolument pas. Au contraire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux à l'idée de jeter un sort si simple.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Peter se tourna lentement pour faire face à l'expression dure du professeur Emerson. Il déglutit péniblement en secouant la tête. Il se sentait réellement idiot maintenant. Sarah avait décidé de s'appuyer contre un mur et ses yeux ne cessaient de jeter des éclairs à chaque personne qui avait le malheur de la dévisager.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » claqua Emerson avec mauvaise humeur. « Ce n'est qu'un sortilège élémentaire et les autres en sont tous à la seconde étape. »

Le jeune Pettigrow hocha la tête, gêné et attendit que le professeur daigne s'éloigner pour relever la tête. Il scruta avec attention la salle de classe, où une dizaine de boîte étaient posés sur le sol, deux élèves s'affairant autour de chacune d'elle. De là où il était, il voyait distinctement Lily qui, malheureusement pour elle, se retrouvait à faire équipe avec un Rogue particulièrement renfrogné. Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, baguettes pointés sur leur boîte qui avait pris une couleur rouge âcre, leurs coudes se touchant presque. Peter ne manqua pas de remarquer James, qui fixait la scène d'un œil rageur, sans se préoccuper de sa camarade qui tentait avec acharnement d'attirer une parcelle infime de son attention.

« Bon… »

Un mince sourire sur les lèvres, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au spectacle qu'offrait Leanor et Sirius, les bras croisés, l'un en face de l'autre, se fusillant du regard. Il n'avait aucun besoin d'en voir davantage pour savoir que leur désaccord était puéril et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder sur la marche à suivre pour transformer ce sort défensif en un charme offensif.

Il se figea brusquement lorsqu'il sentit deux mains lui saisir le bras et lui redonner sa baguette.

« Écoute, c'est pas bien compliqué, Peter. » fit Sarah, en se positionnant derrière lui et en maintenant son bras pointer sur le sol.

Le cœur de Peter battait si fort qu'il craignait qu'elle ne l'entende tant elle se trouvait proche de lui. Il tenta de se calmer, inspirant profondément mais sans succès. Elle était beaucoup trop proche pour qu'il puisse se contrôler et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu pointes ta baguette là et tu bouges légèrement la main en pensant à la formule. Tu maîtrises les sortilèges informulés, non ? » s'enquit-elle tranquillement.

Il soupira en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas se focaliser sur sa main qui était toujours posé sur la sienne et ne pas penser à son souffle qui lui caressait doucement l'oreille.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit-il d'une voix contrite.

Il se força à garder les yeux fixés sur son travail.

« Tu peux toujours la prononcer à haute voix dans ce cas-là. » fit-elle calmement.

Elle se détacha de lui, après lui avoir montré une dernière fois le geste à accomplir. Peter évita soigneusement son regard, troublé.

Comment réussir son sort après ça ?

« - On avait dit que tu faisais la première partie et moi la seconde. Tu veux inverser ? proposa-t-elle en tirant sa propre baguette de sa poche.

- Non non, répondit-il précipitamment. Je vais faire celui-là, ça ira. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Si Emerson ne nous regardait pas, je l'aurais bien fais à ta place pour éviter de perdre tout ce temps. »

Peter grimaça. L'idée qu'elle le prenait pour un incapable lui traversa l'esprit et il se renfrogna. Elle avait beau être à Serdaigle, être intelligente par conséquent, et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus que lui, ça ne lui donnait en aucun cas le droit de le prendre pour un idiot, qui ne savait pas jeter un simple sort de protection.

« Je me débrouillerais bien tout seul, » répliqua-t-il froidement en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, étonnée par le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Si tu le dis… »

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers la salle de classe et rencontra presque immédiatement le sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri, que Leanor lui lançait de loin. Sa camarade était affalée au sol, lançant à intervalles réguliers des œillades meurtrières à Sirius, qui se pavanait un peu plus loin, fière d'avoir gagné leur dernière - sans doute pas pour très longtemps - bataille verbale. Pettigrow ressentit soudain l'envie d'aller la rejoindre, de s'affaler lui-même sur le sol, de ne plus écouter Sarah derrière lui, de ne plus penser à elle, à son sourire ou à ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Il ressentait presque le besoin d'aller s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Richards pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison… que c'était Sarah… et que l'amour était bien trop compliqué pour un pauvre être comme lui… Bordel !

Avec réticence, il finit par sourire à sa camarade de maison et par se tourner vers la Serdaigle. Son regard le transperçant et le rendant mal à l'aise, il ne put s'empêcher de bougonner, désagréable :

« C'est bon, je le fais ! »

Il se plaça devant la boîte, déterminé à en finir avec ce sort, ce cours, ce mal de tête et surtout, déterminé à montrer à Scrimgeour qu'il était loin d'être un incompétent… Qu'il était seulement un élève moyen qui, à force d'effort, réussissait à s'en sortir… Qu'il était courageux… Qu'il n'était pas idiot, en somme !

_« Protego ! »_

La détonation qui s'ensuivit fit bondir de leur place la majorité des élèves qui tournèrent un œil effaré dans sa direction. Peter se ratatina sur place, en toussant fortement, les poumons encombrés par une fumée noire et nauséabonde qui s'élevait à travers la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, crachotant toujours pour tenter de respirer convenablement et se boucha le nez entre deux de ses doigts.

Ridicule.

Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule maintenant. Malgré le voile épais qui l'entourait, il voyait distinctement les yeux de ses camarades, les expressions étonnés, moqueuses parfois, et compatissantes.

Il était ridicule, c'était indéniable. Et un soupir exaspéré dans son dos, qui lui serra le cœur à l'étouffer, le lui confirma.

« Je t'avais dis de me laisser faire, Pettigrow ! Regarde ce que tu as fais maintenant… Bravo ! »

♦ ♦ ♦

« On ne te voit jamais beaucoup à la bibliothèque. »

Leanor releva la tête des bouquins et parchemins qui s'étalaient devant elle, et souffla sur une mèche volage pour l'écarter de devant ses yeux.

« C'est le repaire de ma meilleure amie, en fait. » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules imperceptible.

Sean la regarda si intensément qu'elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter, d'un ton désinvolte :

« Quand je viens ici, j'ai l'impression de… comment t'expliquer ? Violer son intimité, fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles. »

Le jeune homme cacha son sourire amusé en se baissant pour gratter de sa plume le parchemin.

« C'est un point de vue original, » finit-il par répondre alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre devant lui un livre.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

« C'est qu'il se trouve que je suis originale. »

Il rit aussi silencieusement que possible, en jetant un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier que la bibliothécaire n'était pas dans le coin.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est vrai. »

Leanor fit la moue, en levant un sourcil.

« - Compliment ou critique ?

- Un peu des deux… »

Elle secoua la tête en lui adressant un regard empreint d'indignation.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en esquissant un sourire ravi. Être Leanor Richards est un atout dans la vie.

- Ouais, c'est ça, rattrape-toi comme tu peux, marmonna la dite Leanor en faisant une boulette avec son parchemin raturé.

- Je pense ce que je dis, tu sais. »

La jeune fille lui jeta à la figure son morceau de papier.

« - Tu mens très mal, Sean.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être Leanor, ne l'oublie pas. »

Il inclina la tête à gauche pour éviter la seconde boulette.

« - C'est seulement un des traits de ton originalité, se défendit-il en riant.

- Mais-bien-sûr ! »

Elle roula un autre morceau de parchemin en boule, le tenant fermement en main pour parer à une éventuelle attaque. Ce garçon avait beau être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil extérieurement, il cachait parfaitement bien son jeu. En se forçant à ne pas sourire de sa bêtise, elle lui jeta un regard faussement outré.

« - Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'écoute, de toute façon. Tu es simplement un homme jaloux par tant d'originalité ! Mais je comprends et je suis certaine qu'avec le temps, je pourrais te filer quelques conseils.

- Jaloux ? s'enquit-il tranquillement sans relever la tête du livre poussiéreux dans lequel il était plongé. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien, tout le monde sait que les Serdaigles manquent foncièrement d'originalité… Ils sont beaucoup trop intelligents et travailleurs pour perdre un temps précieux à agir bizarrement. Toujours droits et polis, le nez dans un bouquin, les cheveux poussiéreux à force de passer du temps dans la bibliothèque et à exiger des autorisations de différents professeurs pour se rendre à la réserve des livres totalement inutilisés. A cause de tout ça, tu nourris une sorte de sentiment d'infériorité face à la fille pétillante de vie que j'ai la chance d'être. Et comme je te le disais, je comprends, vraiment. »

Il baissa davantage la tête dans son livre pour cacher le fou rire qui le gagnait. Leanor l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui montrer son visage. A la vue de son nez plissé et de ses yeux brillants de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher un froncement de sourcils.

« - C'est un … sacré … préjugé… que … tu as là … Lea ! articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put, d'une voix étouffée par son fou rire.

- Avec toi, l'originalité devient une critique alors… »

Au bout d'une minute à supporter son rire incessant, elle se leva, légèrement vexée, et lui balança au visage sa dernière boule de parchemin. Cela eut l'avantage de le faire taire. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant fermer ses livres.

« - Tu n'es pas drôle, Simmons, déclara-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

- Ne te vexes pas, surtout. »

Elle l'ignora superbement en rassemblant ses affaires sur la table.

Elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on se moque d'elle. Lily, tout comme Remus, sa mère, son père et toute sa famille, lui avait reproché à maintes reprises ce trait de caractère insupportable. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être froissé lorsqu'elle était la source du rire d'une quelconque personne. C'était puéril, idiot et certainement énervant pour ses amis mais c'était ainsi.

« - Oh, allez, Leanor. On a même pas fini, fit-il remarquer, l'air penaud.

- On finira plus tard. De toute façon, je dois aller voir Remus. »

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil se renfrogner. Étonnée par cette réaction, elle l'entendit à peine murmurer d'une voix chargée d'amertume :

« Évidemment… Il ne peut pas attendre, le Lupin. »

Elle prit un livre sous son bras, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne unique barrant son front.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il secoua la tête, en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Rien.

- En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre de nouveau ce que j'ai cru entendre. Je penserais sincèrement que tu es idiot. »

Elle se faufila entre les tables sans attendre sa réponse, laissant derrière elle un Sean troublé. En passant devant le bureau de Mme Pince, elle lâcha brutalement les livres qui ne lui appartenaient pas, profitant de l'absence de la bibliothécaire, sans doute parti à la recherche d'un étudiant en faute dans sa précieuse bibliothèque. Mais avant d'avoir pu passer le pas de la porte, Sean l'avait rattrapé, son sac sur le dos, une dizaine de parchemins froissés dans les mains.

« - Leanor, attends-moi, tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Je n'ai absolument rien oublié, j'ai vérifiée, répliqua-t-elle froidement en s'éloignant de lui.

- Et ça, ce n'est pas à toi ? »

Il lui tendit les parchemins. L'adolescente s'arracha à la contemplation de son expression découragée pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, en les lui prenant des mains.

« - Désolée, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix en les fourrant dans la poubelle la plus proche. Une tendance à ne jamais ramasser mes déchets.

- Pas grave. » sourit-il, visiblement rassuré de la voir se calmer.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et sortit presque immédiatement. Il la suivit sans réfléchir et se maintint à son niveau quelques instants avant de parler.

« - Je voulais pas te vexer, soupira-t-il alors qu'il traversait un couloir largement éclairé par une dizaine de lanternes. Je ne comprends pas, en fait…

- Un reste de la petite capricieuse qui sommeille en moi. » expliqua-t-elle sans quitter des yeux ce qui lui faisait face.

Il préféra rester silencieux le temps de descendre un escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle.

« Je devrais m'excuser, si j'en crois les bonnes manières que mes parents ont eu tant de mal à m'inculquer, » supposa-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction. « Mais j'ai cru entendre quelque chose qui a eu le désavantage de te faire baisser dans mon estime. »

Elle le vit grimacer, mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, Remus ? » s'enquit-elle avec un sérieux qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. « Il ne me semble pas qu'il t'ait fait quelque chose de mal, pourtant. »

Inconsciemment, elle s'était arrêtée dans le couloir adjacent au grand Hall pour lui faire face.

« - Parce que si tu ne l'aimes pas sans raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? l'interrompit-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu aurais des raisons de ne pas l'apprécier - et qu'il t'indiffère me va très bien - si moi je n'en ai pas pour justifier ça. C'est simplement mon meilleur ami. Si tu disais quelque chose de déplacé sur Lily, je réagirais de la même façon. »

Il ne répondit rien, attendant probablement qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait rajouter pour faire comprendre à son camarade qu'il lui fallait n'omettre aucune objection quant à ses amis pour en faire justement partie.

« Non, je n'ai absolument rien contre Remus. »

Elle scruta avec attention la mine qu'il affichait pour finalement en conclure qu'il semblait assez sincère pour oublier ce qu'elle avait cru entendre.

« Bien, » chantonna-t-elle joyeusement, retrouvant soudain sa bonne humeur.

Elle se remit à marcher pour traverser le Hall d'entrée.

« Je considérerais donc que j'ai mal entendu. »

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre alors qu'elle passait la porte de la Grande Salle. Le regard de Leanor se promena sur la table de sa maison, encore largement vide, espérant ne pas devoir dîner seule. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva absolument personne pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. En plus d'avoir été assez idiote pour s'énerver inutilement sur son camarade de Serdaigle, elle se retrouvait seule pour dîner.

« Tu veux venir à notre table ? » demanda Sean au moment où elle déviait légèrement vers la table de sa propre maison.

Leanor lui sourit.

« - Non, non, je vais attendre Lily à ma table. Je lui avais promis de lui accorder mon temps au dîner. Avec tout ce qu'on a comme devoirs…

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avec une moue déçue qui fit grandir le sourire de Leanor. Si elle tarde trop et que tu t'ennuies…

- Je n'hésiterais pas. » termina-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils restèrent un instant, silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre.

« - On finit le devoir demain, si tu as le temps ? proposa l'adolescent pour briser ce silence.

- Oui, ça me va très bien, demain ! »

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre, encore une fois. Ce geste la fit sourire, lui rappelant l'air qu'il arborait souvent en sa compagnie, celui d'un gamin pris en faute. Un sentiment de culpabilité, conséquence inévitable de son attitude impardonnable, la submergea aussitôt et elle se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Elle se décida à parler au moment où il faisait un demi tour sur lui-même pour faire un signe à ses amis assis plus loin, à la table des Serdaigles.

« Tu sais, Sean… »

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

« - J'aurais pas dû être aussi froide, tout à l'heure.

- On va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- Non, mais je voulais quand même m'excuser. Parce que c'est idiot de m'être vexée pour si peu. J'oublie souvent qu'il n'y a qu'avec ma famille, Lily et Remus que le coup de la petite gamine capricieuse marche sans trop de dégâts. »

Elle fit la moue, prête à l'amadouer. Lorsqu'elle le vit rougir légèrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. Je n'ai même pas à te pardonner. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à te reprocher.

- Tu mens très mal, Sean, je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer, » rétorqua-t-elle, feignant la désapprobation.

Il eut un petit rire.

« - Je suis un Serdaigle, que veux-tu ?

- Oui, j'oubliais, s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front de sa main. Vous n'êtes pas originaux dans votre genre.

- A défaut d'être original, j'ai, sans prétention aucune, des atouts qui peuvent s'avérer intéressant pour toi. »

Leanor arqua un sourcil, en s'appuyant contre le banc des Gryffondors, qui commençaient à affluer en masse dans la salle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr, » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle l'incita d'un signe de tête à continuer, lorsqu'elle saisit sa voix hésitante.

« Tu es une piètre dessinatrice, Richards. »

Elle l'observa se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

« - Et comment tu peux affirmer une chose pareil ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec intérêt.

- J'ai une preuve inflexible. »

Il lui tendit un des morceaux de parchemins froissé en boule, sans cacher sa moquerie.

« - Ouais, d'accord, avoua-t-elle finalement en lui rendant le parchemin qu'elle venait de déplier. Mes capacités de dessinatrice sont déplorables.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Sans prétention aucune, évidemment. » railla-t-elle gentiment en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Il émit un rire léger et se tourna, réticent, vers ses amis.

« - Je vais devoir y aller, on m'attend, expliqua-t-il lentement.

- A demain alors. »

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et partit s'asseoir dans le coin vide le plus proche de sa table, en scrutant avec impatience la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle n'entendit pas Sean revenir sur ses pas jusqu'au moment où il se baissa vers son oreille. Son souffle chaud lui caressant la joue, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je te dessinerais tes Veaudelune, puisque tu n'en es pas capable… Sans rancune, Lea. »

Elle voulut se retourner pour lui lancer un regard courroucé mais le jeune homme s'était déjà faufilé à travers les tables pour rejoindre la sienne.

Soupirant, elle se servit une poignée de frites, hésitant entre plusieurs plats. Elle fit abstraction du reste de la table jusqu'à ce qu'une Jade surexcitée vienne prendre place à ses côtés, vite suivie par Aïssa.

« - Je t'ai vue, petite cachottière, minauda son amie en attirant vers elle un pichet de jus de citrouille.

- Tu m'as vue ?

- Oui, avec Simmons… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire _Sean_, ta future proie ? » rectifia-t-elle avec un ricanement amusé.

Leanor laissa échapper un soupir las.

« - Il n'y a rien entre Sean et moi, dit-elle avec exaspération.

- Donc tu préfères qu'on l'appelle Sean ? J'en prend note ma chère, s'enthousiasma son amie sans se départir de son grand sourire.

- C'est un camarade, Jade. Il n'y rien entre lui et moi, je te le répète. »

Jade éclata de rire, en entassant des côtelettes d'agneau dans son assiette.

« Pas encore, ma petite Lea, pas encore. »

Leanor secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Dois-je te rappeler, » commença-t-elle, la moquerie perçant dans sa voix. « que tu m'avais prédi une romance faite d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec Remus, vers la troisième année ? »

Jade perdit instantanément son sourire vainqueur.

« Une erreur de parcours, tout simplement, » rétorqua-t-elle en se rengorgeant. « Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas à l'abri d'une histoire d'amour avec lui. Plus le temps passe, plus vous êtes proches. Ça finira par arriver. »

Leanor émit un sifflement moqueur.

« - Une personne intelligente ne penserait pas sincèrement, en nous voyant tous les deux, que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Il doit y avoir des tas de personnes intelligentes ici qui pensent ça pourtant, intervint Aïssa avec un sourire voilé.

- Et qui parient même derrière votre dos pour évaluer dans combien de temps vous finirez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. » ajouta Jade d'un ton badin.

Leanor mâcha sans enthousiasme ses pommes de terre, l'air impassible.

« Des gens comme toi, en somme. » articula-t-elle avec humeur.

Jade lui adressa un regard pétillant de malice.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu te trompes. Tu t'es trompée pendant 5 ans, tu te tromperas encore cette année. Ainsi que les suivantes. »

La jeune Richards repoussa son assiette en se servant un verre d'eau.

« - Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un coup de foudre, Lea !

- Un coup de foudre ? s'esclaffa celle-ci. Jade, tu es experte dans toutes ces crétineries amoureuses. Tu devrais savoir qu'un coup de foudre a lieu lors des premières rencontres. Remus est mon ami depuis 6 ans… Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie amoureuse, je ne suis pas l'élue de son cœur. Et réciproquement. »

Jade ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Leanor la stoppa avant qu'aucun son n'en sorte :

« La conversation est close. »

Sa camarade se renfrogna, l'air dépité. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles ne prononcèrent pas un moment. Mais finalement, Jade n'y tint plus.

« Si tu refuses de parler, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose. »

Leanor soupira, excédée.

♦ ♦ ♦

« Tu es jalouse, petite Richards ? »

La voix de Sirius résonna dans le couloir vide qu'ils venaient d'emprunter mais Leanor préféra ne pas relever sa moquerie. Elle n'en avait même pas envie.

« A voir ton expression, je dirais que oui… »

Elle continua de faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu, en serrant les poings dans les poches de sa robe. Ce n'était pas le moment de titiller ses nerfs…

« Je ne comprends pas réellement, Richards… Elle l'a simplement embrassé ! »

Où était donc Lily ?

Et Remus ?

Et Peter ?

Et James ?

Elle secoua la tête légèrement en s'apostrophant mentalement de les avoir laissé filer sans poser de questions. Supporter Black n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin à l'instant…

Aucun moment n'était d'ailleurs propice à supporter ce crétin à ses yeux.

« Hého, Richards ! Leanor ! Tu es là ? »

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard noir en marchant résolument vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sans attendre de savoir s'il était derrière elle ou non, elle le passa après avoir grogné d'une voix sourde le mot de passe.

« - Rien ne t'empêche d'être agréable avec le seul courageux qui reste cinq petites minutes de plus avec toi, fit Sirius en passant de justesse derrière elle.

- Et rien ne t'empêche de te taire pour une fois, rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ta réaction est démesurée pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas être jalouse, tout de même, » fit remarquer Sirius, l'air de rien.

L'adolescente s'affala sur un canapé en l'ignorant.

« - Je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, idiot ! Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre si tu as vraiment un besoin vital de parler.

- Tout doux, Richards. Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi. » souffla l'aîné des Black, calmement.

Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, espérant qu'il se tairait si elle ne répondait rien. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses tomber amoureuse de Remus. »

Son ton neutre, parfaitement mesuré, et son affirmation idiote la firent se relever immédiatement. Elle le toisa d'un regard glacial, espérant le faire fuir. Mais son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

« - C'est vrai, je me suis souvent foutu de lui à ce propos, mais c'était seulement… comme ça… Lorsqu'il l'apprendra, il va tomber des nues, le pauvre petit… En même temps, c'est peut-être son cas, à lui aussi…

- Non mais tu t'entends ? s'insurgea-t-elle soudain, l'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase, la voix chargée d'une colère qui faisait trembler ses mains. Est-ce que tu t'entends, Black, par moment ? Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Remus ! Si je l'étais…

- Si tu l'étais, tu aurais littéralement sauté sur Regina lorsqu'elle a embrassé Remus tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Il me semblait bien que tu l'aurais fait, dans d'autres circonstances. »

Leanor laissa échapper un grognement féroce.

« - Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus.

- Bien sûr que si ! Heureusement que Phoenix l'a tiré par la manche pour l'éloigner. De toi ou de Remus, je ne sais pas lequel était dans l'état le plus déplorable.

- T'es vraiment un crétin ! »

Elle fit un effort colossal pour ne pas envoyer son poing s'écraser sur son épaule lorsqu'elle surprit l'air puéril de son visage.

Si les seuls fois où elle avait l'occasion de rester seule avec Sirius, il ne faisait aucun effort pour être civilisé ou ne serait-ce que silencieux…

« - Tu as un faible pour Mumus, ma petite.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, bougonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Et non, je n'ai pas de faible pour Remus ! C'est mon ami. Simplement.

- Toutes les prétendantes au titre de Mrs Lupin l'appelle ainsi, » railla Sirius d'un ton mutin.

Il sourit, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle source de moquerie contre sa camarade.

« - C'est également mon ami, ajouta-t-il moqueusement. Et pourtant, je n'avais aucunement envie de sauter sur Jorkins après ce qu'elle a fait.

- Ah ah ! lâcha-t-elle exaspérée. Je te rappelle qu'elle l'a agressé.

- Douce agression, » répondit Sirius en levant rêveusement les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes, la mine écoeurée à l'idée qu'il puisse penser à faire quoique ce soit avec Jorkins.

« Va fantasmer ailleurs, » cracha-t-elle finalement d'une voix acerbe.

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier, en la fixant. Il se leva lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à user de ses propres armes pour le virer, et se pencha pour murmurer juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

« Ta réaction était plus qu'équivoque, en tous cas. »

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode ! La scène de la fin est un peu chelou vu qu'on parle de ce qui est arrivé à Remus du point de vue de Sirius & Lea mais... On arrivait pas à écrire la scène en elle-même.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour nous donner votre avis XD

**Ptit coup de pub au passage (by Mimi) :** Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai posté un Sirius/Leanor écrit comme cadeau de Nowel pour Ezilda et Melanie. Si le couple vous intéresse... Il s'agit de "L'étrange Noel de M. Black" posté sous le même pseudo. Suffit de cliquer sur notre pseudo et voilà ! Ca m'intéresserait d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs de cette histoire puisque vous connaissez Leanor ! Mercii XDD


	9. Moments de vérité

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs :** Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc DEUX à écrire cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour

**Disclaimer :** James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général :**1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Petite scène rapide entre James & Lily après avoir été pris en flagrant délit dans les toilettes. Sirius a eu le plaisir de se faire couper en plein flirt par une petite dont il ne sait rien, et qui semblait vraiment remonter contre lui (…ou peut être pas XD). Peter a eu, une fois de plus, un malheureux accident de magie en cours, sous les yeux de Sarah. Leanor a une fois de plus prouvé son attachement à Remus, en reprochant au pauvre et très innocent Sean (Qui a dit qu'il était pas pauvre et innocent ? Ezilda, c'était toi ? XDD) de ne pas apprécier Lupin… ainsi qu'en adoptant une drôle de réaction quand Remus s'est fait embrassé sous ses yeux par Regina, sans raison… (Sacré chapitre !)

* * *

**Qui est qui ? **Cela nous a été demandé si gentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : ) Alors, à la demande de Luna, qui s'est un peu paumé dans nos OC, semble-t-il, voici un petit rappel des personnages. En espérant que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver, comme les autres XD 

**Leanor Richards :** Gryffondor. On sait jamais XDD Il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Lily, mais également de Remus. Sang mêlé puisque sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu, elle a également une petite sœur du nom de Taïna. Fondamentalement opposée à Sirius par conviction, elle s'entend bien cependant avec James et Peter. Son excentricité n'a d'égal que sa capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne absolument pas…

**Jade Carter : **Gryffondor. Camarade de dortoir de Lily et Leanor, c'est une commère dans l'âme et elle ne peut survivre sans sa dose de potins quotidiens.

**Aïssa Brewa : **Gryffondor. Seconde camarade de dortoir de Lily, et grande amie de Jade, elle est le calme olympien dans sa version humaine.

**Sean Simmons : **Serdaigle. Un des seuls étudiants en Soin aux créatures magiques de son année, il entretient des relations amicales avec Leanor, pour qui il développe un petit faible…

**Regina Jorkins : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année, Reg' a un faible, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, pour Jamesie XDD Elle semble également apprécier Sirius et c'est une insupportable petite fashion victime qui obéit à sa raison, lui dictant souvent des idées stupides (embrasser un pauvre Remus innocent, par exemple !)

**Tiffany Phoenix : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année également, elle est la meilleure amie de Regina, mais ne lui ressemble pas vraiment…

**« Mini pouce » : **Petite Gryffondor de première année, elle semble avoir décidé de rendre Sirius dingue… Nous on connaît son vrai prénom mais vous aussi, vous le saurez bientôt : )

**Sarah Scrimgeour : **Cette Serdaigle qui se retrouve en binôme avec Peter pendant le cours de DCFM ne se doute pas qu'il est secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle semble assez antipathique au premier abord (surtout dans les chapitres précédents) mais les situations n'ont jamais été à son profit.

**Emerson : **Professeur de DCFM, qui développe un sens de l'humour bien particulier, un sens de la paix et de la nécessité de s'entraider encore plus douteux, et une sévérité qui contredit parfois les desseins qu'il a envisagé pour ses petits élèves.

**Wintour : **Professeur de Botanique, il est antipathique et ne semble pas beaucoup apprécié ses élèves… Notamment Remus et ses amis !

* * *

Un énorme merci à **Mélanie **et **Drudrue **de toujours jeter un coup d'oeil sur nos chapitres ! Par contre, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé alors il est peut-être bourré de fautes... Nous sommes vraiment vraiment désolées mais on était un peu trop pressé de le poster. Ce sera réglé bientôt :)

Vos 18 reviews nous ont mis de super humeur ! XDDD

Alors merci à **Lizoune**, **l'-Luna-'l**, **Lokness**, **likyboy's**, **alera**, **JPloveLE**, **Noriane**, **Ezilda**, **Julie231**, **Melanie**, **Drudrue**, **Mnesyah**, **Florine**, **Rajhna **(pour ses 4 reviews !) et **Akimara** !Vous êtes adorables : )

**Note de nous :** Euuuh... Que dire ? On a plus vraiment le temps de trouver des citations en début de chapitre, donc... On en mettra sans doute de temps en temps quand même mais pas systématiquement. Autrement... bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre n°9 : Moments de vérités**

Courbaturé, épuisé, crasseux mais loin d'être déçu par cette séance d'entraînement, James changea de cap et fit une descente en piqué vers le sol. Lorsqu'il en fut assez proche, il posa un pied sur l'herbe fraîche et descendit de son balai, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Ses coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre au sol.

Ignorant leurs mines renfrognées et fatiguées, il se fendit d'un sourire éclatant, en essuyant distraitement les gouttes de pluie sur ses lunettes, avec un pan de sa robe :

« Pas mal comme conditions d'entraînement aujourd'hui ! »

Un grognement presque inaudible suivit sa réplique. Son tour d'horizon s'arrêta sur Leanor, qui regardait d'un air morne le bout de ses chaussures boueuses. Un sourire amusé lui échappa.

« - Bon d'accord, admit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient lamentablement à son front. Un peu plus de soleil et moins de pluie aurait sans doute été une meilleure option…

- Sans doute, » répéta sarcastiquement Andrew Ackermann, le gardien en se frottant les yeux.

Potter ramassa le Souaffle qui traînait à terre, sans se départir de son sourire ravi. Il se sentait dans un tel état d'euphorie après avoir voler pendant des heures sous une pluie battante qu'il s'en inquiétait presque. Incontestablement, cette dure séance d'entraînement qu'il avait pris un plaisir non dissimulé à superviser malgré les protestations répétées de ses coéquipiers, lui avait permis d'évacuer le stress et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé pendant cette semaine. Il lui semblait que les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour en rajouter toujours plus chaque semaine, et tous à la fois qui plus est.

Comparé à la surcharge de devoirs qui lui faisaient face chaque soir dans la salle commune, le Quidditch lui paraissait réellement être une source de bien-être.

Mais, son point de vue ne semblait pas être partagé par le reste de l'équipe, qui continuait de le regarder, les uns baillant inlassablement, les autres tentant de décoller de leur peau la robe de Quidditch qui venait s'y coller avec l'aide de la pluie.

« C'est dans ces conditions que nous jouerons le premier match, de toute façon. »

Le regard empreint de panique que lui renvoya une élève de troisième année, fraîchement recruté, l'inquiéta. La pluie n'allait tout de même les mettre dans cet état ? Ce n'était que quelques gouttes d'eau, après tout.

De peur d'être exaspéré par leur attitude, il finit par les congédier d'un geste de la main et s'attela, seul, à ranger les balles. Avec un pincement au cœur, il relâcha le vif d'or qu'il tenait dans sa main droite depuis quelques secondes pour le reposer dans la boîte.

Après un rapide passage dans le débarras poussiéreux où s'entassaient boites, balles, balais et autres accessoires de jeu, il se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers le château. La fatigue commençait à lui tomber dessus, s'insinuant insidieusement dans ses muscles, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement y faire attention. Ses pensées toutes entières étaient tournées vers autre chose depuis qu'il avait tenu rapidement entre ses mains la petite balle dorée.

A quoi est-ce que tous ses changements avaient-ils servis finalement ?

Lily avait, semblait-il, décidé de ne lui adresser la parole qu'en cas de force majeure.

C'est-à-dire absolument jamais.

Depuis l'incident du début du mois, il avait eu beau tenter quelques approches, plus ou moins subtils certes, la jeune fille campait réellement sur ses positions, obstinée. Il ne savait même pas si ce refus de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sympathique tenait à cette journée affreuse qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie, si il en croyait ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion ou simplement à une habitude qui perdurait. Encore.

L'idée qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes restait cependant la plus plausible.

Et la plus contradictoire également.

Il avait beau y réfléchir et tenter de tourner les faits dans tous les sens pour en juger, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : _elle _l'avait embrassée.

Il ne l'avait pas embrassé, lui. Elle l'avait fait d'elle-même.

Sans qu'il ne l'y force. Sans qu'il ne l'y pousse. Sans qu'il le lui demande.

Alors pourquoi faisait-elle comme si de rien n'était ?

Il secoua la tête, un faible sourire las sur ses lèvres fines : comprendre un raisonnement féminin était sans nul doute une chose très complexe à ses yeux.

Comprendre le raisonnement de Lily était indubitablement impossible.

Il monta lentement les escaliers qui menait au Hall en baillant à son tour. Et dire qu'il lui restait une montagne de devoirs à surmonter, là-haut. Il en arrivait presque à regretter d'avoir écourté la séance d'entraînement, cédant aux inlassables demandes de ses joueurs, qui avaient accumulés une charge de devoirs considérable également, lorsqu'une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

« James ! »

Il s'arrêta dans le Hall et se tourna vers Leanor, qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers lui pour le rattraper. Elle s'arrêta, quelque peu essoufflée, juste à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire. James ne manqua de remarquer le coup d'œil inquisiteur qu'elle laissa glisser sur lui, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, lui donnant l'impression désagréable d'être un malpropre.

« Tu n'es pas passé par les vestiaires, toi, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-elle finalement, en reprenant d'emblée le chemin de la salle commune des Lions.

La question était purement rhétorique mais James eut tout de même un hochement de tête confirmatif. Leanor grimaça, en fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« - Tu aurais dû, pourtant, soupira-t-elle d'une voix consternée.

- Une belle façon de me dire que je sens mauvais, hein ? »

Elle eut un éclat de rire moqueur lorsqu'il lui asséna un léger coup sur l'épaule.

« C'est le genre de choses qui ne se disent pas, James, voyons ! » fit-elle d'un ton théâtrale en roulant des yeux. « Mais si tu l'admets, je ne compte pas démentir. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire angélique et il la vit s'éloigner de lui, très lentement pour monter vers le deuxième étage. Arrivée là, elle s'arrêta et observa le jeune homme qui la suivait d'un pas traînant, les mains dans les poches de sa robe trempée.

« - Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Hein ? »

Le son émit par sa voix fit sourire la jeune fille.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix intelligible, en détachant chaque mot.

Il fit la moue, constatant qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle ajouta, l'air malicieux :

« Je veux dire… tu pensais à quoi, avant que je ne te dérange ? »

James détourna la tête et entama l'ascension vers l'étage supérieur.

« A la séance d'entraînement, » répondit-il avec assurance.

Elle lui coula un regard sceptique.

« Andrew… Il a encore du mal à bloquer les tirs du côté droit… » expliqua-t-il, en se grattant les cheveux du bout des doigts. « Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur les trois anneaux et a tendance à privilégier le centre et la gauche. Je ne sais pas comment lui en faire prendre conscience. »

Leanor haussa les épaules.

« - Et Lynn… Elle est douée, c'est incontestable mais son coup de batte est encore trop faible. Les Serpentards vont être sans pitié… Les autres équipes également mais les serpents ont une tendance à la violence. Étrangement.

- Elle est en quatrième année, après tout. Et c'est sa première année dans l'équipe, laisse lui le temps de s'habituer.

- C'est bien ça, le problème, répondit-il, l'air désemparé. L'équipe est beaucoup trop… jeune, tu vois ? La moitié d'entre nous sont nouveaux et doivent s'habituer à l'ambiance, à l'équipe et coordonner leur jeu à celui des autres. A Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ils n'ont qu'un joueur de nouveau… Et à Serpentard, pas de renouvellement de l'équipe. Ça va forcément nous désavantager. »

Sa camarade soupira, la mine soucieuse.

« Tu pars défaitiste, mon pauvre Jamesie. Si la composition des Serpentards n'a pas changé, le jeu ne risque pas de changer, lui aussi. Étant donné que tu l'as étudié l'an dernier, je ne vois pas où est le désavantage. »

L'adolescent s'arrêta sur une marche, réfléchissant, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Tu marques un point, » admit-il, retrouvant un sourire plus confiant.

Elle le lui rendit, sans perdre pour autant son air quelque peu inquiet. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir désert qui menait droit vers leur salle commune, la voix de Leanor brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

« - Et mon jeu ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

- Quoi, ton jeu ? répéta James, sans comprendre.

- Mon jeu… Tu me parles d'Andrew, de Lynn… Mais, moi ?

- Aaaah ! La fatigue, désolé. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, en s'entortillant les mains.

« - Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Ton jeu ne s'accorde pas assez au mien et à celui de Kinkel, répondit-il, après un instant de réflexion. Mais c'est peut-être seulement parce que tu es, toi aussi, une nouvelle recrue. Et puis, je joue avec lui depuis deux ans déjà… Il te faut un peu de temps pour t'y faire. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« - C'est peut-être aussi parce que tu m'as choisi à cause de…

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je t'ai choisi parce que Lily est ton amie ! l'interrompit-il immédiatement en levant une main devant son visage.

- Non… Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. »

La jeune fille grimaça.

« - Mais maintenant que tu le dis, ce serait bien ton genre, ça, ajouta-t-elle en ignorant sa mine outrée.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas le cas, Lea. »

Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui ne se gêna pas pour leur adresser le regard colérique qu'elle leur réservait lorsqu'il rentrait tard d'une de leur interminable séance d'entraînement, James donna le mot de passe.

« Avoue au moins que tu m'as choisi, non pas parce que j'étais une bonne joueuse que tu aurais choisi même si les bonnes candidatures avaient affluées, mais parce que j'étais la meilleure parmi les moins bons… C'est-à-dire, une représentation parfaite de la médiocrité. »

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil furtif en passant le tableau.

« - Si tu pars du principe qu'il y aurait pu avoir meilleur que toi, alors oui, tu étais la meilleure parmi « les moins bons ». A mes yeux, tu étais celle qui méritait ce poste, non pas parce que tu es amie avec Lily, non pas parce que Remus m'aurait fait du chantage mais simplement parce qu'il te revenait de droit.

- Remus te fait du chantage, des fois ? » railla-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

James roula des yeux, en passant la langue sur sa lèvre desséchée.

« Mais, continua-t-il en ignorant sa moquerie, tes tirs restent encore beaucoup trop aléatoires et j'ai toujours l'impression que tu cherches à tomber de ton balai, à force de t'asseoir au bout, tout au bout… »

Elle cligna des paupières et s'apprêtait à répondre mais une traînée rousse passa devant elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lily, qui venait de disparaître dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles, sans même un mot pour eux. En se tournant vers James, la jeune Richards se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

« - Et là… A quoi tu penses ?

- Hein ? »

James se força à détourner la tête de l'escalier en colimaçon qui lui faisait toujours face.

« - Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, en fait ! s'exclama Leanor en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Andrew et ses difficultés avec le côté gauche…

- Droit, rectifia James avec automatisme.

- Lynn et son coup de batte trop faible… En fait, tu ne pensais pas du tout à l'entraînement tout à l'heure, hein ? »

James ne répondit pas, en faisant tournoyer son balai dans sa main. Avant que Leanor ne puisse protester, il la poussa doucement vers l'escalier, pour éviter toutes moqueries et lui adressa un coup d'œil complice :

« - Ton devoir de Défense… Tu dois le finir, n'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, c'est-ce que tu m'as répété ces dernières heures. Et bien, vas-y !

- Quelle lâcheté ! Assume au moins le fait que tu ne pensais pas à cette maudite séance d'entraînement tout à l'heure. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, et après un dernier sourire goguenard, elle monta rapidement les marches. Devoir de défense ou non, son envie de dormir, de se reposer et de s'affaler sur un matelas douillet, le nez dans son oreiller, reprenait le dessus.

« Leanor, attends une seconde ! »

Retenant un bâillement disgracieux, elle se retourna vers James en reniflant.

« Dis à Lily que notre première retenue avec McGonagall aura lieu après-demain, à 20h, dans la tour Nord-Est. »

♦ ♦ ♦

Lily empoigna le premier coussin à sa portée et le lança à travers la pièce, espérant toucher Leanor, qui avait le visage fourré dans son livre depuis bien trop longtemps. L'oreiller manqua de peu sa destinataire et atterrit sur sa table de nuit, attirant dans sa chute une montagne de livres qui y étaient entassés.

« Merde, Lily ! »

La protestation de Leanor arracha un sourire à la rouquine, qui se releva légèrement sur son lit pour lui faire face.

« - Ton devoir, fit-elle en pointant un doigt désapprobateur vers le parchemin qui traînait sur le lit.

- J'ai presque fini là, répliqua sa camarade d'une voix exaspérée en saisissant d'un geste fébrile le parchemin grouillant de caractères. Tu vois, il ne reste qu'une foutue conclusion ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils face à son ton agressif.

« - J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais susceptible quand tu dormais. Mea culpa !

- Je ne dormais pas, je travaillais, protesta Leanor entre ses dents.

- Je vois ça, ironisa Lily en se levant du lit pour la rejoindre sur le sien.

- Mon devoir n'aurait pas avancé si j'avais vraiment dormi. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire moqueur en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle regarda fixement le livre pendant quelques secondes.

« - Ce n'est pas une trace de bave, ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant davantage.

- Arrête tes bêtises, je suis pas d'humeur. » claqua Leanor d'une voix indignée en fermant d'un coup sec le manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Lily se retint de ricaner, et observa sa meilleure amie s'affairer à ranger ses affaires.

« - Tu n'as pas fini ton devoir, Leanor, fit-elle remarquer lorsque son amie se glissa sous ses couvertures, après avoir jeté au sol la moitié des objets qui encombraient son lit.

- Finirait demain, articula Richards entre deux bâillements incontrôlables

- Pendant quel cours, cette fois ? Ne compte pas sur Wintour pour te laisser faire, ni sur McGonagall…

- Je verrais, Lilou. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. »

La jeune Evans soupira longuement.

« - Toujours la même chose avec toi. Il n'y a que ta couette et ton oreiller qui t'attirent après que Potter vous ait esclavager sur son précieux terrain de Quid…

- Je ne vois pas ce que James a à voir là-dedans, la stoppa Leanor en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Arrête de toujours m'en parler, je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à tout ramener à lui. »

Elle roula des yeux, en se grattant la joue.

« Tu ramènes tout à lui, en fait, rien n'est plus sûr. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Leanor ajouta, en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller :

« Il me fait te dire que votre première retenue aura lieu… après demain, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

Elle bailla de nouveau.

« - Je ne sais plus à quelle heure…

- Quelle mémoire ! ironisa Lily en ramenant ses jambes vers elle.

- Tu n'iras qu'à le lui demander, alors.

- Non, » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix catégorique.

Leanor arqua un sourcil.

« - Je ne suis pas une navette entre deux pauvres petits adolescents en mal d'amour, moi.

- Je ne suis pas en mal d'amour, répliqua Lily, acerbe. Et puis, je te demande juste de lui redemander un simple petit renseignement.

- Tu le dis toi-même qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple renseignement. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Je ne lui parle plus. »

Leanor ouvrit les yeux et s'appuya sur ses coudes, en fixant sa meilleure amie, dubitative.

« - Tu veux bien répéter ?

- Tu le sais très bien que je ne lui parle plus. »

Richards secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, le regard clairement abasourdi.

« - On croirait entendre Taïna quand elle se dispute avec son copain Josh.

- Merci pour moi…

- _Il a dit que j'étais méchante et pas belle ! C'est lui le méchant, d'abord ! Je lui parle plus ! _» minauda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en imitant plus ou moins bien une voix enfantine.

Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier, qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire immense sur les lèvres de son amie. Elle s'apostropha mentalement d'avoir réussi par elle-même à détourner une conversation si futile à son désavantage. Une Leanor endormie et fatiguée par une séance de Quidditch était un meilleur parti qu'une Leanor taquine et de nouveau éveillée, finalement.

« - Dis-moi, Lily. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous en arriviez là ? Ni une parole, ni un regard, ni même un cri… Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous écopiez d'une quantité non négligeable de retenues, aussi ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé une journée accrochée à cet idiot.

- Oui, je crois l'avoir compris, et même vu. Mais je veux dire, vous avez été super discrets toute la journée, alors comment est-ce que McGonagall a-t-elle pu découvrir ce que d'autres n'ont pas vu ? »

Lily grimaça en détournant la tête.

« - Elle a des yeux de lynx, McGo, tu sais…

- Et tu es une menteuse, Lily, tu sais… »

Leanor lui tapota le dos, souriante.

« - Dis-moi tout, ma petite Lilou.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, marmonna la rousse en fermant les yeux. Tu connais McGo…

- D'accord, admit Leanor en papillonnant des paupières. Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose tout à l'heure dans les toilettes. »

Evans lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

« D'après les rumeurs qui traînent, James et toi avaient fait un petit tour dans les toilettes. Et il se dit aussi que c'est là que McGonagall vous aurait retrouvé… »

Deux tâches roses prirent place sur les joues de Lily et elle posa fermement ses deux mains sur ses cuisses pour se calmer. Le simple mot « toilettes » associé au nom de James réussissait à lui faire perdre ses moyens et à faire battre son cœur plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de la honte cuisante que ce souvenir faisait rejaillir en elle, malgré cette petite voix qui lui soufflait doucement qu'il s'agissait sans doute, très certainement même, d'autre chose…

« Alors, c'était vrai pour les toilettes ? » demanda Leanor en se relevant brusquement.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant ailleurs. C'était un fait maintes et maintes fois prouvé : il lui était presque impossible de mentir à sa camarade. Il y avait toujours un regard, un mot, un geste qui la trahissait. Et Leanor était à ce point obstinée qu'elle ne lâchait jamais avant satisfaction.

« - Oh oh ! railla-t-elle d'une voix ravie. Et Black qui te pensait prude ! Il serait ravi d'apprendre que tu as passé quelques minutes - heures ? - en compagnie de son meilleur ami, dans les toilettes des hommes à… quoi faire, d'ailleurs ?

- Une envie pressante, avoua Lily d'une toute petite voix.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ? » interrogea son amie en éclatant de rire.

Lily lui adressa une œillade outrée.

« - Ce n'était pas moi ! Potter était incapable de…

- Ah ! Et tu as donc été assez gentille pour l'accompagner, la stoppa-t-elle avec sarcasme. Il n'empêche que ce devait être une expérience unique, voir… Mmm…

- Arrête ! protesta Evans en secouant violemment la tête. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé… »

Leanor ne put retenir un nouveau ricanement, les yeux brillants.

« - Il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose pour que vous en arriviez là… Enfin, pour que tu ne lui parle plus.

- Non.

- Trop catégorique pour être vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a peloté ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment de lui… Après tout, dans des toilettes minuscules, seul avec la fille dont il est fou depuis quelques années déjà, personne n'aurait pu résister… »

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

Si seulement il l'avait seulement peloté… Une bonne gifle aurait fait l'affaire mais…

« Ou peut-être qu'il t'a embrassé ? » continua sa camarade en se grattant le menton, imperturbable.

Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses joues s'embraser. C'était écrit sur son front ou quoi ? Le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de son amie ne la rassura aucunement.

« - Alors, comme ça, James Potter t'embrasse et tu ne m'en fais même pas part ? interrogea-t-elle lentement en tapotant gentiment le crâne de Lily.

- Je ne vois pas ce que…

- Foutaises ! l'interrompit-elle en posant brusquement sa main sur le lit. Il embrasse bien, le petit Jamesie ? »

Lily se sentit de nouveau rougir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler. Quelle idée de faire amie-amie avec une pipelette assoiffé de potins comme Richards ?

« C'est une jolie affirmation que voilà ! » s'exclama la brune, aux anges.

Evans profita du court silence pour se lever, espérant s'éclipser vers son lit sans que Leanor n'en dise rien. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas que la voix de Leanor se fit de nouveau entendre :

« - Tututu ! fit-elle en claquant des doigts à deux reprises. Où crois-tu pouvoir aller comme ça, les joues rouges, le cœur battant après m'avoir avoué que James t'avait offert un petit baiser sensuel dans les toilettes ?

- Personne n'a dit que c'était sensuel, protesta Lily d'une voix faible.

- Ton peu de conviction me le confirme, en tous cas, sourit Leanor en se frottant les mains. Ce doit être quelque chose de se faire embrasser par James ! »

Lily déglutit difficilement. Se faire embrasser par James… Si au moins, il l'avait embrassé lui-même…

« Une petite question me chiffonne tout de même, » confessa-t-elle lorsque Lily eut atteint son lit.

Priant intérieurement pour que rien ne l'oblige à admettre que James ne l'avait pas réellement embrassé, Lily se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle vit Leanor se contorsionner dans son lit pour la voir d'où elle était.

« Il t'a embrassé, et tu l'as laissé faire ? »

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement et elle se força à ne pas rabattre les couvertures sur sa tête.

Tout, sauf ça… !

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les moqueries de Leanor lorsqu'elle lui expliquerait la vérité.

« - Il se trouve qu'il m'a… euh…

- Oui ?

- Que… je… euh, bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de soutenir son regard inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? demanda Leanor, suspicieuse.

- Je… »

Il n'y avait rien de mal, après tout, à dire la vérité à sa meilleure amie, non ? Leanor n'oserait pas se moquer ouvertement d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily secoua la tête. Soit elle le lui disait d'elle-même et se préparait dès maintenant à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Soit elle ne lui disait rien, la laissait sur sa faim et prenait le risque que son amie fouine de tous les côtés pour en savoir plus. Y compris du côté de James. Cette dernière pensée lui serra la gorge. Il valait mieux qu'il oublie dès maintenant ce qui s'est passé…

« - En fait, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a embrassé.

- Non ? Tu veux dire que… »

Leanor secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

« Tu l'as fais par toi-même ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix excessivement forte.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, non ! Je veux dire… Il me parlait, me disait des trucs idiots… Il n'arrêtait pas de m'attirer vers lui, on était serrés dans cette cabine…

- Voyez-vous ça…

- Il voulait que je l'aide avec sa ceinture, que je le… Et alors, j'ai… Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ça me paraissait normal, sur le moment : après tout, on était seuls dans des toilettes minuscules, et il me demandait de l'aide pour ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture… et il souriait et… il parlait tout bas, pour que je m'approche… et… »

Le sourire carnassier que lui renvoya sa meilleure amie l'incita à se taire et à prendre sa tête entre ses mains, en rougissant.

« Pas étonnant qu'avec tout ce que vous avez semblé faire dans ces toilettes, vous ayez écopé d'autant d'heures de retenues… »

♦ ♦ ♦

« Elle était tout sauf idiote cette jeune fille mais, en toute honnêteté, je la voyais très mal casé avec mon cousin, avec enfants, maison à la campagne et piscine dans le jardin… En fait, c'est lui que je voyais mal dans ce rôle. Quand j'étais petite, il aimait beaucoup me balancer dans l'eau en m'attrapant par les pieds, juste dans les moments où j'étais tranquillement assise sur le bord. »

Leanor s'arrêta un instant et s'arracha à la contemplation du plafond blanc pour rouler de côté, heurtant Remus par la même occasion.

« S'il a des enfants, il serait vraiment capable d'être aussi sadique qu'il l'était avec moi. »

Remus lui sourit, en regardant rapidement le cadran de sa montre. Lorsqu'elle surprit son geste, la jeune fille lui tira puérilement la langue.

« - Dis le si je t'ennuie avec mon cousin Rob, surtout.

- Non non, répondit-il en se relevant de son lit. On a cours dans dix minutes, il faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard. »

Leanor grimaça mais consentit finalement à se lever à son tour. Savoir qu'elle avait cours maintenant, et de Botanique qui plus est, l'embêtait plus que tout autre chose. Après tout, cette heure de liberté entre deux cours était la seule où elle pouvait s'accaparer Remus sans personne pour la gêner : Lily devait s'ennuyer fermement en cours de Runes, James et Sirius en profitaient toujours pour terminer leurs devoirs en retard, et Peter… elle ne savait pas où était Peter mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

Remus était à elle pour une heure entière, sans Black pour râler, sans Lily pour parler, sans professeurs pour les empêcher de se raconter des futilités…

« - Tu ne veux pas sécher ? Un petit cours, seulement…

- Non, Lea. Pas cette année, on avait dit, tu te souviens ?

- _Pas cette année ? _répéta-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux d'un geste brusque. A t'entendre, on croirait qu'on a fait ça pendant des années. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, en s'approchant de la porte.

« - Tu veux bien arrêter d'être si désagréable ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Depuis quelques jours, je te sens…

- Non, je ne suis pas sur les nerfs, répliqua-t-elle calmement sans lui laisser le temps de terminer. Il s'agit simplement d'un cours de Wintour, un prof qui m'insupporte et tu en fais tout un plat. »

Il soupira en s'appuyant sur l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures avec rapidité. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, ils descendirent aussi vite que possible les marches. Après avoir traversé une salle commune vide de tout élève, les deux adolescents se hâtèrent dans les couloirs. En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient atteints le Hall d'entrée. Essoufflée, Leanor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Si tu veux mon avis - et si tu ne le veux pas, tant pis - on aurait pu ne pas y aller que ça aurait été la même… Un retard avec ce boulet signifie à tous les coups une retenue s'il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur et une quantité de points en moins si sa bien aimée lui a rendu visite récemment.

Le jeune Lupin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire et l'attrapa par la main pour traverser à grandes foulées le parc.

« Allez, viens ! »

Autant éviter le désastre et être en retard de quelques petites minutes.

Arrivés devant la serre n°6, ils firent une pause et d'un geste fébrile, la jeune fille finit par taper à la porte. Sans se donner la peine d'attendre la réponse, elle ouvrit la porte avec aussi peu de violence que possible et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Une belle entrée pour faire croire qu'elle avait couru à s'en couper le souffle.

Remus retint son envie de rire qui lui titillait gentiment la gorge et tenta de soutenir le regard dur que lui lançait leur professeur.

« On peut entrer ? » dit-il sans la moindre conviction.

Il ignora le coup de coude que lui donna Leanor. Ce professeur n'avait jamais pu le supporter, et Remus se faisait un plaisir - malsain, sans doute - d'être aussi désagréable que possible simplement avec lui. Le simple fait de savoir que les autres membres de l'équipe professorale ne partageaient pas son avis était source d'un sourire pour lui.

« - Et les excuses ? aboya le professeur d'une voix outrée.

- _Oh, _fit Remus, sarcastique. Pardon. »

Il s'empêcha de sourire lorsque les mâchoires de son professeur se contractèrent. Il savait qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire : il s'était excusé. Finalement, le professeur les invita à entrer d'un geste exaspéré de la main. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent instinctivement vers leurs amis, mais la voix de Wintour les arrêta :

« Non, non, non, » claqua-t-il sèchement en secouant la tête. « Séparons les indissociables aujourd'hui, ça nous évitera les petits bavardages intempestifs. Richards, vous travaillerez avec… »

Il fit un tour d'horizon de la classe et pointa un jeune homme du doigt.

« Wilkes, ça sera très bien. »

Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, Leanor se dirigea vers sa place.

« Lupin, faites équipe avec Phoenix. Et tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer, _comme d'habitude. _»

Pestant à voix basse, Remus se traîna vers la jeune fille qui repoussa d'un geste nerveux sa masse de cheveux blonds lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

« - Salut, risqua-t-elle à voix basse.

- Salut, » grogna Lupin en retour sans la moindre once de gentillesse dans la voix.

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas et lui tendit une pelle.

« C'est assez simple aujourd'hui, » reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance. « Il suffit de planter ses graines de rotantas pour pouvoir les étudier vers le mois de Mai, quand elles auront assez grandi… »

Remus haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Ok, » répondit-il simplement.

Il saisit une graine en la faisant tournoyer dans ses mains, sous le regard pesant de sa camarade. Si elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui parler et faire la conversation, alors que son amie avait…

« Écoute, Lupin, ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

Il tourna un œil sceptique dans sa direction. Ce n'était probablement pas sa faute mais il n'était pas d'humeur - et il n'était jamais d'humeur en cours de botanique - à supporter la meilleure amie d'une hystérique qui l'avait…

« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça, à la fin ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle allait faire ça, murmura-t-elle avec colère en se penchant vers lui.

- Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher, au moins, répliqua-t-il, acerbe, en retournant violemment la terre dans le pot.

- Tu sais très bien que non ! Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle comptait t'embrasser pour…

- … rendre James jaloux ! Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ça, moi aussi. »

Ne pas user de ce ton froid lui paraissait être hors de sa portée. Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la Poufsouffle, il ajouta, acide :

« - J'adore qu'on me prenne pour un idiot, tout le monde sait ça.

- Elle a dû penser que ça ne te…

- Que ça ne me gênerait pas ? Que ça ne me ferait rien ? Ou peut-être qu'elle a pensé que ça me plairait ? Ça coulait de source ! »

Il lui adressa un regard meurtrier, en se détournant. En voyant Wintour s'approcher dangereusement, il ne put retenir un soupir las.

« Lupin ! Êtes-vous capable de vous taire par moment ? Ou est-ce trop complexe pour quelqu'un comme _vous _? »

Ignorant sa remarque, et tentant avec autant de force que possible de résister à sa colère qui pointait, il se tourna de nouveau vers Tiffany. Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant, qui ne fit que renforcer sa colère.

« - Écoute, Remus, je…

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de t'écouter, » l'interrompit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il se remit aussitôt à planter furieusement les graines qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Phoenix se pencher pour les ramasser.

Ce cours le mettait hors de lui.

La pleine lune qui se rapprochait le mettait hors de lui.

Et cette fille qui cherchait à défendre un acte stupide de son amie idiote le mettait hors de lui.

Il souffla avec calme. Inutile de se mettre dans un tel état.

La voix de Tiffany le sortit de ses pensées, qui se bousculaient dans son esprit :

« Cette fois, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Je t'assure, vraiment, que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire une telle chose. Je comprends sincèrement ta colère et ton ressentiment, et d'ailleurs, à ta place, je réagirais sans aucun doute de la même façon. »

Elle fit une pause et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard réellement désolé, il ne put empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité de le titiller. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit et reprit immédiatement :

« Mais je ne suis PAS Regina et je ne pouvais deviner qu'elle allait… faire ça. Et je ne te prends pas pour un idiot. Et je ne suis pas idiote parce que ma meilleure amie t'a fait une crasse… Et… »

Remus la vit poser la pelle qu'elle tenait à la main avant de le regarder de nouveau :

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je pense qu'elle ne le fera jamais d'elle-même… Je suis désolée, vraiment, pour ce qu'elle a fait et je tacherais de faire en sorte qu'elle ne renouvelle plus l'expérience… »

Lupin détourna la tête, sans savoir réellement que répondre. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'agrandissait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Et il ne savait plus quoi dire pour excuser son comportement.

♦ ♦ ♦

Gratter et récurer était, avec le temps, devenu presque une spécialité de James depuis son entrée à Poudlard. A défaut de connaître avec exactitude le nom des plantes qui fleurissaient dans les serres isolées du château, il savait avec certitude quelle éponge utiliser pour telle coupe ou tel médaillon. Il pouvait reconnaître parmi des milliers de senteurs celle du Nettoie-tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec. Notamment parce qu'il y était absolument allergique.

A bien des reprises, il avait hésité, l'espace d'une micro seconde, à mettre à exécution une blague avec ses trois amis, rien qu'à l'idée d'une nouvelle retenue entre éternuements et remarques acerbes du concierge, qui ne se fatiguait jamais.

Il éternua de nouveau, en prenant soin de mettre sa main devant son visage. L'odeur du nettoyant lui piqua désagréablement le nez et il ne put retenir un nouvel éternuement.

Exaspéré, il se releva en frottant ses genoux douloureux, abandonnant le sol crasseux de cette pièce qui ne servirait jamais à rien de plus qu'à entasser des armoires et autres meubles inutiles. Il se gratta le nez du bout du pouce et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Il lui fallait de l'air, et au plus vite.

Accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, il parcourut des yeux le parc qui s'étalait devant lui, retenant un éternuement en reniflant. Du bout des doigts, il ne cessait de saisir et de relâcher le miroir à double sens qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche par habitude. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait et il doutait fortement que son meilleur ami ait pensé à embarquer son propre miroir, où qu'il soit.

Une voix dans son dos ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas seul :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Si tu crois que je vais continuer seule tout le travail, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Potter. »

Il inspira une dernière bouffée d'air frais, s'arracha à la vue de Hagrid, qui traversait le parc à pas de géant vers le château, et consentit enfin à fermer la fenêtre.

Se retrouver en retenue avec Lily le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression constante d'être épié, mais chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers la jeune fille, ses yeux étaient rivés sur cette armoire qu'elle nettoyait depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

Rusard n'avait peut-être pas bien fait de les laisser à leur sort, seuls ici, lorsqu'il avait entendu - ou crut entendre plutôt - Peeves dans un couloir tout proche.

James l'observa frotter consciencieusement le fond de l'armoire. Il la fixa quelques secondes s'acharner sur un panneau de bois avec une brusquerie qui ne lui était pas commune. A la voir ainsi, il aurait pu la croire nerveuse. S'il ne l'avait pas connu.

A ses yeux, elle était simplement en colère, une fois de plus.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Profiter de l'absence de Rusard pour se reposer un peu lui paraissait être une bonne idée. A petits pas, il se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle il s'assit en tailleur, observant de loin la jeune fille continuer son travail. Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer de faire une courte pause, lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, sa main droite où elle tenait un chiffon noir de saletés brandi vers l'avant.

« - Écoute, Potter, je ne compte pas faire tout ça toute seule ! aboya-t-elle d'une voix forte en se relevant légèrement.

- Je prends juste une pause, » fit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant longuement. La protestation de Lily lui parvint aux oreilles mais il garda les yeux fermés.

« Une pause… » répéta-t-elle d'une voix dubitative. « Si je te laisse comme ça quelques minutes, je te retrouve endormi, à tous les coups. »

James secoua légèrement la tête, en clignant des paupières.

« - Ce n'est qu'une petite pause, tu peux bien continuer toute seule cinq minutes.

- Ah parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire une pause et continuer ? » répliqua-t-elle avec fougue.

Il releva la tête, souriant.

« Ça me paraissait évident… C'est pour ça que tu es là, après tout. »

Lily le fusilla littéralement du regard, espérant le faire réagir. Mais son sourire exaspérant restait accroché à ses lèvres et il continuait de secouer la tête à un rythme régulier. L'espace d'un instant, elle se surprit à le trouver craquant, ainsi, les yeux clos, le sourire aux lèvres, avec un petit air de vulnérabilité qui était à mille lieux de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

Ce qu'il venait d'insinuer…

Elle lui adressa un regard furibond et s'avança encore davantage vers lui. James eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, d'une voix teintée d'incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Lily secoua la tête, furieusement.

« Ça te paraissait logique ? » répéta-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Ça te paraissait logique, hein ? »

James préféra s'abstenir de répondre, pour éviter de provoquer chez la jeune fille un nouvel excès de rage qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Son silence sembla au contraire accentué son état.

« Et ben oui, alors ! » continua-t-elle d'une voix excessivement aigue. « Les femmes au travail et les hommes pépères sur leur petit canapé, à se goinfrer comme des porcs devant la télé, n'est-ce pas ? »

James roula des yeux, essayant de relier entre eux, tous les mots que Lily venait de prononcer à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit aussitôt un monologue enflammé qu'il ne fut pas sûr de saisir réellement.

Ça parlait d'hommes encore… De télé… De crétins…

Et…

« Tous les mêmes ces hommes, » finit-elle par beugler en approchant son visage du sien. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un macho, Potter ! J'espère que tu en as conscience, _au moins_. »

Sans avoir pu le retenir, un éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge de James.

Macho ? C'était donc ça la conclusion de son monologue ?

Son fou rire redoubla sous le regard furieux de Lily. Il ne cessa que brusquement, lorsque la main de la jeune fille vint _malencontreusement _rencontré sa joue.

« Aie ! » gémit-il en se frottant la pommette, une grimace de douleur empreinte sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, _encore _? »

Les traits déjà excessivement tirés de Lily parurent se figer. James tenta de reculer une seconde fois mais sa tête heurta violemment le mur. Sans s'en soucier réellement, le jeune homme fit un effort pour se redresser, face à sa camarade. Il craignit un instant une nouvelle gifle mais Lily se contenta de secouer la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu réagisses comme ça, sans raison ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Lily le fixa quelques secondes, sans dire un mot. Il espéra, bêtement sans doute, qu'elle s'était calmée mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, d'une voix où perçait largement sa colère froide, cette pensée disparut instantanément.

« Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu ne comprends pas grand-chose si on ne te l'explique pas, tu vois ? » fit-elle en ramenant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. « Et le problème, c'est que supporter l'équivalent d'un gamin de 6 ans à longueur de journée me met hors de moi, tu peux le comprendre ? »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, blessé dans son amour propre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Tu es macho, Potter, tu as bien entendu ! Quel mot t'es inconnu dans cette minuscule phrase, dis ? »

James se racla la gorge, sans répondre.

Elle le prenait réellement pour un idiot ou il avait mal entendu ? Il se força à ne pas céder à sa colère, qui cherchait à se manifester. Papillonnant des paupières, il se leva pour reprendre le travail là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais elle ne le laissa pas passer, plaquant ses mains sur la table de chaque côté du jeune homme.

« Un macho, _James_, » expliqua-t-elle, sarcastique, « C'est un homme qui pense être supérieur à la femme. Et tu es ce genre d'hommes, à ce que je vois. »

Il secoua la tête, en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Ça te semble plus clair, maintenant, ou…

- C'est stupide, Lily, » l'interrompit-il d'une voix outrée.

Elle le toisa d'un regard presque compatissant quelques secondes avant de lancer, imperturbable :

« Tu es stupide. »

James ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Il avait beau aimer cette fille, il restait toujours James Potter et par conséquent, il détestait être considéré comme stupide…

« Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ce n'était peut-être pas moi qui pensait ce genre de choses ? » grinça-t-il en contrôlant scrupuleusement le ton de sa voix. « Qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une pensée simplement… sociale ? »

Lily se gratta le front, l'air contrarié. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre desséchée, en clignant des paupières plus que d'ordinaire. Finalement, elle recula légèrement pour s'éloigner du jeune homme.

« - Je te pensais plus intelligent, lui dit-elle d'une voix anormalement calme.

- …

- Oui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. »

James arqua un sourcil.

« Je m'étais dis que dans le fond, tu n'étais pas si bête que tu y paraissait au premier abord, » continua-t-elle sans même faire attention à son expression. « Mais finalement, si tu es influencé par la société et que tu penses que le _mâle _est supérieur à la _femelle_, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'adresse encore la parole. »

Elle saisit un chiffon et le tordit entre ses mains dans un geste brusque, presque destructeur. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant. Savoir que ce garçon qu'elle avait cru apprécier pendant quelques temps, qu'elle avait trouvé mignon, vulnérable et craquant, et qu'elle avait de surcroît embrassé, n'était qu'un immonde…

« Et tu vois, dans le fond, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Parce que dès ma première conversation avec toi, j'ai compris. »

James réajusta ses lunettes, respirant profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que cette conversation ne présageait rien de bon.

Le ton de Lily était beaucoup trop plat pour être le reflet de son état réel. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'un gamin pourri gâté par ses parents, » lâcha finalement la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui brusquement pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. « Le genre de garçon que je ne pourrais jamais supporter, pour la simple raison, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, que je ne te comprendrais jamais. »

Les battements de cœur de James s'accélèrent et il déglutit péniblement.

C'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Qu'il était un enfant croulant sous les cadeaux, les privilèges et incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose par lui-même ?

« Et tu ne cesses jamais de me confirmer l'idée que j'ai eu la première fois. C'est ça le problème… Tu es incapable de changer… »

James se leva de la table brusquement, la poussant involontairement vers l'arrière par la même occasion . Elle sembla un instant décontenancée, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Et ton problème à toi, Evans, c'est que ton aveuglement, » lança James d'une voix hargneuse en passant une main dans ses cheveux, par automatisme. « J'aurais beau devenir aussi fou que Leanor, tu trouverais mon comportement totalement abject, grossier, caricatural. J'aurais beau cesser de 'me pavaner' comme tu le dis si souvent, ça reviendrait toujours au même : tu serais même capable de dire que je disparais pour mieux réapparaître et marquer les esprits, hein ? »

Il fit une pause avant de conclure, son poing serré collé contre sa cuisse :

« J'aurais beau devenir aussi gentil qu'il est possible de l'être, tu verras toujours la même chose de moi : un petit crétin arrogant qui ne vaut rien, absolument rien du tout, face à je ne sais quel idiot qui… »

Il se gratta la joue et lâcha, d'une voix dure :

« … qui veut simplement t'ajouter à son palmarès. »

Lily le fusilla du regard, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet conjugué de la colère qu'il provoquait en elle, et de l'idée qu'elle puisse apparaître comme un trophée à s'arracher aux yeux de tous. Avant qu'il ne puisse passer la porte, qu'il avait ouverte pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle s'entendit dire, d'une voix toujours aussi calme, si calme qu'elle en disait long sur le courroux qui bouillonnait en elle :

« Tu t'entends parler, par moment ? »

James relâcha sa prise sur la poignée de la porte, en se tournant vers elle.

« Tu ne t'en rends même pas, et c'est le plus atterrant, » continua-t-elle, en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix. « Tu parles de palmarès alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe quel garçon à Poudlard… »

Elle plissa les yeux en le toisant d'un regard glacial.

« Tu parles des autres en les désignant comme des idiots, sans même admettre que tu l'es toi aussi, comme tous les autres. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Et tu veux savoir ce qui fait qu'avec toi, cette idée est encore plus irritante, exaspérante et détestable ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix brusque, frustrée par son expression impassible.

Il cligna des paupières sans prendre la peine de répondre. Tiraillé entre l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de lui, tout bas, sans jamais le lui dire réellement, et la certitude qu'il allait en ressortir blessé dans son amour propre. Blessé dans son ego. Blessé tout court, sans doute.

« C'est parce que tu es un enfant pourri gâté, James. Le genre de fils à papa dont on sait qu'il nous méprise sans jamais chercher à nous connaître. Ceux qui t'utilisent pour parfaire leur monde, pour se convaincre que dans le fond, leur vie à eux est plus intéressante. Entre balais haute gamme, dîners branchés, manoir avec un nombre de pièces astronomiques et un entourage si élargi qu'il en devient presque risible. »

Sa voix se faisait plus dure à mesure qu'elle parlait, et le flot de paroles qui s'échappait de ses lèvres ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Depuis des années, elle avait souhaité lui jeter au visage toutes ces vérités qu'il ignorait. Et maintenant que l'occasion lui était présentée et qu'il avait réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Sans songer aux conséquences des mots qu'elle prononcerait peut-être sans jamais les avoir penser.

Ignorant l'expression de James qui se décomposait à vue d'œil et sa main crispée sur la poignée à tel point qu'il aurait pu la briser sous ses doigts, elle continua son monologue, imperturbable :

« Un entourage dont tu ne connais pas la moitié. Une quantité de contacts haut placés aux ministères qui te saluent chaque fois qu'ils te voient, souriants hypocritement dans le but de s'attirer tes faveurs et ton argent. Des gens qui n'en ont que faire de ta vie, de tes problèmes, ou de ce qui pourra bien t'arriver demain. Ça me rappelle cet examinateur, en cinquième année, durant les BUSES, toujours adorables quand il te voyait, toujours un mot, un sourire, un clin d'œil… Que du vent, Potter, seulement du vent. »

Elle inspira avant de reprendre immédiatement, sentant un poids se libérer dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se réguler :

« Mais, après tout, tu es pareil. Tes amis, tes petits copains dont tu dis fièrement que vous quatre, c'est pour la vie, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi c'était eux que tu avais choisi ? »

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec rage. Son sadisme était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer la porte malgré les paroles de Lily, qui lui brûlait les oreilles, le cœur et les yeux. Il secoua la tête légèrement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, puisque sa voix se répercuta aussitôt sur les murs de la pièce :

« D'abord, il y a Peter. L'archétype du gentil garçon que tu crois avoir pris sous ton aile. Peter a des problèmes en potions ? Aidons-le puisque nous sommes si gentils. » ironisa-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes inutiles de la main. « Peter a du mal à jeter tel ou tel sort ? Montrons-lui comment s'en sortir, comment tenir cette foutue baguette et comment jeter ce maudit sort. Peter ne sait pas jouer au Quidditch, n'arrive pas à enfourcher son balai ? Quelques pirouettes pour Potter et l'enseignement semble fin prêt. Mais si tu te rendais compte un instant, si tu regardais une seconde la vérité en face, tu verrais toi-même ce qui est inévitable aux yeux de chacun : Peter est un homme plus faible que toi et lui montrer tout ce que tu sais faire en faisant passer ça pour de la générosité, de la sollicitude et de la gentillesse, te conforte dans une idée stupide de supériorité que tu as développé par je ne sais quel moyen. »

James déglutit bruyamment, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle ne voulait pas y faire attention.

« Il y a Remus, évidemment. Petit garçon timide et brisé dans une foule de premières années aux regards apeurés, il n'a pas dû te sauter aux yeux, j'en suis convaincue. Ce qui a du te pousser à le vouloir absolument comme ami, c'est cette idée, si stupide, si puérile, qu'il fallait savoir ce qu'il cachait, ou ce qu'il faisait semblant de cacher. Il t'a intrigué Potter, et vexé quand il refusait de vous parler comme à deux bons vieux copains, à Sirius et à toi. Remus, c'était le joyau du groupe, la pierre précieuse de ta collection personnelle, celle que tu voulais obtenir dans le seul but de l'obtenir. Ni plus, ni moins. »

La tête baissée, elle n'avait pas remarquée que James se rapprochait d'elle, les mâchoires contractées.

Elle devait lui dire tout ça. Comme un besoin qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulée. Aveuglée par la colère qu'elle avait si souvent ressenti. Par ses sentiments qui étaient beaucoup trop confus à l'égard du jeune homme. Elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, qu'il la laisse, qu'il comprenne qu'elle le méprisait et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Elle voulait qu'il cesse d'occuper ses pensées, de la troubler. Elle voulait oublier ce baiser, cette journée maudite qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie, oublier cette heure de retenue… L'oublier.

« Et puis il y a Sirius. » reprit-elle, l'air mauvais. « Tout le monde s'accorde à considérer que vous êtes amis, meilleurs amis et inséparables. Il y a Sirius, tout aussi arrogant que toi, plus charmeur encore que toi, blagueur et idiot au même titre que toi… Mais Sirius est aussi un Black et de surcroît un Black déshérité dont l'existence n'est qu'une ébauche de vie par rapport à la tienne… et à ton luxe. Il a besoin de ton amitié, et tu le sais. Et dans le fond, sans pour autant contester le statut de meilleur ami que tu lui as donné, tu te complais dans l'idée que Sirius a une vie misérable par rapport à la tienne, qui n'en est que plus belle dans cette perceptive. »

Elle s'arrêta, fit tournoyer une mèche entre ses doigts tremblants et ajouta, à voix basse :

« Et tu le sais : Remus, Peter et Sirius te confortent dans ta vie parfaite, faites d'argent et de bien-être. »

Le cœur de James battait si douloureusement contre ses côtes qu'il songea un instant à aller s'asseoir pour se calmer. Mais sa rage, sa colère et le ressentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment lui interdit de se déplacer. Sa seule envie était de renvoyer à Lily tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait insinué ou bien de le lui faire payer. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures avaient virés à un blanc effrayant mais il se sentait incapable de se détendre.

Comment avait-elle pu insinuer de telles choses ? Qu'elle le prenne pour un crétin, oui. Pour un enfant pourri gâté, cela passait encore. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur Peter… Remus… et Sirius.

Sa gorge se serra encore davantage mais il n'y faisait même plus attention.

Il voulait lui faire du mal, comme elle lui en avait fait.

Ses yeux le picotaient désagréablement mais il n'y faisait pas attention, non plus.

Et elle ne le regardait pas. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas céder à son envie de lui relever la tête violemment, il s'apprêtait à parler, à déverser un flot de paroles à son tour, à lui faire du mal comme elle venait de lui en faire, à lui faire croire des choses qu'il ne penserait jamais, quand il entendit sa voix briser le court silence qui s'était installé :

« Des gens comme toi, il doit en exister des milliers et j'en ai rencontré… des tas et des tas. » affirma-t-elle, sans cesser de jouer avec ses cheveux. « Après tout, combien y a-t-il de fils ou de fille de sorciers célèbres et de grande famille, par ici ? Énormément, Potter, énormément. Et tu te distingues, encore. Toujours. Et de nouveau. Tu ne te contentes pas de parfaire ta vie en te délectant de l'idée que celle des autres est bien plus malheureuse, non. Tu méprises, tu dégrades, tu joues avec les autres. »

Elle s'arrêta, se racla la gorge, avant d'ajouter d'une voix rauque :

« Tu me méprises, tu me dégrades et tu joues avec moi, Potter. Voilà pourquoi être agréable avec toi est hors de ma portée. Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi dès que l'occasion t'en ai donné, simplement parce que je suis le cadeau que tu n'as pas pu obtenir, celui que tu veux le plus pour pouvoir te vanter de m'avoir eu quand ce sera le cas. Je suis juste le joujou que tu n'as pas eu… Celle qui t'a refusé l'accès à un endroit où tu avais toujours été convié. »

Elle releva la tête, retenant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

« Toujours le même jeu, la même histoire, le même scénario. Tu souris, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre serrant un vif d'or dont tu ne te sers jamais. Tu me nargues, me regardes, me toises, jusqu'à ce que mes nerfs lâchent et que je te parle, méchamment le plus souvent, mais jusqu'à ce que je te parle quand même. Tu te délectes d'avoir fait céder mon barrage, d'avoir réussi à me provoquer, encore une fois. Tel est ton jeu… Me faire lâcher prise, me rendre dingue. Et il faut dire que tu es bon à ce jeu. Très bon même. Puis tu me poses la même question, encore une fois, sans te lasser, persévérant dans l'idée que rien, absolument rien, ne peut te résister et que je céderai, un jour ou l'autre, forcément. »

Elle sentait les battements de son cœur palpitait au niveau de sa gorge mais ne s'en souciait pas. Elle l'avait en face d'elle, il la regardait fixement et elle avait l'occasion de lui dire, une fois pour toutes, une seule fois, tout ce qui avait pu lui faire mal dans son comportement, à quel point son idiotie et son arrogance avaient pu la mettre hors d'elle.

« Et puis, je refuse, comme à chaque fois. Comme un rituel qui se serait acclimaté dans notre relation, qui n'en est pas une. Ou plutôt qui se résume à ça. Alors, tu abandonnes, juste quelques temps, et tu te choisis une greluche avec qui tu pourras calmer tes hormones en pleine activité. Tu passes devant moi, en me regardant, tenant la main d'une fille dont tu ne sais vraisemblablement rien. Comme pour me narguer, pour me signifier qu'à mon tour, je céderai, et que tu te feras un plaisir de me jeter comme cette fille qui n'a absolument rien demandé. »

Elle se rendait à peine compte du tremblement de sa voix tant elle tentait de retenir les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que son comportement l'avait blessé.

Elle ne voulait même pas admettre qu'il lui avait fait mal, toutes ces années.

« Et puis, ton cirque reprendra, tu me demanderas de nouveau, et tu me diras que tu m'aimes. Et je refuserais parce que tes mensonges me laissent indifférente. Tu es incapable d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne soit pas ta propre personne, Potter. Et tu prétends m'aimer ? Me le dire aussi souvent ne me fera pas changer d'avis, il faut que tu le saches. »

James plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, pour essayer vainement de stopper le martèlement qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Les mots résonnaient sans qu'il ne puisse les oublier, les relier entre eux. Il entendait et réentendait la même phrase sans même en comprendre réellement le sens. Il tentait d'ignorer sa gorge serrée, son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il risquait de bondir hors de sa poitrine, ses poings serrés rageusement, ses mâchoires contractées et ses jambes légèrement tremblantes.

Il se focalisa tout entier sur l'expression méprisante qui persistait sur les traits de Lily. Il soutint son regard en éloignant aussi loin que possible la douleur qui le lançait dans diverses parties de son corps. Une minute entière s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole pour briser le lien visuel qu'il venait d'établir.

Il ne supportait déjà plus ce regard dur qui le défiait de répondre.

Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était allée trop loin, cette fois.

« Sais-tu faire la différence entre demander à sortir avec quelqu'un et aimer une personne ? » finit-il par articuler, en tournant les talons, en direction de la sortie pour rejoindre le couloir lumineux qui l'appelait.

Avant d'avoir passer la porte, la phrase passa ses lèvres :

« Je t'ai peut-être demandé de sortir… Mais rappelle-moi quand est-ce que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, Evans ? »

Il la fixa une seconde seulement, pour voir avec une délectation malsaine ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il l'entendit déglutir alors qu'il passait enfin le pas de la porte.

Peu lui importait de se faire prendre par Rusard dans ce couloir alors qu'il ne devait absolument pas y être. Peu lui importait d'être collé de nouveau parce qu'il était parti.

Il voulait s'éloigner de cette salle de classe, de ses quelques minutes de vérité, de cette soirée ratée. Il voulait ignorer - essayer d'ignorer - les paroles dures de Lily, son regard froid qui lui revenait, et surtout, oublier, ignorer, iradiquer, l'idée absurde qu'une lueur de tristesse avait dansé dans les yeux de Lily avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

* * *

_Voilà ! Encore **désolées** pour les fautes qui trainent mais c'est à cause de **Lizoune**, elle pouvait plus patienter pour lire, on a eu de la peine pour elle XD Dès qu'on aura la correction définitive, elle sera postée. Encore, encore, désolées !_

_Sinon, ce n'est pas les auteures qu'il faut tuer mais simplement Lily... On avoue que sur ce coup, elle y a pas été de main morte avec le pauvre Jamesie. Non, non, James n'est pas notre souffre douleur..._

_On attend votre avis par review avec impatience :))_


	10. Des 36 moyens d'éviter un désastre

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs :** Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX **à écrire cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, General

**Disclaimer :** James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général :**1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Rappelons d'abord que Remus s'est quelque peu énervé contre Tiffany, la meilleure amie de Regina, à cause de cette dernière. Ca pourrait servir XD Rappelez vous maintenant, toutes les choses horribles que Lily a dit à James… Et ce que James lui a répondu : )

* * *

**Qui est qui ? **Cela nous a été demandé si gentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : ) Alors, à la demande de Luna, qui s'est un peu paumé dans nos OC, semble-t-il, voici un petit rappel des personnages. En espérant que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver, comme les autres XD 

**Leanor Richards :** Gryffondor. On sait jamais XDD Il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Lily, mais également de Remus. Sang mêlé puisque sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu, elle a également une petite sœur du nom de Taïna. Fondamentalement opposée à Sirius par conviction, elle s'entend bien cependant avec James et Peter. Son excentricité n'a d'égal que sa capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne absolument pas…

**Jade Carter : **Gryffondor. Camarade de dortoir de Lily et Leanor, c'est une commère dans l'âme et elle ne peut survivre sans sa dose de potins quotidiens.

**Aïssa Brewa : **Gryffondor. Seconde camarade de dortoir de Lily, et grande amie de Jade, elle est le calme olympien dans sa version humaine.

**Sean Simmons : **Serdaigle. Un des seuls étudiants en Soin aux créatures magiques de son année, il entretient des relations amicales avec Leanor, pour qui il développe un petit faible…

**Regina Jorkins : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année, Reg' a un faible, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, pour Jamesie XDD Elle semble également apprécier Sirius et obéit à sa raison, lui dictant souvent des idées stupides (embrasser un pauvre Remus innocent, par exemple !)

**Tiffany Phoenix : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année également, elle est la meilleure amie de Regina, mais ne lui ressemble pas vraiment…

**« Mini pouce » : **Petite Gryffondor de première année, elle semble avoir décidé de rendre Sirius dingue… Nous on connaît son vrai prénom mais vous aussi, vous le saurez bientôt : )

**Sarah Scrimgeour : **Cette Serdaigle qui se retrouve en binôme avec Peter pendant le cours de DCFM ne se doute pas qu'il est secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle semble assez antipathique au premier abord (surtout dans les chapitres précédents) mais les situations n'ont jamais été à son profit.

**Emerson : **Professeur de DCFM, qui développe un sens de l'humour bien particulier, un sens de la paix et de la nécessité de s'entraider encore plus douteux, et une sévérité qui contredit parfois les desseins qu'il a envisagé pour ses petits élèves.

**Wintour : **Professeur de Botanique, il est antipathique et ne semble pas beaucoup apprécié ses élèves… Notamment Remus et ses amis !

* * *

Un énorme merci à **Mélanie **et surtout, pour le coup, à **Drudrue**, d'avoir bêta ce chapitre si rapidement.

Merciii pour vos reviews ! Ça nous a fait très plaisir !

Un merci tout particulier à **Lizoune**, **Julie231**, **Noriane**, **Lokness**, **'-Luna-'**, **Ezilda**, **OoSweet-LullabyoO**, **JPloveLE**, **Rajhna**, **Rebecca-Black**, **Florine**, **rockeuse dans l'ame**, **lolaluna**, **tchingtchong **et **Laura **d'avoir laissé un mot !

Mais merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de mot, ce qui lisent et qui ont laissés des mots précédemment, ceux qui lisent quoi ! XD

**Note de nous : **Ok, ok, ça faisait longtemps… Ok, on est pas gentilles d'avoir donné aucune nouvelle pendant tout ce temps… Mais vous savez, les excuses habituelles… Rentrée pour l'une d'entre nous, examens universitaires pour l'autre, et puis… Blocage dans l'inspiration aussi. Bref, pour nous faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long encore que les autres. Merci de continuer à nous suivre XD

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre n°10 : Des 36 moyens d'éviter un désastre, le plus sûr est de fuir !**

Jamais Peter ne s'était senti aussi nerveux.

Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'efforçait, vainement, de ne pas faire les cents pas dans la salle qu'il venait d'investir.

Il lui semblait très loin, le jour où sa mère l'avait informé que son oncle, un homme dont il avait une peur bleue depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 10 ans, allait venir leur rendre visite.

Et elle lui semblait bien loin, sa première rentrée à Poudlard, moment qu'il n'avait cessé de considérer comme l'apogée de sa nervosité habituelle.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais. Sa gorge serrée lui donnait la sensation désagréable d'agoniser à mesure que les secondes passaient. Son estomac se tordait en tout sens, victime lui aussi de l'excès d'anxiété qui avait pris possession de lui. Et son cœur ne cessait de battre douloureusement contre ses côtes, toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort.

Avec fébrilité, il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau devant lequel il venait de passer pour tenter de se calmer.

Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi troublé pour si peu !

Poussant un long soupir qui dénotait parfaitement son état d'esprit, il s'entortilla les mains entre elles.

Elle était en retard.

Ou peut-être qu'il était en avance.

Il n'en savait rien. Et cela le rendait d'autant plus nerveux.

Satané, satané, satané Emerson, lui et ses idées idiotes ! Peter était convaincu, parfaitement convaincu, que l'aide de ses amis lui aurait suffi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un stupide sort… Un stupide sort qu'il n'arrivait certes pas à lancer, mais un simple sort tout de même.

S'entraîner avec Sarah lui paraissait être l'option la plus désastreuse parmi l'éventail de choix qui était à sa disposition.

Emerson avait beau être un professeur compétent, intelligent et intéressant, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver réellement crétin aujourd'hui. Et de se trouver crétin par la même occasion. Il n'était pas certain que la présence de Sarah allait l'aider… Non, en fait, il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider.

Au contraire, à vrai dire.

« Pettigrow, t'es là ? » entendit-il depuis le couloir.

Il sursauta brusquement alors même qu'il s'attendait à son arrivée depuis plusieurs minutes. Le grincement sec qu'émit la porte, indiquant que quelqu'un venait de la pousser, fut vite suivi par le bruit de quelques pas sur le sol dallé.

« Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche, Peter ! » claqua-t-elle immédiatement d'une voix d'où perçait un brin de colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, mal à l'aise, pour rencontrer ses deux yeux noirs braqués sur sa silhouette. Il déglutit péniblement. En effet, sa camarade ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

Du moins, ses iris brillants lui donnaient cette impression.

« Euh… On avait rendez-vous, non ? »

La jeune fille le scruta quelques secondes, augmentant sans le savoir le mal aise de Peter, qui se concentrait pour ne pas rougir bêtement.

Ce n'était qu'une fille après tout…

« Oui, on avait rendez-vous, » répliqua-t-elle avec calme, la voix cependant teintée de froideur. « Mais pas ici. »

Peter grimaça, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Pourtant, on avait dit le couloir de Métamorphoses, si je me souviens bien, répondit-il à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

- Justement, c'est un long couloir, » fit-elle remarquer en plissant les yeux, les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

Le jeune Pettigrow se mordit la lèvre, accompagnant sa mine déconfite par un hochement de tête légèrement coupable, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« - Quand on a parlé des salles près de la statut de Gandric le Mauvais, je pensais plutôt à celle de Foldriaz le Malhonnête, expliqua-t-il d'un ton désolé.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, scrutant la pièce d'un œil que Peter aurait qualifié de sceptique, à défaut d'autre mot. Ne supportant pas le silence qui s'était installé à présent, il se racla la gorge, en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts les unes après les autres dans un bruit désagréable.

« Inutile de t'excuser, » soupira Sarah avant que les mots n'aient le temps de franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. « Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Le léger sourire qu'elle lui offrit la seconde d'après lui tordit l'estomac une nouvelle fois mais il ne put lui adresser en retour qu'une grimace gênée, qui se prêtait heureusement bien à la situation.

La jeune fille se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la première table qu'elle rencontra, pour y déposer son sac. Après avoir sorti sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin dont la surface était recouverte d'une série de caractères de bout en bout, elle lui fit de nouveau face.

« On pourrait commencer, si tu veux bien ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton posé, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard plongé dans son parchemin.

Pettigrow hocha la tête, inutilement puisqu'elle ne le vit même pas, et sortit à son tour sa baguette, qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Tout autre chose était bonne pour détourner son regard de ses longs cheveux noirs, dans lesquels il aurait aimé passer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

« - Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'Emerson attend de nous mais…, commença Peter pour attirer son attention.

- Il faut qu'on synchronise nos mouvements, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt, en posant le parchemin sur son sac ouvert, dans un geste un peu brusque. Et que tu maîtrises le sort de protection. Celui que tu as raté l'autre jour. »

Les joues de Peter virèrent inévitablement au rouge, mais il se reprit rapidement en secouant la tête, alors qu'elle plaçait son sac au milieu de l'espace que Peter avait aménagé avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« On va s'entraîner là-dessus pour l'instant, » lui indiqua-t-elle en reculant pour se placer en face de lui, le sac posé à leurs pieds.

D'un geste de la main, elle attrapa sa baguette toujours posée sur la table, et utilisa un sort pour attacher rapidement ses cheveux éparpillés sur son dos et ses épaules. Peter se força à arracher son regard de la jeune fille.

« Bon… Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, et je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête d'Emerson, » lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Donc je vais te montrer simplement et tu t'entraîneras après moi. »

Peter hocha de nouveau la tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il se sentait complètement idiot, comme ça.

« Il suffit juste de pointer ta baguette dessus, » reprit-elle en obéissant à ses propres instructions et en tendant le morceau de bois foncé vers le sac qui prônait au milieu. « Et d'imaginer une quelconque protection, tu vois ? »

Non, il ne voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à voir, c'était ses yeux qui le regardaient et sa mine concentrée qui lui donnait un air attendrissant.

« Peter, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle considéra que son regard vide n'était pas trompeur.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, oui, vas-y, » répondit-il d'une voix penaude.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de la tête pour lui désigner le sac une nouvelle fois, la baguette toujours pointée dessus. Peter la vit plisser les yeux, encore davantage concentrés, avant de lancer d'une voix claire :

« _Protego _! »

Aussitôt, une bulle opaque se forma, s'agrandissant à mesure que les secondes passaient, pour venir épouser la taille du sac posé au sol, l'entourant lentement. Un sourire satisfait fendit le visage de Sarah et elle posa un œil sur Peter, qui recula légèrement.

« C'est aussi simple que ça, » fit-elle en s'agenouillant au sol et en tendant un doigt vers l'avant. « Si tout marche bien, aucun objet ne pourra passer ta protection, ni aucun sort. »

En effet, son doigt ne parvint pas à passer le barrage que formait la bulle autour du sac. Peter ne pouvait détacher son regard de son sourire qui s'agrandissait.

Sarah n'avait sans doute pas la beauté sauvage que certaines filles de Poudlard pouvaient se vanter de posséder.

Elle ne possédait pas le même sourire éclatant de Leanor, dont tout le monde savait qu'il était contagieux.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d'avoir les mêmes yeux magnifiques que Lily.

Mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, et de la trouver mignonne. De chaque trait de son visage ressortait un éclat de froideur qui l'attirait indéniablement.

« Bon, » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, le faisant sortir de sa léthargie. « A toi, maintenant. »

Maintenant ?

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et inconsciemment, il recula. Elle ne croyait pas sérieusement qu'il allait jeter ce sort maintenant et le réussir, simplement parce qu'elle l'avait lancé avant lui ?

Il secoua lentement la tête, et recula encore.

Le souvenir de son dernier essai était assez humiliant comme ça. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle penserait de lui lorsque son sac prendrait feu suite à une éventuelle tentative.

« Peter, tu fais quoi, là ? » demanda la jeune fille lorsqu'elle parut réaliser que son camarade s'en allait.

Peter secoua de nouveau la tête, comme pour lui répondre.

Elle le prenait déjà assez pour un crétin… Il ne voulait pas que sa dernière expérience se réitère.

Il y avait déjà bien assez de personnes qui le considéraient comme un cas désespéré. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle en fasse partie.

« Euh… » bafouilla-t-il en se raclant la gorge pour se donner contenance. « Je viens de me souvenir que… »

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, en se relevant.

« … mes amis… ils m'attendent, pour un devoir important. Je… On reprendra plus tard, tu veux bien ? »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il passa la porte à reculons et s'engouffra dans le couloir, en réalisant à ce moment-là que ses joues le brûlaient atrocement. A pas rapides, et en tentant d'éradiquer de ses pensées le visage de la jeune fille, il parcourut les couloirs, sans accorder le moindre regard à quiconque, le cœur battant toujours douloureusement contre ses côtes.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à marcher droit devant lui, il se retrouva devant l'entrée de sa Salle Commune, en même temps qu'un groupe de premières années qui le laissèrent aussitôt passer avant eux. Il ne put qu'adresser un rictus étrange en retour au signe que lui adressèrent Leanor, Lily, Jade et Aïssa, assises à une table un peu loin, devant une pile de parchemins divers, leurs baguettes pointées dessus, et monta aussitôt les marches vers son dortoir, quatre à quatre.

« Si on en mettait dans ce couloir-là, je trouve que ça ferait quand même… beaucoup, non ? »

Depuis la porte derrière laquelle il s'arrêta, il reconnut la voix de James, qui paraissait incertaine.

« Non, non, non ! » répondit aussitôt la voix forte de Sirius avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à de l'obstination.

Peter poussa doucement la porte, apercevant immédiatement ses trois amis, en cercle sur le sol, autour de ce qu'il savait être la carte du Maraudeur.

Idiot. Il se sentait vraiment idiot maintenant, à les regarder sans savoir comment réagir.

La pensée que Sarah devait penser exactement la même chose que lui à cet instant lui serra douloureusement l'estomac. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il souhaitait voir surgir le courage qui était censé se cacher en lui. Mais il paraissait se cacher très profondément, à tel point que Peter commençait réellement à douter de son appartenance à la maison des Lions.

Tous ces amis avaient prouvé ce qu'ils valaient.

Remus était courageux par nature… Peter le savait. Il n'aurait lui-même jamais supporté la situation que vivait son ami, il en était certain.

Sirius l'était tout autant… Du moins, il avait été contraint de le devenir, au vu de la famille instable que lui avait offert la vie. L'idée même de s'opposer franchement à quelqu'un donnait des nausées au jeune Pettigrow… Alors, à sa propre famille…

Et si la situation de James n'avait rien de dramatique, quelque soit le point de vue que l'on envisageait, Peter le savait courageux. C'était un fait irréfutable.

Face à eux, Peter se sentait minuscule et insignifiant.

Comment Sarah pourrait-elle ne pas penser la même chose ?

« Plus ça pétera, mieux ce sera ! » ajouta soudainement Sirius d'un ton mutin, le sortant de ses pensées.

Un sourire s'étendit rapidement sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Black, vite suivit par un ricanement clairement moqueur. Il bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

« Rien que d'imaginer la tête de Regulus et de Rogue là… » souffla-t-il à voix basse, le même sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Il resta une seconde dans la même position, et finit par relever brusquement la tête, les yeux brillants et la même expression d'intense délectation fixée sur ses traits.

« Il FAUT que ça pète ! Et puis, autant voir tout en grand. »

Peter vit James hocher vaguement la tête, en l'observant avec amusement.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est tout de suite plus tentant de miner tout le chemin vers leur salle commune, » admit-il d'un ton badin, une moue incertaine déformant pourtant son visage.

Aussitôt, Sirius opina du chef vigoureusement. Peter décida enfin de signifier sa présence en entrant à pas délibérément bruyants.

« Tiens, Queudver ! » lâcha Sirius d'un ton mutin, en le voyant rentrer. « On n'osait plus t'attendre, franchement. »

Peter cligna des paupières, en essayant de garder une mine impassible, et s'assit près d'eux. Il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il était allé faire et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que ses amis le découvrent.

« Désolé, » fit-il simplement avec une moue d'excuse.

Devant le regard fatigué, mais sceptique, de Remus qui n'avait pas encore parlé, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« - J'avais oublié.

- T'étais où pour avoir oublié qu'on devait tout arranger aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors James en sortant de sa contemplation de la carte pour poser ses yeux sur lui.

Il sentit le regard de Sirius se poser également sur lui, attendant apparemment une réponse plausible à la question que James venait de poser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien inventer pour se justifier ?

Sa réponse dût être considérée comme tardant trop à venir pour être vraie puisque Sirius se racla la gorge, son regard sautant soudainement de James à Peter, de Peter à Remus et de Remus à James.

« Franchement, je te trouve bizarre en ce moment, » admit-il avec un sourire en coin énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Peter fronça les sourcils pour seule réponse. Cela lui semblait suffisant pour feindre l'étonnement.

« Et je suis certain que ça a un rapport quelconque avec la gente féminine, » continua-t-il, d'un ton détaché.

Le jeune Pettigrow se gratta la joue d'un geste nerveux, en secouant la tête.

« - N'essayes pas de mentir, le prévint Black sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Si ton air absent par moment n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre que tu nous cachais quelque chose, le fait que tu ne répondes rien veut tout dire.

- Sirius a raison, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. C'est quoi son nom ? »

Peter se força de nouveau à ne rien laisser transparaître face au regard pourtant perçant de James.

« Allez, dis-nous tout, Pete ! On est entre copains… »

Justement. Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que leur réaction ne serait pas la bonne s'il leur annonçait de but en blanc qu'il craquait pour Sarah. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas oublier que Sirius l'avait trouvée à son goût.

Ce fut le ricanement qui échappa à Sirius qui détourna l'attention de James.

« C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui dise ça, alors que depuis ta retenue avec Lily, tu ignores toutes nos questions. »

James fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais son visage trahissait clairement son renfrognement. Sirius commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de réactions, dans la mesure où il cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine à lui tirer les vers du nez, sans succès. Et son obstination commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

« Te vexes pas, Cornedrue, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger. « T'es pas le seul à être mordu, maintenant. »

Il posa un rapide regard sur Peter, puis sur Remus, qui, le dos appuyé sur le lit, tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, la pleine lune qui s'approchait le rendant plus vulnérable encore que d'habitude.

« A force de passer du temps avec Phoenix, la carapace de pierre de Lunard aussi doit commencer à craqueler, doucement. »

Un puissant coup sur l'épaule lui arracha une légère grimace.

« - Arrête tes conneries, Patmol, soupira Remus en papillonnant des paupières. Tiffany et moi, on est seulement amis, maintenant.

- Sachant qu'il y a une semaine, elle a écopé de ta colère qui était pourtant destinée à sa copine, je me dis que tu craques encore plus vite que Jamesie. »

Deux regards noirs lui répondirent, lui arrachant inévitablement un sourire éclatant.

« A ce rythme, je suppose que même moi, je devrais bientôt me ranger. »

♦ ♦ ♦

Avec rapidité, Sirius se planqua derrière la statue la plus proche, abandonnant une bombabouse sur le sol. En se tassant encore davantage derrière Bogrit le Guerrier, il regarda le professeur d'études des Moldus traverser le couloir d'un pas lent.

Si lent qu'il espéra intérieurement que les pétards apposés partout dans ce couloir ne lui exploseraient pas au visage.

Lorsque le professeur eut enfin disparu à l'angle d'un couloir adjacent, Sirius reprit sa respiration et s'extirpa avec peine de l'étroit endroit où il s'était caché. D'un geste rapide de la main, il reprit rapidement le miroir qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol. Le visage de son meilleur ami apparut aussitôt qu'il l'eut placé face à son propre visage.

« - Enfin ! s'exclama immédiatement James en esquissant un sourire. Alors t'as fini, toi ?

- Presque, presque, répliqua-t-il avec empressement en se baissant pour positionner une nouvelle bombabouse. Un professeur m'a pris de court et je n'ai pas…

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait prendre ? » l'interrompit Potter avec une once de panique dans la voix.

Sirius esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« A force de ne plus faire de blagues, tu as perdu la main, mon vieux ! Tu te souviens qu'en cas de problème de ce genre-là, je ne suis pas censé te faire la causette en finissant de mettre en place l'explosion du siècle ? »

Il vit James se renfrogner, vexé.

« - Tu as fini, de ton côté ?

- Encore un petit sortilège ou deux pour augmenter au maximum la puissance du phénomène et le tour est joué ! »

Le ton enjoué de son meilleur ami arracha un sourire carnassier à Sirius. Mine de rien, c'était sympa de retrouver son meilleur ami ! Le James, le vrai.

« - Et Remus, Peter ?

- En phase 2, près du bureau de Wintour. »

Sirius hocha la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tu passes à la partie trois alors ? » demanda-t-il en contournant la statue de Bogrit.

James répondit par l'affirmative et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Sirius posa brusquement son index sur ses lèvres, en secouant légèrement la tête. Il eut à peine le temps de faire marche arrière derrière une armure que les éclats de voix se rapprochèrent considérablement de lui. Il retint sa respiration du mieux qu'il le put, coincé entre l'armure et le mur sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle pour se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus à l'aise.

« Écoute, petite idiote, soit tu leur écris pour leur dire que tout va bien et leur demander, soit tu…, » lança rageusement une voix grave, couvrant les bruits de pas qui devaient être les siens.

Sirius se tassa contre le mur en se maudissant intérieurement.

C'était bien sa veine d'être tombé sur quelqu'un alors qu'il était sur le point de terminer. Il souffla doucement pour éviter de se faire remarquer, conscient d'être parfaitement ridicule dans cette position. D'autant que ces élèves, si tant est que ce soit des élèves, ne semblaient pas prêts à bouger. Les bruits de pas stoppèrent effectivement, non loin de l'armure qui lui servait d'abri.

« soit tu me… ? » laissa échapper une petite voix, qui cherchait à cacher tant bien que mal son évidente panique.

Un instant plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Sirius recula précipitamment, par instinct. Il heurta de son pied gauche l'armure, provoquant un léger tintement de métal qui fut étouffé par une exclamation de douleur. De toute évidence, quelqu'un venait de tomber au sol, si près qu'il entendait sa respiration haletante près de ses pieds. Il s'abstint pourtant de jeter un coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Quelle veine, quelle veine, quelle veine !

« Toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois ! » s'égosilla la voix masculine, avec colère. « Avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor t'as donné l'illusion d'être assez courageuse pour me parler de cette façon, hein ? »

Un soupir silencieux, mais empli d'exaspération, lui parvint à l'endroit où l'élève venait de se relever. Aucune réponse ne se fit attendre pourtant, obligeant Sirius à retenir sa respiration. Sa jambe coincée étroitement dans un coin commençait à le lancer douloureusement et il craignait réellement à présent que la chance ne tourne pas de son côté et qu'une des personnes présentes sente, ou voit plus vraisemblablement, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Mais ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout était que l'un des deux écrase malencontreusement l'un des pétards qu'il avait eu le temps de rendre invisible. Si tel était le cas, leur projet était foutu, foutu, foutu !

« Pourtant, si tu étais plus maligne, tu saurais que ton insolence me passe carrément au dessus de la tête. »

Pourquoi James avait-il tenu à garder la carte ? A défaut de trouver un moyen pour sortir, il aurait pu savoir qui étaient ces gens qui papotaient derrière lui !

Par pure impatience, il risqua un regard vers eux, en basculant la tête discrètement en arrière. De là où il était, et dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, seul un jeune homme de dos au crâne chauve irisé d'une multitude de cheveux à peine naissant à la couleur sombre lui était visible. Le jeune Black supposa que la fille, car à sa voix il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une fille dont il n'arrivait pourtant pas à savoir quel âge elle pouvait avoir, était assez petite pour être cachée par la silhouette de l'autre.

« - Je ne peux pas leur dire que…

- Tu peux très bien leur faire croire ce que tu veux ! claqua la voix du garçon, acerbe. Tu leur as bien écris sans raison, en leur disant je ne sais quelles conneries, au point qu'ils cherchent à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez toi, ici. Alors cesse de me prendre pour un crétin et écris. Tu sais très bien le faire, et c'est peut-être ton meilleur atout… »

Sirius commençait à s'impatienter, sérieusement. Il se retint pour ne pas céder à son envie de taper furieusement du pied.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Et son pied en était d'ailleurs incapable dans l'instant.

Qu'elle l'écrive cette lettre et le problème serait réglé !

« Et qu'est-ce que je leur dis, moi, cette fois ? » s'enquit la voix féminine avec une pointe d'ironie, qui raviva un vague souvenir dans l'esprit de Sirius.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas saisir le ton de sa voix puisqu'il répondit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

« Dis leur ce que tu veux, Tracy. Que tu as besoin d'argent pour acheter quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'une de tes petites camarades idiotes, par exemple. »

Le rire railleur de la fille claironna aux oreilles de Sirius qui laissa échapper un soupir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas se disputer trois couloirs plus loin ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils choisissent celui-ci, toujours désert à cette heure de la journée ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas en train de dîner, comme tout le monde ?

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre, pour ne pas céder à son agacement et débouler de derrière la statue sans prévenir. Cela risquait de lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en voulait et de faire échouer leur plan.

« - Papa et maman savent très bien que je n'ai pas de copines à qui j'achèterais une quelconque chose pour…

- D'accord, d'accord, l'interrompit-il d'une voix exaspérée. Dis leur alors que tu veux… euh… »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité aux yeux de Black, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

« Que tu veux acheter des livres ou… du chocolat, des bonbons, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Que tu as fais exploser ton chaudron, aussi. »

Un reniflement moqueur se fit entendre.

« - Et je les achèterais où ces livres ou ces confiseries ? railla la voix aigue de la fille.

- A Pré-au-Lard, évidemment. »

Elle ricana l'espace d'un instant.

« - Réfléchis cinq minutes ! Je ne peux pas aller au village, tu le sais ça, ou non ?

- Qu'importe ! s'emporta-t-il avec irritation. Dis leur que je ferais tes courses moi-même.

- Comme si quelque chose d'aussi gros pouvait passer pour vrai. »

Sirius se décala de côté avec autant de lenteur que possible. Y'avait-t-il encore des gens qui restaient si longtemps à discuter épistolaire et confiseries devant une armure, de nos jours ?

A ce rythme, il envisageait presque de passer le reste de la soirée ici, après tout. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux élèves.

« - Essaye encore d'insinuer une chose dans ce genre-là, ici ou devant les parents, et …

- Tout le monde sait que tu es aussi fraternel avec moi qu'un bloc de glace ! »

Black eut à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que la main du garçon s'était abattue avec force sur la joue de la fillette qui vacilla de côté, une main plaquée sur son visage minuscule. Par instinct, Sirius voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais son pied refusait obstinément de bouger du moindre centimètre, coincé entre le mur et le pied de l'armure. Il retint un juron fougueux en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.

La gamine s'était déjà relevée sur ses deux jambes sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir son visage. Seule sa petite taille lui avait sauté aux yeux et il avait cru entrapercevoir un éclair de cheveux rougeoyants.

Ce n'était tout de même pas… ?

« Je ne leur mentirais pas pour que tu puisses… » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais où perçait sa détermination.

Le rire mesquin de son frère la stoppa dans sa phrase.

« Je me contre fous de ce que tu veux faire ou non, Tracy. »

Il agita sa main lentement dans un geste inutile.

« Et tu vas leur écrire, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Sirius le vit se rapprocher de son interlocutrice et lui assener un grand coup dans le dos qui aurait pu passer pour fraternel et sympathique, ou même gentiment moqueur, s'il n'avait pas été si violent.

« Et puis, si tu tiens réellement à ne pas leur mentir, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix ironique. « Tu peux tout à fait demander à Ambre, elle ne te refuseras jamais quelques gallions. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, révélant à Sirius, qui continuait d'épier la scène avec discrétion, un visage constellé de tâches de son, aux yeux sombres menaçants barrés par des sourcils broussailleux.

Mais le regard de Sirius sauta rapidement sur la fillette et il ne put retenir un léger hoquet de surprise.

'Mini pouce' - Tracy en tout état de cause - se tenait juste face à l'armure, les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vague, suivant au loin son frère qui lui avait adressé un dernier clin d'œil moqueur avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche raide et maladroite. Elle passa une main tremblante sur sa joue excessivement rouge et se mordilla les lèvres frénétiquement, sans doute pour retenir les larmes que Sirius vit naître dans ses yeux.

Elle était si loin de l'image qu'elle lui avait donnée d'elle à leur première - et très mauvaise - rencontre qu'un sentiment de compassion naquit au creux de son estomac. Lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche, les deux mains appuyées avec force sur ses deux yeux, il tenta d'extirper son pied coincé mais n'y parvint pas. La compassion qu'il venait de ressentir fit rapidement place à l'irritation d'être pris au piège, par sa propre faute en partie, derrière une armure alors que James devait attendre désespérément qu'il daigne lui signifier qu'il avait fini.

Il allait tout faire foirer, merde !

Un reniflement le sortit de ses marmonnements intérieurs. Tracy gardait la tête baissée vers le sol, jouant du bout des doigt de sa main droite avec un pan de sa robe noire. Son autre main glissait nerveusement le long d'une mèche minuscule de ses cheveux courts.

Sans même voir son expression, Sirius savait avec certitude ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était sans doute pas la même chose, mais il se revoyait encore, plus jeune qu'elle, assis dans la même position, face à la porte de sa chambre désespérément verrouillée, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir sortir de là, après y avoir été consigné une fois de plus. Il sentait encore ses doigts caresser doucement ses côtes douloureuses et revoyait sans difficulté les bleus violacés qui se multipliaient sur son corps maigre. Et il ressentait encore cette pointe de désespoir dont il ne comprenait encore rien à cet âge mais qu'il avait senti naître si souvent dans sa gorge serrée qu'il s'y était habitué.

D'un geste de la main plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la fit tournoyer doucement dans ses mains. Il hésitait entre déranger une gamine qui l'avait mis hors de lui la seule fois où il lui avait parlé, et aider cette même gamine qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été et qu'il était sans doute encore.

Un second reniflement le fit se décider.

Un instant après, sous l'effet du sortilège informulé que Sirius venait de lancer, l'armure se déplaça. Il laissa échapper un juron, quand elle heurta violemment le mur et tomba au sol dans un fracassement sinistre. La tête de Tracy se releva si brusquement qu'elle donna à Sirius l'impression d'être possédée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Black ? »

Pour se donner une contenance, Sirius se baissa pour se masser la cheville, qui continuait de le faire souffrir.

« Moi ? » fit-il en adoptant un air parfaitement impassible. « Je passais dans le coin, c'est tout. »

Elle plissa ses yeux rougis avant de les essuyer précipitamment. D'un bond, elle s'était relevée, les traits tirés à l'extrême et le regard noir, faisant presque oublier au jeune homme dans quel état elle était quelques secondes auparavant.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » demanda-t-elle avec hargne, en serrant les dents.

Elle pointa un doigt encore tremblant vers l'armure, qui gisait au sol, brisée par endroits.

« Et l'armure, elle s'est déplacée toute seule, c'est ça ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ironique et froide, en le fusillant du regard.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« 'sais pas… » répondit-il en soutenant son regard colérique.

La fillette laissa échapper un sifflement rageur.

« Prends moi pour une idiote, je t'en prie. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré.

« Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, » soupira-t-il, feignant la lassitude. « Je passais par là, et je t'ai vue, assise là… Alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas aller voir cette bonne vieille Tracy ? »

Il vit sans grand mal le scepticisme sur le visage de sa camarade, provoqué par son ton enjoué qui sonnait sans nul doute un peu faux. Il lui adressa un sourire innocent.

Envolée la petite Tracy triste ! Elle haussa un sourcil, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Qui t'as dit que je m'appelais Tracy ? »

Sirius se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Sans se démonter, il réitéra le même sourire angélique et répondit, d'une voix dédaigneuse :

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, ma petite Tracy. »

Confiant, il osa même lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. La petite fille recula en grognant, faisant grandir le sourire de Black.

« N'importe qui aurait pu me le dire. »

La gamine passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer, en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis Sirius Black, personne ne peut me résister, évidemment, » railla-t-elle sèchement, en adoptant une voix rauque qui était à mille lieux de celle de Sirius.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, vexé par le ton moqueur de sa voix. Sa compassion s'était envolée en même temps que l'air vulnérable de cette gamine, qui recouvra immédiatement son statut de petite enquiquineuse.

« Et puis entre nous, » fit-il en se penchant vers elle, « même si j'étais là depuis plus longtemps que je ne le dis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? »

Les joues de la petite s'embrasèrent et elle baissa la tête, faisant culpabiliser Sirius l'espace de quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête brutalement.

Il n'allait tout de même pas culpabiliser à cause de cette petite, non ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être gentil, qu'elle s'était déjà braquée !

« Ah, ah ! Ce que tu es drôle. » ironisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut enfin relevé la tête.

Elle lui lança une œillade meurtrière et se détourna de lui. Sans un mot de plus, elle commença à s'éloigner dans la direction inverse, marchant d'un pas décidé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sirius se sentit obligé de la rappeler, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un être arrogant et sûr de lui…

Certes, il l'était mais…

Mais savoir qu'une petite gamine comme Tracy le lui reprochait ne lui plaisait pas.

« Mini pouce ! Attends-moi une seconde ! »

Tracy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir sans se retourner.

« Ne-m'appelle-pas-comme-ça ! » grinça-t-elle méchamment. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Lui dire la vérité ?

Chercher encore un petit peu la petite bête ?

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il lui voulait, en fait.

En voyant ses yeux encore légèrement rouges et sa joue où une trace bleutée s'étalait à présent, le même sentiment qu'il cherchait inconsciemment à refouler refit surface sans prévenir. Et ce fut sans pouvoir se retenir qu'il demanda :

« Ça arrive souvent, _ça _? »

Lorsqu'il vit l'incompréhension de la fillette, puis son étonnement et enfin sa colère, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça…

Mais la phrase avait passé ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. C'était sans doute idiot mais il lui semblait qu'il avait un point commun, certes malheureux, avec cette gamine insolente.

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, évidemment. Les mâchoires contractées, elle articula tant bien que mal :

« Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi ton petit frère te déteste et te méprise ? Est-ce que j'ai cherché à savoir si toutes les rumeurs qui traînent sur toi sont vraies ? Est-ce que je t'ai espionné sans raison ? Non ! Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires, Black ! »

Elle fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, laissant Sirius, une fois encore, vexé… Peut-être même blessé par les mots qu'elle avait employés.

♦ ♦ ♦

Depuis plus d'une demie heure, Lily s'évertuait avec toute la bonne volonté qu'il lui restait, après une journée entière de cours, à ignorer le jacassement continu que produisaient Leanor et Jade à ses côtés. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle régla l'intensité de la flamme qui se consumait sous son chaudron et se força à ne pas en user pour faire taire sa meilleure amie qui était encore plus agaçante lorsqu'elle chuchotait. C'était sans doute une conséquence de leur amitié prolongée - et parce qu'elle l'avait toujours connue ainsi - mais Leanor lui paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique lorsqu'elle riait à gorge déployée.

« Donne moi une araignée, Lea, » fit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux étudiants qui se pressaient autour de leur chaudron à travers toute la salle.

La jeune Richards ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ce fut du moins ce que Lily en conclut lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'adresser à Jade plutôt qu'à elle :

« - Tututu, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. C'est pas possible, ma petite Jade. Tu sais bien que…

- … James n'est pas un cœur à prendre, c'est ça ? » l'interrompit Carter en relevant la tête d'un brusque mouvement, permettant à Lily d'apercevoir l'air inquisiteur dont ses traits étaient empreints.

Leanor releva la tête à son tour, l'air partiellement dépité.

« - Oui, c'est ça.

- Crois-moi, je l'ai entendu ! assura aussitôt Jade en bougeant frénétiquement les mains.

- Oh, mais je te crois, » répliqua sa camarade en haussant les épaules. « C'est _elle _que je ne crois pas. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lily tendit l'oreille vers les deux jeunes filles, délaissant momentanément sa potion qui bouillonnait tranquillement.

« Tu aurais dû l'entendre, elle avait l'air sincère. »

Leanor laissa échapper un petit rire dubitatif.

« Jade, je t'envierais longtemps ta naïveté, » soupira-t-elle d'une voix faussement dramatique. « Même moi, je suis plus sincère que cette fille ! »

Son ton consterné arracha un sourire à Carter.

« Tu me caches des choses, donc ? » en déduit-elle en scrutant Richards d'un regard perçant. « Car je trouverais ça absolument scandaleux, entre nous. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en considérant ses deux amies.

« Mmm… » fit Leanor en adoptant une moue innocente.. « Je n'oserais jamais, tu le sais bien pourtant ! »

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade et se pencha vers elle, obligeant Lily à la suivre dans son mouvement.

Le nom de James dans la conversation, et l'évocation implicite du sien, avait piqué sa curiosité, malgré sa promesse de ne plus faire attention à quoique ce soit le concernant directement. Elle considérait avoir été suffisamment claire avec lui, et sans doute peut-être un peu abrupt mais elle s'en souciait peu, à vrai dire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je refuse de croire ce qu'elle a dit sans le voir de mes propres yeux. »

Jade lâcha un soupir lourd, en tournant la tête vers son chaudron pour y laisser tomber avec répugnance le scarabée qu'elle venait de décortiquer du bout des doigts.

« - En même temps, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là quand elle l'a dit à sa copine.

- Tu fais dans l'espionnage maintenant ? » sourit Leanor d'une voix railleuse.

Carter secoua la tête, un léger ricanement lui échappant.

« Évidemment que non ! » fit-elle mine de s'insurger, l'air faussement outré. « J'étais dans une cabine des toilettes du deuxième et elles étaient devant les lavabos. »

Lily devina rapidement que le sourire de sa meilleure amie devait s'être agrandi encore davantage.

« Franchement, de nos jours, les toilettes sont le théâtre d'événements très intéressants, » remarqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. « Je devrais peut-être y passer autant de temps que toi, quand j'y pense. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lily lorsqu'elle saisit l'allusion. Elle qui avait espéré oublier définitivement cet épisode de sa vie… Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait appris à Leanor, celle-ci ne cessait de faire de discrètes allusions à ce sujet, faisant regretter à Lily de le lui avoir révélé. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui confiait quelque chose d'un peu trop personnel, en somme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » s'enquit Jade, l'air soudainement excité. « Il s'est passé quoi d'autre, dans les toilettes ? »

Le cœur de Lily s'emballa presque aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Quelle idée de se confier à Leanor, vraiment !

« - Rien de particulier, répondit sa meilleure amie en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, lentement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que…

- C'est vraiment un truc sans importance, l'interrompit Richards en faisant mine de regarder autour d'elle, sans pour autant remarquer que Lily continuait de les écouter.

- Qu'importe ! s'exclama Jade, un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner les deux Serdaigles qui travaillaient devant elles. Dans ce monde d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, tu devrais savoir que tout a de l'importance ! »

La rouquine entendit distinctement le soupir résigné que lâcha Leanor. Elle n'allait quand même pas céder à cause d'un tel argument ? C'était stupide !

« - Ok, fit Leanor avec un petit rire improvisé. J'ai juste entendu dire, là-bas, que… Lawers… Pas la grande de sixième, non. La plus petite de quatrième année…

- Elle a fini par jeter son dévolu sur Miller, c'est ça ? » la stoppa Jade avec un soupir de déception. « J'en ai entendu parler, de ça… »

Lily retint l'envie de rire qui lui tenailla immédiatement la gorge en se mordant fortement l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était simplement parce que, à les entendre, la vie à Poudlard lui paraissait être aussi mouvementé que dans un de ses feuilletons idiots dont sa mère raffolait, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait soulagée que la conversation ait été détournée vers des eaux plus tranquilles.

« Euh… ouais, c'est exactement ça, » finit par répondre Leanor, visiblement décontenancée.

Jade l'observa un moment, en papillonnant des paupières.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi on croirait à cette histoire, alors que tu refuses d'admettre ce que j'ai entendu.

- Parce que ce que tu as entendu concerne James, et que ce n'est pas franchement possible. »

Jade arqua un sourcil au moment où la curiosité de Lily rejaillissait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concernée, puisqu'il s'agissait de James.

« - Il est comme qui dirait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu vois, expliqua immédiatement Leanor, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il y a comme qui dirait un _léger _problème à ce niveau-là, » répliqua sa camarade, en l'imitant, l'air cependant sérieux.

Le rythme cardiaque de Lily s'accéléra inévitablement, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer rationnellement. Elle avait sans doute secrètement espéré que personne ne remarquerait la façon dont James se comportait désormais avec elle. Certes, il y avait du changement mais il lui avait paru relativement peu considérable jusqu'à présent. Mais si Jade l'avait remarqué, combien d'autres étaient dans le même cas ?

« - Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, éluda Leanor d'un ton dégagé.

- Arrête, Lea ! s'écria Jade en l'interrompant brutalement, provoquant un léger tressaillement chez Evans. Ouvre les yeux, il ne lui parle même plus, à Lily ! Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se parlaient à longueur de journée, avant, contra Leanor d'un ton incertain, qui confirma à Lily qu'elle pensait exactement comme Jade.

- Excuse-moi, mais là, c'est plus la même chose. Si tu voyais la façon dont il la regarde… »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

Elle était pourtant sûre que _ça_, ça n'avait pas changé… Elle sentait pourtant toujours aussi souvent son regard sur elle…

« - Admettons, concéda Leanor avec un soupir excédé. Il s'est très certainement passé quelque chose pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

- Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Lily se rapprocha encore lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Leanor baisser de quelques octaves :

« - Non, pas vraiment… Mais je vais finir par lui faire cracher le morceau, je la connais. Il suffit simplement que… je fasse ça, discrètement.

- J'imagine qu'avec ton absolue discrétion, c'est dans la poche, se moqua Jade avec un sourire éclatant.

- Entre nous, t'as pas bien meilleure que moi à ce jeu, rétorqua Leanor avec un insolent dédain. Je te signale que ce que tu réussis à soutirer de tes recherches plus facilement est beaucoup plus contestable que ce que moi, je réussis à savoir à un rythme plus lent. »

Lily sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres, lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard furibond par lequel Jade répondit.

« Et tu veux dire quoi par là ? » demanda Carter, un brin d'indignation dans la voix.

Leanor haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas croire que James ait dragué une gamine de cinquième qu'il ne connaît même pas. »

L'estomac de la rouquine crut bon de se tordre à l'entente de ses mots.

« Et même s'il s'est disputé avec Lily, » ajouta Leanor. « Ça ne serait pas la première fois… Et pourtant, avant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'accrocher. »

Lily posa une main incertaine sur la table, en se mordant la lèvre. La bouche de Jade s'ouvrit pour répondre mais ce fut ce moment que choisit Slughorn pour apparaître brusquement devant les trois jeunes filles, comme sortit de nulle part.

« Evans, Carter, Richards ! »

La dite Evans tourna aussitôt un œil vers son chaudron, se rappelant soudain de son existence. Une épaisse fumée vaporeuse commençait à s'en échapper.

Merde, merde, merde !

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, très exactement ? » s'enquit le professeur d'un ton courroucé, qu'il n'employait que rarement dans sa classe, ses yeux plissés fixés sur le chaudron de Lily.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir, sous l'effet combiné du regard désapprobateur de Slughorn et des coups d'oeils indiscrets que la majorité de la classe jetait dans leur direction. Contournant Leanor qui lui barrait le passage, elle entreprit d'attraper l'araignée qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes, ainsi qu'une poignée d'ingrédients divers.

« On travaille, professeur, » finit par répondre Leanor en adoptant son ton le plus condescendant.

Le professeur en question fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Il prit quelques secondes pour se pencher vers le chaudron contenant la potion qu'étaient censées préparer les deux filles, laissant assez de temps à Lily pour y jeter une poignée d'orties séchées qu'elle avait subtilisée dans les ingrédients de Leanor.

Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque part qu'en ajoutant cet ingrédient dans certaines potions, toute catastrophe pouvait être évitée.

Il fallait simplement que ce conseil pioché dans un quelconque livre s'applique à _cette _potion là en particulier…

L'appréhension lui rongeant le ventre, elle vit les sourcils du Slughorn se froncer légèrement, alors qu'il plongeait le nez, les yeux, le visage en somme, au dessus du chaudron. Sans doute était-ce l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

Elle n'avait jamais raté une potion ! Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer, non ?

Tout ça pour une stupide discussion sur Potter ! Qu'il aille draguer qui il voulait, après tout… C'était bien ce qu'elle avait cherché, en lui dévoilant ses quatre vérités, l'autre jour.

Potter disparut instantanément de ses pensées à l'instant où le visage du professeur de Potions réapparut entièrement face à elle. N'osant pas jeter un coup d'œil à sa potion - la peur sans doute stupide de constater d'elle-même qu'elle avait échoué - elle resta les yeux rivés droit devant elle, espérant lire sur le visage si souvent ravi de Slughorn, un signe de contentement quelconque.

« Bien, » lâcha-t-il finalement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire léger. « Outre l'odeur que quelques gouttes de jus de rose devraient atténuer, je pense que la mixture peut être testée. »

Lily ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement que le professeur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il se pencha vers elle, l'air cependant enchanté.

« Miss Evans, je serais ravie de vous voir samedi prochain à ma petite réunion habituelle, » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Il serait dommage de perdre les bonnes habitudes. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire et hocha la tête, provocant un petit rire gras du professeur.

« Voilà qui est parfait ! » pouffa-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire pompeux avant de tourner les talons.

♦ ♦ ♦

« Admet au moins que tu nous écoutais ! » glapit Leanor avec mauvaise humeur, en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure. « T'étais vraiment pas discrète ! »

Lily releva la tête du livre dans lequel son visage était plongé depuis quelques minutes.

« Je ne vous écoutais pas, » répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois, en toute mauvaise foi. « J'étais simplement ailleurs, et c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié l'espace de quelques instants notre… MA… potion. Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

Leanor secoua la tête, toujours debout.

« Je suppose que par 'j'étais ailleurs', tu veux dire qu'effectivement, tu nous écoutais, Jade et moi. »

Lily grimaça, en refermant son livre à moitié. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée, cette fille !

« - Écoute, Lea, si tu ne veux pas comprendre, je ne peux absolument rien pour toi !

- Tu peux admettre que tu nous…

- Je ne vous écoutais pas, je te dis ! s'emporta la rouquine d'une voix forte en envoyant valser son livre sur la table. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce que vous disiez aurait pu m'intéresser. »

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Leanor en tentant de ne pas ciller. Il lui fallait encore de l'entraînement pour échapper à la curiosité mal placée de sa meilleure amie, tout de même.

« Parce que ça concernait James, tout simplement, » répliqua Leanor avec un ricanement moqueur.

Lily lui adressa un regard furibond et s'apprêtait à répondre mais son amie la tira par la main pour qu'elle se lève de sa chaise, lui faisant oublier ses contestations.

« - Hé, où est-ce qu'on va, là ? demanda-t-elle alors que Richards la guidait vers la sortie de la salle commune. Je n'ai même pas fini !

- Tu finiras plus tard, Lilou ! Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire à cette heure-ci. »

Lily adopta une mine interrogatrice.

« On va manger, » expliqua Leanor avec un soupir exaspéré, en la lâchant. « Je meurs de faim ! »

Les pieds de la jeune Evans ralentirent instantanément, jusqu'à s'arrêter au moment où le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Leanor.

« Je n'ai même pas faim, » fit-elle pour que son amie se retourne à temps. « Tu n'as qu'à y aller toute seule, ok ? »

Leanor fit quelques pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as toujours faim, Lily, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse. « Alors viens avec moi. »

Lily soupira avec irritation. Pour une fois qu'elle disait vrai !

« Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec James ? » s'enquit soudainement sa camarade en lui attrapant le bras. « Vous passez votre temps à éviter l'autre, ces temps-ci… »

Lily se dégagea sans répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'elle faisait devait avoir un quelconque lien avec lui ?

« - Absolument aucun, répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Alors, viens avec moi, » rétorqua la jeune Richards. « Tu peux bien me tenir compagnie, après tout. »

La rouquine grimaça, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de descendre ce soir. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Potter, c'était vrai. Mais puisqu'elle avait affirmé le contraire, revenir sur sa décision ne ferait qu'envenimer la curiosité déjà incontrôlable de Leanor.

Elle finit donc par traîner des pieds derrière elle, la mine boudeuse. Seule l'idée qu'elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de trouver Flitwick pour lui demander un éclaircissement sur leur dernier cours la poussa à continuer d'avancer. Elle espéra même quelques instants que le silence de Leanor, qui s'éternisa pendant la descente des cinq premiers étages, dure encore mais la voix de sa meilleure amie, visiblement joyeuse, vint rapidement claironner dans ses tympans :

« - Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Lily en retour, en restant aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait.

- De _qui _je parle, plutôt… »

La jeune fille sauta la dernière marche pour atteindre le premier étage et se tourna vers Lily, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ne joue pas à Lily-la-prude avec moi, » la prévint-elle, d'un ton réprobateur. « Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler puisque _tu as écouté_ ma conversation avec Jade. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir excédé.

« - Je ne vous ai pas écouté, je te le répète, rétorqua-t-elle en descendant la première marche vers le rez-de-chaussée.

- Même si c'était le cas - et ça ne l'est pas, évidemment - ça ne changerait rien, argua Leanor en la suivant.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes à ce point ? »

Leanor haussa un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Juste pour te faire avouer que tout ce qui concerne James t'intéresse plus que ça ne devrait. »

Les deux filles posèrent un pied sur le sol dallé du Grand Hall au même moment. Lily allait répondre vertement à sa camarade que rien dans son comportement ne laissait sous-entendre une telle chose, mais un vacarme dans son dos l'arrêta momentanément.

Les vociférations d'une voix grave, courroucée, celle d'un professeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Toute une autre série de voix, plus aigues, plus plaintives, plus énervées.

Et des bruits de pas incessants, comme s'il y avait un attroupement.

Elle se retourna rapidement, quelques secondes après Leanor, pour constater qu'effectivement un attroupement d'élèves de tout âge était rassemblé au niveau de la porte de la Grande Salle. Les uns sur la pointe des pieds tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose que, de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir. Les autres penchaient vers leurs voisins, se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille, le même air conspirateur dont Jade était passée maître gravé sur les traits.

Elle se décida à s'approcher, suivant Leanor qui jouait déjà des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves qui se multipliaient.

« R-E-C-U-L-E-Z, Black ! » claqua la voix sèche d'un second professeur, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Wintour. « Potter, Pettigrow, Lupin, Rogue également ! Et tout de suite. »

En se levant sur la pointe des pieds, soupirant intérieurement à l'idée que les Maraudeurs aient repris leur activité stupide - qu'ils avaient semblé pourtant délaisser quelques temps - elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir le plus jeune des Black, Regulus, reculer, semblant obéir à l'ordre que venait de lui intimer le professeur de Botanique. Son visage était déformé par la colère qu'il paraissait ressentir, tout comme le prouvait ses mains tremblantes. Ses traits, pourtant séduisants en temps normal, et qui le faisait tant ressembler à son frère, étaient tirés à l'extrême, et sur son crâne s'élevait sa chevelure, plus en pétard encore que les mèches folles de James, comme si un pétard lui avait explosé au visage.

Et au vu des traces noires qui s'étalaient sur diverses parties de son visage, Lily avait tendance à croire que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé.

Glissant par-là qu'elle était préfète, jouant du coude de l'autre côté, elle réussit enfin à s'avancer assez pour embrasser la scène au mieux.

Face au plus jeune des Black, Sirius se tenait debout, la même expression que celle de son frère sur le visage, à peu de choses près. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge, et la rage qui émanait de ses yeux brillants l'effraya sur le moment. Les mains de Remus et Peter, posées sur chacune de ses épaules, semblaient le retenir, même si la présence des professeurs l'avait sans doute arrêté dans son élan.

Déjà, le professeur Slughorn, que Lily devina être l'homme à la voix tonitruante, poussait les élèves vers leur table, les priant sans ménagement de débloquer le passage.

« Votre comportement est intolérable ! Soyez certains qu'il sera sanctionné comme il se doit ! » glapissait la voix de Wintour dans le même temps.

Les deux Black continuèrent de se regarder fixement, une aura de colère les entourant tous les deux, en ignorant leur professeur.

Lorsque enfin la voix de celui-ci cessa de s'égosiller sur la future punition qu'ils encouraient, et alors que Sirius avait tourné les talons vers la table de Gryffondors, les poings toujours serrés contre ses cuisses, la voix dure de Regulus atteignit les oreilles de Lily, qui s'apprêtait à suivre ses camarades pour glaner des informations :

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, tu me ferais pitié,» claqua-t-il d'une voix si sèche qu'elle donnait l'impression d'un fouet. « Non, pas de la _peine_, Sirius, de la _pitié_. Tu n'es même pas foutu de remarquer que tes _amis _t'apprécient autant que _tu _m'apprécies… »

Il prit une pause, la colère froide qui transparaissait de sa voix le poussant à parler de plus en plus doucement. Sans laisser le temps à personne de l'arrêter, il ajouta, calmement, trop posément sans doute :

« Ton petit copain Potter, tu ne crois pas qu'il a bien d'autres choses en tête que tes malheurs d'enfant renié par les siens ? Celui que tu n'as pas cessé de qualifier de 'presque frère' pendant toutes ces années, tu ne t'es jamais dis que s'il était ami avec toi, c'était simplement pour redorer son image de petit bourgeois friqué et généreux, son image d'ami au grand cœur qui ne juge pas les gens selon leur famille ? Non, tu ne te l'e jamais dis, ça ? »

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Lily alors que le jeune homme répétait, d'une voix rauque qui dénotait de son amertume :

« Tu me fais _pitié_, Sirius, vraiment. »

Sirius pâlit furieusement, adoptant un blanc laiteux si loin de son teint habituel. Mais il ne put répondre quoique ce soit, son frère ayant déjà tourné les talons sans un regard vers lui. Lily crut un instant qu'il allait le suivre, le frapper, ou réagir d'une quelconque façon, mais il ne bougea pas.

D'ailleurs, personne n'osait bouger autour de lui.

Les élèves s'étaient dispersés lentement, sous l'effet du regard de leurs divers professeurs, qui eux-mêmes s'en étaient allés lorsqu'ils avaient cru le calme revenu.

La gorge de Lily se serra de nouveau, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Un sentiment étrange à l'égard du Sirius déboussolé qui se tenait juste face à elle, la prit à l'estomac. Dans la bouche de Pétunia en particulier, ou d'une quelconque personne, ces quelques mots lui auraient fait du mal… Sans doute trop de mal.

Elle amorça un pas vers Sirius mais celui-ci sembla sortir de sa léthargie à ce moment-là, puisqu'il s'éloigna à pas furieux vers la sortie. Décontenancée, elle le suivit tout de même, juste derrière Leanor, qui pour une fois, s'était abstenue de tout commentaire.

La jeune fille entendit la voix de Remus, qui tentait de suivre lui aussi les pas de Sirius :

« - Patmol, tu ne dois pas l'écouter…

- C'est vrai, il ne dit que des conneries, tu devrais le savoir, » ajouta Peter en s'entortillant les mains, d'une voix incertaine.

Lily les vit couler un regard vers James qui restait silencieux, une expression colérique sur les traits.

Une expression à laquelle elle se souvenait avoir déjà eu droit… Son estomac fit un bond.

Sirius continuait de monter aveuglément les marches vers les étages du dessus, sans s'arrêter un instant. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit obligée de parler, de dire quelque chose.

« Sirius, arrête-toi, » fit-elle doucement, en tentant de le rattraper. « Il ne faut pas que tu… »

Un raclement de gorge bruyant l'interrompit dans sa phrase et en une seconde, James, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur assassine, se retrouva devant elle. Aussitôt, elle se stoppa, provoquant l'arrêt des tous les autres, y compris Sirius.

« Tais-toi, Evans, » ordonna-t-il simplement, d'une voix glaciale.

Son regard noir la fit reculer inconsciemment de quelques pas. La surprise provoquée par le ton dont il avait usé lui tordit le ventre.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, pas même après ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

« - Je ne…

- Je t'ai dis de te taire. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, » répéta le jeune homme encore plus durement.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en déglutissant péniblement.

Sa voix froide lui donnait l'impression qu'il écorchait chaque parcelle de son corps à l'aide d'un quelconque objet tranchant.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir l'étonnement qui déformait les traits de leurs amis autour d'elle, avant que James ne glisse, à voix basse, mais pourtant assez fort pour que les autres l'entende également :

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire à Sirius que tu le comprends, ou que son putain de frère n'est qu'un crétin débitant des conneries qu'il ne doit pas croire, alors que dans le même temps, tu penses la même chose que lui. »

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement et elle se sentit pâlir instantanément.

Elle n'avait quand même pas… ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » grinça James en approchant son visage du sien. « Parce que, moi, je serais capable de te répéter mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit, l'autre soir. Que je n'étais qu'un gamin riche et prétentieux, qui ne pensait qu'à ma petite personne, et qui avait profité de tous mes amis, simplement pour redorer mon image… Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? »

Les yeux de Lily se fermèrent, la tête lui tournant subitement.

Dans la bouche d'un autre, les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcés lui avaient parus affreux, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle-même avait affirmé la même chose à James…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, son cœur battant dans chacune de ses veines.

« Tu es mal placée pour parler, » ajouta le jeune homme doucement. « Tu ne vau pas mieux que lui. »

* * *

_Déjà arrivé ? Pas trop essoufflé ? Si tel est le cas, le bouton GO est à votre disposition pour nous laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre qui nous a donné tant de mal._

_Évidemment, le nom de chapitre a un rapport avec la scène sur Peter. Bref… Votre avis nous ferait plaisir XD_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout : )_


	11. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs :** Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX **à écrire cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, General

**Disclaimer :** James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général :** 1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Peter et Sarah doivent s'entraîner sur un sort tous les deux mais Peter la plante en plein milieu paniqué. Sirius, en s'apprêtant à faire une blague avec ses amis, surprend une conversation entre mini-pouce (Tracy) et son frère, qui n'est pas le plus gentil frère au monde. Elle l'envoie valser… Lily s'intéresse de trop près à une conversation stupide entre Leanor et Jade, concernant James et elle manque d'y rater sa potion. Alors qu'elle descend en compagnie de Leanor pour dîner, elle se retrouve au milieu d'une altercation entre Sirius et Regulus, où celui-ci dit à peu près ce qu'elle a dit à James pendant leur retenue. Alors qu'elle tente de calmer Sirius, James l'envoie bouler en lui rappelant qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux…

* * *

**Qui est qui ? **Cela nous a été demandé si gentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : ) Alors, à la demande de Luna, qui s'est un peu paumé dans nos OC, semble-t-il, voici un petit rappel des personnages. En espérant que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver, comme les autres XD 

**Leanor Richards :** Gryffondor. On sait jamais XDD Il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Lily, mais également de Remus. Sang mêlé puisque sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu, elle a également une petite sœur du nom de Taïna. Fondamentalement opposée à Sirius par conviction, elle s'entend bien cependant avec James et Peter. Son excentricité n'a d'égal que sa capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne absolument pas…

**Jade Carter : **Gryffondor. Camarade de dortoir de Lily et Leanor, c'est une commère dans l'âme et elle ne peut survivre sans sa dose de potins quotidiens.

**Aïssa Brewa : **Gryffondor. Seconde camarade de dortoir de Lily, et grande amie de Jade, elle est le calme olympien dans sa version humaine.

**Sean Simmons : **Serdaigle. Un des seuls étudiants en Soin aux créatures magiques de son année, il entretient des relations amicales avec Leanor, pour qui il développe un petit faible…

**Regina Jorkins : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année, Reg' a un faible, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, pour Jamesie XDD Elle semble également apprécier Sirius et obéit à sa raison, lui dictant souvent des idées stupides (embrasser un pauvre Remus innocent, par exemple !)

**Tiffany Phoenix : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année également, elle est la meilleure amie de Regina, mais ne lui ressemble pas vraiment…

**« Mini pouce » alias Tracy : **Petite Gryffondor de première année, elle semble avoir décidé de rendre Sirius dingue… Nous on connaît son vrai prénom mais vous aussi, vous le saurez bientôt : )

**Sarah Scrimgeour : **Cette Serdaigle qui se retrouve en binôme avec Peter pendant le cours de DCFM ne se doute pas qu'il est secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle semble assez antipathique au premier abord (surtout dans les chapitres précédents) mais les situations n'ont jamais été à son profit.

**Emerson : **Professeur de DCFM, qui développe un sens de l'humour bien particulier, un sens de la paix et de la nécessité de s'entraider encore plus douteux, et une sévérité qui contredit parfois les desseins qu'il a envisagé pour ses petits élèves.

**Wintour : **Professeur de Botanique, il est antipathique et ne semble pas beaucoup apprécié ses élèves… Notamment Remus et ses amis !

**Merlin** : Le chat de Leanor héhé :)

* * *

Un énorme merci à nos deux bêtas : **Mélanie** et **Drudrue** pour les fautes horribles qu'elles corrigent et le temps qu'elles prennent pour lire nos chapitres interminables ! Et à **Ezilda **pour sa dernière traque aux fautes très utile :)

Des milliers de merci à nos gentils lecteurs et à nos supers revieweurs, qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis, super longuement parfois. Vous êtes adorables ! Un merci particulier donc à **JPloveLE**, **Julie231**, **millou95**, **Lizoune**, **shaeline**, **Ezilda** (tu es la 100ème, bravo XDD), **tchingtchong**, **Llemaluna**, **Rebecca-Black**, **malilite**, **'Luna'**, **MARine**, **Rajhna**, **Mélanie**, **sandra** et **Nimoria** !

On a dépassé les 100 reviews et ça fait super plaisir ! Donc, on a prévu d'écrire une petite histoire en plus pour vous remercier… Jetez un coup d'œil en bas du chapitre pour plus d'explications :)

En attendant, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre n°11 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre **

Depuis qu'elle était montée dans son dortoir, Lily faisait les cent pas, fébrile, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil incessants et insistants à Leanor. Lasse de se sentir épier, celle-ci finit par marmonner entre ses dents, sans même relever la tête vers elle :

« N'y pense même pas, Lily. Il est hors de question que je me mêle de vos histoires. »

En adoptant sa moue la plus malheureuse, la jeune fille se planta un instant devant le lit de sa meilleure amie.

« - S'il te plait, Lea. Il faut que tu m'aides…

- Non, répéta la dite Lea, catégorique. Débrouille toi pour tout arranger sans moi. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras très bien.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'étouffa Lily en tapant malencontreusement du pied contre un lit, provoquant un bruit momentanément assourdissant. Tu vois bien qu'il ne me parle plus du tout ! »

La moue affligée qu'elle affichait encore n'eut aucun effet sur Leanor, qui ne tarda pas à répondre, avec véhémence :

« Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il te remercie pour ton honnêteté et qu'il t'embrasse pour lui avoir ainsi ouvert les yeux sur la crapule innommable qu'il a toujours été ? Tu rêves, Lily, vraiment ! »

Aussitôt, le bruit de pas incessants que Leanor tentait d'ignorer depuis plusieurs minutes se stoppa, et en relevant la tête de son devoir de Sortilèges qu'elle se forçait à terminer depuis plus d'une heure, elle put constater que Lily se tenait devant elle, les traits tirés en une expression indéchiffrable.

Une chose était certaine : elle semblait dans un état de nervosité qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

La rouquine la fixa durant quelques secondes interminables, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entraperçut la tête de Richards se baisser de nouveau vers son parchemin noirci de caractères indéchiffrables, qu'elle se décida à parler.

« Tu veux dire par là que je le mérite ? » grogna-t-elle à voix basse, préférant remplacer le sentiment étrange qui lui tiraillait l'estomac par une colère qui n'avait rien de justifié. « C'est ce que tu penses, non ? Que je mérite tout ce qui se passe ? »

Devant le ton agressif de son amie, la jeune Richards n'eut d'autre choix que de relever la tête, malgré la phrase qu'elle notait à cet instant sur son devoir.

« Dire que tu l'as mérité serait peut-être poussé, » répondit-elle sur le même ton dur, sans se laisser démonter. « Mais admets au moins que tu as tout fait pour que ça arrive ! Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé, Lily. »

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint pour seule réponse. Lily se remit à faire les cent pas, en bougonnant.

« A croire que ma mère t'a élevé quand je n'étais pas là… _Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé, Lily._ Assume les conséquences de ce que tu fais, Lil's ! Tu aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois Liliane avant de te fourrer dans ce pétrin… J'ai toujours dit qu'un minimum de prévoyance était nécessaire… Ne te laisse jamais dépasser par ta colère, Lily ou tout te retombera sur la tête ! Tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler et tout sera plus simple, ma chérie ! »

Essoufflée par sa tirade, elle se tut un instant pour reprendre le souffle qu'il lui manquait, sans cesser d'arpenter la pièce à pas lourds et bruyants. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, Leanor la devança en levant une main devant son visage.

« - J'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple dispute avec James te mettrait dans un état pareil… Calme-toi, Lilou !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » rétorqua la jeune fille avec la mauvaise humeur qu'elle traînait comme un boulet depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Le sourcil qu'arqua Leanor en l'entendant, et que Lily considéra comme le signe de la colère croissante que sa meilleure amie commençait sans doute à ressentir, lui arracha un sentiment idiot de fierté.

Dans l'état de nervosité et de colère dans lequel elle se trouvait, le seul fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait avec succès se défouler sur n'importe qui lui remontait considérablement le moral.

« Entre nous, Lily, » finit par soupirer Leanor en abandonnant sur son lit sa plume et son parchemin pour s'asseoir en tailleur. « Si tu n'étais pas mon amie, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais virée sans état d'âme du dortoir. »

Le regard noir que lui adressa en retour Lily n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'elle continua ce qui paraissait être une longue tirade à la Richards, comme elle n'y avait pas eu le droit depuis longtemps.

« Si tu veux mon avis, et le vrai, celui qui me vaudra peut-être une quantité importante de regards noirs de ta part, l'avis que te donnerait n'importe quelle personne objective en entendant les conneries que tu as pu débiter pendant ta retenue avec James, je peux te le donner. »

Evans haussa les épaules avec négligence, adoptant une mine qu'elle aurait voulu dénuée d'intérêts par les propos de sa meilleure amie.

« Si je te dis non, tu m'en feras part de toute façon, je me trompe ? »

Richards hocha la tête avec un sourire éclatant, ayant constaté avec plaisir la lueur inquisitrice qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Lily, et qui contrastait nettement avec son air revêche. Elle tapota fermement la place vide qui s'étalait près d'elle sur le lit pour inciter Lily à s'y asseoir, ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur.

« James a toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir et de t'ignorer chaque fois qu'il te voit, » fit Leanor sans plus d'interlude, dès qu'elle considéra que l'attention de Lily était toute tournée vers elle. « On pourrait même dire qu'il est agréable, vu tout ce que tu lui as dit. »

Aussitôt, elle vit la bouche de Lily s'ouvrir et ses mains se balancer de manière à faire comprendre son désaccord face à ses propos.

« - Agréable ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. On ne doit pas avoir la même conception de la notion qu'englobe le mot agréable !

- Tu lui as dit que son meilleur ami était un miséreux qu'il appréciait simplement pour l'image de joli cœur adorable que l'amitié dont il avait fait preuve à son égard lui donnait ! Il y a de quoi être furax, admets le !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ne put s'empêcher de protester faiblement son interlocutrice en secouant légèrement la tête, consciente que sa propre conviction était mise à rude épreuve. J'ai simplement dit que…

- Que Black était un instrument aux mains du grand et richissime James Potter, l'interrompit Leanor avec brusquerie. Qu'importe qu'il soit amoureux de toi, à sa place, c'est une baffe que je t'aurais donnée, et pas ce qu'il te fait… Sachant qu'il ne te fait _strictement_ rien. »

Lily préféra s'abstenir de répondre que frapper une fille n'avait rien de glorieux pour un homme, considérant elle-même qu'un tel traitement aurait pu lui faire ouvrir les yeux plus tôt sur les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites ce soir là. Elle resta donc silencieuse, malgré le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie, qui l'incitait à répondre.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est là le problème, non ? » s'enquit finalement Leanor en constatant que son silence allait s'éterniser si elle n'intervenait pas.

Lily papillonna des paupières sans comprendre.

« - Quel problème ? demanda-t-elle en retour d'une voix interrogatrice.

- Ce que tu n'aimes pas dans cette situation, c'est que James fasse comme si tu n'existais pas, hein ? »

Une fois de plus, Lily ne répondit rien, partagée.

Elle aurait voulu répondre non mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit.

La réponse était définitivement positive.

Elle détestait se rendre compte que quelques paroles prononcées sous le coup d'une colère qu'elle n'avait pas su intérioriser convenablement avait eu pour effet de la rendre invisible, ou presque, aux yeux du jeune homme.

Elle détestait ne plus sentir sur sa nuque son regard habituel, qui avait longtemps pesé lourd pour elle, mais auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer. Qu'elle avait même fini par apprécier.

Elle détestait rencontrer son regard étrangement inexpressif chaque fois qu'elle tentait vainement de capter son attention.

Elle détestait le voir rire ou sourire malgré les regards incessants qu'elle lui lançait, espérant l'avoir à l'usure.

Cette impression que la situation venait de s'inverser entre eux lui tordait le ventre. Et vivre ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre de son côté ces dernières années lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Lea en fermant les yeux.

Elle détestait se sentir impuissante et ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

« La situation n'est pas irréversible, tu sais, » glissa Richards à ce moment-là, d'un ton presque mystérieux. « Tu ne vas pas te déclarer vaincu parce qu'il a adopté la position que tu as toi-même mise en œuvre pendant des années ? »

Lily ouvrit un œil de mauvaise grâce.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter de me parler, comme ça, simplement parce que je suis Lily Evans et qu'il a cru tomber amoureux de moi pendant quelques temps ? » marmonna-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. « Il ne veut plus _du tout_ me parler ! »

Leanor afficha quelques secondes une mine soucieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire avec autant de sérieux que James 'a cru' tomber amoureux de toi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en scrutant l'expression de Lily.

Celle-ci esquissa aussitôt une grimace, espérant ainsi cacher le même sentiment étrange qui venait de lui étreindre l'estomac.

« - Il me l'a dit, répondit-elle en toute simplicité, avec ce qu'elle voulait faire passer comme un air détaché.

- Il te l'a dit ? répéta son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Et donc, tu le crois ? » demanda Richards, son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant.

Lily haussa les épaules, en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Sa camarade fit mine de réfléchir, avant de lui infliger de sang froid un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

« T'es vraiment idiote, » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, en l'observant d'un air affligé. « Tu ne crois tout de même pas TOUT ce que les gens te disent ? »

Lily secoua la tête, se massant d'un air absent l'arrière du crâne.

« Non, » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton tranché. « Mais tu n'étais pas là. »

Leanor eut un soupir exaspéré, comme si la simple idée que sa meilleure amie la contredise sur un point comme celui-là l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle se leva pour venir se planter devant la rouquine, qui affichait le même air faussement sérieux.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il voulait peut-être ne pas te laisser le dernier mot ? Que les conneries que tu as dites sur lui et ses amis l'avaient vexé et qu'il voulait casser les certitudes que tu t'étais construite ? Non, ça ne t'est pas passé par la tête ? »

Lily secoua de nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tu n'étais pas là, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre moins cassée. « Il était sérieux, j'en suis certaine. »

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

« - Si je t'écoutais à chaque fois que tu disais être sûre de certaines choses...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit Lily en retour, contrôlant la soudaine agressivité qui teintait sa voix.

- Qu'il faut admettre que James a mis à rude épreuve toutes les certitudes que tu avais érigées pendant des années à son égard mais que tu as toujours trouvé le moyen de te convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Le regard interrogateur de Lily l'incita à développer son idée.

« James a gagné, et il t'a fait tomber dans un joli piège qu'il ne s'est sans doute même pas rendu compte d'avoir mis en place. »

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la mine de Lily se faire pensive.

« Tu t'es fait avoir comme une débutante, ma petite. Et à ton propre jeu. »

Lily ne répondit rien, de nouveau, consciente qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était attachée plus que de raison à lui, il avait adopté de son côté la position qu'elle occupait depuis des années.

Cette constatation lui arracha malgré elle un petit rire ironique. La vie était mal foutue, par Merlin !

« Et maintenant que j'y pense, » ajouta Richards d'une voix claire, en passant une main devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir. « Chaque fois qu'il est décidé à te faire changer d'avis malgré ton obstination à toujours considérer que tu as raison sur _tout_, il y arrive. Etonnant, n'est ce pas ? »

L'ironie qu'elle crut percevoir dans les propos de son amie fit sortir la jeune Evans de l'état de consternation avancé qui commençait à la saisir.

« - Je veux dire par là qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le peu de fois où sa motivation était inébranlable pour te convaincre d'une chose à laquelle tu ne croyais pas… Et bien, il a réussi.

- Un exemple ? demanda Lily en attrapant sur le lit un des livres qui traînaient, espérant ainsi détourner l'attention de sa meilleure amie sur l'expression de son visage, qu'elle savait être un miroir transparent de ses sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas, moi…, badina Leanor en esquissant un sourire moqueur. L'an dernier, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Malgré ses joues qui rosirent en réalisant que l'exemple était tout à fait justifié, la jeune fille protesta d'une voix forte, en se relevant entièrement pour imposer matériellement son point de vue :

« - L'an dernier, il ne cherchait pas à me prouver quoique ce soit…

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Leanor avec calme. Il t'a prouvé qu'il pouvait être gentil, non ?

- Oui mais…, tenta d'avancer Lily en signe de protestation, contrôlant minutieusement la conviction qu'elle mettait dans son ton.

- Pas de mais ! l'interrompit son amie avec hargne, les traits tirés en une expression mauvaise. C'est la plus simple des vérités. Tu as cru qu'en lui refusant ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'attention, tu allais ne pas t'y attacher. C'est raté pour le coup ! »

Lily roula des yeux en se rasseyant et en refermant la bouche qu'elle avait grande ouverte.

Si elle avait bien compris une chose en fréquentant Leanor, c'est qu'il était presque impossible de lui faire changer d'avis sur quoique ce soit quand elle en était convaincue. Elle se tut donc, retombant mollement sur le matelas de son amie pour essayer d'arrêter le flot de pensées contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Maintenant, il faut aussi te dire que tu as été dans sa situation pendant plus de deux ans, » lança soudainement Richards lorsqu'elle fut sûre que son amie ne l'interromprait plus. « James a donc peut-être réussi à faire en sorte que tu t'accroches à lui puis à te lâcher à ce moment, mais tu as l'avantage de savoir où sont les petites faiblesses qui font craquer les plus entêtés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Evans eut une moue dubitative, arrachant à sa camarade un soupir irrité.

« - Tu as été à sa place pendant des années… Ca doit te connaître toutes les façons de ne pas craquer… Et toutes les choses qui font craquer.

- Justement, je ne suis pas James.

- Mais tu as été dans son cas… Type, je craque pour lui mais je ne dis rien.

- Je ne craque pas pour lui, démentit Lily en pinçant les lèvres.

- C'est pour ça que tu cherches désespérément mon aide si précieuse ? Parce que tu ne ressens rien pour lui et que tu as simplement mauvaise conscience, c'est ça ? »

Malgré l'ironie des propos que tenaient Leanor, Evans préféra hocher la tête avec conviction. Sans lui laisser le temps de la contredire à nouveau, elle reprit la parole.

« Je suis censée faire quoi, donc ? »

Leanor roula des yeux.

« - Je viens de te le dire : il suffit que tu exploites ses faiblesses ! Ne dit-on pas que les plus petits détails font les plus grandes faiblesses ? hasarda-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

- Jamais entendu cette expression, » contesta Lily, délibérément moqueuse.

Elle sentit le regard colérique de Leanor peser sur elle un instant, au moment où Merlin sautait à leurs côtés. Sa propriétaire l'attira vers elle, lui chatouillant le ventre d'un air taquin, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Lily.

« Toujours est-il que c'est ce qui s'applique pour toi. »

Lily lui lança un nouveau regard interrogateur. Avoir une meilleure amie conspiratrice au possible était décidément compliqué. Il fallait savoir la suivre.

« S'il continue à ne pas vouloir entendre raison, on n'aura plus qu'à adopter des mesures drastiques pour arranger tes bêtises. Ca ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, il suffit qu'on l'observe. »

Un sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres de Lily, et elle releva à moitié la tête pour voir la fourrure de Merlin cacher dans son entier le visage de son amie, signe qu'il tentait avec maladresse de l'escalader.

« On ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de répéter, sans pouvoir ignorer le regain d'espoir qui la saisit.

Leanor déplaça une patte de Merlin qui lui obscurcissait la vue et inclina la tête en soupirant.

« Tu commences sérieusement à me faire pitié… Accrochée comme tu es à cette histoire – et à ce garçon surtout – je ne peux pas décemment te laisser dans cet état. »

Un oreiller ne tarda pas à atterrir sur sa tête, provoquant une protestation sourde du chat qui s'y trouvait.

♦♦♦

Tentant d'ignorer les pas de Sirius derrière les siens, James passa les portes à double battant du Grand Hall pour sortir dans le parc. Aussitôt, un vent glacé lui fouetta le visage et il s'empressa de réajuster l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison autour de son cou. Arrivé en bas des marches, son meilleur ami l'avait déjà rattrapé.

Excédé par son comportement, il ne put retenir son soupir exaspéré plus longtemps.

« Écoute, Sirius, j'ai sans doute besoin d'un ami, » lâcha-t-il, sur un ton de reproche.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens une seconde mais reprit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Sirius bouger, s'apprêtant sans doute à répondre :

« Mais pas d'une baby-sitter ! »

Le jeune homme vit du coin de l'œil les sourcils de son ami se froncer.

« Tu te fous de moi là, j'espère ? » s'enquit celui-ci d'une voix soupçonneuse.

James tourna un regard sceptique dans sa direction, incapable de mettre de côté son irritation.

« Tu me suis au pas dès que tu en as l'occasion. Tu ne me laisses pas manger tout seul, me déplacer tout seul, aller en cours tout seul… Tu vérifies chaque recoin des couloirs avant qu'on puisse les emprunter. Dès que quelqu'un m'approche, tu l'envoies bouler. Bientôt, tu vas m'accompagner aux toilettes, me border dans mon lit et vérifier si j'ai bien vidé mon assiette à midi, » fit-il en roulant des yeux. « Donc, non, je ne me fous pas de toi. »

Le regard empreint d'indignation que lui adressa Sirius le fit sourire malgré lui.

« T'abuses, Jamesie, » s'insurgea son ami en secouant la tête. « Tu vires parano. »

Le sourire du dit Jamesie s'étendit légèrement.

« Justement, toi aussi, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton badin, en s'arrêtant devant la porte du local de Quidditch qu'il venait d'atteindre. « Je suis certain de pouvoir m'en sortir dans la vie par moi-même. »

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit de nouveau pour répondre mais son ami l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, se grattant la joue de son autre main pour cacher le grand sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Tu te sens seul, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux dont il était capable de faire preuve à cet instant. « Parce que si c'est le cas, Patmol, je peux comprendre. »

Un coup sur l'épaule le fit aussitôt vaciller vers l'avant.

« - Tes blagues vaseuses, Potter, tu les gardes pour toi !

- C'était pas une blague, tu sais, » rétorqua James en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Le regard que lui coula Sirius l'invitait clairement à se taire. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup mais tu n'es malheureusement pas mon genre… »

Un nouveau coup sur l'épaule le fit s'esclaffer.

« - Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune fille à draguer sur les bancs du collège ? Parce que s'il le faut, je t'en trouve une rapidement.

- Ah, ah, ah ! » ironisa Sirius en l'apostrophant du regard. « Ce que tu peux être drôle quand tu t'y mets. »

Il suivit James à l'intérieur, tandis que celui-ci se chargeait d'attraper la boîte de balles de Quidditch pour les amener sur le terrain. Son silence ne disait rien qui vaille à Sirius mais le jeune homme ne préféra pas le lancer sur un quelconque sujet. James le cachait sans doute très bien aux autres, mais sa nervosité à l'approche du match ressortait de chacun de ses gestes.

Et dans ces moments-là, son ami n'était pas si fréquentable que ça.

Ce qu'il lui confirma quelques minutes après, brisant le silence qui s'était installé :

« Ah mais oui ! » fit-il en entamant le chemin vers le stade, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « J'avais oublié que tu t'étais fait plaquer récemment, non ? »

La mâchoire de Sirius se contracta, et il se refusa à continuer de suivre son ami.

C'est qu'il était idiot, quand il s'y mettait, le Potter !

« - Je pense que je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin.

- Oh, mais inutile de te vexer, Sirius, » répliqua James, narquois. « Ça arrive à tout le monde, ce genre de choses. »

Il posa la boîte au sol, en faisant mine de l'ouvrir pour cacher son regain de bonne humeur.

Se moquer de son meilleur ami lui permettait d'oublier que dans quelques jours, il serait sur le terrain pour le premier match de l'année.

Et d'oublier bien d'autres choses également.

« La première fois, c'est toujours un peu douloureux, » crut-il bon d'ajouter en ricanant.

En se relevant, le souaffle à la main, son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Sirius avait reculé de deux pas, la mine renfrognée.

« T'es vraiment con, mon vieux, » bougonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos. « Mais tu peux t'estimer gagnant, je renonce à t'honorer de ma compagnie. J'irais voir quelqu'un qui sera plus apte à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

James leva un regard moqueur vers lui, s'apprêtant à répondre mais Sirius l'arrêta, sentant le sarcasme qui allait jaillir de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

« La ferme, Cornedrue, » l'avertit-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un regard qu'il aurait voulu menaçant.

Le sourire de James l'exaspéra assez pour le pousser à s'en aller pour de bon. Il se contenta donc de lui adresser un signe de tête pour lui signifier son départ et fit demi-tour en direction du château.

Alors qu'il avançait rapidement, les mains dans les poches de sa robe pour tenter de les réchauffer maladroitement, il aperçut une silhouette, au loin, qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas, irrité à l'idée qu'elle n'ait toujours pas abandonné son petit manège.

Il était de notoriété publique que Richards ne faisait jamais attention aux retards qu'elle pouvait avoir à ses rendez-vous, à ses cours, ou à ses séances d'entraînement. Et la voir se presser sur l'herbe verte, sa robe rouge de Quidditch sur le dos, alors que l'entraînement n'était censé commencer que dans vingt minutes, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Hey, Richards ! » l'appela-t-il lorsqu'elle fut assez près de lui pour l'entendre.

La jeune fille releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée vers ses pieds pendant le temps de sa réflexion, et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Décidément, il le suivait _vraiment _partout ! Et sa manie de ne pas laisser James cinq minutes seul lorsqu'elle était dans les parages commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait, elle, pour déminer le terrain que Lily avait érigé entre elle et James ?

Son obstination à vouloir aider sa meilleure amie lui retombait dessus. Encore. Évidemment. Quelle poisse !

« - Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, en se tournant lentement vers lui.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? »

L'air innocent qu'il venait d'adopter n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque la Gryffondor fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

« M'entraîner. Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, un léger sourire sceptique sur les lèvres. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un crétin !

« Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, » ironisa-t-il en feignant une grimace d'excuse. « Mais tu sais, ton entraînement n'a lieu que dans vingt minutes. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Peu importe, » répliqua-t-elle en tentant de garder un ton neutre. « Il y a certaines stratégies que je ne maîtrise pas assez pour pouvoir m'en sortir décemment lors du match qui arrive… Il faut que je m'entraîne, tu peux le comprendre ? »

Sirius se força à ne pas montrer son indifférence quant à ses propos. En faisant un pas de côté, il se retrouva face à elle, espérant implicitement lui barrer le passage vers le terrain.

« Et James, il sait que tu as prévu de lui faire honneur de ta présence dès maintenant ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

La jeune fille passa sa langue sur sa lèvre en ravalant une réplique cinglante. Il était difficile de rester civilisé lorsqu'il tentait insidieusement de la distraire dans son objectif initial.

« Quand on voit quel capitaine sadique il est, » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton persifleur. « Je doute qu'il aille se plaindre de me voir arriver en avance pour m'entraîner. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire innocent, quoique légèrement hypocrite, pour appuyer sa phrase.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de cacher plus longtemps son irritation face à ce comportement.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, Leanor, » claqua-t-il sèchement, sans pouvoir se retenir. « Je sais exactement ce que tu veux. »

Leanor secoua la tête.

« - Je ne veux rien de particulier, tu vires parano, mon petit Black.

- Arrête tes conneries, » rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. « J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de surveiller le moindre de tes faits et gestes. »

La jeune fille s'esclaffa sans pouvoir se retenir, agaçant encore un peu plus son camarade.

« - Je ne te force pas à jouer la baby-sitter avec James, ni à surveiller la moindre de mes actions ! répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

- Je-ne-joue-pas-la-baby-sitter, » bougonna-t-il, énervé.

Richards eut un sourire éclatant. C'était tellement mieux comme ça !

« - Alors laisse-moi passer, et on en parle plus, tu veux ?

- Non, » fit-il, catégoriquement. « Pas pour que tu ailles vanter les mérites de ta meilleure amie à James. »

Elle roula des yeux, un sourcil arqué.

« On touche enfin le fond du problème, » soupira-t-elle, acerbe. « Sirius Black veut protéger son meilleur ami de l'influence néfaste de la préfète Evans. Voyez-vous ça ! »

Le jeune homme ne put en retour que lui adresser un regard noir, qu'elle ne considéra pas comme étant digne d'une réponse équivalente. Elle haussa les épaules, face à son silence, en s'attardant plus que de raison sur ses mâchoires serrées.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est pas demain que James oubliera Lily, » ajouta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur proche. « Alors arrête de jouer au petit bonhomme blessé dans son amour propre et dans sa sensibilité, et laisse-les un peu vivre leur vie. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire, d'un rire cependant désabusé.

« - Vivre leur vie ? répéta-t-il, en tentant de refouler l'amertume qui teintait sa voix. Tu les laisses peut-être vivre leur vie, toi ?

- Ma méthode les aide plus que la tienne, en tous cas ! A toujours faire en sorte de nous éviter, tu ne laisses aucune possibilité de décision à personne.

- C'est vrai qu'avec toi, les possibilités sont énormes, grinça-t-il avec hargne. On les coince ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il se promette fidélité et amour, c'est ça ton super plan ? »

Sa camarade le fusilla du regard, en posant sur le sol le balai qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

« - Amusant que tu me dises ça, répliqua-t-elle avec un calme relatif, après l'avoir observé une minute sans répondre. C'est pourtant toi qui avais eu l'idée de les _coincer ensemble_, la première fois !

- Au moment où je ne savais pas à quel point Lily pouvait être aussi idiote que mon frère. »

Cette fois, l'amertume dans sa voix ne trompa pas la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu n'as pas le droitde juger Lily sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ! Qui te dit qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons de lui dire tout ça ? »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas céder devant son regard implacable, espérant intérieurement que sa propre incompréhension quant aux paroles de Lily à l'égard de James ne transparaisse pas. Elle devait au moins tenter de recoller les morceaux, quitte à s'en charger toute seule, cette fois…

« - Elle devait avoir des milliers de raisons de lui dire tout ça, ça va de soi, ironisa Sirius d'un ton colérique. Fous-toi de moi, je t'en prie. Lily a été odieuse par pure méchanceté.

- Tu ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça alors que tu es tout sauf objectif.

- C'est vrai que l'objectivité, c'est ton fort. » contra-t-il aussitôt.

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il s'y mettait, celui-là !

« Merde, Black, va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ! » s'emporta-t-elle avec un agacement non dissimulé, en essayant vainement de le bousculer pour passer.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas l'ombre d'un pas, entêté.

« C'est vraiment crétin de ta part de vouloir tout faire capoter alors que tu étais bien décidé à ce qu'ils s'entendent, au moment de demander à Harvey de leur passer les menottes ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de marmonner en le poussant encore une fois. « Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il s'agissait avant tout de ton idée ? »

Son camarade resta impassible, s'efforçant de résister aux assauts répétés de Leanor qui, bien que ne possédant pas un gabarit égal au sien, l'aurait sans doute par son obstination.

« J'ai changé d'avis, depuis, c'est tout, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. « Il mérite mieux que Evans. »

Leanor recula de quelques pas, et le jeune homme la vit se fendre d'une grimace insolente.

« Le refrain du copain qui cherche à préserver son meilleur ami, trop peu pour moi, » persifla-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. « C'est simplement une question d'ego. Ce que tu veux, c'est que Lily s'excuse auprès de toi en même temps qu'auprès de James. Le gros problème des propos qu'elle a tenus, c'est qu'ils te concernent tout autant, et te blessent même beaucoup plus. C'est de l'égocentrisme, c'est tout. »

Les traits du visage de Sirius se tirèrent instantanément.

« - Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? Que je me fous royalement de James et que le seul problème vient du fait que ce soit moi qui ait été implicitement visé par ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Oui, » répondit-elle simplement.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent quelques secondes d'une étincelle éclatante qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir réellement.

« D'un autre côté, je peux essayer de comprendre, » ajouta-t-elle, poussée par un instinct soudain. « Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu bien réagir aux mêmes propos. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'éloigner Lily à chaque fois qu'elle cherche à s'excuser ou à parler avec ton copain. »

Sirius eut un petit rire mesquin.

« Je me donne les droits que je veux, Richards, » rétorqua-t-il avec impertinence. « Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir de revenir dans quinze minutes. »

Le ton tranché dont il usa arracha un sourire à la jeune fille.

« Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que j'obéisse, hein ? » se moqua-t-elle d'une voix excessivement joyeuse. « J'ai toujours apprécié les personnes optimistes. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son sarcasme, mais le bruit de quelques pas dans son dos, combiné au regard intrigué de Leanor face à lui, le fit se retourner. James s'approchait d'eux, sa robe de Quidditch fraîchement lavée dans la main, semblant se diriger vers les vestiaires.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Leanor ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt d'un ton plus brusque qu'à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'il fut assez près d'eux pour leur parler.

La jeune fille feignit un air étonné, alors que le Gryffondor s'arrêtait en face d'eux.

« - Je viens m'entraîner. On a bien un entraînement, ce soir, non ?

- Tu as quinze minutes d'avance, » fit-il remarquer en retour dans un soupir, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « C'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

La jeune Richards tenta de rester impassible face à son enthousiasme très limité.

« Ça te dérange, peut-être ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux encore m'en aller, » lui répondit-elle, s'armant de sa franchise habituelle.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« C'est exactement ce que tu devrais faire, » marmonna Sirius d'une voix acerbe, interrompant leur brève conversation.

Richards le fusilla du regard un instant avant de reporter son attention sur James. Elle commençait presque à s'habituer à ces situations, qui étaient devenues son lot quotidien depuis le début de la semaine.

Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un James aussi froid avec elle, et l'aide que Sirius semblait apporter avec un plaisir certain à son meilleur ami la mettait d'autant plus sur les nerfs.

« - Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, grogna-t-elle en retour, sans le regarder.

- Et bien, comme tu vois, je te le donne. »

La jeune fille fit un effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître la colère qui commençait à lui nouer l'estomac, et décida de l'ignorer.

« Je suppose que si tu es venue en avance, ce n'est pas vraiment pour l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? » finit par lancer James d'un ton glacial.

Leanor soupira, lasse. Elle avait beau y réfléchir elle ne voyait pas ce que James pouvait lui reprocher à _elle_. Elle n'était pas la seule à insister à ce sujet, elle le savait… Après tout, contrairement à Black, Peter et Remus mettaient plus de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Mais il n'y avait aucun résultat.

« - Ça dépend. Tenir une conversation ne nous a jamais empêchés de nous entraîner auparavant, non ?

- Je considère qu'à quelques jours du match, parler de choses qui ne s'arrangeront pas ne me parait pas spécialement intelligent. »

James soutint le regard de la jeune fille, qui finit par ciller. Il saisit l'éclair furtif de déception qui passa dans ses yeux, mais se força à ne pas y faire attention.

Ce n'était pas l'obstination habituelle de Leanor qui lui ferait changer d'avis cette fois. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

« Donc, tu ne veux pas parler ? » conclut finalement la jeune fille d'une voix amer.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de tête confirmatif, l'exaspérant encore davantage. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi obstiné qu'elle, quand il s'y mettait.

Inspirant profondément, elle fit un effort pour se calmer. Elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui tienne tête à ce point. Et elle était prête à le faire comprendre à son Capitaine, par quelque moyen que ce soit.

Même les plus radicaux.

« Comme tu veux, » finit-elle par soupirer, en se mordillant la lèvre. « Puisque tu ne fais pas preuve de bonne volonté, j'ai bien envie de faire la même chose. »

Lorsqu'elle vit Potter arquer un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, elle retint avec difficulté un sourire ravi.

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, il se trouve qu'en haut, il y a ce devoir de Potions qui m'attend, et celui de Métamorphose également. Sans parler de celui de…

- Attends, attends, attends, » la stoppa James sans la laisser terminer sa phrase. « Tu te fous de moi, là ? »

La jeune fille bougea la tête en signe de dénégation. Il était dur pour elle de ne pas céder à l'envie de sourire depuis qu'elle avait discerné l'accent de panique qui teintait sa voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me foutrais de toi ? » s'enquit-elle en usant de ce ton posé qu'elle savait insupportable. « J'ai fait l'effort de venir plus tôt pour m'entraîner, et tu ne fais aucun effort de ton côté. »

James fut incapable de retenir le rire nerveux qui le prit à la gorge. Il était partagé entre un scepticisme prononcé – elle croyait sincèrement qu'il allait la croire ? – et une panique qu'il savait fondée – il n'était jamais bon de douter de la capacité de Leanor à abandonner une personne qui refusait d'entendre son point de vue. Et malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui, il faisait partie de ces personnes-là. Et la colère qui mettait toujours à rude épreuve ses nerfs depuis ses dernières « disputes » avec Lily ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il n'y avait donc aucun doute là-dessus : il était actuellement une des cibles de Leanor. Et la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir le rater.

« - Selon toi, je devrais faire des efforts, donc ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Et bien pour que j'en fasse aussi, ça va de soi. On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on avait rien sans rien ? »

Il la vit se baisser pour ramasser son balai poser sur le sol, mais lui barra le chemin en interposant son pied entre son bras et l'objet. La jeune fille recula, un sourcil arqué.

« Elle n'a pas fait d'efforts, alors je n'en ferais pas, » ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer, amer.

Sa colère s'accroissant, la jeune fille tapa du pied.

« - Je ne suis pas Lily, répondit-t-elle le plus calmement possible, les dents serrées.

- C'est tout comme. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me faire changer d'avis à propos de ce qui s'est passé. »

Il secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Le problème dans ton initiative, c'est que tu ne dois même pas être au courant de ce qu'elle m'a vraiment dit. »

Le regard empreint d'irritation que la jeune fille lui adressa n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Le ressentiment qu'il tentait de cacher depuis plusieurs jours remontait à la surface à une vitesse fulgurante, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler réellement.

« _Je ne suis pas Lily !_ Et moi, je ne t'ai rien fait, » répéta-t-elle avec hargne, les yeux plissés de colère. « Si tu ne le comprends pas, je ne vois même pas ce que je fais encore ici ! »

Le menton relevé, elle tourna immédiatement les talons et entreprit de remonter l'allée vers le château.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la réalité de la situation frappa de nouveau le jeune Potter.

Il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner sans elle. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de jours qui le séparaient du match !

« - Merde Richards, reste là ! l'appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu ne peux pas faillir à tes obligations, maintenant !

- Mes _obligations _? répéta-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir de se retourner. J'ai aussi des obligations en Potions, en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges et dans tout un tas d'autres matières, _Potter_. Mais le Quidditch n'est _pas _une _obligation_ à mes yeux. »

Elle sentit le regard noir de James peser sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos.

« Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant de refuser de me parler, de m'écouter et de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de ton attention ! »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle fila vers le château, en tentant sans succès de calmer la colère qui lui tordait le ventre douloureusement.

Elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui tienne tête. Et elle était résolue à le faire comprendre à James.

♦♦♦

Occupés depuis plusieurs minutes à faire en sorte que la couleur de leurs yeux change, comme le leur avait demandé le professeur McGonagall après un cours théorique en bonne et due forme, la majorité des élèves de la classe tournèrent cependant la tête avec brusquerie, troublés dans leur concentration, quand un éclat de rire vint troubler soudainement le silence religieux qui s'était installé peu à peu.

En tentant de contrôler lui aussi le rire qui le gagnait progressivement à la vue de l'expression hilare de la jeune fille à ses côtés, Remus secoua la tête en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se calmer. Lorsque il vit le professeur tourner la tête dans sa direction, alors même qu'elle venait de s'arrêter à l'autre bout de la pièce face à Peter, il baissa lui-même la tête sur le bureau pour cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir Tiffany, une main sur la bouche pour arrêter de rire.

« Phoenix ! Lupin ! » claqua la voix de la femme après une minute lui permettant de constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Le ton sec qu'elle avait employé fit stopper net le rire de Tiffany, qui se tourna vers elle, rougissante.

« Rien du tout, professeur, » articula-t-elle faiblement, le souffle court, en lui adressant un sourire forcé. « Excusez-nous. »

Le regard de McGonagall ne les quitta pas pendant quelques secondes, faisant s'agiter Remus sur son siège. Il en profita pour faire un tour d'horizon de la salle espérant échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de son professeur. Il ne rencontra en retour que les sourcils froncés de Leanor et les sourires clairement moqueurs de ses trois amis, qui à l'aide de gestes de la main échappant totalement à l'attention du professeur McGonagall cherchaient à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il savait déjà.

« Si je vous entends encore une fois dans le quart d'heure qu'il nous reste, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous séparer. A votre âge, il serait peut-être nécessaire de se poser des questions si j'en arrive à ce genre d'extrémités. »

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, et tentèrent d'ignorer dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent les regards encore quelques peu insistants de leurs camarades. Remus vit finalement la jeune fille jeter un bref coup d'œil alentour et se pencher finalement vers lui.

« C'est vraiment vrai ce que tu m'as dit, là ? » s'enquit-elle à voix basse en portant une main vers sa baguette qui traînait sur la table.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire rapide sans prendre la peine de répondre au début. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule droite avec la baguette qu'elle venait de saisir qu'il lui concéda un mouvement de la tête en signe de dénégation. Avec amusement, il vit les traits de Tiffany se tirer en une expression outrée qui l'amusa plus que de raison.

Un second coup sur son épaule vint s'ajouter à cela et il finit par se tourner complètement vers elle, abandonnant l'idée de faire passer ses yeux devenus bleus, par l'effet du sort, à une couleur plus excentrique.

« T'es vraiment idiot, » murmura-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix qui laissait entendre cependant son amusement. « Finalement, tu n'es pas si naïf et adorable qu'on le dit. »

Remus inclina la tête, plissant les yeux dans une expression indéchiffrable.

« Naïf, moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec un sourire. « C'est vexant, tout de même. »

La jeune fille afficha un instant une moue pensive.

« C'est le genre de rumeurs qui courent sur toi, c'est tout, » déclara-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Je n'y peux rien si on ose penser que tu es quelqu'un de calme ET de raisonnable. »

Son camarade eut un petit rire silencieux, prenant soin de vérifier que McGonagall n'était pas dans le coin.

« Les rumeurs sont toujours fausses, tu ne savais pas ? Après tout, si l'on dit que je suis calme _et_ raisonnable, c'est parce que, face à Sirius ou James, je ne fais pas le poids. Tenter de les surpasser serait inutile. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en se penchant encore davantage vers lui.

« Sauf qu'on pense que tu es toujours totalement blanc, » lui expliqua-t-elle sur un ton évident. « Maintenant, je me dois de faire courir les rumeurs inverses. Tu es aussi espiègle que tes amis, voilà qui fera un potin incroyable pour les petites commères qui pullulent à Poudlard ! Espérons que certaines d'entre elles retomberont sur terre et renonceront à vouloir faire de toi leur amant. »

Les joues de Remus prirent une légère teinte rosie mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Tout le monde comprendra pourquoi tu es précisément le meilleur ami de Leanor Richards… Tu savais qu'il s'agissait d'un des mystères les plus mystérieux à élucider dans notre cher château, selon la gente féminine ? »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux avec une pointe d'agacement, chose qu'elle sembla intercepter puisque avant qu'il ne puisse répondre – qu'il en avait assez de s'entendre dire que Leanor ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et tout ce qui s'en suivait – elle leva une main devant son visage pour l'interrompre.

« - De mon côté, je ne te le reproche absolument pas, hein, l'avertit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle est sympa, Leanor.

- Sympa mais spéciale, non ? l'incita-t-il à continuer d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Peut-être mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est intéressante et sympa, tu ne crois pas ? Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es ami avec elle. »

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'avait jamais su si son amitié avec Leanor était due avant tout au secret qu'ils partageaient ou bien à sa capacité à savoir lui faire oublier qu'il était différent des autres. Sans doute un peu des deux.

« - Et puis, elle a un sacré caractère, elle ne doit pas être ennuyeuse.

- Exact, concéda-t-il en papillonnant des paupières pour sortir de ses pensées.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne pouvais que posséder un minimum de folie en toi pour qu'elle t'apprécie autant. J'aurais dû… »

Le ton faussement amer de sa voix rendit son sourire à Remus.

« Tu ne t'en remets pas de t'être fait avoir ? » l'interrogea-t-il, provocateur. « Je commence à m'habituer aux mauvaises joueuses. »

La jeune fille se fendit d'une grimace indignée.

« Ce n'est pas la question, » démentit-elle entre ses dents. « D'ailleurs, formellement, je ne peux pas être mauvaise joueuse puisque ton histoire est totalement fausse et que tu n'en as probablement aucune autre à me proposer. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard avant de continuer, avec un sourire.

« - Donc, je vais forcément gagner, Remus.

- Pas forcément. Je découvrirai peut-être après que tu vas user de ma technique.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être malhonnête, » ironisa-t-elle en lui offrant son sourire le plus éclatant.

Le jeune homme balaya son argument d'un geste de la main, en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui sourire en retour, ce qui risquait de mettre fin à tout le sérieux qu'il tentait d'adopter. Depuis qu'il avait fini par s'excuser de son comportement en raison de l'histoire stupide entre lui et sa meilleure amie – et qu'elle avait accepté d'emblée ses excuses – il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait, ou presque, où il n'entretenait pas une discussion avec la Poufsouffle.

« Etonne-moi dans ce cas, c'est ton tour. Si la stupidité des gens qui t'entourent à ton égard est plus grande, je le reconnaîtrai publiquement s'il le faut. »

En plissant les yeux pour se forcer à appliquer le sort qu'elle délaissait depuis dix minutes déjà, Tiffany s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Un jour, » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps durant lequel ses yeux habituellement bleus virèrent à un violet clair brillant. « Un de mes petits amis m'a avoué qu'il avait été convaincu en me voyant la première fois que j'étais complètement stupide et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment j'arrivais à m'en sortir aussi bien en classe, simplement parce que j'étais blonde et que j'ai de gros seins. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, pendant lequel la jeune fille lui désigna sa poitrine d'un geste de la main.

Mal à l'aise et interloqué tout à la fois, Remus ne répondit rien pendant la minute qui suivit, ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour parler sans savoir quoi dire. Les yeux de Tiffany le scrutaient fixement, attendant sans doute une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère. « Si tu trouves plus stupide comme considération masculine ou féminine, je t'accorde irrémédiablement la victoire. »

L'air étonné du jeune homme ne put que s'accentuer.

« - Tu es sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix légèrement étouffée. On t'a vraiment dit ça ?

- Evidemment, affirma-t-elle avec vigueur. Si toi, tu mens, ce n'est pas encore mon cas… »

Le lycanthrope roula des yeux et baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

Bien que la proposition de Tiffany était sans conteste la plus stupide affirmation qu'il ait entendu en cet après-midi de cours, la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire le gênait plus qu'elle ne paraissait l'imaginer. La légèreté avec laquelle elle le lui avait dit le laisser perplexe.

Ce n'était tout de même pas possible de prendre avec autant de détachement ce genre de choses, non ?

« Tu fais comment pour supporter ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il soudainement en relevant la tête, brisant le court silence dans lequel ils s'étaient installés.

Un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage de la Poufsouffle.

« Supporter quoi ? Ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Remus hocha la tête vaguement.

C'était tellement stupide de penser ce genre de choses… Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait pas lui-même remarqué les formes avantageuses de sa camarade… Mais tout de même !

« Ca mais aussi, le genre de regards suggestifs qu'on t'envoie souvent. Je veux dire… Ca doit être insupportable. »

Un étrange sourire amer étira lentement les lèvres de Tiffany l'espace d'un instant.

« Insupportable, non. Désagréable, oui, » répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle semblait vouloir détaché. « Mais on s'habitue à tout, c'est quelque chose dont je suis convaincue. Il suffit de ne pas faire attention. »

Un air sceptique prit possession des traits de Remus. A ses yeux, il était impossible de s'habituer à tout.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa propre situation : on ne pouvait absolument pas dire qu'il s'y était habitué avec le temps…

« Je trouve ça quand même ignoble de dire ce genre de choses, » déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. « Et se faire reluquer à longueur de journées ne me ferait pas franchement plaisir si j'étais à ta place. »

La Poufsouffle l'observa avec ce qui paraissait être de l'étonnement pendant un instant avant d'éclater soudainement d'un grand rire clair, s'attirant de nouveau une partie des regards des personnes présentes de la classe. Le premier réflexe de Remus, malgré son étonnement, fut de relever la tête pour voir McGonagall se tourner à son tour vers elle. Les traits tirés de son professeur ne lui disaient rien qui vaille mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'insurger pour leur manque de concentration puisque la sonnerie de la fin du cours sonna à cet instant. Prise de court, elle ferma la bouche au moment où, sans en avoir eu l'autorisation concrète, les élèves se levèrent tous à la fois.

Tiffany en profita pour se pencher vers lui, souriante.

« Tu me fais rire à croire que tu n'es pas dans le même cas que moi, » murmura-t-elle d'un ton amusé. « La seule différence, c'est que tes propres _atouts_ – physiques s'entend - sont moins voyants que les miens, c'est tout. Dans tous les cas, je suppose que j'ai le droit au prix de la perle de la stupidité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se força à ne pas rougir bêtement en entendant ses propos et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas faire mieux, » fit-il mine de regretter, la mine faussement affligée. « Qu'est ce que je te dois pour fêter ta victoire ? »

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur son menton, hissant sur son dos son sac de cours et en faisant un pas rapide vers la porte, où s'impatientait déjà Regina.

« Je ne sais pas, » minauda-t-elle. « On pourrait peut-être y réfléchir, samedi, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, si tu acceptes de me consacrer un peu de ton temps en dehors des cours, évidemment. Et si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu… »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre que l'idée ne le gênait absolument pas et ouvrit même la bouche pour le faire mais une voix dans son esprit lui glissa subtilement qu'il avait justement quelque chose à faire samedi et les jours suivants…

Et cette chose s'appelait pleine lune.

Inévitablement, une grimace tordit les traits de son visage et à contre cœur, il finit par secouer la tête. Il vit le sourire de la jeune fille disparaître un instant.

« Je dois aller voir ma grand-mère, » mentit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre la plus convaincante possible, en tentant de ne pas ciller. « Elle est malade et je… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant n'avoir rien d'autre à ajouter.

Il détestait mentir.

« Ah, » fit-elle en rougissant légèrement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. « Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Un autre jour, peut-être ? »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce en lui adressant un signe de la tête. Sonné pendant quelques secondes, il finit cependant par jeter un coup d'œil alentour et constater qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce. Jetant son sac sur son épaule, il entreprit de traverser la pièce rapidement mais fut malheureusement interrompu par McGonagall à l'entrée.

« Lupin, » l'avertit-t-elle sans plus d'interlude en le toisant de bas en haut. « Si vous considérez que mon cours ne vous sert qu'à faire rire de jolies filles pour certaines finalités dont je n'ai rien envie de savoir, vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous dispenser de venir. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, signalant d'un geste qu'il avait compris et préféra sortir avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Un pied à peine posé sur la première dalle du couloir, il se rendit compte que ses amis l'attendaient.

« Je pense qu'elle a entièrement raison, Lunard, » déclara immédiatement Sirius d'une voix moqueuse en quittant le mur sur lequel il était adossé pour se mettre à marcher vers la Grande Salle. « A ce rythme-là, vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous passer de la plupart des cours que vous suivez tous les deux. Dans une pièce vide, tout serait beaucoup plus simple, j'en suis certain. »

Devant l'air renfrogné de Remus, il eut un petit rire joyeux.

« C'est dans la poche mon vieux, » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. « Tu n'as pas été assez bête pour refuser le rencard qu'elle semblait vouloir te donner, non ? »

Le regard dur que lui adressa Remus ne l'incita pas plus à se taire.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu l'as fais rire _deux_ fois, Lunard, c'était carrément gagné pour toi ! Ce que tu peux être… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens pour adopter un air désespéré, les yeux levés vers le ciel, il fut arrêté dans la réplique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer par la main de James qui se leva devant son visage.

« C'est bon, Sirius, on a compris ton point de vue, » le stoppa-t-il avec un sourire entendu. « Vu le nombre de fois où tu nous en fais part et le rythme de ta vie sentimentale, il n'y a rien à ajouter, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. »

Remus bougea la tête dans sa direction en signe de reconnaissance, accentuant le tout d'un sourire.

« Vous êtes sérieusement désespérants, les amis, » finit par soupirer Sirius avec fatalité, après leur avoir jeté un regard circulaire. « Il y a pas à dire, je vous comprendrai jamais. »

Le jeune Lupin roula des yeux.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que le problème venait peut-être de toi ? »

Peter hocha à ce moment-là vigoureusement la tête, sortant de son silence pensif.

« Faut peut-être te pencher sur la question, Patmol, c'est vrai. »

Ils eurent le temps de descendre les marches vers le Hall pour le déjeuner avant que Sirius ne proteste avec fougue :

« Franchement, c'est le monde à l'envers là. Vous avez tous souscrit à un abonnement longue durée pour l'amour et ses problèmes et le problème viendrait de moi ? » s'insurgea-t-il comme si l'idée était stupide et inenvisageable. « Si c'est pour me retrouver avec cet air crétin et/ou malheureux comme mes pieds, non merci. Je me contenterai du minimum que j'ai déjà et de ma vie de célibataire. »

Un éclat de rire de James le fit se renfrogner encore davantage.

« On doit pas avoir la même notion du célibat, tous les deux, » s'esclaffa-t-il en lui passant devant pour entrer dans la grande salle, dépassant un groupe de Serdaigles de leur année.

Peter acquiesça vigoureusement, amusé par l'expression qu'affichait Sirius. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir.

« - Tu dois être célibataire depuis… quoi, dix jours peut-être ? ajouta Peter sans y faire attention.

- Tout ça parce que ta copine du moment t'a lâché pour quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute, » lui fit de surcroît remarquer Remus, moqueur.

Le visage de Sirius se rembrunît et il s'assit à contre cœur à leurs côtés, pour déjeuner à la table de sa Maison.

« C'est le monde à l'envers, » répéta-t-il, de mauvaise foi, après s'être servi une assiette de ragoût brûlant.

Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage de James.

« Quoi, au juste ? » demanda-t-il en réponse. « De t'être fait envoyé paître ? T'inquiètes pas, je te l'ai dit l'autre soir… Ca fait toujours un peu mal la première fois. »

Sirius le fusilla du regard en posant brusquement sa fourchette sur son assiette, rencontrant les regards railleurs de ses deux autres amis.

« Vous êtes vraiment des crétins, » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Je vois pas en quoi votre situation personnelle est à envier à la mienne. Entre l'un qui refuse de voir qu'une fille lui plait… »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Remus de protester et se tourna délibérément vers Peter.

« … et celui qui est accro mais qui fait comme si de rien n'était et n'en parle même pas à ses supers potes pour avoir de supers conseils. Et puis… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, les lèvres pincées, n'osant pas réellement lui asséner ce qu'il méritait selon lui. Il s'interrompit donc un instant pour remplir son assiette.

« Et puis toi, » claqua-t-il finalement en tournant un regard noir rapide vers Lily, qui discutait à plusieurs mètres d'eux à voix basse avec Leanor, sans cesser de leur lancer des regards en coin. « Ton cas est clairement désespéré, je crois qu'il est inutile de te le rappeler… »

Sans attendre, il se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette, sans pouvoir résister cependant à l'envie de lever rapidement les yeux vers eux. Avec plaisir, il constata que leurs mines renfrognées s'accordaient maintenant parfaitement à la sienne. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'entendit aucune objection se profiler du côté de James. Il distingua sans grand mal les efforts de Remus pour contrôler son envie de répliquer vertement, d'autant plus qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, son calme inflexible était mis naturellement à rude épreuve.

Etonnamment, ce fut finalement la voix de Peter qui s'éleva pour protester, calmement cependant :

« Si j'étais ne serait-ce qu'un peu amoureux, ça se saurait, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial, considérant les divers assauts de ses amis à ce propos comme des affronts à ses capacités dans le domaine sentimental.

Sirius releva vers lui un regard sceptique.

« Justement, ça se voit, » articula-t-il, la bouche pleine, d'une voix qu'il avait voulu moqueuse. « C'est même _très_ flagrant, Queudver. »

Peter fit rouler ses yeux, essayant d'adopter un air convainquant.

Dur, dur de mentir à ses amis…

« Si c'est si flagrant que ça, » fit-il en papillonnant excessivement des paupières. « Tu devrais pouvoir me dire qui est celle dont je serais soit disant _accro_... »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lesquels les traits de Sirius se tirèrent en une expression dépitée, qu'il voulait faire passer pour pensive. Peter s'apprêtait à lui faire déclarer forfait quand il entendit une voix l'appeler dans son dos.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut reconnu, il sentit ses joues s'embraser et son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Tout sauf _ça_ ! Pas maintenant…

Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement, tentant de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

« Peter ! » répéta la voix impatiente de Sarah dans son dos. « Tu pourrais avoir la _politesse_ de me répondre quand tu m'entends t'appeler ? »

A sa façon d'insister sur le mot politesse, il sut d'emblée qu'elle n'avait toujours pas avalé complètement la façon dont il l'avait laissée en plan la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement vus. Sa culpabilité en prit de nouveau un coup.

Il avait passé plus d'une semaine à se mordre les doigts pour la façon idiote dont il était parti ce jour-là.

Et les occasions de la voir ou de lui parler depuis s'étaient faites plus rares, comme si le destin souhaitait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il lui avait semblé que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ou peut-être était-ce simplement une excuse bidon pour se défiler, la jeune fille était pressée, son visage tiré par un stress qui l'auréolait presque tant il était perceptible. Et son courage avait manqué à l'appel, encore une fois.

A contre cœur, il se tourna donc vers elle, fermant les yeux dès qu'il rencontra son visage encadré par les mêmes cheveux noirs et longs que toutes les fois où il la voyait. Seules des cernes qu'il décela rapidement, malgré qu'elles ne soient pas très perceptibles, venaient troubler la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Il faut que je te parle de suite, » lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix catégorique. « _Et non_, ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du déjeuner. »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur manquer un battement pour la dixième fois en deux minutes et se leva finalement pour la suivre hors de la Grande Salle après avoir adressé un rapide regard d'excuse à ses amis perplexes. Il se balança sur ses pieds dès lors qu'ils se furent arrêtés dans un couloir, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise, sans oser pour autant parler sous son regard insistant.

« Ecoute Pettigrow, » lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix exaspérée. « J'arrive pas à te comprendre. »

Les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent.

« - De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-il d'une voix étonnée.

- De toi, répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus exaspérée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton comportement. Tu peux peut-être m'éclairer, non ? »

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase la fit continuer presque immédiatement :

« Emerson m'a demandé des nouvelles de 'nos cours particuliers', » ironisa-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que je lui réponds, moi ? Que tu ne sembles pas disposer à m'accorder un peu de temps ou bien que tu as peur de moi ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Peter, qui s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi, » affirma-t-il d'une voix penaude.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir lourd. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une étrange lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu vois, je pense la même chose, » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité. « Ironique qu'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre, dans ce cas-là, non ? »

L'ironie qui perçait justement dans sa voix mit encore davantage mal à l'aise le jeune homme, qui se mordit la lèvre. Il préféra ne rien répondre, espérant secrètement qu'une quelconque personne qu'il connaissait vienne se promener dans ce couloir désespérément vide.

« Alors je lui dis quoi à Emerson ? Qu'on continue, qu'on a fini, qu'on a arrêté ou bien tout simplement qu'on n'a même pas commencé ? »

Peter haussa les épaules avec un faible sourire.

« - Je ne sais pas, moi.

- Et bien tu devrais. Je te signale que le problème vient de toi, pas de moi, alors je ne peux rien régler à ta place.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ton problème, alors ? Pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui t'a pris, ce qui te prend et que je puisse… m'habituer. »

En fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Peter s'obligea à trouver en vitesse une excuse plausible pour s'expliquer auprès de la jeune fille.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle le faisait craquer ? D'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse comprendre… Après tout, il était et resterait Peter Pettigrow… Et à croire ce qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de ses camarades ces dernières années, on le considérait souvent comme un idiot…

Un idiot…

« - Je suis vraiment mauvais, finit-il par soupirer avec réticence. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on travaille quoique ce soit tous les deux… J'ai bien essayé avec d'autres et ça n'a pas marché. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait mieux avec toi.

- Tu serais donc en train de supposer que je suis une mauvaise 'enseignante' et que si ça n'a pas marché avec tes amis, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en secouant la tête.

- C'est comme ça que je le comprends.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Sarah eut un petit rire.

« A mes yeux, si, » fit-elle d'une voix étouffée par la main qu'elle venait de se passer sur le visage. « Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'apprendre quoique ce soit. »

Une fois de plus, il sentit son taux de culpabilité grimper considérablement et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

Sa gorge refusait obstinément de se desserrer suffisamment pour lui permettre de prononcer les quelques mots qui lui semblaient appropriés. Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'éloigna d'un pas.

« Ecoute, Peter j'ai rien contre toi, mais faudrait te décider. Emerson veut absolument qu'on continue mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, je ne peux pas t'obliger… Après lui en a sans doute le droit et les moyens mais si tu as un quelconque problème avec moi, ce n'est même pas la peine d'envisager quoique ce soit. »

Son camarade secoua la tête avec fougue à cet instant.

« Je te dis que je n'ai pas de problème avec toi, je t'assure… Inutile de faire appel à Emerson pour ça. »

La Serdaigle l'observa quelques secondes sans un mot.

« - Donc on continue ? conclut-elle après un instant.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument certain, lui assura-t-il en détournant son regard du sien.

- C'est d'accord, alors. A la condition que tu ne me laisses pas en plan, la prochaine fois évidemment. »

Gêné, le Gryffondor hocha tout de même la tête.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'y tenir, maintenant…

« Bon, les cours vont reprendre, » lui fit-elle remarquer en jetant de nouveau un regard vers sa montre. « On en reparle au prochain cours de Défense, si tu veux bien. »

D'un signe de la tête, elle le salua sans attendre et commença à s'éloigner, laissant Peter debout dans le couloir, se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner.

Il se sentait tellement idiot !

Alors qu'il était en faute, c'était elle qui était venu le voir pour le relancer… Il se sentait _vraiment_ crétin.

Et il n'avait même pas su s'excuser… Même pas.

Il était certain qu'elle avait dû le prendre pour ce qu'on avait toujours pensé qu'il était.

Un homme faible.

Cette pensée lui donna l'impression de faire tomber dans son estomac un bloc de plomb, tant il lui semblait peser lourd. Pris d'un soudain élan de courage alors qu'il la voyait prête à tourner le coin du couloir pour disparaître vers l'aile où se déroulait un cours commun aux septièmes années, il fit quelques pas rapides dans sa direction, en l'appelant d'une voix forte.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, il sentit son cœur tambouriner sourdement dans sa poitrine, comme dans ses oreilles. L'ignorant du mieux possible, il se tordit les mains entre elles pour se donner une contenance qu'il ne possédait malheureusement pas.

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il sans savoir réellement comment tourner sa phrase sans qu'elle ne paraisse surfaite. « Je voulais pas faire ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour… Enfin, si je suis parti, c'est parce que je me disais que tu serais vraiment navrée de voir à quel point j'étais désespérant en sortilèges et tout ça… Si je suis parti, ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais peur, ou parce que tu pourrais me faire peur… Ou… Enfin. Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un crétin, tu comprends ? Mais quand j'y pense maintenant, je pense que c'est justement ce que tu as dû penser… »

Les sourcils froncés de la jeune fille le mirent mal à l'aise au possible et il prit une inspiration pour se remettre de sa réplique désordonnée.

« Je voulais m'excuser, en fait, » acheva-t-il avec une grimace.

Sarah le fixa quelques secondes, en papillonnant des paupières.

« Je m'étais convaincue que tu ne le ferais jamais. De t'excuser, je veux dire. »

Le visage de Peter se fendit d'un sourire d'excuse et il haussa les épaules légèrement en signe d'impuissance.

« Mais puisque tu te décides, tu es tout pardonné, » ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant son premier sourire depuis longtemps. « On se revoit bientôt, alors. »

Peter hocha la tête, tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur, qui semblait faire la fête en lui.

Elle ne devait pas le considérer comme aussi stupide que ça, finalement…

* * *

Fiouuu, c'est du bon chapitre, ça ! Plus de 11 000 mots (on voulait pas vous effrayer en le disant plus haut xD) mais en même temps, on aborde tout le monde ou presque :)

Pour revenir à cette histoire de cadeau pour les reviews… En fait, vous voyez la conversation entre Leanor et Lily ? Quand Leanor évoque « l'année dernière » et ce qui s'est passé ? Et bien voilà… Ca sera à ce propos. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, notre James a pris du plomb dans la tête et n'harcèle plus Lily dans notre fic mais il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qu'on va vous raconter… Comment a-t-il fait pour maturer (Inventons des mots, soyons fous ! XD) et pour réussir à se calmer ! Voyons voir… Ce sera pour dans quelques semaines, le temps d'écrire un chapitre et elle comportera 5 chapitres a priori… Elle s'appellera sûrement (la honte ce titre ! XD) **Opération Rédemption**.

Avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre nous ferait très plaisir par ailleurs ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)


	12. La guerre des nerfs

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs :** Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX **à écrire cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, General

**Disclaimer :** James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général :** 1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après avoir refusé obstinément de se mêler des affaires de James et Lily (un comble tout de même XD), Leanor finit par accepter d'aider sa copine à recoller les morceaux… Non sans son effronterie à toute épreuve. Face à elle, pourtant, Sirius veille sur Jamesie, parce que bon… quand même… il est vexé le bonhomme. Après une dispute avec Lea (où l'on découvre que les deux joyeux lurons ont menottés les deux autres dans le chapitre 6), James les interrompt et envoie chier la Richards… Mauvais pour lui XD. A côté de tout ça, Remus est « victime » (XD) des avances de Tiffany, qui prend la vie très légèrement malgré les gens qui pensent qu'elle est stupide car blonde à forte poitrine… Mais Remus se voit contraint de refuser… Pleine lune oblige. Enfin, Peter finit par s'excuser auprès de Sarah quand celle-ci vient le secouer un peu… Il était temps !

* * *

**Qui est qui ? **Cela nous a été demandé si gentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer :) Alors, à la demande de Luna, qui s'est un peu paumé dans nos OC, semble-t-il, voici un petit rappel des personnages. En espérant que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver, comme les autres XD 

**Leanor Richards :** Gryffondor. On sait jamais XDD Il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Lily, mais également de Remus. Sang mêlé puisque sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu, elle a également une petite sœur du nom de Taïna. Fondamentalement opposée à Sirius par conviction, elle s'entend bien cependant avec James et Peter. Son excentricité n'a d'égal que sa capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne absolument pas…

**Jade Carter : **Gryffondor. Camarade de dortoir de Lily et Leanor, c'est une commère dans l'âme et elle ne peut survivre sans sa dose de potins quotidiens.

**Aïssa Brewa : **Gryffondor. Seconde camarade de dortoir de Lily, et grande amie de Jade, elle est le calme olympien dans sa version humaine.

**Sean Simmons : **Serdaigle. Un des seuls étudiants en Soin aux créatures magiques de son année, il entretient des relations amicales avec Leanor, pour qui il développe un petit faible…

**Regina Jorkins : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année, Reg' a un faible, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, pour Jamesie XDD Elle semble également apprécier Sirius et obéit à sa raison, lui dictant souvent des idées stupides (embrasser un pauvre Remus innocent, par exemple !)

**Tiffany Phoenix : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année également, elle est la meilleure amie de Regina, mais ne lui ressemble pas vraiment…

**« Mini pouce » alias Tracy : **Petite Gryffondor de première année, elle semble avoir décidé de rendre Sirius dingue…

**Sarah Scrimgeour : **Cette Serdaigle qui se retrouve en binôme avec Peter pendant le cours de DCFM ne se doute pas qu'il est secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle semble assez antipathique au premier abord (surtout dans les chapitres précédents) mais les situations n'ont jamais été à son profit.

**Emerson : **Professeur de DCFM, qui développe un sens de l'humour bien particulier, un sens de la paix et de la nécessité de s'entraider encore plus douteux, et une sévérité qui contredit parfois les desseins qu'il a envisagé pour ses petits élèves.

**Wintour : **Professeur de Botanique, il est antipathique et ne semble pas beaucoup apprécié ses élèves… Notamment Remus et ses amis !

**Merlin** : Le chat de Leanor héhé :)

* * *

Un énorme merci à nos deux bêtas : **Mélanie** et **Drudrue** pour les fautes horribles qu'elles corrigent et le temps qu'elles prennent pour lire nos chapitres interminables !

Merci également énormement à nos revieweurs adorables : **Drudrue**, **Llemaluna**, **Lizoune**, **millou95**, **'-Luna-'**, **tchingtchong**, **malilite**, **JPloveLE**, **Noriane**, **Ezilda**, **Miss Bady**, **MARine**, **Nimoria**, **Rebecca-Black** et **Melanie** !

Alors… Que dire ? Beaucoup de JamesLily implicite dans ce chapitre, un peu de Remus, de Leanor, de Sean… Pas de Sirius et de Peter pour le coup mais il y a eu un changement de programme qui l'explique… Ils auront leur place privilégiée dans le chapitre suivant promis ! Encore merci de nous lire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La guerre des nerfs **

Assis à la table des Gryffondors encore relativement vide au vu de l'heure encore matinale qu'il était, Remus tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de pallier à la fatigue familière qui parcourait le moindre des muscles qu'il osait bouger. Du bout des doigts, il jouait d'un air absent avec son pichet de jus de citrouille, le maudissant intérieurement pour son inefficacité à le réveiller complètement. Si la pleine lune avait pour seul avantage de lui faire rater quelques cours tout bonnement soporifiques, il lui était pratiquement impossible de dormir convenablement à son approche.

Alors qu'il se forçait à attraper une assiette d'œufs au bacon posée plus loin, il releva la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, interceptant au passage une silhouette masculine qui se dirigeait d'un bon pas furieux à travers l'allée entre la table des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors. La minute d'après, James s'asseyait à ses côtés en posant brutalement ses mains sur la table en bois, faisant sursauter au passage les quelques élèves déjà levés.

Sans s'en soucier plus que de raison, Potter eut un mouvement nerveux de la tête en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, avant de poser ses yeux noirs de colère sur Remus, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Ce dernier n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit pour s'informer des raisons du courroux de son ami puisque presque aussitôt, la voix de James vint briser le silence relativement plat qui s'éternisait depuis quelques minutes dans la pièce :

« Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, Remus ! » claqua-t-il d'une voix forte sans parvenir à cacher l'irritation qui teintait sa voix. « Il le faut, tout de suite, maintenant, dès que tu en auras l'occasion ! »

Les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent encore un peu plus, formant une ligne uniforme au dessus de ses yeux.

« Un 'bonjour Remus, comment ça va ce matin, pas trop fatigué ?' aurait été le bienvenu, si tu veux tout savoir, » ironisa-t-il, mi moqueur, mi désapprobateur en scrutant l'expression du binoclard qui lui faisait face.

James secoua la tête brutalement, malmenant ainsi ses articulations fatiguées, sans se préoccuper des mots du lycanthrope.

« Je plaisante pas, Lunard, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix clairement exaspérée, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le fusiller de surcroît du regard. « Il _faut_ que tu lui parles, ça ne peut plus durer. »

Remus roula des yeux, retenant avec difficulté le bâillement disgracieux qu'il avait manqué de laisser échapper.

« Moi non plus, je ne plaisantais pas. »

La moquerie qui perçait sa voix eut pour seul effet d'irriter encore davantage James.

« - Remus, s'il te plait ! C'est toute ma scolarité qui est en jeu…

- Toute ta scolarité ? répéta son ami avec scepticisme. Tu m'étonnes que ça doit être important ! De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, au juste ? »

Au ton de sa voix, Potter comprit immédiatement qu'il se foutait sans états d'âme de lui. Cette constatation fit monter d'un cran supplémentaire la mauvaise humeur qui le suivait depuis le début de sa désastreuse matinée.

« Arrête cinq minutes, » grogna-t-il. « Va voir Leanor ou je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire payer ce qu'elle me fait par les moyens les plus drastiques que j'ai à ma disposition. Et à ce moment-là, tu ne viendras pas me voir avec tes airs de grand chevalier dont tu uses si souvent avec Sirius pour me reprocher d'avoir touché à un cheveu de ta copine. »

Un sourcil s'arqua immédiatement sur le visage de Remus, et James eut d'emblée l'impression qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il se retint de sourire stupidement, se rappelant qu'il n'y gagnait rien pour l'instant.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ? » s'enquit Lupin à contre cœur.

D'un geste de la main toujours brusque, James désigna la robe écarlate de Quidditch qui lui collait actuellement à la peau, suite à l'entraînement qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Elle n'est pas venue. Encore ! »

Remus lâcha un soupir las en secouant la main droite au dessus de son assiette.

« T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » persifla-t-il avec un petit rire. « Ca m'étonne pas qu'elle ne soit pas venue. Ce qui m'étonne davantage par contre, c'est que les autres semblent être venus. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux cinq élèves aux robes écarlate assis à la table, semblant encore plus épuisés que lui-même. Les mâchoires de James se contractèrent.

« - Tu vas arrêter de faire passer ta mauvaise humeur sur moi, dis ? Je suis sérieux !

- Entre nous, le seul qui est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, c'est bien toi. Et j'ai cru remarquer que tu étais sérieux, aussi étonnant puisse-t-il être.

- Alors vas-y, va lui parler ! »

Refusant de s'offusquer devant le ton implacable de Potter, son camarade secoua négativement la tête.

« A mon avis, elle dort, » lui expliqua-t-il avant que la réplique cinglante de James ne puisse être prononcée. « C'est une marmotte, Lea. Habitue-toi aux traits de caractère de tes joueurs, Cornedrue, ça serait beaucoup plus facile ! »

Les traits du visage du jeune Potter se tirèrent en une grimace d'irritation suprême.

« Sirius et Peter sont des marmottes à mes yeux, » grinça-t-il d'un ton mauvais. « Mais une fille qui traîne dans la salle commune au moment où je descends préparer l'entraînement après avoir réveillé tout le monde, n'est pas une marmotte au sens de ma définition. »

Les yeux de Remus se fermèrent un court instant.

« - T'as dû rêver, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr que non ! claqua James en retour, rageur. Je l'ai vue !

- Alors t'as dû ne pas faire attention pendant l'entraînement. Vu le temps qu'il fait et l'heure matinale, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu ais manqué de la remarquer dans un ciel aussi nuageux. »

Il vit aussitôt son ami souffler pour se calmer, posant à plat ses mains sur la table.

« - _Arrête_ ! Je ne suis pas bigleux, elle n'était pas là. Et je l'ai vue dans la salle commune, je l'ai vue !

- Ok, supposons, lui accorda Remus en constatant avec effroi qu'une veine gonflée venait d'apparaître sur le front du jeune homme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait pris la peine de se réveiller à une heure… hum… pas possible sans pour autant venir à ton entraînement ?

- Pour me faire chier, me rendre dingue, me faire culpabiliser, m'énerver, me mettre en rage, pouvoir s'amuser de mes excès de colère, rire avec sa _copine_ de mon malheur, me… »

Il laissa en suspens sa phrase, ne trouvant pas d'autres qualificatifs aux actions répétées de Leanor.

« - Le match est dans trois jours, ajouta-t-il en retenant une plainte désespérée qu'il jugeait trop dramatique. _Trois_ jours, Remus, _trois_ !

- Je suis désolé James, fit le dit Remus d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre la plus compatissante possible malgré sa fatigue. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle arrête de… te faire tourner en bourrique. »

James tapa de son poing sur la table.

« Tu-vas-lui-parler, » grinça-t-il entre ses dents excessivement serrées. « Tu vas lui expliquer qu'elle joue son poste en faisant ça et qu'elle risque d'y perdre bien plus qu'elle ne le pense si elle me fait faux bond pour le match ! Je t'assure que si tu ne vas pas lui parler tout de suite, et lui faire entrer ces quelques idées toutes simples dans la tête, je vais la… »

Repoussant l'assiette à moitié vide dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir avalé le contenu, Remus finit par hocher la tête, face à l'insistance insolente de son ami.

« - Dès que je la verrai, je lui en parlerai.

- Non, non, non ! le stoppa sans attendre James en levant une main tremblante devant son visage. Tu y vas tout de suite, et tu la préviens par la même occasion que si je ne la vois pas à l'entraînement de ce soir, ça va péter pour ses jolies boucles brunes qu'elle doit mettre un temps fou à coiffer !

- Où est-ce que tu veux que je la trouve, maintenant ? Je déjeune là, alors à part si elle débarque dans la minute qui suit dans la grande salle, tu attendras patiemment le premier cours de la journée. »

James roula des yeux avec exaspération.

« Justement, elle papote juste devant la porte de la grande salle, il suffira que tu la fasses entrer. »

Remus se mordit la lèvre faiblement pour ne pas céder à sa propre exaspération. Un James nerveux valait presque un Sirius furieux, c'était lassant !

« - Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est devant la porte de la grande salle, que tu es passé devant elle quand tu es entré et que l'idée de t'arrêter pour lui parler toi-même et lui faire comprendre ce que tu me répètes depuis des jours ne t'est pas passer par la tête ? s'enquit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Hors de question que j'aille lui parler, grogna James avec mauvaise humeur.

- Elle attend peut-être que ça, justement. Que tu arrêtes d'envoyer toute sorte de personnes en navette pour lui faire passer ce que tu veux lui dire. Après tout, si j'ai bien compris, tu lui as envoyé TOUS les autres joueurs de l'équipe, ainsi que Jade, Aïssa et Peter…Et même Sirius… Si tu lui parlais directement, peut-être que tout irait mieux. »

Les yeux de James se plissèrent et il eut un reniflement dédaigneux que Remus ne lui connaissait pas.

« Non, justement, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle attend, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer. « Elle veut que je pardonne à Lily, c'est pas plus difficile que ça. »

Le détachement feint dont il venait de faire usage n'eut visiblement pas pour effet de convaincre Remus du peu d'importance qu'il attachait à cette histoire.

« Si tu acceptais ce que veut Leanor, tout irait pour le mieux, à mon avis, » lui dit le lycanthrope d'une voix conciliatrice. « Si tu parles avec Lily, tu obtiendras sans doute les excuses que tu veux entendre, et Leanor arrêtera de te rendre dingue. La solution la plus simple est à ta portée et tu compliques inutilement la vie. »

Feignant une grimace, James haussa les épaules avec effronterie.

« - Je ne veux pas de ses excuses. Je veux simplement que Leanor joue !

- Bien sûr que tu veux que Lily s'excuse. Tu n'attends que ça. Qu'elle fasse tout pour pouvoir te dire qu'elle regrette. Tu sais bien qu'elle s'en veut et qu'elle ne pensait pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle t'a dit et tu veux simplement voir à quel point elle peut être déterminée à ce que tu lui pardonnes. Tu veux juste une confirmation de ce que tu as remarqué. Juste confirmer l'idée qu'elle tient ne serait-ce qu'un peu au pauvre bonhomme que tu es… Ou peut-être simplement voir combien de temps elle tiendra dans la situation où tu as été pendant des années. »

Tentant de paraître désintéressé au possible par les paroles de son camarade, qu'il soupçonna un instant d'avoir vécu la même situation tant ses paroles se rapprochaient de la vérité, il secoua la tête.

« Je veux que tu ailles parler à Richards maintenant, c'est tout. _S'il-te-plait_. »

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination, Remus finit par accepter d'un signe de la tête. Une minute après, il se tenait debout devant la table, prêt à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Et dire que j'aurais jamais imaginé te voir désespéré à ce point. Tu surpasserais presque Sirius dans ses mauvais jours… »

Devant le regard meurtrier de James, il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la sortie. Quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, il atteignit sa destination.

Le bruit d'une conversation dans le Hall aussi désert que la Grande Salle attira au bout d'une seconde son attention et il constata rapidement qu'effectivement, Leanor était assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de pierre avec un Serdaigle qu'il reconnut comme Simmons. Au moment où il se postait dans un coin, hésitant à les déranger de suite, il vit la bouche du Serdaigle s'ouvrir pour parler :

« La prochaine fois, il vaudrait mieux qu'on le finisse plus tôt, non ? » entendit-il demander sur un ton amusé. « Si l'un de nous ne s'était pas réveillé, ça aurait été un drame. »

Remus entendit distinctement le léger rire de la jeune fille.

« Un drame avec Brulopot, c'est peut-être un grand mot. On lui aurait demandé un petit délai pour finir notre devoir, il nous aurait interdit de se remettre en binôme pendant deux semaines mais aurait accepté qu'on lui rende demain plutôt qu'aujourd'hui et il n'y aurait eu aucun problème de plus. »

Son interlocuteur se fendit d'un rapide sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - Présenter comme ça, évidemment, fit-il d'une voix badine.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, je t'assure. »

Remus remarqua sans grand mal les mains de Leanor qui se tordaient en tout sens, de là où il était, comme elle le faisait si souvent depuis qu'il la connaissait. Au moment où il s'apprêtait sérieusement à interrompre leur conversation déjà interrompue pour s'entretenir avec sa meilleure amie, la voix de Sean résonna en écho, le stoppant dans son élan pour les rejoindre :

« - Tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu terminer ce devoir, hier, au fait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Leanor.

- J'étais fatiguée, c'est tout. Je ne me sentais pas de le finir hier, je préférais qu'on finisse rapidement ce matin. »

Les sourcils de Sean se froncèrent en signe de scepticisme.

« Si tu avais été quelqu'un de ma maison, et non pas Leanor Richards, se moqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire, je t'aurais peut-être crue. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Après tout, je le saurais si tu étais plus fraîche et active le matin que le soir… Et puis, il ne nous restait que quelques phrases à ajouter pour le boucler. »

La jeune fille lui tapa gentiment l'épaule en signe de protestation.

« Le banquet d'Halloween d'il y a deux jours m'a fatiguée, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas terminer hier soir, » lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Remus vit Sean secouer la tête avec dérision, souriant.

« On se demande ce que ça aurait été si on avait eu l'habituelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard juste avant, » ironisa-t-il aussitôt, mutin.

Un nouveau geste brusque sur son épaule le fit vaciller vers l'avant et il ricana. Remus distingua clairement l'air vexé de celle qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis presque six ans, et se fendit lui-même d'un léger sourire.

C'était tellement facile de la vexer !

De nouveau, il y eut un instant silencieux que le ton soudain moins confiant de Sean brisa :

« - En parlant de Pré-au-Lard… Tu vas y aller la prochaine fois ?

- La prochaine fois ? répéta Leanor en arquant un sourcil. C'est quand ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Dans une semaine et quelques… Pas ce samedi mais celui d'après. »

La jeune fille eut l'air de réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête joyeusement.

« J'y vais toujours. Avec Remus ou Lily… Enfin, tout dépend de leur disponibilité. »

Il sembla à Remus qu'un brin d'amertume perçait dans sa voix. Cela n'échappa pas à Sean également.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il gentiment.

Etrangement, cette simple phrase eut pour effet d'exaspérer Lupin.

« Non, non. Disons que la compagnie de Lily est… hum… peu agréable, ces temps-ci. Elle passe son temps à râler sur sa vie si malheureuse et sur sa désastreuse situation actuelle, même si elle ne l'admet pas… Enfin tu vois le genre. »

Sean leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire.

« Non, je vois pas du tout et tant mieux, » répondit-il, clairement amusé. « Et pour Remus ? »

Les traits soudain tirés de Leanor trahirent son ressentiment mais elle se contenta de répondre, détachée :

« Rien de grave. Disons qu'il semble avoir trouvé une autre jeune fille avec qui papoter et donc bon… »

Il crut voir ses épaules s'affaisser un court instant mais avant même qu'il puisse en être certain, elle avait secoué la tête, souriante.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Remus d'assimiler clairement ses paroles, ni à Sean de répondre quoique ce soit puisqu'elle reprit immédiatement :

« - C'est pas bien grave, après tout. Tu veux qu'on aille y ensemble ?

- Qu'on y aille ensemble ?

- A Pré-au-Lard... Samedi prochain. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? » répéta-t-elle distinctement.

Refoulant son irritation à l'idée qu'elle invite le Serdaigle simplement parce qu'il passait un peu trop de temps selon elle avec Tiffany, Remus regarda avec un brin d'insistance le visage de Sean s'illuminer d'un sourire éclatant.

« Si tu veux, » répondit enfin celui-ci d'une voix enchantée qui fit monter d'un cran l'exaspération de Lupin. « Ca me ferait plaisir. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa fit rapidement écho à celui qui apparut sur le visage de Leanor. Elle se leva alors sur ses deux jambes et tendit une main vers Sean pour l'inciter à se lever à son tour. Il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde à la saisir et d'un geste de la main supplémentaire, elle épousseta sa robe poussiéreuse à quelques endroits.

« C'est réglé alors, » chantonna-t-elle d'une voix que Remus reconnaissait bien plus comme la sienne.

« On peut donc aller déjeuner. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle l'entraîna par le bras vers la Grande Salle, se rapprochant d'un pas vers Remus, qu'elle ne voyait pas puisqu'il était caché par les autres élèves qui commençaient à affluer doucement pour se restaurer avant les premiers cours. Se sentant idiot dans la position où il était,

Remus se faufila entre deux Poufsouffles qui passaient par là et rejoignit Leanor et Sean au moment où ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Une seconde sembla suffire à sa meilleure amie pour le remarquer et elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du passage vers l'entrée, malgré les élèves qui tentaient d'entrer dans la pièce à leur tour.

Au vu de ses sourcils froncés, Remus comprit d'emblée qu'elle semblait étonnée de le voir là. D'un geste de la tête, la mine légèrement renfrognée, il salua le Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait, qui en fit de même et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise encore légère de Leanor sur son bras droit.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure en cours, » fit-il en ne constatant aucune réaction chez la jeune fille qui continuait de fixer Remus de ses yeux bruns plissés.

Celui-ci la vit vaguement hocher la tête pendant que le Serdaigle s'en allait vers sa table en jetant un regard ou deux derrière lui.

« T'as vu l'heure qu'il est, Rem' ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton emprunt d'étonnement en lui indiquant d'un geste ample de la main l'horloge au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre la table la plus proche, adoptant un sourire confiant en saisissant qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas compris qu'il avait entendu la conversation avec le Serdaigle.

« Je te retourne la question, » répliqua-t-il moqueusement. « Entre toi et moi, c'est plus dans tes habitudes de te réveiller simplement quelques minutes avant d'aller à ton premier cours. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, sa camarade fit deux pas pour s'appuyer à son tour contre la table des Gryffondors.

« - Tu es malade en ce moment, crut-elle bon de lui signaler à voix basse en se penchant vers lui. Et moi, non.

- C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui me dises ça alors que tu es constamment dans le même cas que moi. Malade, évidemment.

- Sauf que dans ton cas, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton détaché, c'est _vraiment_ en ce moment. »

Remus haussa les épaules, outrepassant son sentiment habituel d'anxiété.

« Et dans ton cas, ça arrive sans prévenir, » indiqua-t-il en se penchant à son tour vers elle, dans un faible sourire. « Je me demande vraiment qui est le plus à plaindre. »

Leanor roula des yeux.

« C'est bénin par rapport à toi. D'une part, je ne suis pas obligée de passer mes soirées suivantes à l'infirmerie, contrairement à toi. Puis, ça fait une éternité qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé. »

Elle marqua une pause pour le scruter d'un regard interrogateur avant de reprendre la parole :

« - Et d'ailleurs, même quand ça arrive, personne n'y fait jamais attention.

- Moi, j'y fais attention, » lui fit-il remarquer avec une moue.

La jeune fille se fendit à son tour d'un faible sourire en posant sa tête sur son épaule la plus proche, par habitude. A la voir ainsi, Remus n'aurait jamais pu deviner le sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait bien décelé chez la jeune fille quelques minutes auparavant.

« C'est simplement parce que tu es au courant. Et tu t'inquiètes pour rien, c'est typique du meilleur ami. »

Sans le voir, il devina le sourire qui éclairait son visage.

« La même chose s'applique pour toi, tu le sais ? » s'enquit-il innocemment pour tenter de la rassurer, comme à chaque fois. « Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. »

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, l'air sceptique.

« Mais bien sûr, » fit-elle d'une voix clairement irritée. « Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas dû descendre aussi tôt. »

Remus haussa légèrement les épaules et profita de la perche qu'elle lui tendait pour se lancer dans la mission que venait de lui donner James, dont il sentait le regard peser sur eux.

« Toi non plus, » fit-il d'un ton inquisiteur. « Tu veux peut-être m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, toi, à cette heure-ci ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de s'asseoir complètement sur la table, les pieds posés sur le banc, après avoir repoussé une assiette qui la gênait.

« - Ca t'intéresse vraiment de savoir ce que j'ai pu faire aussi tôt ?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle scruta un instant son expression impassible.

« Et ça n'a vraiment absolument rien à voir avec Potter qui a les yeux qui me transpercent rageusement le dos en ce moment même ? » s'enquit-elle sur le même ton innocent, avec un sourire mutin.

Remus se retint de se mordre la lèvre, l'air plus ou moins coupable. A la vue de son expression, Leanor se fendit d'un sourire.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas me vexer à l'idée que tu sois venue me voir simplement pour défendre la cause du petit Potter inoffensif face à la méchante Leanor Richards qui fait affreusement souffrir son petit cœur déjà bien meurtri et ses nerfs à fleur de peau, » persifla-t-elle d'une voix amusée. « Je m'étais bien dit qu'il finirait par adopter la méthode Remus le conciliateur. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avant. »

Elle décala une assiette pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Il va devenir dingue, je t'assure. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de lui faire croire que tu ne joueras pas le match, répondit-il d'un ton précautionneux en se joignant effectivement à elle.

- Le but de ma manœuvre est justement de le rendre dingue. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrêterais en si bon chemin ? »

Le sourire victorieux qu'elle adopta quelques instants fit lever les yeux de Remus vers le ciel grisâtre au dessus de leurs têtes. Il eut le temps de voir passer devant lui, traînant des pieds, Sirius et Peter, qui ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence tant ils étaient absorbés dans leurs manœuvres pour ne pas vaciller ou trébucher en chemin.

« - Parce qu'il n'y a pas que James et son orgueil en jeu. Si tu continues, c'est le reste des Gryffondors que tu te mettras à dos.

- Peut-être bien, concéda-t-elle, l'expression pourtant obstinée. Mais je doute réellement que James aille jusqu'à informer tout le monde qu'il a été incapable d'avoir assez d'autorité sur une de ses joueuses pour l'obliger à jouer le match qui lui tient tant à cœur.

- Forcément, vu comme ça… »

Il se tut une seconde, pensif.

« Tu devrais peut-être te dire qu'ils finiront tous par l'apprendre, si tu ne joues pas le match. Et c'est pas l'autorité de James qui sera à blâmée mais ton comportement pour le moins… »

Il sentit le regard de la jeune fille peser sur ses épaules et finit par secouer la tête.

« - Enfin tu vois…

- Personne n'a encore dit que je ne jouerai pas le match, et surtout pas moi. Tout dépendra de James. »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire mystérieux. Se retenant de sourire à son tour, Remus se pencha à son oreille.

« - On t'a encore jamais dit que le chantage à personne en perdition, ce n'était pas très moral ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle, mutine. Et d'ailleurs, j'en connais de vraies personnes en perdition, ces temps-ci. Et c'est bien pour elles que je fais tout ça.

- Peut-être que Lily s'en sortirait toute seule, si tu la laissais, fit-il remarquer à voix basse.

- Tu parles ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour seule réponse, piquée à vif.

Elle eut un petit rire.

« James refuse de m'écouter, de l'écouter, de t'écouter et d'écouter tout le monde… Il suffira qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté pour que je fasse à mon tour preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté… La vieille règle de l'égalité, tu te souviens ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, un sourire flotta instantanément sur les lèvres de Remus.

« Tu y tiens toujours autant à cette vieille règle ? »

La jeune fille opina du chef avec vigueur, sans trouver d'utilité à une réponse parlée. Elle laissa donc son regard vagabonder entre les tables avant de poser ses yeux sur l'entrée de la porte quand elle constata que Lily venait d'entrer. Tout en adressant un signe de la main à son amie, elle sauta de la table mais avant de se diriger vers elle, se tourna un instant vers Lupin.

« Ce que à quoi je tiens encore plus, c'est que Lily arrête de se torturer l'esprit parce que James ne veut pas lui adresser le moindre mot. »

Elle afficha alors une mine de petite fille, qui inquiéta Remus quant à ses intentions.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, le sentiment du jeune homme s'en trouva justifié :

« Tu voudras bien le convaincre d'arrêter, lui aussi ? Je sais bien qu'il attend simplement des excuses mais s'il ne lui en donne pas l'occasion… Je compte sur toi. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se pencha pour embrasser la première joue de Remus à sa portée et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Lily, laissant derrière elle un Lupin hésitant.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à James maintenant, lui ?

A croire que chacun imaginait que son aptitude à la conciliation était illimitée !

♦♦♦

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour de l'arbre autour duquel elle était censée effectuer des recherches pour le cours de Botanique, les yeux baissés vers le sol d'un air absent. De temps à autre, elle jetait un regard persistant en direction de Leanor, qui lui donnait l'impression de l'ignorer délibérément.

Les mains s'affairant autour de son cou pour réajuster son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, celle-ci releva enfin la tête vers Lily. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, avant de se fendre de son sourire habituel.

« Elles t'intéressent pas les plantes de Wintour ? » ironisa-t-elle en remarquant l'insistance avec laquelle Lily l'observait. « Fais au moins semblant de chercher avec moi. »

En s'arrêtant enfin, Lily lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait aussi glacial que le vent qui frigorifiait en particulier ses oreilles.

« Tu es en train de chercher, là ? » grinça-t-elle en retour, constatant que Leanor avait enfin réajusté ses chaussettes ainsi que son écharpe, raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu stopper momentanément leurs recherches pour le cours de Botanique.

Leanor hocha la tête avec vigueur.

Son geste eut pour seul effet d'exaspérer la jeune Evans. Elle tapota de ses doigts l'écorce dure et glacée de l'arbre à ses côtés, avec impatience.

« Comme si le parc regorgeait de feuilles de harthryphica, franchement ! »

Les lèvres bleutées de Leanor s'étirèrent de nouveau en sourire moqueur.

A défaut de pouvoir empêcher sa meilleure amie de râler à longueur de journée, elle pouvait encore s'amuser à l'exaspérer encore davantage.

« C'est fou comme ta compagnie m'est agréable, ces temps-ci, » persifla-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse en enfonçant d'un geste de la main le bonnet qui pendait mollement sur la tête baissée de Lily. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, cette fois-ci ? »

Grognant sourdement, Lily tira son bonnet pour le retirer, ébouriffant sans le vouloir ses cheveux roux lâchés sur ses épaules alourdies par la couche volumineuse de vêtements qu'elle avait enfilée.

Refusant de répondre à la question, elle se contenta donc de replacer le vêtement sur son crâne en replongeant son regard sur le sol qu'elle scrutait avec absence.

Pour éviter que le silence ne s'éternise inutilement, et incapable de rester plus d'une demie minute debout au même endroit à rechercher une plante qui n'existait pas pour un cours qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement, Leanor attrapa le bras de sa camarade pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté, vers la lisière de la forêt.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-elle de nouveau en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin. « Fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. »

Lily soupira en se détachant de son emprise et lui passa devant d'un pas vif.

« Ca sert à rien ce que tu fais, » répliqua la jeune fille en fourrant rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. « Il changera pas d'avis, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. »

Les pas de Leanor juste dans son dos s'arrêtèrent instantanément et elle se sentit obligée de se tourner vers elle.

« - Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression désagréable que tu te répètes de jour en jour ? fit son amie d'une voix exaspérée.

- Peut-être parce que je me répète un peu mais…

- Mais quoi ? l'interrompit sans attendre Leanor, levant inutilement une main en l'air. Tu viens de te rendre compte que ça ne marcherait pas, ou tu le penses depuis longtemps et tu t'es dis qu'à la place de refuser un de mes plans lumineux, tu ferais mieux d'accepter avec ton scepticisme habituel ? »

Lily ne répondit rien et s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche.

« Tu commences sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs, » ajouta Richards en la rejoignant rapidement, tentant vainement de capter son regard baissé sur ses pieds. « Il va finir par craquer, c'est sûr et certain ! »

La jeune Evans secoua la tête lentement, dans un geste mécanique.

« - Tu es toujours sûre de toi mais tu n'en sais absolument rien, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse.

- L'expérience a prouvé que j'avais souvent raison d'être sûre de moi. »

Le ton si confiant dont elle avait usé fit tourner la tête de Lily vers elle. Elle lui adressa son regard le plus dubitatif.

« - Souvent ne veut pas dire toujours, objecta-t-elle en se remettant à marcher dans le secteur où elles se trouvaient.

- Mais ça veut dire, presque toujours, insista son amie d'une voix enjouée. Si tu étais un tant soit peu optimiste, tout irait tellement mieux… »

Vivement, Lily tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour la fusiller du regard.

« - Tu sous entends que c'est de ma faute ?

- Evidemment ! claqua Leanor sèchement. Tu es pleine de mauvaises ondes, tu nous attires des tas d'ennuis et tu n'es jamais motivée pour les régler après ! Ce n'est pas moi qui étais en conflit avec James à la base et tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Et maintenant que je t'aide, tu es incapable de faire preuve de la bonne volonté que toute cette affaire nécessite de TA part ! »

Les accusations assenées eurent pour effet de faire taire l'espace d'un instant Evans. Lorsque enfin elle eut assimilé tous les mots de sa meilleure amie, sa première réaction fut de la fusiller une nouvelle fois de son regard émeraude étincelant de colère.

« - Tu vas arrêter de croire à tes conneries, cinq minutes, dis ? rétorqua-t-elle avec courroux, d'une voix sourde. Comme si de la mauvaise volonté pouvait remettre en cause tout ton magnifique plan pour qu'il accepte enfin de me laisser lui présenter les excuses qu'il meurt d'envie d'entendre de ma part !

- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea en retour son interlocutrice en se plantant devant elle, relativement plus calme, mais pas moins irritée par l'entêtement de son amie. S'il y a bien une chose que je crois vrai dans les bêtises que me débite si souvent ma mère, c'est ça ! La bonne volonté a l'avantage de permettre de distinguer les bons côtés de ce que l'on fait, tu ne le savais pas ? »

Lily se fendit d'une grimace insolente.

« - Ta mère est capable de dire des tas de choses censées, et c'est seulement les trucs les plus stupides que tu retiens !

- Hé ho, Evans, on se calme ! s'offusqua Leanor en tapant du pied sur l'herbe glacée. Si ta mère à toi t'a appris qu'il suffisait d'être pessimiste et de mauvais poil chaque jour de ta vie pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, je n'y peux absolument rien, moi ! En attendant, je reste persuadée qu'avec ta mauvaise humeur ET ta mauvaise volonté pour compagnie régulière ces temps-ci, tu ne nous aides pas !

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise volonté ! Je constate, juste. »

Son ton fit arquer un sourcil à Leanor.

« - Et que constates-tu, au juste ? s'enquit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Que ça ne marche pas. »

Elle secoua la tête une seconde.

« Que ça ne marche pas et que ça ne marchera pas ! » ajouta-t-elle, catégorique.

Leanor eut un petit rire railleur, comme agacée.

« - Tu es désespérante, toi et ton éternel pessimisme… Si je t'écoutais, tu n'aurais jamais l'occasion de lui présenter tes excuses.

- Mais je n'en aurais pas l'occasion ! Il ne craquera pas.

- Il craquera, je te dis ! s'entêta Leanor en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, furieuse. _C'est sûr_.

- Le match est après-demain et il t'a envoyé toutes les personnes qu'il avait sous la main pour te faire changer d'avis… Mais il n'est toujours pas venu !

- Et alors ? Justement, il n'a plus personne sous la main, alors il va craquer !

- Il pourrait très bien aller voir McGonagall et lui en toucher un mot… Pour le coup, il serait débarrassé de tes sautes d'humeur et de son obligation de se plier à tes conditions… »

Richards plissa les yeux devant l'air convaincu qu'affichait Lily à cet instant.

« Tu penses vraiment que James irait jusqu'à aller se plaindre à _McGonagall_ ? Quand je dis que tu es pessimiste ! »

N'en pouvant plus de se l'entendre répéter pour la cinquantième fois au bas mot, Lily s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement la première chose qui lui passait par la tête à son amie debout face à elle, mais un bruit de porte s'ouvrant dans son dos la fit se tourner aussitôt. Reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de la porte grinçante menant à la cabane d'Hagrid, elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner complètement en jetant un dernier regard noir à sa camarade de dortoir avant que la tête hirsute du demi géant n'apparaisse.

Devant le sourire à moitié caché par son barbe désordonnée qu'il leur offrit, Lily ne put garder plus longtemps son masque de colère et lui rendit rapidement ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire enjoué, et non plus un rictus, comme elle en avait la vague impression.

« Je me disais que je n'avais pas rêvé, » lâcha l'homme d'une voix forte en émettant un rire tout aussi tonitruant.

Les deux jeunes filles se contentèrent de lui offrir un sourire un tantinet crispé, espérant toutes les deux n'avoir pas à se justifier quant à leurs éclats de voix sonores. Croyant sans doute que leur crispation était due au vent glacé qui continuait de souffler au dehors, les frigorifiant toujours un peu plus chaque minute, il leur indiqua d'un signe ample de la main l'entrée de sa cabane :

« Entrez vous réchauffer un instant ! » tonna-t-il en leur emboîtant le pas.

Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de le rattraper à grands pas. Au moment où elles montaient les trois marches qui menaient à l'intérieur, elles l'entendirent ajouter :

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors par un temps pareil ? »

Au ton de sa voix qui lui inspirait la sollicitude dont il devait forcément vouloir faire preuve, Leanor esquissa un sourire qui se transforma pourtant progressivement en une grimace d'irritation en repensant à la raison pour laquelle elle venait de passer plus d'une demi heure dehors par ce froid.

« - Wintour, grogna-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

- Il nous a demandé de rechercher les feuilles d'une plante plutôt rare dans le parc. Elle ne pousse qu'en hiver et n'est donc visible qu'à ce moment-là, crut bon d'ajouter Lily devant l'air perdu qu'affichait le garde chasse.

- On en aurait _soi-disant_ besoin pour son cours. »

Les petits yeux de Hagrid brillèrent d'une lueur amusée un instant lorsqu'il posa une assiette de gâteaux devant les deux jeunes filles qui venaient de prendre place sur les tabourets de la petite pièce.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Leanor, » fit-il en s'affairant autour du thé qu'il s'efforçait de préparer, après avoir pris soin de raviver le feu pour que les deux Gryffondors puisent se réchauffer. « De bonne humeur sauf quand il s'agit de cours. »

L'intéressée eut une moue enfantine et secoua la tête.

« - Sauf quand il s'agit du cours de Wintour et de ses idées stupides, corrigea-t-elle avec ironie.

- Il n'est pas si désagréable que ça, cet homme, le défendit Hagrid en fronçant ses broussailleux sourcils.

- Il faut quand même être tapé pour nous envoyer geler un jour de semaine pour chercher une maudite fleur. Je suis certaine qu'un bon devoir classique lui paraissait définitivement trop gentil. »

Hagrid ne crut pas utile de protester à cela lorsqu'il vit la tête de Lily opiner à l'appui de la conclusion de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est très facile de se plaindre de tous les cours pendant sa jeunesse, » finit-il par soupirer avec un amusement non feint. « Ca vous sera utile plus tard. »

Le fond d'amertume que distingua Lily dans sa dernière remarque l'empêcha de contester son point de vue. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Leanor, qui leva un doigt en l'air, le bougeant de droite à gauche d'un air sérieux.

« Il y a certains cours dont on ne se plaint pas, » protesta-t-elle dans un sourire. « Le cours d'Emerson est vraiment intéressant, _lui_ ! Et pourtant, on crève parfois de froid dehors. »

Une nouvelle fois, Lily l'approuva d'un signe de tête, en jouant du bout de la langue avec un gâteau particulièrement dur que leur avait proposé le garde-chasse, n'osant pas croquer à pleines dents dedans.

« - Il nous apprend des trucs utiles, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'il se posa enfin sur un tabouret en leur offrant à chacune une tasse énorme d'un thé transparent.

- _Vraiment_ utiles.

- Et c'est d'actualité, » précisa Lily en posant son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

« J'ai dû lui parler deux à trois fois, à cet homme-là, » répondit-il après avoir secoué la tête pour se sortir de ce qui paraissait être ses souvenirs. « Bizarre. »

Leanor hocha aussitôt vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est justement tout ce qui est bien dans son cours, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec de grands moulinets des bras, manquant presque de renverser sur elle son thé brûlant. « C'est bizarre comme les forces du mal _et_ vraiment d'actualités considérant ce qui se passe en ce moment… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut légèrement dans sa gorge mais elle se ressaisit rapidement en ajoutant avec conviction :

« Au moins, on sait ce qui nous attend dehors, à la fin de l'année. Ca ne peut être que bien pour notre…»

Le premier mot qui lui vint en tête fut celui de survie mais elle le retint de justesse de le prononcer. Cependant, un regard dans la pièce lui permit de prendre conscience que ses deux interlocuteurs avaient saisis le sens exact de sa phrase incomplète.

« Ce n'est pas beau à voir, hein,» lâcha Hagrid d'un ton morne en avalant une gorgée de son thé.

Leanor opina du chef, les traits soudainement plus tristes, comme si le simple fait de l'entendre à haute voix lui minait le moral davantage.

« On le savait depuis longtemps, » minimisa Lily, pour briser le silence qui s'éternisait, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre convaincante.

Le regard inquiet de Hagrid se posa sur elle quelques secondes, et elle comprit sans même se l'entendre dire que son ascendance ne l'aiderait en rien à s'en sortir, bien qu'elle le sache depuis longtemps.

« Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir voir ça, à votre âge, » marmonna-t-il tout de même avec consternation. « A peine 17 ans, et on se sent obligé de vous apprendre à vous battre, à vous défendre contre un danger éminent en vous imposant de vous tenir aux courants de toutes les atrocités de Vous-Savez-Qui… Ce n'est pas normal. »

Il lâcha un soupir lourd de sous entendus et répéta à voix basse :

« Vous ne devriez pas voir ça à votre âge. »

Il y eut pendant plus d'une minute un silence que l'atmosphère accablée alourdissait considérablement, pendant lequel les deux filles ne purent se résoudre à contredire ce que leur racontait le garde-chasse. Après tout, c'était vrai : Emerson leur imposait de se tenir au courant de tous les faits divers que les divers journaux éparpillaient dans leurs papiers.

Et c'était un monde en perdition que ces simples quelques recherches leur présentaient quotidiennement.

En tentant d'arracher de son esprit l'histoire de ce garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui avait manqué de tuer ses grands-parents sous l'effet d'un Imperium, Leanor adopta un sourire forcé qu'elle offrit faiblement aux deux autres occupants de la pièce.

« On peut se dire qu'il reste encore quelques petites joies quotidiennes et qu'on a encore quelques mois à passer dans notre cocon scolaire à lire des journaux et à chercher des plantes introuvables dans le parc pour un professeur particulièrement aigri, » risqua-t-elle d'une voix aussi détachée que possible.

La mention à la fois ironique et véridique eut l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère et elle obtint en retour le sourire du garde-chasse.

« En parlant de joies quotidiennes, en profita Hagrid, pousser sans aucun doute par son désir de donner une tournure plus légère à leur conversation, d'une voix soudainement plus enjouée, j'ai cru comprendre que tu jouerais le match de samedi, Leanor. »

Malheureusement, sa phrase eut l'effet contraire à celui qu'il recherchait à l'origine. Comme si un froid de plus avait été jeté dans la pièce, il n'y eut d'abord aucune réponse.

De nouveau, Lily sentit le même sentiment de culpabilité la submerger à l'idée de ce qu'elles manigançaient autour de ce match de Quidditch qui avait toujours été considéré comme une institution au sein de Poudlard.

Elle adressa un regard mi paniqué, mi réprobateur à sa meilleure amie, choisissant d'ignorer le mal de ventre qui venait de la saisir. Levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, Leanor se racla finalement la gorge.

« - Comment est-ce que vous l'avez su ? s'enquit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître au moins aussi joyeuse que d'habitude. C'était censé être… _secret_. Du moins, je crois que James n'a pas beaucoup parlé de ses nouvelles recrues.

- Justement j'ai rencontré James, l'autre matin très tôt, » répondit Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer, Lily fit l'effort de ne pas détourner son regard et son attention de la conversation. A le voir ainsi, en contraste complet avec l'expression qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que l'idée d'un match de Quidditch remporté par l'équipe des Gryffondors face aux Serpentards ferait plaisir à Hagrid.

Et cette idée la gênait plus de raison pour continuer à faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre James.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que pour cette raison que l'idée lui paraissait encore plus gênante que lorsque Leanor la lui avait proposée.

« Il te cherchait, » ajouta-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur Richards. « C'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Leanor resta silencieuse, d'autant plus qu'elle constata que le demi géant semblait réfléchir.

« Il semblait plutôt nerveux et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il disait. »

Lorsqu'il posa son regard interrogateur sur les deux jeunes filles, Lily se leva légèrement pour appuyer ses mains sous ses fesses, nerveuse.

Si sa meilleure amie était un as du mensonge, quel qu'en soit la portée, elle se contentait de mentir quand il y avait urgence.

Et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de cas d'urgence.

Là encore, ce n'en était pas un.

Mal à l'aise, elle baissa donc la tête vers ses chaussures au moment où Leanor se fendait enfin d'un sourire enjoué.

« Il est stressé, c'est tout, » répondit-elle d'un ton badin. « Je suis toujours un peu en retard aux entraînements et il est du genre à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios quand je n'arrive pas dans les cinq minutes suivant l'heure où il nous a demandé de venir. »

Hagrid eut l'air de la croire puisqu'il se leva en riant pour débarrasser la table.

« Je suppose que tu ne cherches pas à le rassurer non plus, tel que je te connais. »

Cette simple phrase eut le don de tordre l'estomac de Lily douloureusement. Au contraire, Leanor secoua la tête avec amusement.

« - Bien sûr que non, badina la Gryffondor.

- J'espère pour toi, fit mine de l'avertir Hagrid en levant son index vers elle, faussement menaçant. Avec les ASPIC que vous préparez, être capitaine pour James doit le rendre plus nerveux… »

Il se tourna vers les deux filles avec un sourire heureux, presque nostalgique.

« Et même nerveux, il n'en reste pas moins un gentil garçon, » ajouta-t-il. « Puisqu'il ne te trouvait pas, il m'a gentiment aidé à transporter avec sa baguette les citrouilles jusqu'à la Grande Salle. »

Leanor se retint de rouler des yeux et ne répondit rien.

A l'opposé, Lily ne se sentait nullement exaspérée par les propos de Hagrid – après tout, il avait peut-être raison – mais davantage mal à l'aise à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Lorsqu'elle vit le garde chasse se pencher vers elles, en jetant des coups d'œil alentours comme s'il était épié de tous les côtés, elle fit l'effort de paraître aussi sereine que son talent médiocre d'actrice le lui permettait.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de prendre parti... » fit-il à voix relativement basse.

Il s'interrompit un instant, permettant à la gorge de Lily de se serrer considérablement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire et cette petite phrase qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas encore entendue la confortait dans son idée première.

« J'espère que vous leur mettrez la pâtée à ces Serpentards, » finit-il par grogner d'un ton déterminé. « James le mérite, et vous aussi. »

Alors que Leanor réussissait à adopter un sourire confiant dont elle avait le secret, Lily ne put que déglutir péniblement, en fermant les yeux.

Elle commençait sérieusement à s'en vouloir.

♦♦♦

Tournoyant dans les airs au rythme des poussées du vent dans son dos, James se forçait à ne pas penser aux joueurs qui l'attendaient sur la pelouse en bas. Il s'était proposé d'attraper le vif d'or que l'attrapeur n'avait pas réussi à saisir dans l'atmosphère de nervosité dans laquelle l'entraînement avait évolué.

Mais même ainsi, loin des questions de ses coéquipiers, avec le vent qui lui soufflait fortement aux oreilles, il ne réussissait pas à se décharger du flot de pensées qui lui taraudait l'esprit et du sentiment progressivement plus grand de désespoir qui l'assaillait de toute part.

Distinguant la petite balle dorée dans l'épais brouillard qui commençait à se former dans le ciel dont la couleur virait progressivement du gris clair à une couleur plus sombre et indéfinissable, il s'élança à sa poursuite. L'effet du sort que Bibine lui avait dit avoir jeté sur les vifs d'or d'entraînement le ralentissait considérablement et il eut vite fait de refermer ses doigts sur la balle qui s'agita un instant entre ses doigts.

Lâchant un profond soupir las, il entreprit de descendre en piqué pour rejoindre ses camarades qui paraissaient l'attendre de pied ferme en bas. A en croire leurs expressions soudainement déterminées, loin des masques de désespoir qu'ils portaient quelques dix minutes auparavant, il comprit qu'ils venaient d'échanger quelques mots et qu'ils comptaient lui en faire part.

Comme il s'y attendait, dès que son pied fut posé sur le sol ferme, et alors qu'il descendait de son balai, il vit aussitôt s'approcher Kinkel, qui semblait avoir été nommé porte parole en raison de son âge.

« Ca peut pas durer, James, » lâcha le sixième année sans s'accorder le moindre interlude. « Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, on peut pas se pointer après-demain avec une joueuse en moins. En plus d'être absolument ridicule devant les Serpentards et tous les autres, on va se faire lyncher par les professeurs et par Bibine et McGo, surtout ! »

Tout en serrant un peu plus fort le vif d'or qu'il tenait en main, James roula des yeux, irrité par le ton de sa voix.

« Je peux rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis, » se défendit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait catégorique mais qui lui parut faire part de son peu de conviction.

Les sourcils arqués de ses camarades lui indiquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes de sa colère feinte.

« Tu te fous de nous ? » grogna la voix d'une des joueuses coincée entre les autres, en se dégageant.

Elle vint se poster devant lui, les dents serrées.

« Elle nous l'a dit clairement, Leanor, que c'était un de vos problèmes personnels qui était la cause de tous les problèmes de l'équipe, » lui indiqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. « Tu es le premier à nous demander de mettre de côté nos problèmes personnels quand on se pointe aux entraînements mais t'es aussi le premier à les amener avec toi à deux jours du match ! »

Devant son ton agressif, le jeune Potter se sentit obligé de la fusiller du regard.

Comme si tout était aussi simple que ça !

« Ce n'est pas si simple que tu le crois. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, dubitative, mais ne répondit pas de suite.

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et elle revient jouer, elle me l'a dit, » intervint à cet instant Lynn, sa plus jeune recrue, d'une voix timide.

Levant les yeux instinctivement au ciel, James eut le temps d'apercevoir Kinkel et les autres appuyer ces propos d'un hochement de tête convaincu.

« - On peut vraiment pas y aller comme ça, sans elle, répéta l'un de ses coéquipiers d'une voix affligée comme si James ne l'avait pas compris bien avant lui.

- Ca, je l'ai bien compris ! » claqua James d'une voix brusque et glaciale, feignant l'exaspération. « Mais j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose : pourquoi est-ce que vous me blâmez _moi_ et pas _elle_ ? »

Kinkel haussa les épaules légèrement avec un soupir.

« Vous êtes tous les deux en tort, » répondit-il en lieu et place de ses coéquipiers, d'un ton qui se voulait conciliateur. « La seule différence entre elle et toi, c'est que tu es capitaine et c'est à toi que revient le règlement des problèmes, notamment quand tu les crées. »

James le fusilla littéralement du regard.

« Que je sache, le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe, non ? » grinça-t-il en se rengorgeant. « Je trouve ça plutôt bas de me laisser me débrouiller seul avec elle et de venir ensuite prétendre que tout est dans le travail d'équipe ! »

Sa mauvaise foi évidente fit s'élever un murmure diffus de protestations parmis les joueurs qui lui faisaient face.

« Jusqu'ici, il n'y a que toi qui n'ait pas essayé de lui parler directement ! » rétorqua Andrew avec fougue. « A part lui envoyer son meilleur ami en éclaireur, tu n'as même rien fait d'utile pour qu'elle revienne. Alors l'idée du travail d'équipe auquel on ne participerait pas, tu te la gardes et tu vas la voir ! »

La brusquerie de ses mots eut pour effet de faire taire une seconde le jeune Potter. Au moment où il retrouva cependant l'usage de la parole, quelques secondes plus tard, il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une puisque Kinkel semblait être parti pour prendre la relève et l'incendier comme il se devait.

S'avançant en effet de nouveau vers lui, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils dans une tentative pour être un tant soit peu menaçant.

« A la place de toujours nous envoyer régler tes problèmes, lance-toi tout seul et arrange tout ! On a plus de temps à perdre ! »

De nouveau, il ne laissa pas à James le temps de parler et ajouta :

« Et puis, c'est ton amie, Leanor, vous trouverez bien un terrain d'entente, un accord, quelque chose ! »

La nervosité qui teintait sa voix et la façon dont il moulinait des bras indiquèrent à James qu'il n'était plus le seul à désespérer clairement de la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré. Ce fut finalement lorsque Kinkel fit remarquer avec ironie qu'à cette heure, ils auraient tous dû être en train de se détendre au coin du feu avec pour seul compagnie l'idée d'un match par un temps pluvieux, et non pas d'un match avec une joueuse en moins, qu'il finit par craquer en lâchant un soupir lourd de sens pour ses coéquipiers.

« Ca va, ça va ! » capitula le jeune homme en fourrant furieusement le vif d'or à son emplacement habituel dans la boîte. « Je vais aller m'arranger avec elle ! »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Andrew l'irrita plus qu'il ne lui fit plaisir. Il semblait lui faire comprendre qu'un jour ou l'autre, il fallait craquer et se déclarer vaincu.

Se retenant de pousser un juron ou de refermer d'un coup trop sec la boîte, le Gryffondor les envoya rapidement rejoindre leurs quartiers en leur donnant seulement rendez-vous le lendemain matin, incapable de réciter le discours sur les vertus bienfaitrices du sommeil à quelques jours du match qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le leur répéter ces derniers temps.

Il détestait l'idée de s'être fait avoir par Leanor.

Vraiment.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de devoir écouter Lily et les excuses que Leanor lui promettait depuis leur dispute.

Non.

Il détestait s'être fait avoir par Leanor et devoir céder à ses caprices.

Après l'avoir reboutée pendant trois jours entiers, malgré son envie de lui supplier de revenir qui jaillissait de temps à autre, et avoir envoyé toute sorte de personnes en navette pour la convaincre que sa méthode était tout bonnement inutile, il ne savait même pas comment lui annoncer qu'après tout, il pourrait revoir ses réticences à la baisse et accepter d'accorder un peu de temps à Lily.

Sans y réfléchir réellement, il traversa le terrain, la boîte à la main, pour la déposer dans le local. Refusant d'avoir à affronter dès maintenant ce qui se présageait comme une longue négociation avec sa poursuiveuse, le jeune homme remonta les marches vers l'entrée du château pour entamer une promenade nocturne comme il en avait souvent pris l'habitude avec ses amis, ces dernières années.

Alors qu'il faisait pour la dixième fois un détour par le couloir menant vers la Grosse Dame, sans jamais lui passer devant pour éviter de s'entendre réprimander, il secoua de nouveau la tête pour retirer de son esprit l'image du sourire vainqueur que Leanor lui adresserait sans aucun doute.

Décidément, il détestait ça.

Et même l'idée d'y gagner des excuses de Lily et une joueuse pour le match ne réussissait pas à lui donner le courage d'aller se plier aux volontés de la jeune Richards.

Empruntant tour à tour couloirs qu'il savait n'être jamais empruntés et passages secrets que Rusard lui-même ne connaissait pas, il passa plus d'une heure à se torturer l'esprit pour trouver la tournure de phrases qui lui permettrait de paraître à la fois détaché et catégorique.

Mais cela ne servait à rien.

Leanor lui adresserait tout de même son sourire vainqueur et elle ne tarderait pas à remarquer que toute sa comédie de ces dernières semaines à propos de sa meilleure amie n'avait rien de fondé.

Las de marcher, il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur en pierre d'un passage étroit dans lequel il venait de s'engouffrer.

Il avait beau tenté de se voiler la face, tout le problème était là et tenait à un simple mot.

Lily.

Deux syllabes qui lui donnaient l'impression de cacher sous leur simplicité une complexité sans égale.

Il secoua la tête.

Peu importe le discours qu'il tentait de mettre en place pour faire comprendre à Leanor qu'il acceptait de négocier avec elle pour la voir jouer, la simple évocation de ce prénom le bloquait, ni plus ni moins.

Car tout tournait autour d'elle, il le savait.

Tenter de parler à Leanor de Quidditch et du match dont l'ombre se profilait de plus en plus distinctement au dessus de leurs têtes s'accompagnait forcément d'une conversation sur Evans, quoiqu'il fasse pour la détourner de ce sujet épineux.

Et malheureusement, sur ce sujet, il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas s'il lui avait pardonné, par exemple.

Ou bien, s'il voulait tout simplement lui pardonner.

Et le fait de l'éviter jour après jour ne l'aidait en rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées contradictoires, il resta ainsi encore longtemps assis dans ce passage secret perdu au milieu d'une tour infréquentée et infréquentable du vieux château dont il connaissait, pensait-il, une grande partie des secrets. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête qu'il avait baissée sur ses genoux relevés, il s'était résigné.

Il était déjà plus de 23h, et même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas dormir véritablement de la nuit, il se devait de régler enfin le problème Leanor sous peine de devoir déclarer forfait dans deux jours.

Ce qu'il n'avait évidemment aucune envie de faire.

Sans faire le moins du monde attention aux alentours, il entreprit donc de se diriger vers son dortoir, sûr qu'à cette heure-ci, Rusard devait être en train d'inspecter la partie Nord du château ou bien les cachots, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis des années, pour le peu qu'en savait James. Le pas lourd et traînant, il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'emprunter d'autres passages, ni même de raser les murs au cas où n'importe qui, un professeur errant ou bien Miss Teigne, se trouverait soudainement sur son chemin.

L'esprit ailleurs, tournant et retournant dans le même sens depuis plus de deux heures maintenant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour aborder le sujet avec Leanor avant d'aller se coucher, il poursuivit donc son ascension jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix dans le couloir adjacent à celui dans lequel il venait de s'engouffrer le fassent sortir brutalement de sa léthargie.

Sa première réaction, vestige d'une expérience non négligeable en la matière, fut d'entrer dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva déverrouillée et de fermer aussi discrètement que possible la porte derrière lui, la laissant cependant légèrement entrouverte de sorte à pouvoir mesurer par la même occasion le danger potentiel que consistait éventuellement les deux personnes qui semblaient se disputer dans le couloir qu'il venait d'investir.

Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait avoir une dent contre lui, en considération de la malchance qu'il avait l'impression de voir déferler sur lui depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, une des voix, qui semblaient s'être tus pendant quelques secondes, lui parvint distinctement :

« Je ne te _crie_ pas dessus ! Je te donne mon avis, c'est tout. J'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, non ? »

L'estomac de James lui donna l'impression de se remplir d'une matière qui se rapprochait inexorablement du plomb lorsqu'il eut reconnu la voix de Lily.

Au simple ton qu'elle venait d'employer pour parler, le jeune homme devina aisément l'état de nervosité et d'irritation qui devait caractériser sans aucun doute la jeune fille à cet instant.

« Tu ne me cries pas dessus ? » railla l'autre voix, après la seconde, qu'il reconnut sans grand mal comme appartenant à Leanor. « Non, bien sûr, que tu ne me cries pas dessus ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais d'une humeur exécrable depuis plusieurs jours ou comme si tu étais incapable de faire preuve de self control depuis deux semaines au moins. Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'accablais de tous les maux de monde depuis que ta petite vie sympathique s'est littéralement chamboulée à cause de trois paroles stupidement débitées à un garçon que tu dis détester depuis des années mais pour qui tu passes ton temps à chouiner désespérément dans le but de te faire entendre ! Non bien sûr que tu ne me cries jamais dessus en ce moment ! »

Le manque de souffle qui résulta de la tirade qu'elle venait de lancer sans même prendre le temps de respirer fit s'arrêter Leanor pendant quelques secondes, qui servirent utilement à James pour assimiler les paroles de la jeune fille.

Au moment où il allait justement se perdre dans une interprétation irrésistible des dernières paroles pour le moins ambiguës de la jeune Richards, il fut pourtant sorti de ses pensées naissances par cette dernière.

« Tu passes ton temps à passer tes nerfs sur la seule personne qui est encore capable de supporter tes sautes d'humeur ces temps-ci, à savoir moi, » grinça-t-elle d'un ton de reproche, devant le silence de son amie. « Et on a beau être amies depuis des années, en ce moment, tu as le don de m'insupporter plus que de raison. Ce que tu pourrais faire donc, c'est te taire encore quelques minutes comme tu l'as si bien fait chez Hagrid, juste le temps que l'on puisse atteindre tranquillement notre salle commune, voire même notre dortoir. A ce moment-là, je serai peut-être en mesure de supporter le nouveau problème qui t'accable en cette belle soirée de Novembre. »

Malgré lui, James fronça les sourcils, en se forçant mentalement à ne pas passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour apercevoir les deux filles.

Il avait bien vu auparavant que Leanor n'avait rien de l'amie qui se contentait d'écouter sans juger les moindres petits problèmes personnels de sa meilleure amie… mais tout de même, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle soit à ce point spécifique dans sa façon de remonter le moral de Lily.

Cette dernière parut penser la même chose que lui puisque quelques secondes après le monologue de son amie, elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix pour répliquer.

« Là, tu es injuste ! » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix cinglante, plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. « Tu passes sans doute autant de temps que moi à râler sur le fait que je _chouine_ à propos de James. »

Instantanément, le dit James rapprocha son oreille de la porte, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le tambourinement désagréable qu'émit son cœur à l'entente de son prénom.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait simplement du fait qu'on parle de lui, même s'il s'en était douté dès lors que Leanor avait évoqué la haine « prétendue » de Lily envers un garçon, ou bien si c'était l'effet de sa voix prononçant son prénom comme celui de n'importe qui, ce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu faire depuis quelques semaines déjà.

S'obligeant à ne pas répondre à sa propre question, puisque dans les deux cas il savait pouvoir y mettre un trop plein d'espoir qui ne servirait à rien, il reporta son attention sur la conversation qui avait lieu à quelques mètres de lui. Le silence qui régnait à cet instant lui permit de deviner que ses deux camarades s'étaient arrêtées de marcher.

Ou bien que l'une s'était arrêtée en signe de protestation et que l'autre s'était vue dans l'obligation de faire de même pour ne pas se laisser démonter par les arguments de son amie.

« - Je ne suis pas injuste, je constate simplement ce qui est réel, ce que je vois et ce que j'entends.

- Tu passes beaucoup _trop_ de temps à constater ce que personne d'autres que toi ne vois ou n'entend, en ce moment, » rétorqua Lily d'une voix à la fois acide et amer.

Leanor se racla distinctement la gorge pour première réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton qu'elle avait sans doute voulu neutre et détaché mais qui parut davantage teinter de colère froide selon James. « Que tu ne me fais pas confiance et que je pourrais tout aussi bien être internée pour hallucinations, c'est ça ? »

Un soupir lourd de sens suivit sa réplique, signe de l'exaspération fondée d'Evans.

« Je dis seulement que tout ce que _tu_ fais ne sert à rien. Que tout ce que l'_on_ fait pour tout changer ne sert strictement à rien, » lui répondit-elle doucement, semblant peser les mots qu'elle choisissait. « Il n'a pas changé d'avis et il ne changera pas d'avis. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était le centre de la conversation désormais, James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, furtivement. Une fois que sa tête eut passé l'entrebâillement, et en faisant en sorte de ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui attirerait l'attention des deux Gryffondors, il put les voir distinctement, l'une en face de l'autre, paraissant se défier du regard. Ses yeux convergèrent presque immédiatement sur Lily, et pendant la seconde durant laquelle il l'observa, il sentit se former une boule désagréable au niveau de sa gorge.

La regarder ne serait-ce qu'un court instant était quelque chose qu'il s'était presque implicitement interdit depuis leur dispute.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce dont il cherchait à se convaincre, cette futilité qu'il ne s'accordait plus lui manquait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle reprit, à peine une seconde plus tard, qu'il se força à arracher son regard de son visage dont les traits anxieux avaient tendance à lui faire envisager qu'elle tenait peut-être réellement à toute cette histoire qui s'était construite autour des quelques mots qu'elle lui avait adressés le soir de leur retenue commune.

« Dans le fond, tu le sais bien qu'il n'a même pas à changer d'avis, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus sourde qu'à l'ordinaire au moment où James passait sa tête de l'autre côté en s'appuyant contre le mur avec un soupir. « C'est injuste ce qu'on lui fait, tu le sais ça ? »

Le reniflement dédaigneux de Leanor eut pour effet de remplacer rapidement le sentiment étrange qui avait pris possession de l'estomac de James à l'entente du ton soucieux de la voix de Lily par un sentiment de colère qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ces derniers temps.

Cette fille lui donnait l'impression de considérer l'équipe de Quidditch et tout ce qui s'y rattachait comme un domaine tertiaire dans son existence, ce que James n'arrivait pas à cautionner dans la mesure où elle jouait dans son équipe.

« C'est à cause d'Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il nous a dit que James était un gentil bonhomme pleins de bonnes grosses qualités à qui il ne fallait pas faire de mal, hein ? Parce qu'il a sous entendu, sans même s'en rendre compte, qu'il était bien plus que stressé de ne pas me voir me pointer à ses entraînements ? C'est pour ça que tu changes d'avis ce soir, alors qu'il y a trois jours, l'idée d'abandonner ne t'était pas venue à l'esprit ? »

Une fois de plus, James mit quelques secondes à relier entre eux les éléments contenus dans la phrase de Leanor. Il secoua la tête, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure fortement pour ne pas regarder de nouveau à l'extérieur.

Les deux filles représentaient actuellement aux yeux du jeune homme deux antagonismes distincts que les sentiments contradictoires qu'il développait à cet instant lui confirmaient inévitablement : si d'un côté, Leanor et son entêtement à causer sa perte pour le bien être contestable de son amie avait tendance à accroître considérablement le taux de colère qui passait dans ses veines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de reconnaissance envers Lily, qui paraissait campée sur ses positions et qui lui donnait la vague impression de le défendre.

Et cette dernière chose avait tendance à le gêner plus que tout autre chose.

Pas qu'il s'agisse d'une réaction stupide et adolescente à l'idée que Lily puisse se soucier de ce qui le préoccupait, lui.

Non.

C'était sa propre obstination à ne pas accorder l'attention que Lily souhaitait visiblement de lui qui était mise à rude épreuve dans cette perspective.

Appuyant son front contre le mur froid de la pièce, il s'efforça de ne pas céder, en tentant notamment de se convaincre que ce n'était que la culpabilité de la jeune fille qui la poussait à faire changer d'avis Leanor.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a de ça, » répondit enfin Lily, appuyant sur chaque mot de sa phrase. « Mais… »

Elle fit une pause.

« - Mais quoi ? l'incita à continuer Leanor d'une voix lente.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu sais bien qu'Hagrid n'a fait que renforcer l'idée dont je te faisais part juste avant qu'il nous interrompe. »

Elle prit une pause pendant laquelle James joua silencieusement avec la poignée de la porte en signe de nervosité, écoutant pourtant attentivement.

« Tu le dis toi-même, Lea, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastiquement forcé. « Je me répète depuis le début, ce qui sous-entend que je pense la même chose depuis le début. »

Presque inconsciemment, James passa de nouveau la tête par l'entrebâillement pendant une seconde, le temps d'apercevoir Leanor lever les yeux au ciel.

« On avait décidé ça ensemble, Lilou, tu t'en souviens ? Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à faire quoique ce soit… Et d'ailleurs, tu ne risques rien dans cette histoire… C'est sur moi que tout risque de retomber si McGonagall l'apprend et c'est à moi que James et les autres en veulent. Tu ne perds rien dans cette histoire, puisqu'au contraire, tu auras l'occasion de lui parler et donc de t'excuser. Sans ça, il ne t'écoutera pas, il nous l'a lui-même fait comprendre. »

Un silence s'éternisa pendant quelques instants entre les deux filles, James n'osant pas regarder ce qui se passait de peur que l'une d'elles soit en train de s'assurer par un tour d'horizon que personne ne les espionnait.

La conversation, bien qu'il l'aurait nié si la question lui avait été posée, l'intéressait considérablement.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, Leanor ne cessait de lui parler du changement d'opinion qui s'était opéré chez Lily à son propos. Bien sûr, depuis qu'elle s'était chargée de démonter tous les efforts que sa meilleure amie avait déployés pour tenter de le convaincre qu'elle disait vrai, et cela en seulement cinq minutes, la vague déferlante d'espoir en lui s'était quelque peu refroidi.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il y avait quelque chose dans les mots de Lily, ou bien dans sa voix, qui lui faisait espérer de nouveau à une quelconque histoire entre eux.

L'air soucieux qu'elle arborait lorsqu'il jeta de nouveau un regard rapide vers elles ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques jours.

« En fait, je ne veux pas qu'il m'écoute, » lâcha soudainement Lily d'une voix légèrement cassée, dans le silence tendu. « Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Etrangement, le ventre de James se tordit à la pensée que la jeune fille ne tenait peut-être pas tant que ça à ce que tout s'arrange entre eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir définitivement abandonné, non ?

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » répéta Leanor d'une voix étonnée, répondant étrangement bien aux propres pensées de James. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Lily ? Pourquoi est ce que _maintenant_, tu n'en as plus envie ? »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, James marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'arrière de la porte, pensant ainsi profiter sans le moindre mal des vitraux transparents qui recouvraient le haut de celle-ci. Il vit ainsi distinctement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, la façon dont Lily se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

Devant son air attristé, il ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un léger bond dans sa poitrine.

« Je me suis dis l'autre soir que s'il acceptait de m'accorder du temps pour m'excuser, un de ses jours, parce que tu aurais accepté de jouer le match en échange, » commença-t-elle en se mordillant de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure. « Ca ne serait pas sincère de sa part. »

Elle s'arrêta, guettant l'expression de son amie, qui affecta un air perdu, à l'instar de celui de James.

« Il le ferait simplement par bonne conscience, parce qu'il te l'aurait promis et en quelque sorte par obligation, » ajouta-t-elle alors avec un signe de la tête résigné. « Donc ça ne serait pas sincère et je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux qu'il vienne me parler de lui-même, ou qu'il me laisse lui parler parce qu'il le veut, c'est tout. »

L'assimilation de ses paroles laissa un instant James pantois.

A l'entendre ainsi parler des excuses qu'elle souhaitait lui faire, il se surprit à la trouver sincère. Peut-être même attachée à toute cette histoire, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et c'était sans doute ça qui le perturbait le plus.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure fortement, il s'efforça de ne pas divaguer vers les méandres d'une interprétation des paroles de Lily pour reporter son attention sur Leanor, qui semblait réfléchir à une réponse.

Pourtant, la jeune fille semblait ne pas trouver ses mots pour répliquer fougueusement, comme à son habitude. Un autre jour, cette constatation l'aurait fait sourire, dans la mesure où il lui avait toujours semblé que Leanor avait la capacité de contredire tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester absolument concentré sur l'expression anxieuse du visage de Lily.

« Ce que tu veux, au final, c'est que je ne fasse rien du tout pour t'aider, c'est ça ? » finit par articuler Leanor d'une voix hésitante.

Lily soupira lourdement, prête à hocher la tête semblait-il mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux plissés.

« Non, pas exactement, » répondit-elle lentement en secouant la tête, au plus grand étonnement de James.

Leanor lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre, secouant légèrement la tête.

« J'aimerais bien que tu me promettes de jouer le match quoiqu'il arrive après demain, » répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. « J'aimerais _juste_ que tu joues. »

Elle s'arrêta, silencieuse.

Sa phrase, à laquelle James ne s'attendait absolument pas, fit tourner une seconde la tête du jeune homme.

Etait-elle en train de faire le boulot que venait de lui refiler ses joueurs, à savoir convaincre par tous moyens Leanor de revenir jouer, à sa place ?

A cette pensée, il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas céder au regain d'espoir qui bondit dans son cœur.

« Quand je dis quoiqu'il arrive, » ajouta à cet instant Lily, en se tordant nerveusement les mains. « Je veux dire, même si James te met sur les nerfs, même si Sirius se montre agressif avec moi avant le match, même si l'un d'eux m'insulte pour on ne sait quelle raison… Peu importe, il _faut_ que tu joues le match. »

L'air entêté qu'elle affichait fit presque s'esquisser un sourire sur les lèvres fines de James.

Il se força cependant à secouer lentement la tête pour se calmer.

Ca ne voulait encore rien dire…

Lily pouvait tout aussi bien se rétracter, Leanor pouvait sans aucun doute refuser d'adopter la décision de son amie et cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant.

Il inspira un bon coup, silencieusement, en gardant les yeux rivés sur les deux filles.

Devant l'air impassible de Leanor, sa patience en prit un coup. Son absence de réaction le rendait excessivement nerveux.

Il retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, en croisant les doigts dans son dos à la manière d'un enfant, scrutant par la même occasion la moindre mimique de l'expression de Leanor.

Il n'eut donc aucun mal à remarquer qu'elle paraissait hésiter entre satisfaire son amie et son obstination naturelle.

Après un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, à tel point qu'il crut ressentir un engourdissement dans ses doigts croisés, il vit Richards hocher doucement la tête, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur.

« D'accord, j'irais lui en parler, » concéda la Gryffondor, visiblement en partie de mauvaise grâce. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, je me plie… Mais tu ne te plains plus, après ça. »

Inévitablement, James lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement.

Il n'aurait pas à aller lui parler, ni à encaisser son sourire victorieux.

Elle allait même se déplacer elle-même pour lui révéler qu'elle avait miraculeusement changé d'avis.

Cette simple pensée eut l'avantage d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire, et la main avec laquelle il tenait son balai depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, se décrispa progressivement.

Inévitablement, il tourna un regard rapide en direction de Lily et déglutit silencieusement.

Le sourire léger qu'elle arborait elle aussi à cet instant avait un petit quelque chose qui lui tordit douloureusement l'estomac.

Savoir qu'elle venait de convaincre la personne qu'il n'avait lui-même pas réussi à approcher sans se faire rabrouer à longueur de journée, venait de la faire remonter considérablement dans son estime perdue jusqu'alors.

Si elle se souciait encore un peu de ses intérêts d'obsessionnel sportif mais surtout de ce qu'il pourrait penser d'elle, il y avait peut-être une chance que tout ne soit pas perdu pour elle.

Ou bien, peut-être pour lui.

Il n'en savait rien.

* * *

_Fufufu, pour une fois qu'on finit sur note d'espoir xD Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) _

_Le chapitre 13 s'appelera **"Enlève ce voile qui te voile la face !"**_

_Petite note : Opération Rédemption, promis la dernière fois, est en cours d'écriture, promis !_

_Petite note 2 de Mimi : La pub ne fait pas de mal… Pour un autre James/Lily, vous pouvez aller voir sur notre profil « Ce que veulent les femmes » et si vous aimez (ou souhaitez aimer) Charlie Weasley, direction « Mauvaise foi » :)_

_On attend vos avis avec impatience xD_


	13. Enlève ce voile qui te voile la face !

**ON N'EST PAS SERIEUX QUAND ON A 17 ANS !**

**Auteurs :** Sam & Mimi. Nous sommes donc **DEUX **à écrire cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, General

**Disclaimer :** James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Snif. Le monde magique et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Rowling…encore…toujours ! Par contre, la petite Leanor, Harvey, Regina, Sean, John et le reste nous appartiennent !

**Résumé général :** 1977. Les jours filent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Entre un James perdu, une Lily têtue, un Sirius aux convictions mises à l'épreuve, un Remus à la recherche de sa place et un Peter amoureux…les situations peuvent très vite passer d'un extrême à l'autre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Dernier chapitre essentiellement centré sur James & Lily, ainsi que Leanor, qui se mêle un peu de tout. Elle mène « la guerre des nerfs » en refusant de s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch qui attend les Gryffondors. Au moment où Remus est réquisitionné par James pour s'occuper de convaincre son amie que ce qu'elle fait est stupide, il surprend une conversation entre Sean & Richards où cette dernière l'invite à Pré-au-Lard. L'équipe de Gryffondor, pendant ce temps, pète légèrement un câble et refuse d'écouter les arguments de James qui veut démontrer qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser ni à parler à Leanor. Mais il finit par se résigner… Et Lily lui facilite considérablement la tâche.

**Qui est qui ?**Cela nous a été demandé si gentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer :) Alors, à la demande de Luna, qui s'est un peu paumé dans nos OC, semble-t-il, voici un petit rappel des personnages. En espérant que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver, comme les autres XD

**Leanor Richards :** Gryffondor. On sait jamais XDD Il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Lily, mais également de Remus. Sang mêlé puisque sa mère est une sorcière et son père un moldu, elle a également une petite sœur du nom de Taïna. Fondamentalement opposée à Sirius par conviction, elle s'entend bien cependant avec James et Peter. Son excentricité n'a d'égal que sa capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la concerne absolument pas…

**Jade Carter : **Gryffondor. Camarade de dortoir de Lily et Leanor, c'est une commère dans l'âme et elle ne peut survivre sans sa dose de potins quotidiens.

**Aïssa Brewa : **Gryffondor. Seconde camarade de dortoir de Lily, et grande amie de Jade, elle est le calme olympien dans sa version humaine.

**Sean Simmons : **Serdaigle. Un des seuls étudiants en Soin aux créatures magiques de son année, il entretient des relations amicales avec Leanor, pour qui il développe un petit faible…

**Regina Jorkins : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année, Reg' a un faible, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, pour Jamesie XDD Elle semble également apprécier Sirius et obéit à sa raison, lui dictant souvent des idées stupides (embrasser un pauvre Remus innocent, par exemple !)

**Tiffany Phoenix : **A Poufsouffle en 7ème année également, elle est la meilleure amie de Regina, mais ne lui ressemble pas vraiment…

**« Mini pouce » alias Tracy : **Petite Gryffondor de première année, elle semble avoir décidé de rendre Sirius dingue…

**Sarah Scrimgeour : **Cette Serdaigle qui se retrouve en binôme avec Peter pendant le cours de DCFM ne se doute pas qu'il est secrètement amoureux d'elle. Elle semble assez antipathique au premier abord (surtout dans les chapitres précédents) mais les situations n'ont jamais été à son profit.

**Emerson : **Professeur de DCFM, qui développe un sens de l'humour bien particulier, un sens de la paix et de la nécessité de s'entraider encore plus douteux, et une sévérité qui contredit parfois les desseins qu'il a envisagé pour ses petits élèves.

**Wintour : **Professeur de Botanique, il est antipathique et ne semble pas beaucoup apprécié ses élèves… Notamment Remus et ses amis !

**Merlin** : Le chat de Leanor héhé :)

* * *

Un énorme merci à nos deux bêtas : **Mélanie** et **Drudrue** pour les fautes horribles qu'elles corrigent et le temps qu'elles prennent pour lire nos chapitres interminables !

Merci également à nos revieweurs: **Bezoard, ****Lizoune, ****Nat, ****thingtchong, ****millou95, ****Nimoria, ****Ezilda, ****Jojo Potter, ****Rebecca Black, ****Chocolatine, ****MARine, ****Rajhna**** et ****BellatrixPotter**

Note de nous : On est un peu à la bourre sur notre publication habituelle… pour cause de grande flemme, de grands examens bientôt et de grandes occupations IRL… et non inspiration aussi. Veuillez nous excuser :) Autrement, dans ce chapitre, tout le monde est là : Sirius et Peter (absent dans le chapitre précédent, c'est honteux --), ainsi que Remus, Tiffany, Leanor, Lily, James et même Rogue (première fois qu'on utilise ce perso, espérons qu'on ne l'ait pas complètement dénaturé S)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Enlève ce voile qui te voile la face**

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'en vouloir. »

James leva les yeux au ciel dans un excès d'exaspération, manquant par la même occasion de rater la marche sur laquelle il était censé poser le pied.

« - Tu dormais, Patmol, répliqua-t-il avec un amusement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler face à l'attitude pour le moins puérile de son ami. Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire !

- Je t'ai demandé de me donner une _bonne_ raison, » claqua fougueusement Sirius en réponse. « Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, ça. »

Reprenant sa descente des marches, James ne put retenir son ricanement.

Le stress commençait doucement à étreindre douloureusement son estomac certes, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Sirius, qui réussissait sans problème à lui changer plus ou moins les idées.

« Si je t'avais réveillé, » fit-il avec moquerie. « Je suis certain que tu aurais trouvé que ne pas te réveiller était justement une très bonne idée. »

Sirius lui adressa son regard le plus meurtrier, insensible aux quelques élèves alentours qui étaient assez intéressés par le haussement de sa voix pour lui prêter attention.

« Richards s'est excusée auprès de toi pour son comportement ET tu ne m'as pas réveillé ! Crois-moi, c'était une mauvaise idée très égoïste de ta part ! »

De nouveau, un ricanement lui répondit.

« Tu me voyais vraiment lui demander de s'arrêter une seconde, puis remonter très rapidement pour te réveiller, t'expliquer qu'il fallait que tu vois ça alors que ta seule envie sur le moment aurait été de me tuer, puis redescendre, comme si de rien n'était pour m'arranger avec elle, avec toi sur les talons ? » demanda James avec une moue ironique. « Personnellement, ça me semblait assez bancale comme situation ! »

Malgré l'explication de son meilleur ami, qui se tenait parfaitement à vrai dire, Sirius resta boudeur.

Il venait de manquer une occasion absolument unique de se moquer à volonté de Leanor, tout de même !

« C'était égoïste quand même, » répéta-t-il, renfrogné. « Admet-le. »

James haussa les épaules avec ce qu'il espérait être de la nonchalance.

« - Tu n'as rien raté, en fait.

- _Richards s'est excusée_ ! » ne put se retenir de grogner Sirius en le dévisageant avec un mélange de froideur et de désapprobation. « Et tu veux me faire croire que je n'ai _rien_ raté ? Mais bien sûr ! »

Avec irritation, il vit Potter acquiescer d'un signe de tête, se faufilant entre les élèves pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est vrai que c'est une habitude, oui, » ajouta Black avec un reniflement, pour signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe de tant de conviction de la part de James. « On la voit souvent s'excuser, cette fille. »

Un nouvel haussement agita les épaules de James.

« - On peut pas dire qu'elle se soit excusée, expliqua-t-il, légèrement amer.

- Tu m'as dis qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle jouerait, non ? »

Potter s'arrêta enfin devant la table des Gryffondors mais ne prit pas la peine de s'y asseoir.

« Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle revenait jouer et c'est tout, » répondit le jeune homme en se penchant vers l'avant pour attraper de quoi se beurrer des toasts. « Elle ne s'est donc pas excusée à proprement parler. »

Sirius roula des yeux, sans faire attention à la façon dont son ami se bidouillait un petit déjeuner à toute vitesse, se contentant de s'asseoir.

« Et tu l'as laissé partir comme ça, alors ? » demanda-t-il, toute rancœur envers le capitaine de l'équipe envolée, remplissant son assiette. « Sans une réprimande, un mot, ou quoique ce soit qui lui ferait comprendre à quel point elle a été idiote et insupportable ? Sans même lui demander de s'excuser ? »

Il dut attendre que James ait réussi à avaler – de travers – le morceau de toast qu'il venait de croquer.

« Tu sais, » articula ce dernier en toussotant pour faire passer l'impression d'étouffement au niveau de sa gorge. « Je me dis qu'elle va jouer et que c'est suffisant jusqu'à demain. »

Sirius le dévisagea avec scepticisme, arrêtant le cheminement de sa fourchette pleine vers sa bouche, silencieux pendant une minute au moins.

« En toute honnêteté, James, » finit-il par lancer, l'air dégagé, après avoir avalé son bacon. « Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'es… disons… _ramolli_ ? »

Le dit James arqua un sourcil, avalant d'un trait le jus de citrouille qu'il tenait à la main.

Le mot employé par Sirius avait tendance à le gêner. Après tout, il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas admettre qu'il s'était ramolli – ou peu importe le mot que son ami emploierait pour lui signifier ce qu'il pensait.

La mauvaise volonté dont avait fait preuve Leanor le matin même l'avait certes convaincu de ne pas profiter de sa victoire, cela combiné au fait que c'était Lily qui l'avait convaincu, et non pas lui, et que la conviction de la jeune Richards semblait si précaire qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne change d'avis à la moindre remarque désobligeante.

Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas admettre une telle chose.

« - Non, je ne me suis pas ramolli, répondit-il enfin, ayant fait mine de réfléchir.

- Mais tu ne lui as rien dit, le contredit presque aussitôt Sirius en jouant des sourcils.

- J'avais besoin d'une joueuse et elle était la seule à pouvoir jouer à ce poste.

- Elle t'a tournée en bourrique pendant des jours, ce qui m'a accessoirement empêché de dormir convenablement lorsque tu faisais les cent pas inlassablement dans la pièce.

- Elle est revenue d'elle-même, » rétorqua James, à court d'arguments. « Ca fait un point pour elle. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, dans un excès d'agacement. Il leva un doigt, puis deux.

« En comptant sur mes doigts, je pense que ça fait… un point _pour_ elle et des milliers _contre_ elle. Elle devait s'excuser. »

James renifla, en appuyant ses fesses contre la table, toujours debout.

« - Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger, fit-il remarquer en roulant des yeux.

- Bien sûr que si ! »

La fougue qui caractérisait la voix de Sirius arracha un sourire faible à son meilleur ami.

« La torture était une idée vraiment envisageable si tu veux mon avis, » ajouta le jeune Black en se grattant le menton, pensif. « Torture psychologique, évidemment. Je suis certain qu'elle y serait plus sensible qu'elle n'y parait. »

Lorsqu'il tourna un regard un brin sérieux vers lui, James se releva sur ses jambes, en secouant la tête.

« Ca me semble vraiment excessif comme processus pour quelqu'un qui _doit_ jouer un match demain, » lança-t-il avec un léger sourire pourtant. « J'ai préféré adopter la méthode passe partout, celle qui marche à tous les coups. »

Son ami arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, appuyant sa main sur la table pour se retourner partiellement et faire face à son ami debout.

« Le coup du sourire victorieux. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Sirius esquissa dans la seconde qui suivit un sourire ravi.

« Très discret, très vicieux, » badina-t-il d'une voix amusée, en levant le pouce. « Très Maraudeur, en somme. »

En retour, le sourire de James s'agrandit, et il fit un pas en arrière pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer ses intentions à Sirius, puisque celui-ci avait déjà froncé les sourcils en le voyant bouger.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Entraînement, répondit simplement son ami en avisant un regard vers les alentours pour vérifier que ses joueurs allaient bien être ponctuels. Je dois aller me préparer, pas de temps à perdre.

- Tu m'avais dis hier que tu n'avais entraînement que ce soir. »

Black prit le soin de consulter sa montre pour appuyer ses propos.

« - Et nous ne sommes pas ce soir, termina-t-il en tapotant le cadran. En plus, tes joueurs doivent avoir cours puisque je te signale qu'on est vendredi et qu'il est à peine huit heures du matin.

- Changement de programme pour Leanor, on a pas mal de choses à rattraper. Et elle n'a pas cours, comme tu dois t'en douter, puisque nous aussi.»

Au moment où il levait la main pour lui adresser un signe de la main en guise de salutations, amorçant déjà un mouvement vers la sortie pour éviter d'avoir à supporter plus longtemps les réprimandes concernant Leanor, James vit Sirius se lever à son tour de la table.

« J'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma matinée, » lui dit-il en guise d'explications. « Donc, je viens avec toi. »

Se méfiant de son air absolument dégagé, et sans doute trop, James le stoppa d'un signe de la main, les sourcils froncés.

« - Tu recommences, Patmol.

- Quoi ? »

L'innocence dans sa voix fit fermer quelques secondes les yeux de James.

« Leanor n'amènera pas Lily, tu n'as donc rien à craindre quant à ma protection personnelle, » grinça-t-il lentement, préférant opter la carte du sarcasme. « Je l'assurerais tout seul, comme un grand. »

Sa phrase eut l'avantage, selon lui, de vexer Sirius, qui se rassit presque immédiatement.

« Très spirituel, comme toujours, » rétorqua-t-il en se rengorgeant, replongeant la tête dans son assiette. « J'ai simplement rien d'autre à faire que de suivre votre entraînement. »

James roula des yeux, dubitatif.

« - Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… Tu as deux autres amis qui seront ravis de te tenir compagnie en cette matinée.

- Oui, Remus sera honoré de m'accorder de son temps… quand il aura échappé à l'éternel examen de Pomfresh post-problème de fourrure, » répondit Black du tac au tac, la voix basse.

Potter lui tapota l'épaule, feignant la tristesse.

« - Il y aussi Peter, lui rappela-t-il dans un sourire. Je peux t'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il n'a aucun problème de fourrure, _lui_.

- Mais il doit avoir d'autres problèmes puisqu'il a disparu. Encore. »

Sirius avisa un regard autour de lui, désignant de gestes amples de la main tous les coins de la Grande Salle pour montrer à son ami qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Pettigrow dans les parages.

« - Où est-ce qu'il est ? s'enquit James en regardant attentivement la foule d'élèves.

- Aucune idée, cette fois. Surtout qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, avec qui que ce soit, dans ce château. »

James le dévisagea, bougeant les lèvres en signe de réflexion.

« On devrait se pencher sur la question, » finit-il par soupirer, sans quitter la porte des yeux. « Il est assez… dissipé, ces temps-ci. Il doit nous cacher quelque chose. »

Reportant son attention sur son assiette presque vide, Sirius haussa les épaules, sourire amer sur les lèvres.

« Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelques heures pour tenter de m'y pencher dès maintenant, » lâcha-t-il, les lèvres pincées. « Après tout, je n'ai ni entraînement à superviser, ni choses importantes à faire, ni personnes à voir, _moi_. »

Pour seule réponse, il obtint un ricanement de la part de son ami.

« Tu sais c'est quoi ton vrai problème, mon vieux ? » l'interrogea ce dernier d'un ton à la fois moqueur et sérieux. « Ton problème le plus sérieux, hein. »

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« La solitude, » déclara alors James en réponse à sa propre question. « Tu devrais apprendre à vivre avec parce que dans ta situation actuelle, je te sais incapable de rester seul avec toi-même plus de quelques minutes. »

Seul un reniflement de dédain lui fit écho.

Une seconde plus tard, après avoir entendu un léger rire se répercutait, Sirius sentit un nouveau coup lui déboîter l'épaule et le bruit de pas qu'il crut entendre lui signifia que son ami l'avait effectivement laisser seul.

Pourtant, sa position de solitude ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'une minute.

Malheureusement pour lui.

En effet, alors qu'il laissait échapper un « crétin » plus pour lui-même que pour James, qui avait déjà disparu, il crut voir du coin de l'œil une silhouette menue se faufiler à ses côtés et s'asseoir.

« Il a raison, ton copain, tu devrais apprendre à rester seul, » entendit-il dire après seulement une demie seconde de silence. « Ca te sera sûrement utile bientôt. »

Reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à lui, Sirius ne réussit qu'à se fendre d'une grimace entre irritation et lassitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » grogna-t-il en reposant la fourchette qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts depuis quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Tracy, la gamine esquissa un sourire insolent.

« Je fais comme toi, » répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. « Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

Devant le haussement de sourcils du jeune homme, qui depuis quelques jours avait choisi de jouer la carte de l'ignorance avec elle, celle-ci soupira.

« Je sais aussi me cacher derrière des armures, » lui expliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironiqe en désignant un garçon relativement grand qui se trouvait derrière eux. « Alors j'espionne aussi. »

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir.

Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, la jeune Gryffondor n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler leur deuxième rencontre.

Ca devenait lassant, vraiment.

« On s'était pas mis d'accord pour ne plus se pourrir mutuellement la vie, non ? » grinça-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue dans un signe d'impatience. « Tu devrais t'y tenir. »

Quand le sourire de Tracy s'agrandit, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête dans un excès d'irritation mal dissimulée.

Quelques brides de conversations volées avec elle lui avaient appris qu'elle était aussi imprévisible qu'insupportable. Sans savoir réellement comment cela s'était fait en l'espace de deux semaines peut-être, trois probablement, leur situation première s'était transformée en une quête de la moindre information sur le dos de l'autre. Bien sûr, la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre son frère et elle n'était pas sans rapport avec sa soudaine curiosité sur la vie de la gamine.

Mais sa curiosité à lui avait réveillée la sienne, si bien qu'il en payait le prix de temps à autre.

Il détestait qu'on se mêle à ce point de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, surtout.

« Je m'y tiens, » répondit enfin Tracy, du bout des lèvres en se relevant de sa place. « Je fais simplement comme toi. C'est la règle du jeu. »

Sirius roula des yeux, laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Et je fais quoi au juste ? »

Deux semaines de questions incessantes et de remarques acerbes lui avaient appris à rester relativement calme envers la Gryffondor pendant au moins quelques minutes.

« Tu as commencé par me poser quelques questions indiscrètes sur ma vie, et donc, je compte faire la même chose, » répondit-elle dans un sourire ravi. « Puis, tu as cherché à en savoir plus sur moi, alors je fais pareil. »

Le septième année leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper son pichet de jus de citrouille.

Il était vrai que sa curiosité à propos de cette gamine avait été piquée lorsqu'il avait surpris sa conversation avec son frère, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que quelques questions, et quelques recherches à travers la Grande Salle ou les couloirs, lui vaudraient autant de tracas.

Savoir que son frère était à Poufsouffle ou qu'elle était en deuxième année, et non pas en première année comme il l'avait d'abord cru, n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine.

Malgré les similitudes qu'il avait décelé entre leurs deux situations – il suffisait d'un membre de la famille particulièrement désagréable pour convaincre le jeune homme que le reste ne valait pas mieux, il n'y avait qu'à voir son propre frère - devoir supporter les assauts répétées d'une petite comme elle le mettait souvent de mauvaise humeur.

Notamment parce qu'elle se plaisait à le contredire en tout point, et à utiliser à son avantage ce qu'il avait lui-même fait avant elle.

Comme à cet instant, par exemple.

Ses pensées lui arrachèrent ce qui ressemblait à un soupir profondément las.

« - Ecoute Mini pouce, je suis pas d'humeur à te supporter, aujourd'hui.

- Sirius Black n'est pas d'humeur à me supporter ? » répéta-t-elle en faisant mine d'être étonnée. « Etonnant. »

Son interlocuteur ferma les yeux dans un excès de mécontentement.

Cette fille était insupportable. Même lorsqu'elle prétendait discuter « normalement » avec lui, il fallait qu'elle soit insupportable.

Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu se mettre dans une situation dans laquelle une gamine de onze ans dont il ne connaissait quasiment rien se permettait de le mettre à ce point sur les nerfs.

« Je ne suis _vraiment_ pas d'humeur, » se contenta-t-il de répondre, agitant sa main pour lui signifier qu'il était sérieux.

Tracy leva les mains devant son visage en signe de paix, esquissant un sourire en coin malgré l'air absolument sérieux qu'elle tentait visiblement d'adopter.

« C'est vrai que je devrais te laisser seul, » fit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule à la manière de James quelques minutes auparavant. « La solitude, c'est quelque chose que tu devrais apprendre à supporter de toi-même. »

Vivement, Sirius se retourna vers elle.

Il était plus difficile de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle s'attaquait à ce genre de point sensible.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt de l'admettre, son besoin d'être toujours entouré par qui que ce soit remontait sans doute à l'époque où justement, il n'y avait personne pour se charger de lui tenir compagnie, mis à part Regulus.

Dans la mesure où son frère lui avait finalement tourné le dos, sa vigilance à cet égard s'était décuplé depuis.

« - Mini pouce, je ne…

- Je m'en vais de ce pas, » l'interrompit la gamine en secouant la tête, souriante. « Mais tu devrais arrêter de te voiler la face et admettre qu'avec Evans dans les parages, tu risques de te retrouver seul avec ta solitude dans un rien de temps. »

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre ce qu'il avait deviné être ses camarades de classe à force de les observer.

A la façon dont son estomac lui brûlait douloureusement le ventre, Sirius savait qu'elle avait réussi à semer le doute chez lui.

♦♦♦

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas se monter la tête, Peter n'arrivait malheureusement pas à cesser d'imaginer toutes sortes de choses lorsqu'il était question de Sarah.

Au début, il ne s'agissait que de quelques moments où il laissait son imagination vagabonder à son gré, le berçant de rêves qui ne se réaliseraient, selon lui, sans doute jamais.

Il s'était imaginé d'abord ami avec elle, et cette simple idée lui avait paru risible, sur le moment. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de personnes qui entouraient d'ordinaire la jeune Serdaigle.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé vraisemblablement que la jeune fille puisse daigner lui trouver une place parmi le cercle restreint d'amies qui l'entouraient généralement.

Il n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à penser qu'elle lui parlerait un jour d'autre chose que de sortilèges, de devoirs de Défense ou des cours d'Emerson.

Pourtant, force était de constater que cette étape de sa relation avec la jeune fille avait su être entamée sans toutes les difficultés qu'il avait pu imaginées.

Du statut de partenaire l'aidant à se dépêtrer des sortilèges qu'il se sentait incapable de lancer sans mettre le feu autour de lui, elle était facilement devenue une « amie » avec qui il pouvait entretenir une discussion un tant soit peu normale.

Et c'était ça, la source de toutes les nouvelles idées qui germaient dans son esprit à cet instant-là, alors qu'il montait l'énième marche des gradins du stade de Quidditch, en compagnie de Sirius.

Il suffisait souvent d'un simple sourire, d'un signe de la main, ou même d'un regard plus perçant et insistant qu'à l'accoutumée pour qu'il se perde stupidement dans les méandres d'une interprétation qui n'avait sans doute rien de vrai.

Aujourd'hui, il lui avait même simplement suffi de l'entrapercevoir au détour d'un couloir avant de s'en aller en compagnie de son ami vers les tribunes des supporters.

Et c'était peut-être ça le plus inquiétant.

Un rien avait tendance à devenir à ses yeux quelque chose d'absolument énorme.

Doucement, le jeune homme secoua la tête afin d'en retirer toute pensée, le regard de Sirius sur son visage s'étant fait plus pesant depuis quelques secondes. Il se hâta de monter les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son ami, qui s'était arrêté après avoir constaté qu'il parlait dans le vent.

« - Je suppose que tu ne m'écoutais pas, glissa le jeune Black, la voix quelque peu désapprobatrice, lorsque son ami l'eut rejoint.

- Euh… »

Devant son regard perçant, Peter secoua légèrement la tête.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il simplement. « J'étais ailleurs. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, un sourire rapide étirant ses lèvres. Il reprit leur montée, bousculant sans même s'en soucier, certains élèves qui bloquaient le passage sans remords.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai cru remarquer, » répondit-il d'un ton léger, que Pettigrow jugea un tantinet moqueur. « Mais _où_ étais-tu, au juste ? »

Le sous-entendu plus qu'évident que contenait sa question manqua de faire rougir son camarade, qui se sentit obligé de détourner le regard vers sa gauche, là où il était sûr que Sirius ne pourrait absolument rien lire dans son expression.

Il avait bien vu que ses amis se faisaient de plus en plus curieux en ce qui concernait les moments pendant lesquels il leur faussait compagnie. Et plus ces moments se faisaient nombreux, plus ses amis étaient curieux.

Pourtant, l'idée de tout leur raconter laissait Peter encore dubitatif. C'était le genre de choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Considérant la façon dont Sirius continuait de se moquer de Remus sans arrêt à propos de Phoenix, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de subir quoique ce soit d'équivalent concernant Sarah.

Cependant, sa réaction parut confirmer à Black ce qu'il semblait penser.

« Peut-être que Richards avait raison, finalement, » ajouta effectivement le jeune homme, un large sourire fendant son visage. « Tu craques peut-être pour une jolie fille qui se trouve tout près de nous à l'instant même ? »

L'intonation de sa voix signifia clairement à Peter que la question n'était que rhétorique et que Sirius en connaissait sans doute parfaitement la réponse. Ce fut en effet ce que lui confirma l'instant d'après le jeune Black en scrutant d'un regard inquisiteur la foule qui s'étalait devant lui et qui emplissait à elle seule le moindre centimètre carré de la tribune qu'il venait d'atteindre après plusieurs volées de marche montées.

« - Inutile de chercher, Patmol, murmura Peter d'une voix hésitante, à la fois pour lui-même et pour son ami.

- Tu vas me la montrer alors ? »

L'amusement dans la voix de son ami vexa sans doute plus que de raison Pettigrow.

La curiosité soudaine de Sirius, et la façon dont il la manifestait, lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'être un crétin.

Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression qu'affichait Black pour comprendre que trouver la fille sur laquelle craquait Peter n'était qu'un jeu.

Du moins, c'était ce que Pettigrow s'imaginait.

Ce fut pour cette raison, principalement, qu'il ne répondit pas à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Sans un mot, il se faufila entre les élèves, jouant du coude pour atteindre la rambarde et se retrouver au premier rang.

Le bruit des pas de Sirius dans son dos se perdaient dans le vacarme qui s'échappait de la foule compacte qu'il traversait mais il se doutait que son camarade l'avait suivi. Un match de Quidditch à l'arrière n'était pas un match aux yeux de Sirius, après tout.

Les yeux fixés devant lui, ne se souciant que très peu de l'identité des personnes qui l'entouraient actuellement, Peter ne distingua même pas la zone bleutée, probablement insignifiante vu d'en haut, qui se perdait au milieu de la mare de rouge et d'or autour de lui.

Sa hâte d'échapper aux questions de Sirius fut pourtant réfrénée lorsqu'il crut entendre prononcer son nom, à quelques pas de lui, sans réussir à mettre un nom sur la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

D'abord, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

Mais l'accent féminin qu'il avait cru déceler dans les mots prononcés lui fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

Son estomac se tordit presque instantanément en constatant que Sarah se tenait debout, à seulement quelques pas de lui, séparée de lui par un sixième année de sa propre maison, dont le visage était maculé d'une peinture rouge et or qui paraissait presque indélébile.

Pourtant, son enthousiasme fut rapidement réduit à néant, en même temps que la nouvelle pensée interprétative qui venait de se glisser dans son esprit. A la façon dont elle avait les yeux rivés sur son amie Serdaigle, il devina qu'elle n'était absolument pas en train de l'appeler, comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

La déception qu'il ressentit momentanément, l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, fit rapidement place à la même curiosité qu'il avait décelée chez Sirius quelques minutes auparavant. S'il avait entendu son nom, c'était sans doute que quelqu'un parlait de lui ? Et étrangement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Se souciant peu de l'endroit où pouvait actuellement être Sirius, derrière lui ou devant lui, peu importait, il tendit l'oreille, s'adossant presque au Gryffondor qui le cachait par sa grande taille, ce qu'heureusement le garçon ne sembla par remarquer.

Savoir que Sarah parlait de lui en dehors même des « cours » qu'elle lui donnait, avait une incidence sans doute inquiétante sur son humeur. Du moins, c'était ce que pouvait laisser croire le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

« On parle quand même de Pettigrow, Sarah, » entendit-il dire, au moment où il tendait encore davantage l'oreille vers les jeunes Serdaigles qui se tenaient debout parmi les Gryffondors.

A la façon dont elle bougeait les lèvres, il comprit que c'était Addons qui venait de parler.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit simplement Scrimgeour, sans que Peter ne puisse voir l'expression de son visage. « Et alors ? »

La dernière partie de la phrase lui fit aussitôt imaginer toute sorte de choses.

Dont la principale était que Addons ne devait pas parler de lui comme d'un garçon qui méritait l'attention de Sarah.

Cette constatation lui tordit l'estomac. Mais il se força à ne rien interpréter, encore une fois, de peur de passer complètement à côté de la conversation, qui dans le tumulte alentour était considérablement difficile à percevoir.

« Tu es vraiment venue au match pour voir _Peter_ ? » crut-il comprendre, se forçant à ne pas rester coincé sur la prononciation exagérée du dernier mot. « Je veux dire, d'habitude, tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire ! »

Le vacarme alentour, combiné à la force avec laquelle son cœur s'emballa à ces mots, l'empêchèrent de percevoir la réponse de Sarah.

« On parle de Pettigrow ! » entendit-il répéter cependant, sans doute dû à la voix de Addons, qui venait de monter d'une octave, couvrant les bruits alentours. « _Pettigrow_ ! C'est un loser, ce type. »

La façon dont son nom était prononcé, mélange savamment subtil de mépris et de condescendance ne lui mentit pas, cette fois-ci.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre interprétation possible au regard implacable qu'il voyait chez Addons.

Et les mots prononcés avaient le mérite d'être clair.

Bien sûr, il ne voyait pas le visage de Sarah, ni son expression mais ni une dénégation, ni même un tout autre mouvement de son corps ne lui signifia qu'elle ne se rangeait pas de l'avis facilement compréhensible de son amie.

Les signes de mépris perceptibles dans l'ambiance joyeuse qui environnait le blessaient plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Alors, sans même attendre de voir ce que Sarah pourrait répondre, il s'efforça de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner et retrouver Sirius.

♦♦♦

Alors que James s'évertuait à détacher ses yeux de la rouquine debout de dos, à l'autre bout de la pièce, entrant aisément dans son champ de vision, une bieraubeurre fut joyeusement posée devant lui sur la table à laquelle il venait de prendre place depuis deux minutes tout au plus. Si le bruit sourd qui en résulta eut l'avantage de le faire sortir de sa nouvelle léthargie, il ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement à l'encontre de Sirius, lui signifiant implicitement qu'il avait été surpris.

Le visage de son meilleur ami se fendit d'un sourire éclatant, celui qu'il arborait depuis la fin de l'après-midi déjà.

Des pensées contradictoires se bousculant dans son esprit, James afficha en retour, pendant un instant seulement, une grimace déformant ses traits.

Pour une raison sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, son ventre se nouait considérablement chaque fois qu'il posait un regard, ne serait-ce que rapide, sur la silhouette de Lily.

Etait-ce de la culpabilité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur la jeune fille, qui semblait rester en retrait simplement parce que Leanor mettait un point d'honneur à vérifier sa présence à ses côtés toutes les cinq minutes au minimum.

Un grand coup dans son dos le fit basculer vers l'avant et son nez se serait certainement écrasé sur le bois dur de la table s'il n'avait pas amorti sa plongée vers l'avant en appuyant fermement ses mains sur la table. L'auteur de la tape _amicale_ qu'il venait de recevoir ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, puisqu'il s'affala sur la chaise à côté de lui en riant. James laissa échapper un nouveau grognement.

« Arrête de grogner, Jamesie ! » lui lança Black en s'affalant encore davantage sur son siège devant le regard noir de son ami.

Il fit de grands moulinets des bras, souriant, et désigna de son index la pancarte accrochée au plafond, ainsi que la table débordante de choses à grignoter et de boissons à ingurgiter.

« On a gagné, je te signale ! »

Le ton enjoué de Sirius, combiné au rappel qu'il venait de lui faire à propos de l'issue du match, réussit à lui rendre un sourire ravi.

« - Je suis au courant, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Pourtant, à te voir comme ça, on a presque l'impression que tu déprimes totalement, mon vieux. »

James haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, continuant d'arborer un sourire qui avait pourtant faibli.

Sirius fronça presque immédiatement les sourcils et se racla la gorge bruyamment, en avalant la seconde d'après une gorgée de sa bieraubeurre.

« T'es sûr que tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, toi ? » s'enquit-il avec détachement.

Un rictus nerveux agita furtivement le coin des lèvres de James, et il profita de l'interruption inopinée d'une de ses camarades le félicitant une nouvelle fois pour se construire rapidement une expression impassible, tout en étant joyeuse. Il se tourna alors vers Sirius, espérant détourner la conversation.

Mais son ami ne sembla pas dupe une seconde puisqu'il saisit la bieraubeurre de James pour l'agiter devant son visage et l'empêcher de parler.

« Tu n'y as pas touché, Cornedrue, » grinça-t-il d'une voix oscillant entre la menace et la curiosité. « Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il se passe strictement rien, que tu es heureux, que tout va bien pour toi ! »

Devant l'exclamation de son ami, James lui offrit un sourire quelque peu désabusé.

« Tu abuses peut-être un peu de la boisson, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre, teinté d'une moquerie légère. « Je t'assure que tout va bien. »

Sirius arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

« - La boisson n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Potter !

- Bien sûr que si, » ironisa James en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire railleur. « On peut pas dire que tu sois du genre à tenir longtemps avec un fort taux d'alcool dans le sang. »

Le jeune Black le fusilla littéralement du regard.

« Très spirituel, vraiment, » grogna-t-il, le ton mauvais. « Il n'y a même pas d'alcool, ici. »

James haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y en a pas que tu n'as rien ingurgité de suspect, Patmol. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui te bloque d'habitude. »

Sa voix moqueuse lui valut un deuxième coup sur l'épaule mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Il y eut un court silence que Sirius rompit rapidement.

« Ne cherches pas à changer de sujet, » claqua-t-il sèchement, en se rengorgeant. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Malgré la brusquerie de son ton, James crut déceler un brin de sollicitude. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête cependant.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait seulement la vague impression qu'il devait quelque chose à Lily.

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi… Mais il lui devait quelque chose pour avoir permis que le match se déroule sans problème, il en était certain.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir-là. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ou bien qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'en voulait réellement, ce qu'il n'avait pas cru sur le moment.

Pourtant, en sachant qu'elle s'était rétractée d'elle-même, alors qu'il avait cru comprendre que toute leur mascarade de la semaine dernière avait été orchestrée par les deux filles pour le faire craquer, la situation ne lui semblait plus être la même.

Par conséquent, il avait pensé à lui accorder le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle s'excuse, ou simplement pour qu'elle lui parle.

Si cette perspective remuait quelque chose quelque part dans son estomac, l'idée d'aller la voir naturellement pour lui parler, alors qu'il campait sur ses positions depuis deux semaines déjà, lui semblait dérisoire.

Sirius sembla remarquer son trouble soudain et lui tapota l'épaule brusquement, le faisant sortir subitement de ses pensées.

« Et après ça, affirme-moi encore sans ciller que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux et euphorique, » railla-t-il d'un ton léger.

Il haussa les sourcils devant le hochement de tête de James.

« Arrête de te voiler la face, Jamesie et dis tout à tonton Sirius sur ton anxiété soudaine et profondément incompréhensible. »

Pendant plus d'une minute, les deux garçons se contentèrent de s'observer en chien de faïence, James refusant obstinément de révéler à son ami ce qui le taraudait à ce point.

D'une part, il ne lui avait pas révélé que c'était Lily qui avait convaincu Leanor de jouer, et n'était pas prêt de le faire.

D'autre part, Sirius semblait garder une position tranchée sur le sujet Evans, n'ayant visiblement toujours pas avalé ce qu'elle avait dit à son sujet, même s'il n'était qu'indirectement lié.

Ce fut le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait à leurs côtés qui les empêcha de continuer à s'affronter visuellement. Excédé par le comportement pour le moins irritant de son ami, Sirius tourna un œil de l'autre côté pour constater que Peter s'asseyait, les mains fébrilement accrochées à un sac dont Sirius savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait.

« On devrait y aller, » fit aussitôt remarquer leur camarade à voix basse sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait d'interrompre une conversation. « Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre maintenant. »

Son regard glissa vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle une lune pleine et ronde les narguait. Sirius se leva presque immédiatement, en tapotant inutilement sur son pantalon pour en retirer une poussière inexistante.

« Rien de mieux que de gambader joyeusement en pleine forêt pour se dérider, n'est ce pas Cornedrue ? »

Devant son expression goguenarde, James lui adressa un regard exaspéré et se leva à son tour. Ses deux amis s'apprêtaient à s'élancer discrètement hors de la salle commune, pour rejoindre aussi rapidement que possible le passage secret qui menait à la cabane hurlante, mais il les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« - Je dois aller parler à Leanor, une seconde, leur expliqua-t-il devant leurs mines interrogatives.

- Rassure-moi une minute… Tu vas pas la remercier d'avoir jouer le match, hein ? » grogna Sirius d'une voix sourde en arquant instantanément un sourcil. « Parce que dans ce cas-là, je pense que ta morosité vire à la stupidité, et je me devrais d'arranger ça. »

James eut un furtif sourire en haussant les épaules.

« D'un côté, je pourrais le faire, » répondit-il, se forçant à adopter un sérieux qui n'était pas de rigueur. « Elle le mérite autant que les autres. »

Il s'attira inévitablement un regard interloqué de Sirius.

« Mais je vais juste lui dire qu'on a une réunion de l'équipe pour parler du match, demain… Je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant, » termina-t-il d'un ton plus léger. « Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Sans faire attention à la remarque de Sirius – _« Espèce d'obsessionnel, tu ne peux pas attendre un ou deux jours au moins ?_ » - le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fond de la Salle Commune en essayant d'échapper du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux félicitations répétées qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur lui depuis la fin du match.

Après une poignée de secondes, il réussit à se glisser derrière sa joueuse, qui papotait joyeusement avec Kinkel, dont le sourire était si étendu que James s'inquiéta quelques instants de l'état de ses zygomatiques.

N'ayant pas manqué de remarquer que Richards jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la fenêtre, en jouant nerveusement avec les doigts de sa main, il s'efforça de refouler du mieux qu'il pouvait le sentiment qu'elle savait absolument tout à propos de Remus, ce qui ne fut pas si dur que ça lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily se tenait près de son amie, les fesses appuyées contre une table, semblant s'ennuyer fermement.

Ignorant sa gorge subitement plus serrée, il détourna les yeux de sa silhouette avant qu'elle ne le remarque et se racla la gorge.

« Leanor ? »

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement, en même temps que Lily, et tenta d'afficher un sourire quelque peu forcé en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine. C'était sans doute un peu plus complexe que prévu de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ces quatre derniers jours.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en retour, au moment où Lily semblait sortir d'une léthargie en secouant la tête.

James sentit le regard de la jeune rouquine braquer sur lui et se força à ne pas y faire trop attention, en déglutissant bruyamment par exemple. Roulant des yeux, il reporta son attention sur Leanor.

« Demain, on a une réunion pour reparler du match… Des défauts de chacun, des qualités…Tout ça, quoi… »

Son ton hésitant dénotait nettement de son trouble. Leanor ne le releva pourtant pas et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« - Lynn m'en a déjà parlé, l'informa-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Ah ? »

La jeune fille hocha de nouveau la tête sans savoir quoi répondre. Immédiatement, James se sentit de plus en plus idiot, et il se força à ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers Lily, qui continuait de le transpercer de son regard émeraude, comme si elle était décidée à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle.

Une question de Leanor le ramena sur terre, loin de ses bifurcations.

« - A quelle heure on se retrouve ?

- Vers quinze heures, sur le terrain, » répondit-il avec détachement.

Elle acquiesça encore une fois. Presque par automatisme, en voyant que ses yeux se tournaient de nouveau furtivement vers la fenêtre, James se détourna à son tour pour éviter de se laisser tenter par la vue de Lily à quelques mètres, dont le regard s'était fait plus appuyé.

Il était de plus en plus dur de se retenir de lui répondre, simplement pour savoir pourquoi elle se faisait si insistante.

« On se voit demain, alors, » lança-t-il alors, hésitant, à Leanor, avisant un regard rapide vers Sirius et Peter qui l'attendaient avec une impatience perceptible près de l'entrée.

Le regard de la jeune Richards se détourna de la fenêtre brusquement et elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, les yeux dans le vague. De nouveau soucieux concernant la relation que pouvait entretenir Leanor et Remus, James tourna les talons après lui avoir adresser un dernier sourire mais un appel inattendu de son prénom l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Son cœur manqua stupidement un battement quand, au bout d'une seconde seulement, il eut reconnu la voix de Lily.

Ne sachant quelle réaction adopter, puisqu'elle n'était pas censé savoir qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation des deux filles à son propos, il finit cependant par se retourner, se trouvant idiot à rester immobile sur place.

Il lui sembla distinguer dans les yeux de Lily une lueur de soulagement lorsqu'elle les posa sur lui. La main qu'il avait mise dans sa poche pour feindre la nonchalance se serra nerveusement malgré lui, dans son effort pour arborer une expression impassible.

« Je voulais juste te féliciter pour le match, » se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix qu'elle paraissait vouloir assurée mais qui ne l'était que partiellement. « Tu as bien joué. »

James se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas montrer l'effet que cette simple phrase avait sur lui.

C'était bien trop facile pour elle.

Il laissa donc ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire en coin, qu'il lui adressa après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Merci, » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple mais ce simple mot fit repartir le cœur de Lily de plus belle, après qu'elle ait eu l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté.

En essayant de ne pas rougir sous le regard perçant et moqueur de Leanor, elle le regarda tourner les talons et s'éloigner vers ses amis.

♦♦♦

En se retenant de rouler des yeux pour ainsi exprimer sa nette exaspération quant à l'insistance de son interlocutrice, Remus se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche pour la énième fois. Il avait un mal fou à ne pas décrocher dès maintenant du discours habituel de Pomfresh mais la simple idée de pouvoir sortir plus vite d'ici lui semblait valoir le coup.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas une fois où il pouvait y échapper. C'en était presque devenu une institution dans sa vie de lycanthrope.

Les yeux fixés sur l'infirmière, il la vit fondre sur lui pour lui glisser entre les mains une fiole dont il connaissait par cœur l'utilité.

« Tous les soirs, Lupin ! » l'entendit-il lui ordonner d'une voix catégorique. « Tous les soirs pendant la semaine qui suit et sans _aucune_ exception. »

Le dit Lupin hocha la tête avec autant de vigueur que le lui permettait ses musclesdouloureux. Il avait convaincu Pomfresh de le laisser sortir avant le dîner alors même qu'elle avait prévu qu'il retourne dans son dortoir beaucoup plus tard.

Il ne fallait donc pas grimacer puisque cela risquait de remettre en cause tous les efforts qu'il déployait depuis le début de la matinée.

La femme l'observa pendant encore quelques instants pour juger de son état et devant son sourire angélique, qu'il craignait pourtant de voir apparaître plus crispé que détendu tant il lui en coûtait d'user de ses zygomatiques, elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel en lui désignant la porte.

Esquissant enfin un véritable, bien que faible, sourire, Remus descendit du lit sur lequel il était perché depuis quelques minutes pour se diriger vers la porte, à pas silencieux. Il avait bien entendu entré plusieurs élèves depuis qu'il était cloîtré dans son lit avec assez de conscience pour déceler les bruits autour de son lit entouré de rideaux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était éviter que les autres ne le voient ou ne l'entendent.

Heureusement pour lui, le cortège habituel et bruyant que formait Peter, Sirius et James n'était pas venu l'accueillir à sa sortie, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus, et aucun de ses autres camarades ne semblaient s'être suffisamment blessé pour venir assister à sa traversée lente, car douloureuse, de la pièce que constituait l'infirmerie.

Il referma précautionneusement et doucement la porte de la pièce derrière lui et entreprit de parcourir aussi rapidement que possible le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait pour rejoindre ses amis par surprise avant qu'il n'aille dîner. L'idée de faire irruption dans la Grande Salle seul, alors que personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis trois jours déjà, ce qui avait dû paraître encore plus louche dans la mesure où il y avait eu un match ce week-end, lui semblait assez risquée.

Absorbé par sa quête de la moindre âme perdue dans le couloir, certain que chacun pourrait aisément deviner qu'il venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, il jetait donc de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir dans le couloir vide, ce qui l'empêcha de remarquer qu'il venait d'atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux étages, qui lui n'était pas vide.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour reprendre son chemin vers les étages, pour rejoindre son dortoir, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur une silhouette qui était justement en train de descendre les marches qu'il souhaitait monter.

Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour reconnaître Tiffany et cela parut être réciproque puisqu'il vit la jeune fille esquisser un sourire en l'apercevant.

« - Salut Remus, fit-elle d'un ton joyeux, sans attendre, en le rejoignant là où il s'était arrêté.

- Salut, » répondit-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire détendu qui ne s'accordait pourtant pas avec son état d'esprit. « Ca va ? »

Il crut voir sur le visage de la jeune fille s'afficher une expression anxieuse mais elle ne laissa pas le temps d'obtenir confirmation de cette impression furtive puisqu'elle hocha rapidement la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Bien, » fit-elle avec dégagement, en mordillant sa lèvre gercée. « Très bien, même. Et toi, ça va ? »

A peine sa question posée, Lupin la sentit scruter avec attention son visage fatigué, et d'instinct, il détourna la tête. Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'attardait sur l'expression qu'il arborait après la pleine lune, il se sentait mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression désagréable et paranoïaque que chacun était au courant de ce qu'il cachait.

Il fit donc mine de se lancer dans la descente des escaliers, heureusement tout proches, et hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, lui enjoignant d'un signe de la main de le suivre si elle le souhaitait.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit la jeune fille presque immédiatement. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Le ton soucieux de sa voix, combiné à son envie de voir ses questions cesser, arracha au jeune homme un sourire de remerciement, qui avait pourtant quelque chose de douloureux.

« - Tout va bien, lui assura-t-il avec la conviction de circonstance.

- Tu es sûr ? répéta pourtant la Poufsouffle pour toute réponse à son affirmation.

- Absolument certain. »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil blond en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, l'accompagnant dans sa descente des marches.

« Le couloir dans lequel tu étais, » finit-elle cependant par dire, à voix relativement basse. « C'était celui de l'infirmerie, non ? »

Il sentit son estomac se contracter à l'entente de sa question et comme à chaque fois que cette situation se produisait, sa gorge se serra quelques secondes à l'étouffer. Il détourna la tête de nouveau pour lui cacher son trouble soudain, en se raclant la gorge.

La panique qu'il tentait d'estomper à l'idée de n'avoir rien à répondre se faisait plus grande à mesure que les secondes passaient et il dut faire appel à des trésors de réflexion pour chercher une excuse plausible à lui donner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à esquiver d'une quelconque manière, il sentit un doigt passer doucement sur la peau douloureuse de son cou. Ce geste le ramena sur terre et il constata que dans sa panique, il s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers.

En comprenant que c'était Tiffany, le doigt en l'air, qui venait de le toucher, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer, en descendant sur la marche inférieure. La Poufsouffle se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

« - Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix relativement basse. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est pas grave. »

Il reprit sa descente, la jeune fille sur les talons, en essayant d'adopter un sourire assuré malgré les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

« Remus, » entendit-il dire de nouveau d'une voix plus faible cette fois. « Dis-moi comment tu t'es blessé. »

Sa pomme d'Adam lui donna l'impression de faire un bond phénoménal dans sa gorge et il déglutit péniblement. Au moment où son immobilité permettait à sa camarade de le rattraper, il réajusta le col de sa chemise pour cacher toute trace de blessures, sous son regard perçant.

« - Ce n'est pas important, éluda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua-t-elle ave fougue. Tu as des griffures un peu partout sur la nuque et c'est censé ne pas être grave ? »

Remus se mordit la lèvre, à la fois paniqué et irrité par la curiosité de la jeune fille. Il resta encore silencieux, hésitant entre répondre un quelconque mensonge ou reprendre leur chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sans réfléchir réellement, il opta pour la seconde solution, dans sa hâte d'échapper à son regard toujours plus curieux et inquiet, malgré sa conviction qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas pour si peu.

Et en effet, elle resta silencieuse durant quelques instants mais, comme Lupin s'y attendait, ce fut de courte durée.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage, et pendant que Remus espérait échapper à ses questions en repérant parmi les élèves qui descendaient vers la Grande Salle ses trois amis ou Leanor, ou bien n'importe qui d'autre, elle reprit.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu te blesses à ce point, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix où il perçut de la sincérité. « Tu ne peux être simplement tombé. »

Refusant d'admettre qu'elle puisse être à ce point attachée à savoir, et considérant qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle de s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine, ou du moins pas comme il le fallait pour obtenir une réponse, il secoua la tête en ajustant encore son col pour être certain qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

« Ca ne te concerne pas, » répondit-il, stoïque.

En tournant les yeux vers elle, un sentiment de malaise lui tordit le ventre lorsqu'il constata son air à la fois blessé et incompréhensif. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se rattraper d'une quelconque manière, la jeune fille avait opté pour un air courroucé et s'était détournée à moitié de lui.

« D'accord, » grinça-t-elle d'une voix amère, sans le regarder. « Je m'en faisais pour toi, c'est tout. »

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, et se faufila parmi les élèves qui affluaient dans l'escalier. Une vague de culpabilité considérable, comme il en ressentait régulièrement, assaillit Remus. La douleur bénigne dans son estomac lui sembla s'accorder parfaitement bien à celle bien plus pénible qui parcourait le moindre de ses muscles.

Incapable de la rattraper alors qu'elle avait déjà pris de l'avance sur lui, le Gryffondor se sentit pourtant obligé de l'appeler de là où il était, le visage colérique qu'elle avait tourné vers lui avant de s'en aller lui revenant en tête. Malgré le mouvement qu'il crut percevoir chez elle, la Poufsouffle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Tiffany ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus forte, en descendant les deux marches suivantes.

Une fois de plus, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu, et il se força à descendre plus vite les marches devant lui, ignorant ses muscles qui criaient de douleur et le léger tournis qu'il ressentait à présent.

« Tiffany, attends-moi ! » réitéra-t-il, de sa voix la plus suppliante cette fois, usant de la seule méthode qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir utilisée un bon nombre de fois à l'encontre de Leanor.

Enfin, comme l'aurait sans doute fait sa meilleure amie à sa place, il crut percevoir une hésitation chez la jeune fille qu'il tentait de poursuivre, et s'empressa de la rejoindre en sautant quelques marches, avant qu'elle ne se rétracte. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, si bien que le jeune homme dut descendre une marche de plus, en bousculant malencontreusement une élève qui faisait le pied de grue sur le côté, pour l'avoir en face de lui.

« - Je voulais pas être désagréable, s'excusa-t-il piteusement, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le regard toujours plein de hargne qu'elle lui adressait et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les cuisses qui l'obligeait à se tenir d'une main à la rampe.

- C'est dommage, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure, en détournant la tête. « Tu as réussi à l'être, _sans le vouloir_. »

Les reproches qui perçaient dans sa voix mirent Remus encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, » lui assura-t-il de nouveau, un brin pantois. « Je suis juste fatigué… »

La Poufsouffle détourna la tête de l'autre côté, en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ses camarades debout plus loin.

« - Moi aussi, je le suis, grogna-t-elle pour seule réponse.

- Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il tout aussi piteusement qu'auparavant, avec l'impression d'être de plus en plus idiot. « J'ai passé un mauvais week-end et donc... Je n'aurais pas dû être désagréable. »

Sa phrase, bien qu'anodine, fit réagir Phoenix puisque après une absence de réaction pendant quelques secondes, il la vit tourner lentement la tête vers lui, comme si elle appréhendait de le regarder. A la vue de son expression soudainement plus grave, Lupin fronça légèrement les sourcils en reculant d'un pas pour mieux l'observer.

Il s'apprêtait à passer une main devant son visage pour avoir une quelconque réponse quant à la raison qui la poussait à adopter cet air coupable lorsqu'elle reprit justement la parole.

« Je suis désolée, Remus, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde en se mordant la lèvre fortement. « J'avais complètement oublié, je suis vraiment idiote. »

Remus fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

« - Tu avais oublié quoi ? demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

- Pendant le cours de McGonagall, tu m'avais déjà dit que ce week-end, tu ne pourrais pas… »

Elle s'arrêta en secouant la tête, comme pour en retirer certaines pensées.

« Enfin, pour ta grand-mère, » reprit-elle plus doucement. « Tu m'avais dit que tu allais la voir. »

La gorge de Remus se serra fortement et il dut se forcer à hocher la tête, en inspirant profondément.

Il détestait mentir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée », répéta Phoenix pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, se tordant nerveusement les mains. « J'aurais pas dû me vexer. Ca n'a pas dû être agréable, ce week-end et j'ai été assez idiote pour en rajouter… Excuse-moi. »

Remus haussa les épaules avec autant de conviction qu'il le put et se fendit d'un léger sourire. La voir s'excuser à plusieurs reprises pour une raison qui n'avait pas de fondement à ses yeux le mettait mal à l'aise au possible.

« - Arrête de t'excuser, intervint-il doucement, j'ai autant de torts que toi.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'avais pas à répondre à mes questions après ça. Et je n'avais même pas à me montrer aussi curieuse… »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes et s'apprêtait à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche devant le silence du Gryffondor mais Remus l'arrêta en levant la main.

« Plus d'excuse, s'il te plait, » ironisa-t-il à voix basse. « J'en mérite pas tant, je t'assure. »

La légère amertume dans la voix du jeune homme fit rouler des yeux Tiffany mais elle resta silencieuse.

Ce fut le moment que choisit une voix pour appeler Remus un peu plus haut. Il se retourna immédiatement pour lever les yeux vers Sirius, dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire clairement moqueur. En le voyant jouer des sourcils avec suggestivité, Remus roula des yeux et s'éloigna de Tiffany en haussant les épaules comme pour s'excuser.

« - J'ai l'habitude, fit-elle d'un ton léger en détournant son propre regard de Sirius.

- C'est un crétin, quand il s'y met, crut-il quand même bon de se justifier d'une voix faible.

- Ca aussi, j'ai l'habitude. »

Sa réplique arracha un ricanement à Remus et il s'apprêtait à monter les marches pour rejoindre ses amis avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de venir se mêler de leur conversation mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui barra le passage avec son pied.

« Attends, » fit-elle avec un sourire presque crispé. « Tu te souviens que tu me dois quelque chose ? »

Remus sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire à son tour.

« - Je pensais que tu avais oublié, répondit-il en feignant l'irritation.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, crois-moi. »

Tordant sa bouche en une grimace, Remus fit mine de réfléchir en roulant excessivement des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire qui te ferait plaisir pour m'acquitter de ma promesse ? » finit-il par soupirer en signe de capitulation.

Sous l'air détendu de la jeune fille, il crut déceler une certaine nervosité dans les mouvements constants de ses bras.

« J'ai peut-être une petite idée, » répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis se pencha vers lui avec un sourire.

« Ca te dirait qu'on se voit à Pré-au-Lard ? »

La perspective d'un rendez-vous avec la Poufsouffle fit sourire Remus, presque autant que la façon dont elle lui avait glissé l'idée. Il décela un bruit de pas plus lourd dans son dos et crut entendre la voix railleuse de Sirius l'appeler doucement.

« -Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'y aller avec eux, ou bien avec Leanor mais ça ne sera pas grand-chose… Juste le temps de boire un verre ou de faire un tour, ajouta-t-elle en avisant un regard vers les autres Maraudeurs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit Lupin en repensant furtivement à la dernière conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Leanor et Sean. « Je suis d'accord. »

Il lui adressa un sourire en retour à celui qui apparut sur ses lèvres et tourna légèrement les talons.

« On se voit samedi, alors. »

♦♦♦

« Evans, Evans, Evans ! »

La voix chargée de colère et d'exaspération qui venait de l'appeler fit sursauter la dite Evans, dont l'attention était toute tournée à sa droite, là où justement il ne fallait pas. Elle se détourna donc de Leanor avec un faible sourire d'excuse, en s'arrachant par la même occasion et à contre cœur à la vue que James lui offrait de son dos, pour pivoter sur les talons. Un soupir silencieux lui échappa lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle faisait face à l'air maussade de Rogue, qui semblait être celui qui l'avait interpellée.

Le petit interlude qu'elle s'était accordée pour tenir une conversation à distance avec Leanor, faite de simples signes et mines boudeuses, lui avait presque fait oublier qu'elle était en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et ainsi en binôme avec le Serpentard.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par grogner sur le même ton exaspéré, alors qu'il se contentait de l'observer sans un mot.

Devant la mauvaise humeur qui teintait sa voix, Rogue haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Evans, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix relative calme, en lui tournant finalement le dos.

Lily secoua la tête doucement, sans répondre.

Elle avait toujours détesté faire équipe avec lui.

Ni son air constamment acariâtre, ni ses répliques acides sur sa façon de travailler n'avaient réellement à voir là-dedans. Il n'y avait que le mépris qu'elle semblait lui inspirer, au vu de son ton toujours hautain lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, qui la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et qui l'empêchait par conséquent de s'acquitter de manière efficace des consignes que leur donnait Emerson à chaque début de cours.

L'idée de ce dernier de les mettre en binôme fondamentalement opposé lui semblait alors d'autant plus stupide.

Et bien que Rogue soit du même avis qu'elle, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait conclu du peu de volonté dont il faisait généralement preuve durant les heures de cours communes, il paraissait être aujourd'hui bien plus attentif qu'elle à ce qu'il était censé mettre en pratique.

Alors que le jeune homme se baissait vers la boîte à illusions que le professeur Emerson leur avait « simplement » demandé d'ouvrir, le regard de la rouquine bifurqua de nouveau de l'autre côté du parc, vers ce qui ressemblait fortement à une énième prise de bec entre Sirius et Leanor. Malgré le vent glacé qui soufflait fortement dans ses oreilles, et autour d'elle les discussions animées sur le meilleur moyen – et dans le cas présent, le seul moyen – d'ouvrir cette fichue boîte sans se faire attaquer par ce qui semblait l'animer, Lily réussissait à percevoir leurs éclats de voix outrés.

Un sourire furtif étira ses lèvres rendues presque violettes par le froid de cet après-midi lorsqu'elle intercepta la mine indignée qui déformait les traits de sa meilleure amie. Tous les regards, ou du moins presque tous, étaient maintenant tournés vers eux, et en constatant que même Emerson venait de remarquer qu'une nouvelle joute verbale agitait ses deux élèves, le sourire de Lily s'agrandit encore davantage.

Parfois, l'envie de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui la contredirait avec autant de virulence et de fougue que Sirius avec Leanor, la saisissait. C'était sans doute idiot, mais devoir supporter autre chose que le regard toujours plus condescendant de Rogue était tout indiqué pour vaincre sa morosité grandissante durant le cours d'Emerson.

Y compris une petite dispute bien sentie avec n'importe qui.

Presque par instinct, elle tourna la tête vers James, debout plus loin, dans le même axe de vue que leurs deux meilleurs amis qu'Emerson réprimandait à présent d'une voix calme mais dure.

Deux ans auparavant, c'était à lui qu'elle aurait instantanément pensé qu'il était le mieux placé pour une dispute bien sentie.

Deux ans auparavant également, elle aurait sans doute prétendu préférer supporter Rogue et son amertume à toute épreuve plutôt que James dans son binôme.

Deux auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce sentiment furtif de déception à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la façon dont Emerson avait érigé les groupes après s'être fait une idée, sans doute auprès des autres professeurs, des animosités qui réglementaient les rapports de chacun avec les autres.

Non.

Deux ans auparavant, son regard ne se serait jamais perdu de ce côté-là que pour se moquer ouvertement à grand renfort de sourire de la situation de sa meilleure amie, et non plus pour fixer stupidement la silhouette tournée du jeune Potter.

« E-v-a-n-s ! »

Le grognement qu'elle crut entendre la ramena de nouveau sur terre, et lasse, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour reporter son attention sur Severus, qui l'observait avec le même mépris qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

Si l'habitude ne lui avait pas appris qu'il n'usait de sa voix que lorsqu'il était à bout de nerfs, son expression aurait presque pu apparaître comme coutumière aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Le dédain qui déformait ses traits la fit déglutir silencieusement et elle se força à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses pensées. Parfois, elle se surprenait à penser que Rogue avait tendance à l'effrayer par sa simple capacité à refroidir encore davantage l'air environnant.

« Tu comptes m'aider à ouvrir cette fichue boîte ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix pour le moins glaciale en la lui désignant d'un geste irrité de la main.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Lily, il détourna la tête pour ramasser sa baguette qu'il avait vraisemblablement fait tomber sur le sol, avant d'ajouter, plus doucement et d'une voix bien plus ironique :

« Ou bien, reluquer _discrètement_ Potter est bien plus attrayant à tes yeux ? »

La réaction automatique de Lily ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'elle sentit dans la seconde qui suivit ses joues la brûler affreusement.

De la bouche de Leanor, cette phrase aurait été tout à fait commune.

Mais alors, si même _Rogue_ s'y mettait, elle était foutue…

Refusant de lui montrer qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible dans ses pensées contradictoires du moment, la Gryffondor se contenta de lui adresser son regard noir le plus convaincant avant de détourner la tête. Le jeune homme s'était relevé et il en profita pour la darder d'un regard moqueusement désagréable.

« Tu recommences, Evans, » lui fit-il remarquer, d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lily se mordit pourtant l'intérieur de la bouche pour rester impassible aux paroles de son camarade.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle finit par sortir enfin sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts frigorifiés, sans savoir réellement quoi en faire. Durant les quelques secondes que dura ce petit interlude, elle sentit le regard du Serpentard sur ses épaules tandis qu'il restait immobile.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais _même pas_ ce que tu dois tenter de faire pour ouvrir ce truc, railla-t-il dans le silence tendu qui s'éternisait, une note presque joyeuse dans la voix.

- Dis pas de conneries, Rogue, » fit sa camarade d'une voix colérique mais qui dénotait pourtant de son manque d'assurance, en faisant nerveusement claquer l'articulation de son pouce à l'aide de son index.

Ce geste valut confirmation aux yeux du Serpentard puisqu'il émit un rire grave, qui accentua encore davantage le malaise déjà débordant de la jeune Evans.

« J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir ça, un jour, » persifla-t-il, en avisant un regard narquois vers elle. « C'est fou comme les situations peuvent rapidement s'inverser. »

Lily fronça les sourcils pour seule réponse, faisant mine de s'intéresser à leur travail. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas arrêter Rogue, et Lily crut bon de se maudire intérieurement de ne pas avoir porté attention à ses marmonnements plus tôt.

Elle aurait sans doute évité sa mise en rogne et les conséquences qui en résultaient à présent.

Sans doute.

« Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, » articula-t-elle en tentant piteusement de teinter sa voix de colère.

L'effet fut pourtant raté puisque alors qu'elle s'activait inutilement autour de la boîte, Rogue reprit d'une voix goguenarde :

« Te voile pas la face, Evans. Il semble clair… Non en fait, il est _même_ très clair que Potter a de l'effet sur ta petite personne. »

Sa phrase l'amusa vraisemblablement puisqu'il ricana sombrement en s'approchant d'elle.

« Et tu veux que je te dise, » ajouta le garçon, d'un ton mauvais. « Je trouve ça tout simplement _pitoyable_. »

En s'efforçant de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa réaction, Lily ne put ignorer le cognement accéléré de son cœur contre ses côtes et la douleur qui en résulta presque instantanément. Elle ne répondit rien, laissant le choix à Rogue de continuer à passer son amertume sur sa personne.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Pourtant, durant les dernières vingt minutes du cours qui suivirent, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté qu'elle déployait pour ne pas revenir dessus, les mots que lui avait adressés le Serpentard avait porté sa marque dans son esprit.

Elle était effectivement pitoyable, elle le savait.

Réellement pitoyable.

Excessivement pitoyable.

Autant parce qu'elle s'accrochait maintenant à un garçon qu'elle avait toujours prétendu détester, que parce que ce même garçon semblait avoir décidé de jouer à un jeu ambigu avec elle.

Il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse comprendre radicalement qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible que ce qu'il lui avait pourtant montré pendant des années pour qu'elle daigne enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas celui qu'elle avait toujours cru voir en lui.

Et maintenant que ses regards ne se posaient plus constamment sur elle, ou que sa langue ne passait plus sur ses lèvres d'un air absolument suggestif lorsqu'il passait près d'elle, elle ne savait plus comment réagir envers lui.

Maintenant que ses regards étaient évasifs, sans pour autant être totalement inexistants depuis le match de Quidditch et le retour de Leanor dans l'équipe, et ne lui signifiaient plus tout aussi clairement qu'auparavant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à cesser de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en envisageant idée après idée pour mettre fin à ses doutes.

Elle avait envisagé l'indifférence, mais cette idée avait immanquablement et lamentablement échouée.

Elle avait également tenté la colère, mais le résultat n'en avait été que plus déplorable encore, si l'on considérait que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait à y penser constamment.

Et c'était sans doute ça le plus pitoyable.

Douter, encore et encore, sans savoir comment agir, ni quelle réaction adopter lorsqu'il continuait à refuser de lui parler tout en répondant à ses sourires.

Douter, encore et toujours, sans cesser d'hésiter entre lui présenter des excuses toutes simples ou s'excuser longuement tout en lui exposant totalement la « situation » telle qu'elle la voyait aujourd'hui - en lui expliquant autrement dit qu'il était finalement arrivé à ses fins à force d'insistance.

Mais l'idée restait la même dans le fond.

Elle devait s'excuser pour les paroles trop rapides qu'elle avait prononcées sous le coup de la colère.

C'était un impératif.

Du moins à ses yeux.

« Evans, » grinça la même voix dure dans son dos alors qu'elle se laissait aller à réfléchir à une façon, simple ou radicale peu importait, de se retrouver face à James sans qu'il n'y ait personne, ni lui, ni Sirius, ni quiconque, pour l'empêcher de lui parler.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec la brusquerie qui lui semblait nécessaire pour se sortir de ses pensées.

Elle se doutait que si Rogue se voyait encore dans l'obligation de la rappeler à l'ordre, elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec un simple « Evans » irritée cette fois-là.

Cette perspective, loin d'être réjouissante, la poussa à se surpasser pour garder un air un tantinet intéressé par ce qu'elle était censée faire dans le silence religieux qui était commun à chaque cours de Défense avec le Serpentard.

Pourtant, même lorsque la sonnerie de la fin de l'heure retentit, elle ne put retenir un sursaut, plongée dans les mêmes pensées que depuis une heure. Alors que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel dans un excès d'exaspération, la jeune fille fit un tour sur elle, jouant d'un air absent avec le bout de son écharpe écarlate.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle n'aperçut que furtivement James s'en aller et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une légère secousse la remuer, provoquée par un coup sur son épaule, qu'elle de sa léthargie.

Elle tourna un œil préoccupé vers Leanor, qui lui tendait son sac, en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Tu comptes bouger, ou non ? »

Lentement, Evans attrapa le sac tendu vers elle et le hissa sur son épaule, en entamant par la même occasion le chemin vers le château. Le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Leanor faiblit légèrement et elle rattrapa son amie en deux enjambées.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle tirait une tête pareille, Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, semblant hésiter.

« Dis Lea, » commença-t-elle doucement, en réajustant ses gants dans un geste nerveux. « Si je te demandais de l'aide, tu m'accorderais un peu de ton temps ? »

Leanor haussa les épaules, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu ne crois pas que ta question est stupide ? »

Le ton légèrement amer de sa meilleure amie laissa se former un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Lily.

« - Même si ce que je vais te demander va te paraître bizarre venu de moi ? s'enquit-elle avec détachement.

- Rien ne me paraît bizarre venu de toi, Lilou. »

Sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Lily, qui se contenta de passer une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse rousse.

« Tu promets de ne pas m'accabler de moqueries en tout genre, de 'je te l'avais bien dit' exaspérant et de sourires entendus railleurs et insupportables ? »

Leanor roula des yeux, en grimpant les marches vers le Hall.

« - Je veux bien _essayer_ de m'y tenir…

- Lea… »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, en plaçant théâtralement une main sur son cœur dans un signe de capitulation.

« Promis. »

Lily scruta quelques secondes son expression et la mine qu'elle arborait, avant de soupirer silencieusement, en baissant presque instinctivement la tête pour éviter le regard curieux de Leanor.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus forcer James à me parler, » fit-elle avec hésitation, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Mais pour le coup, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à faire en sorte qu'on se retrouve _malencontreusement_ ensemble, tous les deux. »

* * *

_Voilà ! Vous êtes arrivés à destination :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu. Le petit bouton Go est là pour vous servir et nous faire plaisir XD_


End file.
